


One Month: Trapped

by SailorSilverLadybug



Series: Timelines [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 167,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: Motoki and the girls hatch a daring plan. Trap Usagi and Mamoru alone together for one month. Oct. 1 - Nov. 1. On a deserted island, without clothing or a way out. What could POSSIBLY GO WRONG! Lets find out shall we? This is based on a really old contest I found, and thought I'd try. I've added the contest info in the prologue incase anyone wants to try!





	1. September 30: When Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The Original was called One Month: Not Your Average Halloween Story. I changed the title because it is now four stories and they are all parallel timelines.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Non-consensual sex/ Non-consensual drug use  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Usagi and the girls are 16  
> Mamoru is 18  
> Shitennou - 17-18  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> MY CHANGES TO CONTEST RULES FOR THIS STORY:  
> 1). Okay, maybe I'm a freak, but the thought of cutting Usagi's hair, or even changing the style upsets me greatly. I read all four of the contest entries, and EVERY SINGLE TIME, I cried with her when she realized her hair had been chopped. I WONT DO IT!  
> 2). No TELEVISION - Cause it's a distraction and they would have been too smart for that.  
> 3). Must be one UNINTENDED consequence. (i.e. Losing a major battle with the dark kingdom, someone getting seriously injured, etc.)  
> 4). A few more supplies for safety's sake, such as sunscreen and toothbrushes and a few odds and ends each of their captors snuck to them.  
> 5). No Alcohol, because being drugged, naked, and assaulted is bad enough as it is.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I DON'T THINK MOTOKI OR THE GIRLS WOULD EVER DO THIS. IT IS A STORY BASED ON A CONTEST. NOTHING MORE.

***Usagi's POV***

"Baka! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Usagi wailed, making every customer in the Crown cringe and cover their ears. She'd had enough of his constant teasing to last a lifetime. He nearly always started their arguments... except on the rare occasions when it was a test paper or a shoe hitting him that started them, or perhaps her face planting into his chest on her morning dash to school. No one seemed to get that though. They always yelled at her and talked down to her as though she was the immature one.

She finally huffed and turned away, only to have Mamoru grab her wrist and turn her back around. "What's the matter Odango Atama, can't think of a decent comeback so you're just going to run away and cry some more? You really are pathetic you know!"

After months of teasing, Usagi finally snapped. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and slapped him before stomping her heel down on his foot. With her other hand she reached for the first thing she saw. Someone had left a half empty glass of soda on the counter. She picked it up and hurled it at his head. He ducked, and the glass smashed against the wall near the break room.

The sound of shattering glass pulled her out of her rage and she covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh, Kami! What have I done?" she asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Motoki had questioned the plan several times, wondering if they were doing the right thing, but at this moment, he was too angry to think straight. He strode to the arguing duo and grabbed each of them by the upper arms, shoving them through the break room door. Rei, Makoto, and Minako followed quickly. Makoto joined him to work on Mamoru, while Minako and Rei took care of Usagi.

With a bit of hostility still in him, Motoki tied Mamoru down tight, yanking on his arms and legs to make sure the bindings wouldn't come loose as Makoto held him down. The girl was a power house. He couldn't stop the evil laugh that sprang from his throat as Mamoru glared up at him.

Until Usagi started crying. "What are you doing? Let me go, please?" She begged. Motoki gulped. He couldn't stand it when girls cried.

He heard Mamoru growling and a new hope rose in him. The man was now struggling, though he hadn't been before. He was working to get free not for himself, but to get to Usagi.

"Let her go!" he yelled, and it was very obvious that he was angry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was pissed. He didn't know what the hell Motoki thought he was doing, but he was scaring his Odango and Mamoru couldn't have that. "I said untie her!" he growled, struggling uselessly against his own restraints. He hadn't argued when Motoki had tied him up, though he had been confused, but the thought of his Usako scared and crying was just too much.

For a moment he nearly couldn't stop himself reaching for a rose. "Usagi, are you okay?" he asked.

There was a sniffle, and then, "yeah, but they tied me to a chair." The other four were still between the two of them.

"It's okay, they tied me up to. But I don't think Motoki or the others would hurt us." He tried to reassure her while all the while staring daggers at Motoki and Makoto. "You'd better let her go right now. This wasn't her fault. I pushed too far. LET HER GO!" His voice wasn't loud, but he put all of his anger and frustration into the words.

"This is for your own good," Motoki whispered, his face only inches from Mamoru's. "You two need to talk. So... talk." With that he and the girls left the room, leaving him staring at a weeping Usagi. His heart absolutely melted for her. She was scared, and he hated that.

"I'm sorry Usagi," he said finally. "This is all my fault."

She shook her head. "Nani? Mamoru I'm sorry I hurt you and tried to throw the glass at you."

Mamoru only shook his head. He'd been surprised at how much forced had been behind the slap and the heel to his foot, and extremely impressed with the tiny shards of shattered glass left when he'd seen the soda she'd thrown. She was so tiny it was hard to imagine her having that kind of strength. But he wasn't injured. No real damage was done.

"It wasn't too bad Odango." He said, his voice reassuring.

For once she didn't scream at him over the name. They both knew the truce wouldn't last. They'd been locked in closets and cupboards, set up on blind dates, even banned from the arcade once in an effort to stop their arguing. But he knew if he stopped teasing her he would have no excuse to speak to her at all, and he couldn't let that happen.

He needed her in his life. She was the only real light he had. She cared about him even with all the arguing. She showed him kindness even when he showed none of how he felt. She was his hope.

The truth was, he loved her so much it was painful to be away from her. He could never tell her though. Could never let her get too close. He had to keep her away, even make it seem to the enemy that he hated her. Because if they found out who he was they would go after the people in his life that he loved. It was why he'd pulled further and further away from her since he'd become Tuxedo Kamen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Ami mixed the powder into the two shakes and shook her head. She didn't want to be involved in this. Wouldn't have been involved if she hadn't known the two would have ended up dead without her stepping in. She couldn't believe how much they had planned on using. They would never have woken up. She shook her head violently in anger. The others wouldn't give up on the idea, and had refused to allow her near either Usagi or Mamoru to warn them about what was coming. Motoki came into the storage room where she was being held captive and reached for the shakes.

"They'll hate you," she warned, hoping she could get him to see reason.

"Not for long," he retorted. "By the time the month is over the two of them will be a couple. They'll be so in love they'll thank us on their knees for the rest of their lives."

"You don't know that," Ami said, tears springing to her eyes. "They could spend the whole time fighting." A sob escaped, "They could get hurt!"

Motoki stepped back and closed the door again. Ami heard the click of the lock and pounded futilely against the thick wood. She leaned her head against the door and sobbed, letting her own feelings of anger and betrayal out. They had to be insane! What if the dark kingdom attacked? What if one of them were cut by rusty metal? What if Mamoru couldn't control himself and took Usagi. Her friend was a virgin! This wasn't right!

Someone banged on the outside of the door and she heard Rei tell her to be quiet.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed. But there was no answer. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO THEM!" Again, no response. She thumped her head against the door, wishing there was something she could do. Why couldn't she think clearly? What was wrong with her? Her mind felt fuzzed and tired with the fear.

A few weeks before, when they'd first spoken of the plan, it had just been a joke, and even then Ami hadn't paid much attention. She'd been too busy trying to study for her English exam. She'd laughed a few times, and blushed a few times, but she hadn't given it much thought. Obviously the others had talked much more about it when she wasn't there or wasn't paying attention.

The night before was when Ami realized they were actually planning on implementing the plan. That was when she'd begun to try to make them see sense, but she had been ignored, and then, when she'd said she would tell the two victims, she'd been locked into this stupid storage closet. Rei had even taken her transformation pen and communicator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She hated seeing Mamoru tied up and looking so upset. She loved him, and the last thing she wanted was to see him so frustrated. She wished, for the millionth time, that she wasn't Sailor Moon. If it wasn't for the secret identity she probably would have already kissed him. But Kami knew she would never, ever, put him in danger.

Motoki and Minako came back into the room. Usagi wished she could wipe her cheeks. Mamoru glared. Motoki went to him and Minako moved towards her. The other blonde girl held a straw to Usagi's lips. "Drink. Maybe it will cool your throat."

Usagi took a few sips. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Ami yelling, but she couldn't understand her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Finish a bit more of your shake and I'll tell you," Minako urged. She could hear Motoki talking quietly to Mamoru and the sounds of shake being slurped through the straw.

"Ami doesn't agree with what we're doing, but we think we've found a way for the two of you to stop arguing." Usagi blinked up at her stupidly. For some reason she couldn't process all the words. Something about Ami upset with the rest of them.

Minako reached out and tugged at the knots holding Usagi to the chair. She lifted one of Usagi's hands and pressed the shake into them. "If you drink all of this, we will let you go," she said, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Usagi could only nod and stare up at her beautiful friend.

"You're pretty," she giggled.

Minako smiled. Usagi could hear Ami screaming again, though she didn't know what the other girl was saying. Everything seemed to be coming from very far away. She turned her head and saw that Mamoru had been untied as well. The chocolate in the shake tasted funny, but every time she tried to stop slurping at it, Minako pushed it back towards her mouth.

The room was spinning. Her friend's long blonde hair fell forward as she leaned in to hug Usagi. She straightened and smiled. Something came out of her mouth but Usagi was too entranced with the light reflecting on the golden hair to notice.

Motoki was leaving and had taken hold of Minako's arm. They were whispering, but Usagi couldn't understand their words. Everything seemed to be coming through a long tunnel. She wondered what people would do if they saw Sailor Moon all drugged up like this. Then it hit her, she had been drugged. Crap. Something was wrong. Was there an attack on the arcade?

"Mam-ba-ka," Usagi mumbled, her tongue feeling strange. "Some-thing wrong. Don't drink shake." Her head was spinning as she tried to warn him. He gave her a strange look, but his eyes were glazing over as well. She looked at his glass and it was nearly two thirds gone.

"Oh-kay?" he asked.

"Drugged," she whispered, fear giving way to sheer panic. She tried to stand and fell to her knees. "Help!" she tried to shout, but it came out in a whisper. She saw Mamoru fall to his knees in front of her and begin to crawl closer.

"Usa-us..." he tried to speak. "Oh-kay?" but she could no longer answer and only shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks. She saw the worry in his eyes as he stared at her, and then he was falling forward onto his face, and she heard no more from him.

She heard a sound behind her and tried to turn her head. Motoki came over and put his hand on Mamoru's neck, checking his pulse. "Help," Usagi whispered, her vision fading to black as her head became too heavy to hold up. "Help him."

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan," she heard him whisper. "This is for your own good." The darkness took her then, and she knew no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

"Do we have everything," Minako asked for the twelfth time inside an hour. Motoki just nodded, not even bothering to speak. The arcade was closed, Ami safely locked in the storage closet. The truck was loaded with their prisoners and with all the supplies they would need. Ami had given them four syringes. There were two more doses in them for Mamoru and Usagi each, just in case. He looked back to see them, now mostly covered with a tarp. The girls climbed into the cab of the truck with him, and he turned the keys in the ignition.

The drive to the marina was made in silence, or as close to silence as possible with the engine running and four people breathing in an enclosed space. Motoki's thoughts were running wild. He'd been given a strange sort of walkie-talkie, that could only send and receive messages to the one other, but you couldn't actually have a conversation. The whole thing stumped him.

It took more time to unload their guests and set them on the bed in the boat. Minako got to work undressing them while Rei and Makoto helped him load everything else onto the boat as quickly and quietly as they could. They really didn't want anyone to notice them and ask what they were doing. He was just thankful his parents had a boat in the first place, and that he was allowed to use it.

His mind wandered to the island they'd chosen. They'd originally had nearly a dozen potential places, but over the past few weeks, with a couple short trips to sea, they'd narrowed the list until only one place was fitting. Not much in the way of trees or brush to cover the two, though just enough to provide shade should they need it. A good cave with a smoke hole in the ceiling. A sloped beach so they didn't have to worry about flooding. And two sources of fresh water. There were also a few types of fruits in the trees that did grow. All in all, he was happy with the choice.

He went to the wheelhouse and turned the engine on. Everyone and everything was on board and prepared. They were ready. It was well past midnight now, and he hoped that the morning would be a beautiful one. It was officially October 1st, he noted. They would not be seeing their friends again until November 1st. He would miss his best friend, but he knew in his heart that the young couple belonged together, whether they knew it or not.

Besides, his family's arcade couldn't take much more abuse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Rei was carefully pulling items out of Usagi's subspace pocket one by one. Old tests, candy wrappers, a brush and compact, her Luna Pen. The brooch was already tucked into Rei's own subspace pocket, and she added the pen to it, the communicator, and then the wand. She wasn't sure about that portion of the plan. What if the Negaverse discovered their location and attacked them? But Minako had assured them they would protect her if that happened.

She took everything else away, including a few manga and a bar of chocolate. She grinned at her little friend, hoping this plan worked. The evil side of her was gleeful about certain aspects, including the embarrassment of being forced to walk around naked, and the cutting of the gorgeous, long, locks of hair. But mostly she just wanted Usagi and Mamoru to hurry up and get together and stop arguing.

Even the Great Fire had shown her the two were destined to be together. So she would do her part. She knew Usagi would be angry, but she also knew the girl couldn't hold her mad for very long, and would forgive them quickly. There was something important about the two of them ending up together.

Quietly she added one thing to Usagi's subspace pocket. Something she was sure the girl wouldn't want Mamoru to see. A large box of tampons of various sizes. It would have to be enough for one period. She wasn't too sure how heavy Usagi's flow was though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*** Makoto's POV***

Makoto was angry. She hadn't been aware that the others had intended to cut Usagi's hair. She stood in front of the tiny blonde, refusing to budge.

"I WONT MOVE!" She said, glaring at Rei, who was holding the large shears as though delighted at the prospect. "You aren't getting anywhere near her with those," she added angrily.

"It won't be good for her to have long hair on the island Makoto," Minako said, her voice soothing.

"I don't care. You can think what you want, but if we cut her hair we take away a part of who she is! She would never forgive us. I went along with the rest of your stupid plan. Hell, I even agree with parts of it. But you will NOT cut her hair."

Sparks flew from the tips of Rei's fingers. The boat swayed from side to side as lightning struck close. "DONT PUSH ME REI," she said, her tone brooking no argument. When her element got out of control it was dangerous. And considering they were on a boat more than twenty miles off the coast, headed toward an uncharted and completely deserted island, the thought of lighting striking the boat was not a pleasant one.

Minako stepped in, trying to sooth both of them. Flames on the boat would not be good either. "Maybe Makoto is right Rei. She would hate us, and honestly, I don't know what it would do to her confidence. It might even make things worse."

Rei's shoulders slumped. She looked both angry and dejected and Makoto wondered why she had been so happy to suggest cutting Usagi's hair in the first place. It wasn't like the girl couldn't wash it with a whole ocean right there, and a beautiful waterfall with a wading pool near the cave. There wasn't a lot of brush or debris. There wasn't really any reason for them to cut it except it might provide a modicum of coverage.

"It means she wont be as exposed as him," Rei huffed.

"I know, but..." Makoto sat down, still blocking them from reaching her friend. "It doesn't cover that much, and besides, Mamoru loves her hair. Haven't you ever noticed? Even when he is calling her Odango Atama he's forever touching it, pulling it a bit, or patting her buns. I've even seen him run his fingers through it."

That obviously settled it for Minako, because she took up a stance next to Makoto and also declared it wouldn't be cut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

It took time and effort to get everything lugged onto the beach. Makoto carried Usagi down, then Mamoru a few minutes later. Both were already naked, the lack of clothing a major part of the master plan. Hopefully the two of them would make love and everything would be fixed. She busied herself inside the stone shelter. It was a cave that they had found in their search. Motoki had spent long hours building a windbreak so that the two would have enough warmth as the nights grew colder.

Makoto was now setting up the fire pit, carrying in stacks and stacks of driftwood and piling them as neatly as she could. Rei moved the small table up against one wall and set the cooler on top of it. Motoki had finished with the windbreak and was now carrying the two boxes of food. He emptied the contents onto a stone ledge on the cave wall.

Minako's own contribution was with the food. She'd argued long and hard for it. Several dozen large pillar candles and a little basket of love oils were placed on another ledge, and she grinned, turning back to her work.

On the little table, carefully placed so it would be visible to both Mamoru and Usagi they put a new version of the communicator sitting on top of a white sheet of paper with tiny words scrawled over the surface. It only had two buttons. One red, one green. One was a transmit button, one was an end button. They could send the two of them messages that way, and they would be able to send return messages, but there would be no actual talking between the groups. That prevented them from having screaming matches. Minako was quite delighted with the device. It had been specifically created to give to family or friends who knew their secret. None had ever been given out yet though, and she was excited to see how it worked.

The twin sized futon had been lain against the far wall, furthest from the door. A small opening in the roof of the cave sent a spear of light shining down on it. She placed the extra large sleeping bag over it, then watched as Makoto placed Usagi down on her back. The girl had refused to let the blonde out of her sight until Minako, Rei and Motoki had promised not to cut her hair. Even still she looked at all of them suspiciously. She carefully pulled a brush and several large pony tails (hair ties) out of her subspace pocket so that Motoki couldn't see, and placed them on another jutting stone ledge, close to the bed, and a tiny mirror went next to them.

Minako sighed. She watched as Makoto placed Mamoru face down on top of Usagi. The girl was so tiny it looked like she'd be swallowed whole. Luckily she was a superhero and the added weight wouldn't harm her. Minako shooed the others away and went to finish setting the two potential lovers up. She grinned evilly as she took in just how close Mamoru was to penetrating Usagi. He was stiff in his sleep and Minako felt that this was just what the doctor had ordered. She glanced around, making sure no one was looking, and carefully moved him just a bit closer, until he was just barely inside her. She quickly covered the pair with the other side of the sleeping bag and zipped it closed.

Maybe they'd be intimate before they ever even got out of bed. Wouldn't that be lovely? She slipped her secret treat into the basket of oils. It was a card deck with images from the Kama Sutra. They didn't call her the goddess of love for nothing!

The final touches were all in place. All the first aid items were visible, the fishing hooks and lines were in their small tin. The water bottles and purifier were neatly placed in the corner beyond the table. The two knives and matches were visible. Everything was ready.

Minako ushered everyone out of the cave turned home, and took one last look behind her. Mamoru was moving his hips, pressing himself into Usagi, and there was a slight hiss from her even as she slept. She grinned. 'Oh, yes,' she thought. 'They're already intimate.' She could tell he had broken through already by how far his hips were moving. It was perfect.


	2. October 1: Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Mamoru regain consciousness as Ami races for Luna. The first consequences of what the Motoki and the girls have done are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Use of substances against their will with intercourse involved.

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was having the best dream of his life. Though they couldn't seem to be in the same room for more than ten minutes without arguing, Mamoru had long been in love with his blonde haired, Odangoed Goddess. She was HIS. He'd never told her, and he wondered if he ever would, but in his mind, she was his princess, and he would do anything for her.

He sunk further and further into the dream.

He and Usagi were in his bed and she was spread open before him. It was the day he would take her virginity, and she would take his. He'd dreamed of the moment hundreds of times. 

Her naked skin was smooth and soft under his palms as he reached for her breasts. She moaned, calling out his name in need and he bent his head to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. He was throbbing against her thigh, and he moved one hand down over her smooth concave belly to reach the little mound covered in tiny, curly blonde hairs. 

He spread her open with his fingers, thankful to feel her wet, aroused state. "Are you sure?" He asked. She only moaned and nodded, her eyes still closed. "Usagi, I need the words. Are you sure?"

She opened her gorgeous cerulean eyes and stared at him, biting her little pink lip. After a moment she opened her mouth and whispered, "yes." 

It was the only thing he needed. He rolled over on top of her, moving to kiss her as he guided himself to her entrance. "It will only hurt for a second," he whispered, and thrust deep as he captured her mouth. She cried out, but he caught the sound in a deep passionate kiss, thrusting in and out of her again and again. 

It wasn't long before both of them were moaning and crying out each other's names. Her tight, wet heat covered him and felt better than he ever could have imagined. Her insides sucked at him, seeming loath to let him pull away even long enough to prepare the next thrust. He moaned again as he tortured her clit with his thumb. 

His mouth found its way to her nipple again and as she screamed her little tight channel convulsed around his hard cock, milking him. He released his seed inside her, thankful that they'd had this moment together. He prayed they'd never spend a day apart. 

Mamoru moaned and snuggled closer to the warm body under him, sighing in pleasure as his cock continued to throb its last few spurts into the tight little sheath surrounding him. The drugged sleep pulled him back under and he smiled at the blonde hair that brushed his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi felt strange. Her head was heavy, but her body felt so good she didn't care. She felt... full, wanted, devoured almost. Her nipples ached as a strange wet pressure pulled at them, and between her legs felt full and achy. Her dreams of Mamoru were pleasant.

She lay on the soft blanket, in a field of beautiful flowers. Birds chirped overhead, and she could hear waves gently lapping the shore. The sun was warm on her face, and she was happy, content to be in Mamoru's arms. She had dreamed of this moment, of how it would be for them. She felt his mouth on her breasts, and she sighed happily, waiting for Mamoru to make her his. 

Mamoru wrapped a strand of her long blonde hair around his fingertips as he explored her, and then she felt him pressing into her. Making her his, and him hers. They would be together forever now, two hearts made one. She sighed happily as he moved in and out of her. There was a pressure on her clit, friction that made her body wild. She felt something happening inside her belly and lower, where something filled her completely. 

There was a hint of pain, remnants of something sharper that she vaguely remembered, but with each passing moment the pain grew less and the pleasure more until she found her body convulsing in so much pleasure she didn't think she could stand it. When the feelings subsided, she was dragged back into the drug-induced sleep. She was happy with the weight of the body on top of her, the feeling of something filling her, the silky hair that brushed against her neck. She moaned again and then snuggled closer to the body, falling into the coma-like state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

There was something to be said for absolute solitude. As the second night of her captivity came to an end, Ami was viciously angry. So much so, that she wasn't sure she could control herself when, or if, she saw her friends again. Ami was feeling much angrier than she had ever been in her life. That wasn't helping her to stop and think. She looked around the small room. There was no window, and only the one door, but the shelves were littered with discarded inner workings of games, and other interesting items.

She looked over the door, wondering if there was a way to punch it open. And then she noticed something she should have seen right away. She checked her watch. They would already be returning from the island. She didn't have much time. But then again, she thought with a scowl, she didn't need it.

There was a lot to be said for being the brainiest of the group.

She was not going to give up. She was going to get out of this storage room and go find Luna. The cat, originally from a far-flung planet called Mau, had once been the advisor to the Moon Queen. She had to have some idea of what to do.

She grabbed a thin piece of metal and walked to the door. She peeked at the three weak points, then stood on the tips of her toes to pull out the rod from the first hinge. A little clink celebrated her victory for her. Two more rods fell to the floor and with an angry kick she opened the door. She felt like a baka for not noticing it before, and cursed under her breath. 

Before doing anything else she went to the bathroom. The idea of doing her business in a bucket did not sit well with her, and she'd therefore held it in. Five minutes later she had exited the Crown Game Center through the back door and disappeared into the early morning light.

Taking a page from Usagi's book, she focused on her target and took off at a dead run, not seeing or caring about any obstacles. Nothing would stop her now. Finding Luna was as easy as jumping, which she did, right onto the little balcony that sat outside Usagi's bedroom. She opened the window and climbed inside.

Luna lay on the bed, curled into a ball, sound asleep. She'd obviously been lied to, or she would have been a nervous wreck. She mothered Usagi and would have been freaking if her charge had not come home, or if she knew where the girl was, or with whom, at this moment.

Afraid of the scene Luna would make when she learned the truth, Ami quickly grabbed her and climbed back out, careful to close the window behind her. With a quick jump she was off the balcony and headed to her own apartment. Her mother had the early shift at the hospital and would be gone by now. The girls must have also lied to her mother, she realized angrily.

Luna was looking up at her but hadn't yet said anything. She ran, the wind blowing through her hair, as fast as she could, straight home. She hid Luna from the security guard and asked that no visitors be allowed up before she entered the elevator and pressed the button for her floor.

Luna, by this time, had caught on to the fact that something was very wrong, and once Ami had entered the apartment, the cat loudly demanded to know what was going on.

"What's happening? Is anyone hurt? Where's Usagi? I thought she was spending the night with you."

"Hush, Luna. I'll tell you everything." Ami set the cat down on the couch and curled up next to her. "It all started a few weeks ago. I wasn't paying much attention, but I heard what I assumed was a joke about locking Usagi and Mamoru up together for a month, either in some room they couldn't escape, or on some deserted island."

As she continued her story the little black feline grew more and more agitated. Her tail twitched, her fur rose, and her entire body vibrated. As soon as the story was done her communicator was out in front of her and she had called Artemis.

"I swear to kami, if you had anything to do with this, I will never speak to you again," she told the white guardian feline, who, other than Tuxedo Kamen, was the only male in their group.

"Anything to do with what? Is something wrong with Mina-chan?"

Luna exploded, and another telling of the story followed. Artemis was equally as angry, and there were dark undertones in his voice when he asked to meet with them at the Shrine. He told the two of them he would meet them there, and the scowl never left his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was in absolute heaven. His cock was wrapped in heat. Tight, wet heat. And he couldn't help but rock in and out of it. Again, and again he rolled into it, burying himself deep. He was on the edge of wakefulness when he was overcome in an incredible orgasm. He snuggled in deeper and fell into a more natural sleep, his breathing evening out.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was met by very dim light, and a sobbing girl under him. He felt himself, buried deep inside her and gasped, even as his cock throbbed. "Wha-?"

Usagi was under him, crying hysterically. 

"What happened? Where..." His eyes were drawn to the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"They did this to us," she hissed. "They drugged us and put us here like this." More sobs shook her body, and his. His mind wasn't fully working, and he was very unsure what was happening, but the sound of Usagi's tears penetrated the fog in his mind like nothing else could.

"Usagi? Why are you crying?" He lifted his head and upper chest, and that's when he realized where his lower half was, and what it was doing. In shock, he gasped, trying to figure out what had happened. Then her words began to penetrate his brain. Very slowly he pulled out of her and tried to roll to the side, but their bodies were trapped together, and she rolled with him.

"Did you say drugged?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "They drugged us and made us... made us..." She collapsed against his chest and continued sobbing. Vague, blurry images of Motoki practically forcing him to drink a chocolate shake filled his mind. He could remember being tied to a chair, and Usagi being afraid.

"Why would they do this to us?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around Usagi, who could barely breathe through her tears. "Are you okay?" He whispered when several long minutes had passed.

She shook her head no and tried to speak. "I'm not... not a... not a virgin anymore," and the sentence ended with a despairing cry that hurt his heart far more than his head.

He gasped and then realized he wasn't either. "You aren't the only one," he whispered, trying to calm her.

"Why did they do this?" She asked, hurt, angry, and feeling betrayed.

"I don't know. I didn't realize they hated our fights that much." He struggled to undo the zipper on the sleeping bag. "Do you hear the ocean?"

She nodded, still silently weeping, thought the sobs had subsided.

"Usagi, I have to get out of this bag. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," she moaned.

He swallowed hard as a wave of vomit tried to climb his throat. She turned carefully, giving him better access to the zipper, and a moment later they were both free.

He didn't even pause to take in his surroundings but leapt for the light of what appeared to be a doorway and out into the vividly bright daylight. He raced away and fell to his knees at the edge of a beach, where he was violently ill. Between his own heaves he could hear Usagi, also retching, barely a foot away from him.

Every time he thought he was done another wave hit him, and if his own illness weren't enough, Usagi's was worse. She was sobbing, which made the heaving worse, and she was shaking so bad she nearly fell into her own mess. After what felt like an eternity the two of them both crawled deeper down into the water to rinse their faces, and poor Usagi her hair, which had trailed in the mess several times.

When she noticed the blood on her thighs, and the white sticky leavings of his mess, she lost it completely. He made his way close to her, and simply laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him then and buried her head in his chest for a long minute before realizing they were both still naked. She leaped deeper into the water with a squeak, and he did the same, both blushing furiously.

It took more than an hour for her to finally leave the water, and he refused to leave her, though he hadn't looked directly at her since they'd both run onto the beach. He knew she was as naked as he and was trying his best to respect her. It was difficult though, to keep watch over someone when you couldn't look, and he saw much more of Usagi that he'd ever thought to see. Every blessed part of her.

When Usagi had made her way to shore Mamoru stood, praying she wasn't watching, and made his way back to what he now realized was a cave. To one side of the entrance was a small waterfall, which ended in a shallow stone basin. A tiny rivulet of water flowed out of that and towards the sea, large rocks lining its path.

He made his way to the cave, wondering what he would find. In his upset upon waking he'd never so much as looked around him. Now, he moved forward with determined steps. Anger fueled him, and the need to make sure his Odango was taken care of. She wasn't far behind him. He could hear her trudging footsteps in the sand.

Neither had noticed that there were more stones than sand closer to the shelter, and they began to hurt his feet, and he was sure hers as well. Finally, they made it inside and took a careful look around. The only enclosed containers were the water jugs and the cooler. He went for the cooler, hoping to find clothing inside.

Instead he found strawberries, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. There were also some fruits and vegetables. None of which either of them could stomach right now if she felt as bad as he did. He put everything back, growling under his breath.

"So, no clothing then?" Usagi asked, her tone dejected.

"I'm sorry Odan- Usagi." He said, turning to look into her eyes. He was very careful not to glance lower. "I suppose you could use your hair," he added, but she immediately shook her head.

"It's too long. When it's down it gets tangled under my feet." She sighed but turned to look at the shelves. There was a tin of saltine crackers and she reached for it, sharing them with Mamoru automatically.

He noticed the blood then. Her feet were bleeding. He caught her up and set her gently on the table before reaching for the tiny first aid kit. He cleaned the cuts on the bottoms of her feet with water and an alcohol wipe, which made her hiss in pain. He worried a band-aide would do her no good, so he used one of the pieces of gauze and wrapped it only twice.

One thing worried him more than her cuts, or the small kit, though. He didn't see her medication anywhere. He searched high and low for it, looking in the cooler and the basket and through the food. He huffed a worried breath.

"Your meds aren't here," he whispered.

"I know," she sighed. "Wait. How did you...?"

"I've seen you take them a couple times, back before the girls were in the picture. I also put two and two together when you didn't gain weight no matter how much you ate. Thyroid, I assume."

Usagi nodded. She stood and looked around, wincing a little as her injured foot rested on the stone floor of the cave. "No medication, and not enough food, even if I didn't have a thyroid problem," she sighed. "Why... why did they do... that?"

"I'm so sorry Usagi," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I know this isn't the way you probably pictured your first time happening. Me either," he murmured. She sniffled. He bet she hadn't even realized she was still crying.

"I'm sorry too. I can't believe my friends did this to us."

"It wasn't just your friends," Mamoru murmured. "Do we want to read the letter?" He asked, turning with the white paper and the little plastic toy in his hand. Usagi stared and then snatched the toy before he could blink.

She pressed a button on the thing and the screen lit up with a message. It was Motoki and Minako.

"Hi guys, by now you probably know you are alone in your own paradise." Minako spoke, her voice laughing and light. "We're just about to leave the island, and it really is beautiful here. You can contact us with this, but really, everything you need to know is in the letter. I've included an inventory list and a pencil too so that you can keep track of food. You should have enough for a month, but that's only if Usagi can control herself." A giggle sounded and then the message ended.

Usagi let out the loudest, angriest scream he had ever heard before pressing the button again.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you know I have RESPONSIBILITIES. You cannot leave us here like this! You come back and get us right this minute or I swear to Kami-sama I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand me Minako? I will take your head!"

She pressed the other button and tossed the thing back onto the table.

"Um, maybe the letter can wait," Mamoru said, his voice shaking. He'd never seen Usagi this way before. The tone of command in her voice, the anger, the threat which he was absolutely certain she meant every word of. He expected tears and pleas, not a declaration of murderous intentions.

She slumped suddenly, then turned and ran back out. He followed in time to see her getting sick again. A sigh escaped him as he noticed his own stomach rumbling again. Maybe it had been too soon to eat the saltines. He covered the tin again and raced out to the beach, falling to his knees next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

She did not remember ever having been so angry. She was also afraid, and that didn't help. She trusted Mamoru enough to know he wouldn't rape Usagi, but that didn't mean things wouldn't happen. And she sincerely doubted the girls, or even Motoki, had planned for all contingencies. She was also worried about sunburns or injuries she couldn't begin to imagine. Even the smallest cuts could get infected, and without proper medical care, or even so much as antibiotic ointment, something small could become deadly.

There were also poisonous snakes, spiders, sea urchins, and a host of other deadly creatures that could be problematic. She would make the girls talk or she would find out where Usagi was with Ami's help, but there was no way she was leaving Usagi or Mamoru trapped on a stupid island for an entire month. She had to make sure they were okay. And Usagi, without the transformation brooch, was vulnerable.

She cried a bit more, carried as she was in Ami's arms she didn't have to keep her balance as she did on Usagi's shoulder. She normally loved that perch, but right now there was no way she could have done it. She continued to sniffle as Ami made the run to the temple. They'd waited long enough to eat and for Ami to change her clothing but had already been so upset they couldn't bear to wait after that.

They made it in record time, and long before the other girls even made it to shore, Luna, Artemis, and Ami were sitting around the low table in Rei's visiting room discussing ways to find Usagi. The fastest and easiest way would obviously be for the girls to tell them and lead them there. After that however, the options were limited. Ami said Usagi had a specific energy signature, even when she wasn't transformed, and set the Mercury computer to scan the islands within one hundred miles, starting closer to shore and to Tokyo, and working their way out.

It would take several days at least for the scan to run, and in the meantime, they were hoping to highjack the signal of the communicator the others had given Motoki. There had to be a way, and Luna was determined to find it. She looked into the faces of her companions and they were just as steeled in resolve as hers. Good. She turned her face to the door, waiting for the others to return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

It was late afternoon. The area was beautiful. The beach, the trees, the little waterfall, even the cave. If she'd been a normal girl, or sitting at home watching a video of it all, listening to the birds and bugs and ocean waves she might have been in heaven. But Usagi wasn't just a normal girl, and she wasn't at home relaxing. No, she had responsibilities. She was Sailor Moon, and the city of Tokyo had had her as a protector for the past several months. She was the destroyer of Youma, the protector of the innocent. She, along with Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, as well as her masked hero Tuxedo Kamen, had been doing their best to protect the city for months.

But now, she was here, betrayed by her own Senshi. And for what? A few arguments where no one ever really got hurt? Sure, she'd slapped Mamoru and had stomped on his foot, but it had been the first time she'd ever truly lost her temper with him. Before that only the occasional, accidentally thrown shoe, had caused any injuries, and those were superficial at best. Even Mamoru had laughed them off.

Usagi hoped she was done with the vomiting. At least this time it hadn't coated her hair. She moved closer to Mamoru, who was holding up the toothbrushes and toothpaste he had found in their supplies. He gave her the pink one and kept the blue for himself. She gave him a weak smile as he added the paste to each brush and standing together they cleaned their mouths out.

Mamoru was still acting a little weary around her, and she could understand why. Not only had they both lost their virginity this morning, but she had probably frightened him with her display of temper. Not to mention the fact that they had no clothing. Once they had both finished they took turns sipping enough from the cup to rinse their mouths out. Mamoru took the brushes and the paste and put them into the cup before moving back inside.

There were little niches on the walls, and small stone ledges. Food had been added to the large one over the table. Other areas held other things, such as the hairbrush next to the toothpaste cup, or the candles and the basket of things they had both agreed to ignore. They did take out two of the pillar candles though, and light them, as the sun was beginning to move downward, and though light came from the door and the small hole in the ceiling, it wasn't enough to see clearly.

As soon as the candles were lit, she and Mamoru folded the futon in half and moved it so that it sat in front of the table, where they sat to read the letter and go over the inventory list. Neither was hungry, so food itself would have to wait for later. Whatever they had been given had left them both with a massive headache, so she had been thankful to find aspirin. They both took two capsules.

Usagi ended up leaning her head on his shoulder so she could read the letter with him. He didn't say anything about it. She found the closeness comforting, even in her highly embarrassing state of nakedness. Mamoru pulled the sleeping bag over them for modesty though, and in a few minutes they were sitting quietly reading the short missive.

) O (  
Dear Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san,  
We didn't want to resort to these methods, but you have left us with little choice (Mamoru and Usagi both snorted at this). We have tried to get you both to stop the arguing and realize you have feelings for each other, but after three months we've about lost hope. We are doing this for your own good. You two belong together and if this is the only way to get you both to see that, then it's what we are going to do.  
You will be on your own private island for one month to the day (Usagi gasped in anger and fear. The girls couldn't fight without her that long). In that time, we hope you learn just how much you need each other. And how much you already care about each other. You have everything you need to survive. Makoto made a list of everything we left you for food, and we have added items for safety as well, including a first aid kit (Usagi wondered about stealing the gauze from it to cover themselves but shook her head. It might be needed, and they couldn't waste it).  
Motoki

P.S. Ami has asked that we tell you she was in no way involved, and that we locked her up. That's true. She was going to tell you our plan. She also wanted me to tell you that the sickness should last about twelve hours. She interfered because I guess we were using too much of the stuff to knock you out. I hope it's just enough to get rid of your inhibitions and get you in the sack. Literally.  
Please use the stuff I gave you in the basket. Also, enjoy the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate!  
Minako

PPS. Usagi, your family will be told you are studying art at a sleepaway cram school. I thought that was a stupid idea, but Minako thinks they'll buy it.  
Rei

PPPS. Hey, I made you some cookies and biscuits. They are in the purple tins and aren't on the inventory list because they are just for whenever. I am really going to miss you. I'm not sure this is the best idea, but I guess if it's meant to be, then we have to. I still think that if its destiny or something it will just happen.  
Makoto  
) O (

Below everything else, scrawled nearly illegibly, was another message, this one hastily written. It was another note from Makoto.

I stopped them from cutting your hair! I just couldn't let that happen. I miss you already. 

Usagi broke into a storm of weeping and Mamoru pulled her against his chest. When she still didn't calm he picked her up and put her right in his lap. She clung to him, holding tight. He could hear her murmuring and leaned closer to find out what she was saying.

"Not my friends. Not my friends. Not anymore. Not my friends." He hugged her tight and held her close, rocking her from side to side, whispering apologies for what had been done to her, to them. They'd been betrayed by people they'd cared about, put their faith in.

There really was no way to forgive them. Was there?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

It was hard being more than a cat when you were the advisor to a young girl. Often, Minako forgot he wasn't just a cat and he would have to hastily turn or close his eyes to protect her modesty. She could be rough and wild and unstoppable at times. She was perpetually late, almost as bad as Usagi, and she tended to make disasters worse, especially when she tried to play nurse, but all in all his charge had a heart of gold.

Which is why he was so surprised she had become involved in such a scheme. She was the leader of the Inner Senshi, the guardians of the Moon Princess, who he and Minako both knew was Usagi. How she had agreed to this he would never understand. What if the princess died? What if her destiny was destroyed by something that happened on that island.

He wished Minako could think through all the possible consequences. Right now, waiting for her and the other two to arrive, he wasn't even sure he could look at her. He wasn't sure he could stand to be in the same room. Sometimes he felt a fatherly affection for her, but right now, all he knew was that his charge had done something horrible. She had betrayed the princess, and her oaths.

Giggling echoed up the long stone stairway of the Hikawah Jinja. The girls were on their way. They'd decided against sending them a message, knowing that this was their favorite place to meet, it was likely they would come here first. He heard Makoto grumbling about something but wasn't really paying attention. Instead he was trying to control himself, so he didn't run out in front of all the people who were probably visiting and start screaming at all three of them.

He stared at the doorway, unblinking, so he saw the shocked looks, heard the gasps, as the three girls saw Ami and the two cats. He noticed them shuffling nervously and glared at Minako in particular. Luna, he knew, would focus on Rei.

Makoto was the weak link in the bunch if everything Ami had heard was correct. She'd had arguments about it from the moment she'd known it was really going to happen. Ami would focus on Makoto because of it, and because somehow they had become the best of friends. If anyone could crack her it would be the shy bluenette.

He watch as Minako shifted nervously from foot to foot. Then she straightened her shoulders and moved into the room, Rei and Makoto flanking her. She sat facing the three already there, and when the other two had also situated themselves, Luna began.

"What you have done is a betrayal. Nothing more, nothing less than absolute and complete betrayal. You knew it was wrong, otherwise you would not have lied to Artemis or me, and you would not have locked Ami up." There was a loud huff from his soulmate, her black fur ruffled in irritation. "I ought to take away your transformation pens. I ought to lock you all up! Tell me where they are. Now!"

As she spoke Makoto shrunk in on herself, and on the last word flinched and opened her mouth. Rei turned and glared at the brunette, and a second later so did Minako. She shrunk even further.

It was Minako who turned and answered Luna. "They're soulmates," she said, her voice quiet and even a little regal. Artemis hid a snort. They'd practiced just in case she had to pretend to be the Moon Princess, though that time had not come. "I saw it myself." She sat up a bit more, looking proud.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ami, looking curious.

"Artemis told me that eventually I would be able to see Soul Bonds. They're like, the strings between two people who are soulmates. I didn't think it would happen yet because it was supposed to grow as my other powers grow, but I can see theirs. It's all silver and gold and its big and strong, but they were wrecking it. Every time he made her cry it was getting weaker. So, I knew I had to fix it." She finished in a rush.

"I saw it in the Great Fire," Rei added a moment later. "If they don't get together something really bad is going to happen to them. If they do get together then something good is going to come of it. Something really, really good." She smiled, and Artemis wondered exactly what she'd seen. "The fate of the world rests on this," she added importantly.

Makoto nodded. "He'd die for her, and she for him." Her voice was small, almost inaudible. "I think they were together before. I dream about them sometimes."

Ami cleared her throat. "You know I've seen how compatible they are in the Mercury computer, but I still don't think this was right!" She was still very angry, and it was obvious she was also feeling a little hurt. They had locked her in a closet for two nights and a day after all and had ignored her when she said it was a bad idea.

"Minako," Artemis started, but she cut him off.

"Can I speak to you for one minute? Alone?" He nodded, unsure what to make of the request. She picked him up and carried him outside and to a small grove of trees behind the furthest building. He looked up at her, wondering what it was she had to tell him.

Finally, she looked around, making sure no one was near. "Mamoru is the Earth Prince," she whispered. "And if they don't get together, the world will end." With this pronouncement she looked down at him, her eyes meeting his, unblinking. "I'm pretty sure he's also Tuxedo Kamen," she added.

And he knew she was telling the truth, because the moment she said it, he could see Prince Endymion with Princess Serenity on the night of their Soul-Bonding Ceremony. He could also see the features behind the mask too and knew for certain his charge was right.

"Oh!" he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

As night fell the air cooled drastically. He felt Usagi shiver for the third time in as many minutes and wrapped his arm around her. Sitting up, it was impossible to be completely covered by the sleeping bag. Finally, he suggested they go to bed early, hoping they would feel better in the morning. It couldn't have been much later than eight-thirty in the evening, but they were both feeling the after effects of the drugs they had been given.

At first they tried sleeping with the bag open and on top of them, but it kept slipping away to one side or the other, and neither could get comfortable. They tried laying on their backs, then on their sides, turned away from one another, and even tried spooning, hoping if they tucked the cover under knees or elbows they could keep it over them. But nothing worked.

The futon had an attached pillow roll, and they tried sticking it underneath, but that didn't work either. Finally, Usagi huffed and said they had no choice. So, they both got up and zipped the bag partway, centering it in the middle of the bed carefully. Mamoru got in first, furthest from the zipper, and lay on his side, facing the opening. Usagi crawled in after him, her back to his chest, and she zipped the bag after before snuggling into him.

He complained because her bottom and feet were cold, but they soon warmed. It was other issues that kept Mamoru awake long after she had begun to lightly snore. The issues revolved around his desire for her, though he would never take advantage of her that way. He was trying to focus on long division in his head when Usagi began rubbing against his erection in her sleep.

Mamoru groaned. "This is going to be a long night," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I fault neither Usagi, nor Mamoru for what happened while they were drugged. Neither of them was aware that they were not actually dreaming, and neither consciously chose to do something without the other's consent.


	3. October 2: Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Ami begin their search for the missing teens. Meanwhile, Mamoru and Usagi deal with the realities of being trapped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some Sexual Thoughts and Actions

***Ami POV***

Ami had barely slept. The arguments of the previous day weighed heavily on her. Artemis had been swayed, but she and Luna had not wavered. Makoto had been avoiding her, so she would not get any help from that source. She opened her Mercury computer and stared at the readings. No news yet. She turned on her regular laptop and looked up boat rental companies. She and Luna would need a way to get there when they did find her.

She turned as Luna yawned and stretched. She and Artemis were no longer speaking because he had refused to tell her why he'd changed his mind. Ami wasn't all that sure she wanted to talk to Minako or Rei herself. There were other ways they could have gone about what they'd done.

"How'd you sleep," Luna asked as Ami gathered her school things.

"Not well," she admitted. "I had a nightmare, and then spent most of the night looking for alternative ways to find Usagi and Mamoru. You?"

"I had a hard time falling asleep. I miss her." Luna paced across the bedspread. "And then my dreams were all fuzzy and weird and I kept feeling like something bad was going to happen."

"I know what you mean," Ami said. Her own dreams had been the same, the few she'd had before waking had made her sit bolt upright in her bed.

"What does Haruna-sensei know about Usagi's absence? Anything?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure honestly." Ami said. "I was too busy being locked in the storage room to hear that part of the plan... if it was actually part of the plan."

"Can you bring me with you just in case? I'll put a whammy on her if I have to," Luna said with a sigh.

"Yeah, did you already do one for her parents?"

"Yes, and it was difficult to get it done too. Kenji-san is very protective of Usagi and kept thinking he'd changed his mind about letting her go. He's always a bit difficult to work with when it comes to memory." Luna let out an aggrieved sigh and leaped up to Ami's shoulder as the girl opened the bedroom door.

"I've never really understood how you do that," Ami said. To her, knowledge was the key to life.

"I can't explain it. I just know I can." Luna said, her voice quiet now as they passed through the living room. Neither was sure if Dr. Mizuno was awake yet, and they didn't want to chance her hearing Luna speak. That would be a shock, and difficult to explain. They continued to talk in hushed whispers as they left the building.

"I miss Usagi," Luna whispered. "I even miss her running late in the mornings."

"Me too." Ami answered, not bothering to mention that she felt the hot tears dropping onto her shoulder.

"You know," she added a few minutes later. "I'm pretty sure Haruna-sensei likes the morning routine too. She's always grinning when she hears Usagi come running, then she hides it as soon as she gets in the classroom."

Luna gave a little laugh. "That I can imagine."

 

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi woke up warm and comfortable. There were only two downsides she could find to sleeping naked against another person. One was that after hours of being pressed together their skin actually stuck to one another's and pulling away was uncomfortable. Also, there was the matter of his arousal pressed between her legs in the V between her thighs. Her core had slicked itself in response, but she was not ready for anything of the sort. She had to wiggle out from under his arms before she very slowly lowered the zipper on the sleeping bag and pulled herself out before zipping it closed behind her.

She turned to look at him, noting that the circle of sunlight which had awoken her was slowly moving toward him as the sun rose in the sky. It wouldn't be long before he woke as well. She hoped he'd slept well. She turned and walked out of their shelter to find a place to use the restroom. She didn't want to be too close when she did. It posed health risks. Mamoru had explained that to her the day before.

There was little cover on the island, though there were few tall trees that provided some shade from the ever-present sunlight. Usagi didn't know much about the wildlife or plant life on any of the islands, though she had to assume there were probably dangerous creatures, most of them tiny.

Spiders and snakes and other icky things, in her mind, did not belong anywhere she was. She wished desperately to be back in Tokyo. She knew the wildlife and plants in the parks, and more importantly, she knew said wildlife would stay out of her bedroom. And if it didn't her father would come and rescue her from the scary spiders.

As soon as she had finished she walked out into the ocean to clean herself. She wasn't willing to risk the few leaves that were available. She smiled as she saw Mamoru come out of the shelter stretching his arms above his head. He grinned at her, and Usagi realized they hadn't fought the day before. Not once. She was happy about that.

She was also feeling less self-conscious about her nakedness. She floated in the water for a few minutes, soaking her hair, before she walked back onto the beach. Her hair long hair dripped, and she pulled it forward to wring it out. As she approached Mamoru she noticed he was carefully avoiding looking at her body. She smiled. He was being respectful, and she was doing the same.

"Morning Odango," he said with a soft smile.

"Morning Baka," she said with a grin.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm hungry," she admitted. She'd looked through their food only briefly the day before, but she was sure there was something there that didn't have to be cooked.

"There are tons of protein bars in there. Maybe you should have a couple." Mamoru said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She knew he was going off to relieve himself.

She nodded again and went into the shelter to find something to eat. Mamoru returned as she was finishing her second protein bar. He sat on the futon and ate the protein bars she tossed to him.

"You need more than two," he said, looking at the wrappers.

"I checked the inventory list Mamoru. We don't have enough for me to eat that many." She grinned at him. "So, what do we need to do today. I'm sure there's more to do then sit in here and eat. I want to help."

 

***Makoto's POV***

Makoto sat quietly on the guest bed at the shrine. Rei had ordered her to stay hidden as much as possible, and at first she'd agreed, but as time went on she was getting more and more frustrated by her enforced solitude, and less sure of her role in the abduction of her friends. Luna's words played over and over in her mind.

"Betrayal." It was a whisper, and it took a moment to realize she had spoken the word aloud.

Luna was right about it, though she hadn't thought of it that way at the time. She'd considered it more along the lines of a prank, something fun to do. And she'd wanted to see Usagi happy. Now however, she was much less sure of what she should have done, and what she should do now.

She stood and went to the door. It was nearly noon. She could still go to school, perhaps talk to Ami or Luna. She wasn't sure. Her mind raced with different perspectives, but she knew she couldn't take sitting in this room hiding for an entire month. That thought decided her. She would listen to Luna and Ami's reasons and decide based on that.

Fifteen minutes later she found herself walking onto school grounds and into the small garden where she, Ami, and Usagi always sat to eat together, often accompanied by Luna. She found the two of them under a tree and threw herself onto the ground beside them.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I think you might be right, and I can't avoid you just to make Rei and Minako happy. Please tell me why you think this was such a bad idea."

"For one," Luna began, hope filling her voice, "there are dangers I don't think you've considered. Spiders, snakes, urchins, poisonous plants, and so many things I don't even want to imagine. Even the smallest injury could turn deadly without the proper treatment. Then there is the possibility of them being discovered by the Dark Kingdom. Those Negaverse scum always seem to show up in the worst places. And what about fighting Youma here? Do you know how many Youma have been defeated without Usagi? Seven. In the four months since she found Ami, exactly seven of the Youma have been beaten without her."

"There are other issues to consider," Ami said, her voice stern. "Illnesses that we don't know about, medications, including the ones she takes daily for her thyroid that none of us even knew about. No wonder the girl never gains weight. Luna has it in her subspace pocket, but that does Usagi no good. What if Mamoru takes daily medication too? What if he has an allergy or asthma that we don't know about. People are very private about medical conditions."

"And then there are the issues about family and school. Her father doesn't deal well with memory tricks. He is very overprotective of Usagi and tends to break through them, convince himself he's changed his mind, and then I have to do it all over again. We need to get her back."

"She needs her things too, but I don't think Rei will hand them over," Ami said grumpily.

"Oh, I have those now," Makoto said. "They were on the table, so I took them." She held out the communicator, pen, brooch, and wand. "I think I understand now. So, I don't remember the exact place, how do we find them."

"Do you remember the general area? Did you see any maps?" Ami asked.

Makoto nodded and drew out what she remembered of the island chain. Ami seemed to recognize it and got excited.

"This helps me narrow my search," she said enthusiastically.

 

***Rei's POV***

Rei walked into the room she had given Makoto after knocking several times. She huffed as she opened the door. The girl was gone.

"Shimatta!" she huffed. She never should have left her alone. 

Reaching for her communicator, Rei pressed the orange button marked with the symbol of Venus. As soon as Minako answered, Rei told her what had happened.

"I think she's changed sides."

"It doesn't matter. There's no way to get to them." Minako reassured her.

Rei wasn't so sure. She knew there were many possibilities, and she wasn't leaving everything up to chance. They had to talk to Motoki, and soon. "Meet me at the arcade," she said.

 

***Minako's POV***

It wasn't often that Minako found herself at a loss for words. She and Rei had just explained what had happened to Motoki, and now he was standing there laughing. Tears poured down his cheeks as he continued to chortle, his dishcloth forgotten on the Formica counter top.

"Seriously?" he asked, when he could catch his breath again. "You're really worried about this? There's no way they could get there even if they tried. I never showed her the location on the charts. When we were around the island I was busy showing her how to use the radio and everything else. She probably barely remembers how the island looks."

He picked up the cloth and started wiping in circles, though the counter was already clean. Minako was pretty sure it was a nervous habit. She sighed.

"Well, since we're here can I get a banana split?" she asked.

"Chocolate shake for me," Rei said a second later.

"Sure." He turned away to make their treats and returned a few minutes later.

Once both girls had a bit of sugar, their moods started to improve.

"So how do you think they're doing?" Rei asked, her voice quiet so as not to be overheard.

"I'm pretty sure their DOING fine by now," Minako said suggestively. "He was almost DOING her in his sleep before we left," she added, popping a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

"What?!" Rei asked, shocked. "That's not what we wanted Minako. It has to be done when they're awake. Oh, Kami, that could mess things up!"

"How? Once they're past the awkward stage..." Motoki trailed off. His eyebrows knit together. "Did you know the only real picture he has in his place is of him and her together. It was that time she dumped the milkshake on him. I don't know who took the picture, but he has it. He's actually smiling while she glares up at him." Motoki sighed. "He's so in love with her."

"She's in love with him too." Minako said, her voice soft with the romance of it all. "She thinks he hates her though."

 

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was struggling more than he thought possible. His eyes kept being drawn to the perfection that was Usagi's naked body. Her breasts were pert, large, slightly upturned, with dark pink nipples. Her belly was concave, her belly button tiny, her hips beautifully rounded, though thinner than he would have thought. Her pubic mound was covered with a tiny thatch of blonde hair, and her lower lips called to him with a hint of glistening moisture. Her bottom was well rounded, but small and perfect. Her hair teased her skin, flowing around her with every breeze. She arched her back, stretching, as the constant motion of bending for driftwood made her muscles ache, and every time she bent over he could see the glistening pink flesh between her legs.

He was in pain. His cock had throbbed all morning, his balls hard and tight, and several times he had to immerse himself in the ocean to cool his ardor. He wanted her more than he could believe, and the lack of her was as emotionally painful as it was physically. He wanted to hold her, to kiss and touch her.

Finally, after several long hours of work, he had to take a break from her. He told her he needed some alone time and let her assume he meant he had to use the restroom. He walked away, finding an alcove in the rock where he could hide and let his mind wander to the dream he'd had in his drugged state. He played the memory of her inner walls squeezing his cock and rubbed himself, enjoying the idea of being with her, buried deep, quickly finding release.

 

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi was wondering if girls could suffer pain from lack of sex. She'd never wanted someone so badly before. all day, as they'd worked together she'd felt his eyes on her. And whenever she caught a glimpse of him she could see his arousal. She was a good girl, but she'd had a taste of what pleasure could be had, and now she wanted to feel it again.

The trouble was she was completely unversed in the art of dating, or even attraction. She'd only had a couple of crushes, and those harmless, before Mamoru had caught her eye. And with him there was more than just attraction. There was an underlying need to know him, to understand why he thought, acted, and felt the way he did. There was a need to be near him, even if it was only to be teased. That was why she hadn't started avoiding him as Rei had once suggested.

Evening was creeping in when Mamoru said he needed a few minutes alone. She went off looking for a handy spot to hide herself in and found a place with a touch of grass beneath two tall shady trees. She laid down and stared up at the green above her, hints of blue sneaking through when the breeze teased the leaves.

She didn't even notice her hands had crept to her breasts until she was tweaking her nipples. She moved one hand down and found the little nub she remembered feeling him touch in their sleep. She thought about the dream as she moved her finger over the flesh until she released a moment later. She let out a relieved sigh.

She heard footsteps approaching and closed her eyes, pretending to nap. It was that or get up guiltily and run away red-faced. And there was nowhere to run away to! The only shelter she knew of was the one she shared with Mamoru. The only place of safety, relative warmth, and food. And it was the only place with him. She didn't want to run away, and so she kept her eyes shut, even as he sat down next to her on the grass.

"Have we heard anything yet?" She asked, her voice rigid with both sexual frustration and anger at their friends.

"Not a damned word," he answered.

"I'm going to kill them," Usagi muttered.

"I'll help," he muttered, and she couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up.

He let out a soft sigh beside her, and she felt his hand in one of her long, messy locks of hair. She peeked her eyes open and saw him staring at her face. Caught, she stared back at him. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all. She felt the heat rise to her face but continued to gaze into his eyes. And she could see it there, in the darkening of his eyes, the flare of his nostrils, the clenching of his jaw. He was struggling with this desire just as much as she was.

There was only one conclusion. He'd realized she wasn't worthy of him. A single tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her face, towards her ear, then slipped off and fell soundlessly to the grass. His hand moved, and he wiped gently at the trail left in its wake. He blinked, and then he was moving, his head lowering towards hers so slowly.

Ten million years passed in the ten seconds it took for his lips to reach hers. Soft, gentle touches of his mouth, chaste and sweet. He pulled back, just for a second, to look into her eyes. She smiled up at him, a little dazed. Her first kiss. And it had been better than anything she'd ever imagined. When he saw her smile, he bent again and took her lips possessively.

The rub of his tongue over her bottom lip caused her to open for him instinctively. His tongue entered her mouth and she gasped. He tasted like peanut butter. His tongue explored, touching the roof of her mouth, her tongue, her cheeks, even her teeth, as though he was learning every inch of her. She blushed and then bravely met his tongue with her own. He curled his around hers, pulling back slightly until she followed it into his own mouth and memorized him in turn.

The parted to breathe before he was back, now a little more forcefully, and she felt as though he was possessing her, taking her, and making her his. She shivered in response. Her arms slid up around his neck, her fingers twining in his hair. His hand rested on her neck as he pulled her even closer.

When they parted again he rested his forehead against hers, panting heavily. "I've wanted to do that for months," he admitted.

Usagi gulped. "Me too," she whispered.

The mood could have turned awkward then, but Mamoru was busy playing with her hair and hit a snag. "I found some shampoo, and there is a brush." If you want to wash your hair, I can brush it for you." He blushed a little as he said it, but Usagi smiled.

"I'd love that," she admitted.

Her only real fear was what would happen when they returned to the city. She couldn't put him in danger if someone discovered she was Sailor Moon. They would have to hide their relationship if possible. There was only one explanation she could give that would convince him. She'd have to tell him who she was.

 

***Mamoru's POV***

There was nothing better in the world than holding his Odango as she fell asleep. He'd never been as happy as he was now. His smile was so wide, and had been there so long, that his cheeks ached. While he knew it would be difficult to fall asleep with her cute little bottom nestled against him, he didn't really mind. He was enjoying it too much. They'd had a good evening.

She'd washed her hair, and then let him brush it until it dried before she'd put it up in her buns. They'd kissed on and off throughout the process. He'd told her about how he'd struggled with his attraction for her, thinking that she wouldn't be happy with someone like him, who was too cynical and jaded, and preferred to be alone studying rather than out with friends. She confessed to feeling like he thought she was too immature.

Then the two of them had worked together to heat up one of the premade meals. It had been in a tin dish, a disposable one, though they'd decided to keep the pan rather than throwing it away, even though there were almost a dozen more just like it. They couldn't be sure they wouldn't need it at some point.

With a few pillar candles lit for light, they'd talked and laughed for a bit until he'd suggested they go to sleep. He was certain she'd blushed, but he'd promised not to push for anything before she was ready, and she'd been less hesitant after that. They'd kissed and cuddled for a long time, before she had started drifting to sleep.

He was so happy he felt he could burst.

His anger had dwindled as her kisses had made him happy. If it wasn't for his responsibility to Sailor Moon, and his worry about the dangers on the island, he would want to stay here with her forever.

His only other worry was what would happen when they returned to Tokyo. He would have to convince her to keep their blossoming relationship private. Which meant he had to find a way to tell her who he was.


	4. October 3: On The Island

***Usagi's POV***

Waking up before Mamoru was already becoming a habit. The first morning he'd still been heavily drugged, and she'd had to pee because he was pressing on her bladder. But the day before and this morning, it was due to the sunlight coming in through the little hole in the roof of the cave.

She had to admit she enjoyed being held in her sleep. His arm was still wrapped around her belly, and when she began the process of unsticking their skin, he tightened his hold possessively for a second before relaxing. His snores were light and even, and she found them cute. When she'd wriggled out of his hold and climbed out of the bag she went out to relieve herself and take a dip in the ocean.

It was quite nice actually, having a few minutes to herself in the morning. There was no worry about running all the way to school. No concern about fighting Youma or trying to find her homework or avoiding Shingo's pranks. Everything was peaceful, and still except the ocean, though the sound and motion of the waves was soothing. She felt relaxed.

And that worried her. She knew she had to find a way to continue training, or when she returned to Tokyo she would be a liability. That thought brought her anger back to the surface. There was a lot to be angry about. In a big way the girls and Motoki had betrayed her and Mamoru. And they had stolen something precious from them.

As much as she'd thought about being with Mamoru, being drugged and stuffed naked together into a sleeping bag hadn't entered her thoughts. No, she'd envisioned candlelight and music and being together with the moon shining down on them. Most importantly, she'd wanted to cherish the memory of it forever. Instead she had a dream to remember. A vague dream at that. It wasn't right, or fair to either of them.

When they did take that step, and she was sure they would, she wanted it to be a good memory. She didn't want to be nervous or scared. If their relationship had progressed in the normal way, they probably would have stayed in the making out stage for weeks, perhaps months, with the touches growing more and more intimate as time went on.

She sighed as she floated on the water. She was worried about school, and her family, and the other Senshi having to face Youma without her. She had so many things on her mind, and a relationship with Mamoru, though at the top, honestly wasn't the most important. She was Sailor Moon, and that came with responsibilities. It had taken her a while to adjust to that, and to the role of leader. And now the girls were alone.

And Ami at least, was probably not happy with the others, which meant there would be other issues.

She wondered if it was the right time to tell Mamoru who she was. It could put him in danger. That's what Luna always said. It was the reason she'd hidden the truth from her family. But now, she wasn't so sure. She thought perhaps, if she could talk to him about it, and he could understand, then she wouldn't feel as worried. They could hide what they had, and it would keep him safe.

She stood, noticed Mamoru on the beach, and made her way toward him. He was so handsome. The light glinted off his hair. His eyes blazed with affection for her. His strong jaw looked good enough to bite, and he was worrying his lower lip with his teeth as though he was thinking over something serious. She smiled at him and moved to hug him, giving him a kiss as well.

"Morning," she whispered, when she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Good morning," he said, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru smiled at Usagi's enthusiasm. She wanted to help with everything, wanted to learn as much as she could. Neither of them were feeling very well yet, but at least they'd eaten a bit. They had many chores throughout the day to make sure their needs were met, and though they were still learning their way, they'd both worked their butts off the day before, and all morning.

They had been gathering things off the beach. Anything they thought might be useful. Shells, stones, wood. They were collecting clams in the tin tray they'd saved the night before, filled with sea water, it made a good tool for them. Mamoru wanted to try his hand at fishing, but he'd never done it before. The two of them talked about it while they worked and decided they would wait until the following day and start first thing in the morning.

Mamoru was concerned about what was happening back in Tokyo. He was missing classes, and what if something happened to Sailor Moon because he wasn't there to protect her? She had become a good fighter over time, but because she had to be the one to destroy the Youma she often got much closer to the Youma than the other Senshi, which meant it was more likely she would be injured. He hoped she would be safe in his absence.

He was still very angry at Motoki and the girls, but he had to admit there were good things that had come of their plan. The problem was that Usagi was just as bothered as he was about what was happening at home. She had school and her family to consider. She also had what she called her 'responsibility,' though she said she wasn't ready to explain it just yet. That worried him. Because whatever it was weighed heavily on her.

She was worried about the girls even though she was angry with them, and that upset him. Not that she cared for her friends, but that there was a reason for her to be worried in the first place. He wondered if maybe one of them was in an abusive relationship or had family troubles. She didn't elaborate, and he didn't pressure her, knowing that she would tell him when she felt the time was right.

After all, he still hadn't told her he was Tuxedo Kamen. He wasn't sure he should, but he couldn't lie to her either. Knowing his identity could put her in danger. Not knowing could put her in danger. Of course, just being in Tokyo could put her in danger. With that line of thought running through his head, he decided it was time to take a break. It was nearing noon, and they'd been working for several hours.

When he turned to look at Usagi he couldn't help but stare. Her skin, slightly pinkened from sun exposure, though they'd worn sunblock, was shimmering. She'd waded out into the water to cool off apparently, and there was a droplet of sea water hanging precariously from one nipple. When it fell he licked his lips. He wanted to taste her.

He shook himself and smiled when she looked up at him. He refused to push past her limits. After what had been done to them both, there was no way he could take her choices away from her. He could admit, if only to himself, that the whole thing had left him feeling dissatisfied and a bit violated. And if he felt that way, she was probably feeling worse.

"Let's go sit in the shade," he suggested, and she nodded. "Let me go grab something to eat first."

He went inside and grabbed the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce, as well as a couple of the biscuits Makoto had made for them. Those would settle their stomachs before adding the sweets. He piled everything into a blue collapsible bucket and carried it out to meet her.

He held out a hand for her, and she slipped hers into it. It made him feel whole somehow. They moved up and sat under the trees where she had lain the evening before. Munching away happily, they talked of normal things. Her family, their schools, movies they enjoyed, and music.

Once they'd started on the strawberries he noticed a shift in the mood. She was staring at his mouth, and he couldn't help imagining covering her with chocolate and whipped cream and then licking it off her. 'Hentai,' he accused himself. But still, it was all he could imagine.

With a suddenness that startled him, Usagi sat up and licked the side of his mouth before kissing him sweetly. She blushed when she pulled away. "You had a bit of cream," she mumbled, staring at her lap.

He pounced then, knocking her into the grass to tickle her, before he took a fingerful of cream and rubbed it on her lips. He spent several long minutes licking and kissing it away. And thus, began the great whipped cream war. The can was used up long before they were done kissing. He tried hard not to pressure her.

Usagi touched his abs and chest gingerly, her fingers shaking and unsure. He trailed his fingertips over her stomach and moved to kissing her neck. They saved the chocolate for later, each only taking a few nibbles from the other's fingertips. They wanted to save the sweet treat as long as they could, since they'd discovered they both had a love of chocolate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Without Mamoru around high school was boring. His friend had a unique dry humor and sarcastic whit that Motoki missed greatly. At least at the arcade it was a bit loud, so he didn't have to focus on the silence, but he was still missing his friend, who would sit at the end of the counter and talk to him, while pretending he wasn't staring at Usagi.

He stared listlessly out the window, worrying about the choice he'd made, when he saw one of the strange monsters that had been terrorizing the city. The arcade was full of kids and teenagers, so he leapt into action, sending Unazuki into the break room first, he moved all the kids there as well, before closing them all inside. He stood, just outside the door, so he could keep watch, and waited nervously for the Senshi to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Training had not gone well that morning, and now, faced with their first Youma battle without Sailor Moon, she was very worried. As the leader of the Inner Senshi, and the Princess' guard, it was her responsibility to keep everyone safe, and make sure the battle went well. And to be honest, she wasn't sure she was up for the challenge. The sun had just started to set when the communicators went off. Ami's Mercury computer had found Youma energy, and she immediately ran out of her house and out to the Azabu Juuban shopping district, where it appeared a Youma was spitting energy sucking candy.

It wasn't even that original.

Finding a safe spot, she transformed, becoming Sailor Venus with a flash of light. She arrived on scene six minutes after the call, and Mercury and Jupiter had already arrived. She heard calls of "Shabon Spray," and "Supreme Thunder," long before she saw the two Senshi. Mercury was busy dragging downed pedestrians to safety while throwing attacks behind her, trying to provide cover for Jupiter. The Youma, apparently growing frustrated by this, sent out a wave of sharpened candy, pieces hitting both of them.

Venus jumped into action. Uncoiling the chain at her waist, she threw it out like a whip, hollering, "Venus Love Me Chain, Encircle."

The chain, glowing orange, wrapped around the Youma, and with a tug she knocked it to the ground. From across the street she heard Mars cry, "Burning Mandala." A spinning circle of smaller fires wove around her and then closing in, headed for the Youma, burning it badly. But it wasn't enough to finish the creature.

Jupiter, bleeding badly from gashes in her shoulder, stomach, and thigh, stood up and the two of them attacked again. Lighting struck at the same time the fire reached the monster laying in the street, but still it was not finished. It escaped the chain, screaming in pain and anger, and rushed at Jupiter. She dodged out of the way, sending another lightning strike.

"Crescent Beam," Venus screamed as the Youma attempted another strike. As soon as the first strike finished, she sent another, and another, in quick succession, until the creature could do nothing but lay on the ground screaming. Mars added her attack, then Jupiter hers, and still the creature did not die.

Mercury rose shakily to her feet and held out one hand. "Mercury Ice Shard Blast," She spoke, and a spray of sharpened icicles flew towards the creature huddled on the ground. Somehow all four attacks hit at once, and finally the creature was dusted.

Venus ran towards the others. Mercury was injured even worse that Jupiter. There was a gash on her forehead, a piece of the sharpened candy was protruding from her arm, and another from her abdomen, and both legs had multiple gashes.

They looked around them. There was a lot of damage, to vehicles, to buildings, even to people. But no one had died, and the people whose energy had been drained would eventually recover. Venus found someone who was uninjured and asked them to call emergency responders. As soon as she knew no one was in immediate danger, she and Mars helped Mercury and Jupiter and they melted into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

It was easier to wait and release their henshin at the safety of the Hikawah Jinja. Venus and Mars instantly released theirs when they were hidden in Rei's room, but suggested the others wait until their injuries finished healing. It was always faster in henshin than not. She had to carefully remove the candy shards from Mercury, and she noticed a small one on Jupiter's arm as well and pulled that out. Then they waited. Before long, the healing had progressed enough, and the two girls changed in a flash of light, becoming Ami and Makoto.

Silence reigned in the room for several long minutes. Minako wasn't sure what to say. She felt bad for locking Ami up, but she still thought she'd done the right thing for Usagi and Mamoru. She still held irritation for Makoto switching sides so easily. What they were doing was important. It had to be done.

Eventually the two of them left, Makoto looking longingly over her shoulder at them as she went. Minako turned to look over at Rei, a frown creeping onto her face. "Do you think they're okay?" she asked finally. She wasn't sure if she was asking about Ami and Makoto or Usagi and Mamoru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

The heat of the afternoon kept them in the shade the rest of the day, and they spent the time discussing how to cook clams and catch fish. Their topics changed often and included everything from clothing made of leaves to banking the fire at night as it grew colder. Neither had much experience in the wild. Mamoru couldn't remember much of his early childhood, but he'd never gone camping when he lived in the orphanage. His only real experience was working as a lifeguard the summer he turned fifteen.

Usagi had never been camping either, but had some experience in things like making fires, as her parents sometimes liked to cook over a special fire pit they'd created in their back yard. He was intrigued by the idea of it. They eventually got up and went back to the cave. They collected the clams and started a fire to boil them.

While they waited for the clams to cook, Usagi pulled out the communicator to check for messages. There was a reply, which came from Motoki. They played the message.

"Hi guys, I know you are really mad at us right now. I know that you think we've done something awful. But we just want the two of you to realize you're in love. Possibly before you murder each other. Please be safe and have fun. We'll see you November first!"

Usagi growled. Actually growled. Mamoru took the communicator to make a return message himself. He and Usagi put their heads close together and Mamoru spoke for both their sakes.

"Motoki. First, Usagi and I have realized our feelings for each other, but that doesn't change what you've done. Because of you something very precious was stolen from both of us. And I don't mean just our trust." he added, trying to make it perfectly clear. "I'm not sure I can ever forgive you or trust you again after that." He sighed and tried hard to maintain a calm voice.

"This place is beautiful, but it's also dangerous, and I don't think leaving us here, with no way to get help if we need it, is a good idea. We both have responsibilities we can't just walk away from, and by leaving us here, you are causing harm. Come and get us. I mean right now Motoki."

That night they concluded that clams were in fact, disgusting. Both ate several, but they were gross and slimy, and he was sure they had prepared them incorrectly.

"What responsibility do you have in the city?" Usagi asked quietly.

"There's... someone, I have to protect. She's strong and capable, but... because of what she does she ends up in danger." he sighed, unsure how to go on. "How about you?" he asked. "You stressed a responsibility too."

"There are people I have to protect too," she murmured. "Things I have to find. And the girls... they've never had to do things without me."

"I'm sorry Usagi. It's awful knowing you have something important to do but not being able to do it."

They lay together afterwards, cuddled in the sleeping bag, and fell asleep almost at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Unazuki was asleep, finally. She'd blasted him up one side and down the other for hours for not hiding with the others. She'd threatened to call their parents and had even picked up the phone twice before he'd calmed her down.

Now that he had time to think, his mind couldn't stop dwelling on something he'd noticed during the fight. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen both were missing from the battle. Had something happened to them? Where could they have been? Was there a second battle at the same time?

He opened his laptop and scanned the news. No other battles.

So why weren't they there? He sat back in his chair to think the problem over, but his mind had started to wander.

What were Mamoru and Usagi up to now? Were they fighting, or making love, or somewhere in between? Were they alright? He hoped they were fine.

He was worried about Usagi's hair. That unique style of hers was pretty, but it would be hard to maintain on the island. No one else he knew had that hairstyle. The only other time he'd seen it had been on...

His jaw dropped at the sudden realization. Sailor Moon. The Senshi was the only other person with that hair style. And she'd been missing. Without Sailor Moon, there was no Tuxedo Kamen.

Two of the Senshi had been injured, badly. Was it his fault? Had he kidnapped Sailor Moon? There was nothing for it but to wait until the next Youma battle. If Sailor Moon wasn't present then, he was going to go back and get the two of them. It didn't matter if the experiment worked if she lost the other Senshi. She would hate him for life.

Tuxedo Kamen would probably come after him too. He would do anything for Sailor Moon, he imagined. He wished he knew more about the heroes. Turning back to his laptop he started searching fan sites, looking for pictures of the heroes.

Kamen looked very serious. He had thick black hair, and piercing midnight blue eyes. Motoki looked closer. The eyes were sad. They reminded him a lot of...

"Shimatta!" he yelled. "Oh Kami-sama, could it be true?" He looked again, this time cataloguing every feature. Height, rough estimate of weight and muscle mass. Hair and eye color, jaw line. He pulled up a picture of Mamoru and put it side by side with the one of Kamen. It was as though a veil had been lifted.

He pulled up a picture of Sailor Moon, and another of Usagi, and noted her features as well. Perfect match. He wished he hadn't given Rei the communicator. He wanted to send another message.

Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were trapped on an island. And it was his fault. He'd convinced the girls, hadn't he?


	5. October 4: The Epiphany

***Rei's POV***

The communicator was blinking when Rei woke up. Motoki had handed it off to her the day before. She grabbed it and listened to Mamoru's message. She automatically understood what he meant. They had both lost their virginity, and probably while under the influence of the drugs. She hung her head, feeling shame over her part in that. When she heard him speak of responsibilities the feeling only intensified.

Unfortunately, Rei's usual response to being upset was to lash out. She often did toward Usagi, as she knew her friend would always forgive her, but now she was sending a message to both of them, without taking the time to think it through.

"Nice try Chiba. I doubt the two of you have had time to resolve your differences. We don't intend to come pick you up until that's done. I don't know that responsibilities you have that are so important, but Usagi's are being handled. We can manage just fine on our own, so I don't want to hear your excuses. Now have fun and play nice."

Shortly after sending the message, Rei calmed down enough to think about what she'd said, and how she'd belittled their concerns. She remembered the Youma battle the evening before and how Ami, Makoto, and a few innocent bystanders had been injured. The truth was, with Usagi present, they would have distracted the Youma long enough for her to finish it, and it was likely no one would have been hurt. She sighed at that.

She was also regretting her thoughts about making Usagi feel embarrassed, and her idea of cutting her best friend's hair. She didn't know what had come over her, and it made her feel bad, and a little angry at herself.

Her mind went back to the message, and the obvious hint Mamoru had given. While she hadn't known what Minako was planning to do, she was still guilty. Even if she hadn't put them together like that, it still could have happened. She felt more shame over that then she ever had in her life. She, more than anyone, should have understood the consequences of that. She sighed as a memory came, unwanted and unbidden.

Three years before, long months before she'd met Usagi, when she still had no real friends and was considered a bit of a freak because she was a Miko with powers (attending a Catholic school of all things), she had faced something similar. Her father was a politician. Very popular, with lavish parties open to those who could help him stay in power with their money and influence. As his only living child, she was sometimes expected to attend.

At one such party, she'd mistakenly had spiked punch and found herself rather tipsy. A young man, son to some powerful people, had offered to help her, and brought her away from the guests and the lights and noise and down into the garden. Her instincts, dulled by the drinks she'd consumed, started screaming at her soon after they arrived at a secluded bench, far from help.

She didn't remember the man's name, but his face she never forgot. He'd kissed her. She'd shoved him away angrily and explained she was only thirteen, but he had ignored her and kissed her again before putting his hand under her dress.

Apparently she'd had powers even before Luna awakened her, because somehow the man's jacket had caught on fire. As he was tearing it off to stomp out the flames, she'd run as fast as she could, eventually falling on rough gravel.

He'd followed after her, calling for her to come back, but she'd huddled under another bench against a few bushes, and had stayed there as his voice got further and further away. It had rained that night, but she didn't move from her hiding spot. She'd called out, mentally, again and again for her grandfather. She would never talk to her father about it. There was just no way she could.

She hadn't been surprised when her grandfather had found her, still hiding under the bench, soaking wet, just before the sun rose in the sky. As small as he was, he had carried her away and brought her home. She had been so grateful then, that she lived with him and not her father, so grateful that he'd understood without the need for long explanations. Grateful that he'd known just what to say. That it hadn't been her fault, and that she never had to go to one of her father's parties again.

Now, a few short years later, she was utterly responsible for something worse happening to her best friend, and another friend as well. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, and in desperation she raced for the Great Flame, hoping beyond hope that the damage was not too severe. Images of sweet kisses and smiling faces reassured her, but she resolved never to meddle like this again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi grinned as she held the makeshift fishing pole.

She stared up at Mamoru as he held his own pole. His eyes twinkled as he looked back at her. He grinned and moved closer. They stood on the rocky outcrop, so close she could feel the heat of him without any physical contact. He laughed and sounded so young it melted her heart. All she wanted in the world was to hear him laugh like that. To see him smile and make him happy.

She realized with a start that she couldn't picture the world without him in it. She though, frantically, that she might die if something happened to him. Her heart beat like a wild thing trapped in a cage as she thought back over the time they'd spent together. She was in love with Chiba Mamoru. She would do anything for him. She wanted to be there for him, in every moment, and in every way.

She would be his helper, his friend, his lover, his confidante, and anything else he needed of her. She would be the family he needed. She loved him with all her heart, and all her mind, and all her soul. He was hers, and she was his.

With that thought in mind, she turned and grabbed him, pulling his face down to hers. She gave him a kiss that held all the words she was too afraid to say, and when she pulled back he stared at her in awe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru couldn't stop the wild beating of his heart. Usagi was the most incredible, wonderful, beautiful woman on the planet. Inside and out. He loved her. He stared at her, the wide beautiful blue eyes that were staring back up at him blinked once, and then closed as he leaned in and gently touched her lips with his own. He felt himself sinking into her, and she seemed to melt into him in return.

The joy he felt in that moment was almost enough to sweep him away. Mamoru knew that he was hopelessly, completely, 'die if I lose her' in love with Usagi. And he wouldn't change it for the world. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her harder. She giggled when they finally had their breath back.

The pole in her hands suddenly tugged at her and the two of them spent the next several minutes reeling in the line by hand, which was no easy task with a wriggling fish on the end. Neither of them recognized the species, but it was thin and broad and looked to have enough meat for one small meal. His own pole moved a moment after they'd deposited the fish in the collapsible bucket, and they turned to reel that in as well.

Unfortunately, he had not caught a fish, but rather an eel, which was slimy and disgusting. They laughed over it and threw it back into the ocean, waving as though seeing off a friend, and laughing wildly. They carried their one fish, and their poles back to the shelter and decided to cook it early, figuring that if it was as inedible as the clams they would have plenty of time to find something else.

They walked out hand in hand, having found a handy stick to skewer the fish on after he'd cleaned and deboned it, and walked towards the other side of the island. The whole island was less than two miles across, they figured, and perhaps three miles wide. There were tons of stony ledges and seawalls and a small mountainous area, though it was no actual mountain. However, what they sought most was knowledge on what they could obtain from the island itself.

Usagi made the first discovery and shouted happily when she did so. She found Nashi, a type of pear that looked almost like a green apple and was watery and juicy and delicious. They collected a dozen of them, mostly small and just barely ready to eat, but left most to finish ripening. They'd crossed nearly the entire island before finding them and stopped to take a brief rest.

Usagi sat on a smooth stone and pulled the sunblock out of the bucket they were carrying. The two of them had been carefully applying it over the course of the past few days. Of course, their first day, before they'd known it was there, they'd both burned a bit while being sick on the beach. Though the mess had long since disappeared, their burns had not, and were now peeling slightly as they healed.

Usagi covered her front, and what she could reach of her back, but handed the bottle to Mamoru so that he could help her. He closed his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat, reminding himself again and again that she wasn't ready to go further than they already had. He enjoyed touching her soft, smooth, beautiful skin, but he didn't want to do anything either of them would regret, so he kept his touches respectful.

He then covered himself, and she helped with his back as he had hers. He stared out at the sea, a bit of a distance from where they sat now and tried to think of complex mathematical equations. It didn't help. The touch of her fingertips on him sent waves of pleasure through his body, and the erection he'd been holding at bay sprung to life. He groaned, knowing that he would have to take care of it before the day was out.

They found Yuzu next, a citrus fruit that could add flavor to other foods and would give high quantities of Vitamin C.

There were tons of Ume trees which gave off a small plum-like fruit. Usually people pickled them, but they had very little vinegar, so they weren't sure they would. They collected a few dozen and moved on.

They found a few Mikan, which were a type of tangerine, and collected them, but most seemed overripe, and they weren't sure they could be eaten.

Their greatest find, by far were several Akebia trees. Their fruits were edible, but it was the other benefits that the two knew of that excited them the most. They began the walk back after that, knowing they couldn't carry more than they had.

When they returned they could smell burning fish and ran into the shelter to see smoke rising through the hole in the ceiling. They'd wrapped the fish in leaves before skewering it, but they were blackened and shriveled, and the fish itself was a charcoal briquette in consistency. Both of them laughed as they cleaned up the mess. They opened the windbreak to let the smell out.

"Here," Mamoru said with a grin. "Let's just heat up a can of soup." They talked and laughed for a long time as they prepared the food and ate together.

The mood grew serious when Usagi noticed the light on the communicator. She heard Rei's message. She'd never been so angry. Her whole body shook with her rage. Her fists clenched and unclenched. Outside everything went silent and she and Mamoru went to look. It was dark now, and should have been a near full moon, but there was no moon in the sky where it had been the past few nights. The sea had gone almost flat.

Usagi's rage grew and grew. She knew she'd been betrayed by people who she considered her closest friends. Other than Naru and Umino, and Mamoru, all of her friends had betrayed not just her, but Mamoru as well. She wanted to scream. A meteor shower appeared over the horizon and both of them watched it for several long minutes.

Mamoru wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her tight. "It'll be okay," he whispered, then kissed the top of her head. "It has to be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

As they lay cuddled together on the futon, the smell of burned fish still heavy in the air, Usagi worried a strand of hair around her fingers. She wanted to talk to Mamoru about something important, and she wasn't sure how to begin. He kissed her neck, and it distracted her for several minutes, but eventually he lay still.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked, half hoping he was already asleep, so she could put this off.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a secret? One that wasn't easy to carry?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I still do."

She turned around inside the sleeping bag so that she could see him. Their faces were inches apart and she stared directly into his eyes. He was more than handsome. Almost beautiful actually, and his eyes were deep, fathomless, and looking at her, loving. She adored him, and knew if their relationship were to progress, she had to tell him the truth, but she wasn't sure how.

"I have one," she said, her voice shaking a bit as she worried over how he might react. "I have a secret, and I am worried how it will affect you. Affect us," she amended after a moment.

"Mine is the same," he said.

She pulled in a breath at his admission, hoping his wasn't as bad as he seemed to fear. She heard his own intake and wondered what he was thinking. His brows were furrowed, and she hoped he wasn't going to be mad at her, or worse, try and stop her from doing what she had to do.

"Do you remember asking me once if you had heard Luna talking?"

Mamoru didn't speak, just gave a brief nod.

She blushed, hoping he didn't think she was insane. She took a deep breath and continued in a rush. "Well, I lied. She was talking. She's not what you would call a normal cat. She's uh, Sailor Moon's cat."

His frown grew as he stared at her, the dim light from the pillar candles making his face a complex pattern of light and shadow. "Sailor Moon," he whispered.

She could only nod, as she gulped back another lump, then hurried to continue. "She showed up months ago. Do you remember the day we met? Well, that was the same day I met Luna, and my life changed completely. I saved her from some boys who were hurting her. She scratched me for it of course. Then later she showed up at the arcade, and then, that night she came into my bedroom and started talking to me."

He was staring at her, his eyes wide, still frowning. She gulped again and went on.

"She gave me a brooch. You've probably noticed it. This is the first time I've been without it since that day." She couldn't help the angry growl that rose in her throat at that. Her friends had left her without a way to protect Mamoru. "That night, there was an attack."

Mamoru cut her off. "At the OSA-P Jewelry store, run by Naru's mother."

She nodded. "I was there. That was the first time I became Sailor Moon."

Absolute silence. Even the bugs seemed to stop making noise. Only the sound of waves penetrated their little world as he stared at her, and she looked back, afraid he would turn away from her. When nothing was said after a very long time, she feared the worst, and tears began to fall. She was helpless against them, unable to stop them from falling.

"Hey," Mamoru whispered, and his hand came up to brush away her tears. "It's okay. I'm just surprised I never noticed." He gave her a small smile.

She swallowed and stared at him hopefully. "You don't hate me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"No," he said emphatically. "I could never hate you. I'm worried you might hate me though." He sighed. "There's a reason I knew about the attack. I was there that night too."

She gasped, looking at him, and in that moment she could see everything. She imagined a white domino mask over his face. "Tuxedo Kamen," she said, breathlessly.

"Yes. I didn't know it at first of course. I had strange blackouts, didn't know what was happening to me. And then, one day Sailor Moon, you, found my locket. Do you remember?"

Usagi nodded. She could remember it well. She'd offered it back to him, and he'd closed her hand around it, telling her to protect it for him. "The moment we both touched it my memories began to surface. I was a bit afraid at first, but then, I'm no stranger to things that are out of the ordinary." He gave a bitter laugh.

"What do you mean Mamo-chan?"

"When I was six years old, my parents and I went out for a drive. It was my birthday, and I was excited and happy. But there was an accident. It's my only memory of my life before. My parents both died that day, and the doctors said it was a miracle I survived with only a bump on the head. Amnesia, they called it. Ever since then, I've dreamed of a princess. She stands on a balcony above me, calling for help. She wants me to find the Silver Crystal."

Usagi gasped. "Mamo-chan, we're searching for the princess, and for the Crystal. We are her guardians. We have to find her and protect her. The problem is, she wouldn't know she's the princess. Her memory would be blocked, like ours, until the Crystal is found."

Now it was Mamoru's turn to gasp. She waited, but he didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at her carefully. "Usako," he whispered, "Luna and I were wrong. We were never enemies." He bent and kissed her then, and she melted into him.

"Mamo-chan?" They had come up for air, and she wanted to talk about something that was upsetting her. "I'm sorry you lost your parents."

"Please don't pity me, Usako." He said in a strangled voice.

"I don't," she insisted. "I don't pity you. You've grown into a strong, brave, wonderful man, and I'm sure they are very proud of you. That doesn't mean I'm not sad about it, or that I don't ache for you, and the boy you were." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be your family now," she promised.

His hug nearly squeezed the breath out of her. She realized he was crying, and so was she, and just held him tighter.

"So, the girls..." he asked changing the subject.

"Are the other Senshi," she finished for him.

"That makes what they've done even worse somehow. And Motoki knows who I am too." he added.

Usagi gasped. "How could they do this to us?"

"I don't know Usako. I don't know."

"I was so afraid if I showed my feelings for you, that you'd get hurt." Usagi admitted.

"Me too," Mamoru sighed. "If someone found out who I was..." he trailed off with a shudder.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

Eventually, he began to snore. His arms loosened, and she watched him for a long time, before whispering. "I love you Mamo-chan."


	6. October 5: Jellyfish

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru woke up with a start. Usagi was shifting in her sleep, turning over so that her back was to him. He could still feel a dampness in the pillow roll under his cheek. He hadn't cried since his parents had died. Not really anyway. A few small hurts had brought tears to his eyes, but he'd never shed them. Usagi's easy acceptance and her beautiful promise had done what nothing else had done in so many years. He breathed deeply, smelling her hair.

He wasn't fond of the shampoo they'd been given. It smelled different. She had always smelled of coconuts and strawberries. Now she smelled of ocean and sand and with the shampoo, honeysuckle. He wasn't sure he could ever get used to it.

He was thankful he hadn't had the dream of the princess. He always thrashed around as he was waking from those, and he would have woken Usagi for sure.

As he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't dreamed of the princess once since they'd been on the island. He wondered who she was and what she was like. She wouldn't know who she was, Usagi had told him. That bothered something in the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure it out. His little Odango was Sailor Moon. That had been a shock at first, but as soon as she'd said it, he had begun to see all the traits and physical characteristics he hadn't paid attention to before.

The long blonde hair in that signature double bun style. How could he have missed the Odango look? The big, wide, shining blue eyes. The height. Even for a girl in Japan she was short. He grinned at that. She was also very thin. Her belly curving inwards. Too thin, he thought. Her muscled arms and legs. Not heavily muscled, but enough that he should have noted it, and the change from when they'd first met.

And then there was the maturity she'd begun to show. She'd been a wailing, crying, whining mess when they'd first met. Now she often brushed away minor hurts. And she was more graceful than she had been in the past. Though his ribs could still tell the story of hundreds of run-ins. He smiled at that thought. He rather enjoyed those. He'd even orchestrated a few of them, just to feel her in his arms.

On the battlefield, where once she had been a mess, constantly falling and crying, she was now ready for battle, though he could always sense through the link he had with her that she was afraid, sometimes angry and annoyed, and often her feelings were hurt by insensitive remarks from the other Senshi. Now that he knew who she was, it wasn't hard to figure out the rest.

But the princess. He brought up an image of her in his mind. Blonde hair, long like Usagi's and...

Shock took him for several long minutes. His mind raced, unable to process any thoughts. It took a while for him to focus. The buns, the long streamers of hair flowing from them. The silhouette of a thin girl with ample breasts, just like his Usako. She'd said the princess wouldn't know her own identity. But he knew. He stared down at the tiny blonde in his arms, more determined than ever to make sure she stayed safe.

He should have known the resurgence of the dreams, the meeting of the tiny blonde light of his life, and the first fight alongside the warrior meant something. All three had happened in the same day and night. How he had not seen it earlier he couldn't imagine. There must have been some magic blocking his sight.

He held her tightly as he drifted to sleep again, dreaming of a beautiful day with Usagi in a white kimono, sharing sips of sake with him in front of a priest. Even in sleep, he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

As a former advisor to the Moon Queen, Luna was sure there must have been trying, frustrating, and even frightening times. But she hadn't seen Usagi in six days, and it was the longest they'd been separated since they'd met. She saw the girl even more than her parents did and had been watching out for her for a long time.

It was very early in the morning, and Ami was still sleeping. If she was honest, Luna wasn't as comfortable with the bluenette, who was always so shy and quiet, and was constantly studying when she wasn't looking for a way to find Usagi. The Mercury computer was still running scans, but there were many more islands than Luna could have believed.

Jumping up onto the window ledge, Luna looked out over the city. There hadn't been another Youma attack, thankfully, but there was always the possibility that another one would occur, and without Sailor Moon it could be disastrous. When Ami and Makoto had met her after the last one they'd been covered in small cuts, and each had a few larger wounds. It was a good thing they healed so quickly even when not in henshin.

Luna sighed. She missed her girl. Usagi could be a bit crazy with her constant enthusiasm, her love of food, and perpetual lateness, but she brought so much joy and laughter to everyone she met. And she was becoming an incredible leader. The worry in her mind now was what the betrayal would do to the relationship the girls shared. 

She'd watched, silently, as they'd trained together. None of the girls had so much as spoken during those sessions, and it broke Luna's heart. There had to be something she could do, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was. Another soft sigh echoed in the dark room as the little black cat stared out at the window, the lights of the city blurring a bit as tears fell. She really missed Usagi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

As was becoming habit, Usagi slipped out of bed early to find a place to relieve herself. As she walked, she thought over the confessions she and Mamoru had shared the night before. He was Tuxedo Kamen, and also on a mission to help the princess. She'd been right all along. He wasn't their enemy, and he could be trusted. She'd lost count of the arguments she'd had with Luna and Rei over that.

She found a descent spot and squatted, then ran to the ocean to let the water wash away any traces. It was the best she could do. She didn't want to take the chance of wiping herself with a poisonous leaf. She shuddered at the thought. She enjoyed her morning soak. It was wonderful to just float in the water and not worry about anything.

Honestly, her only worries on the island seemed to be avoiding spiders, of which there had already been a few, and the concern over hiding her period, which would start in just over a week. She'd found the box of tampons, and was thankful to whoever had remembered them, but without clothing, she was sure Mamoru would know exactly what was going on.

But she had real worries. Plenty of them. She had to get back to Tokyo and help the other Senshi. She was worried about Youma battles and the Dark Generals. She also had school, her family, and so many other things. And she was very worried about Naru. What would happen to the little redhead without Usagi tailing her? The girl seemed to be a Youma magnet. She'd lost count of the times the girl had been attacked.

She stood finally, then ducked long enough to soak her hair so she could style it when she got to shore. Then, as she was walking back out of the water, something touched her, and she let out a scream of shock and pain. It burned badly all along her calf and around her ankle. It continued to touch her, and she tried to shake her foot to get the thing off, letting out another pained cry as it continued to sting and burn.

She was lifted out of the water a moment later and the thing fell away from her leg, plopping back into the water. Mamoru let out a hiss as it touched the top of his foot, but he was largely unscathed. He carried her out of the water and Usagi couldn't help but cling to him and sob. It still burned. Badly. The entire left calf, around her left ankle, and along the top of her left foot was painful, and reddish-purple lines and welts were beginning to form.

He carried her up to the basin under the waterfall and went inside the shelter. The pain was not lessening, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know about those weird stories about someone peeing on a jellyfish stings, and really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Usagi was surprised when Mamoru came back with a few water bottles and a jar of salt. He also had a small bottle of vinegar, cotton swabs, and a pair of tweezers. He poured a generous amount of salt into one of the bottles, and then a second. Then he set them on the ground.

Next, he took the tweezers and removed two small tentacles she hadn't noticed were still attached to her leg. He took the clear water first and rinsed the wounds. He shook both water bottles with salt in them vigorously for a few minutes before gently pouring the mixture onto the wounds. Finally, he poured a bit of vinegar over the cotton balls and dabbed them over the injuries.

Usagi noticed the pain getting less, though it didn't disappear completely. In a few areas, especially where pieces had been stuck to her, there were tiny drops of blood welling from the wounds. She sniffled a bit, though her crying was quieter now, and she was no longer screaming. She didn't want him to think she was only a cry baby. How was that for his first morning knowing she was Sailor Moon?

He went in and grabbed the collapsible water bucket from inside the shelter, and a few minutes later he returned with it, filling it from the little waterfall above the basin. He lifted her leg and placed it in the cold water, and the relief was immediate. He hadn't said anything though, not even to ask if she was okay.

She watched his face. He was all business, making sure everything that could be done was done, but a muscle in his jaw was ticking as though he was holding back a vast amount of anger, or even rage. She could see it much more clearly now. Her masked rescuer usually only held that sort of anger when the Dark Generals were present. Now though, he looked murderous. She wished she could soothe him, but she wasn't feeling well and couldn't seem to think straight.

On the horizon she could see storm clouds beginning to form, and an occasional streak of lightning, though it was far from them, made her jump. After about half an hour had passed he lifted her up, letting the water drip away as there was nothing to dry her leg with, and he carried her inside. He placed her on top of the sleeping bag and went back out for the supplies, all of which he piled into the bucket.

When he came back in he was muttering under his breath about not having antibiotic cream. He'd found some Benadryl tablets and gave her two, as well as two more aspirin. Then he soaked a few pieces of gauze in vinegar and wrapped the wounds with them. Now nearly half their vinegar supply was gone, and that was for only one wound. Usagi blanched at the realization.

The Benadryl made her sleepy and she fell into a fitful doze, waking when Mamoru came to check on her. His hands were gentle, but she could see the barely checked anger in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

When Usagi's screams had woken him, Mamoru felt as though he'd lost ten years of his life. He had fumbled out of the sleeping bag and raced toward the sound in a headlong rush, not bothering to pause and figure out what the danger was.

He ran into the water at full speed and lifted her, seeing the jellyfish clinging to her leg and ankle. He paused long enough to note it was not a box jellyfish, and then carried her out of the water, hardly noticing the small sting he received as the creature plopped back into the water. His mind raced with everything he'd ever learned about jellyfish stings. They could be dangerous, though usually they were just painful, but if it was a deadly variety she could have died before there was even a hope to get her help.

He worked as quickly as he could to get the tentacles off her, but he knew he was missing steps and making mistakes. It pissed him off. But his real anger was directed towards the group in Tokyo who had assumed doing this to them would be just fine. She could have been much more badly hurt, and with the amount of damage there was, she should be seen by a doctor. He wished he'd already had medical training. But he was still in his last year of high school and was going mostly off of first aid courses and from his summer as a life guard a couple years before.

Warming sea temperatures were bringing more and more jellyfish to the coast of Japan, and that summer he'd seen dozens of stings, most much less severe than hers. He gave her some medication and laid her down, soaking a few pieces of gauze in vinegar to help with the sting. There was nothing else he could do for her, and so he sat and watched as she began to doze.

Clouds formed out on the horizon. Growing thicker and thicker, and Mamoru had wanted to get Usagi inside before the storm hit them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

So far there hadn't been another attack. Rei had told him Mamoru and Usagi had checked in and were fine, so he wasn't worried about their safety anymore, but something was bothering him. He just didn't know what it was. He had felt that way all morning, and now, in the early afternoon, the feeling was getting worse. He turned on the television behind the counter at the Crown and changed through the channels quickly until he came to the news. Nothing out of the ordinary. No attacks.

The only thing that startled him was a storm out to sea. He knew Usagi was afraid of thunder and lighting. Perhaps it was just what the two of them needed to get closer. He smiled at the thought of little Usagi jumping into Mamoru's arms and screaming. She often did that to her friend Makoto. Why she always went to that girl, he didn't know, but for some reason her friend was her one comfort during storms.

Thinking of Makoto made him realize he hadn't seen her or Ami in a few days. He still remembered coming in the morning they'd returned from the island to find the storage room empty, the door hanging drunkenly to the side. The girl was brilliant. She'd gone for the door hinges and had then just kicked the door open. It was a smart move. He wished now they hadn't locked her in there.

Honestly, he was thinking they should go back and get the two lovebirds before the month was up. He thought guiltily of the classes Mamoru had already missed. He'd done damage there, and he knew it. Usagi was missing classes too and might get in trouble with her parents because of it. He was sure Ami would have collected her work though, as he'd been collecting Mamoru's.

With a sigh he turned off the television and turned to meet the afternoon rush. He would think more later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Throughout the day Mamoru made himself busy with chores, lighting the fire, collecting more driftwood, purifying water to fill the already emptied bottles, cleaning, and even preparing a small meal. The storm clouds, several miles off the coast, he thought, were getting thicker. Lighting speared from them in wild forks. It fit his mood. He didn't think he'd ever been this angry before.

His first priority was his Usako, and he did what he could to make her comfortable. Waking her was difficult, and when he brought her food she only ate a few small bites before turning her head away. That worried him. He got her to drink some water, but even that was difficult. He had to bring the bucket to her in the afternoon as more nausea hit her. Now it was the effect of the stings that concerned him, but he knew there was nothing he could do with what he had.

His mind whirled with dire possibilities and his anger grew and grew. On the horizon, the massive storm clouds that had appeared released streaks of lightning that forked madly across the sky, but overhead it was clear, and the little opening in the cave ceiling let light down, reflecting on the long length of her hair, now wild and messy and falling from the Odango style. Usagi barely even flinched at the sounds of thunder, or the bright flashes, and that concerned him.

She whimpered in her sleep, reaching out as though to scratch the wounds, and he had to move her hand away several times. He removed and cleaned the gauze and applied more vinegar before laying the thin strips of material back over the welts. They wounds were an ugly shade of purple. Her reactions were worsening, though thankfully it didn't appear she had an allergy. But she was getting muscle spasms now in her leg, and the welts were raising. The area was obviously itching, and there was nothing he could do to help.

Frustrated he paced back out of the shelter. He glared at the sky, glared at the sea, glared at everything around him. He tried to keep his anger tamped down, but that was his little Odango Atama lying on that futon, hurt. She'd been crying even in her sleep, and was miserable, and there was nothing he could do. The waves began to grow, hitting the shore and the rocks with more force, making crashing sounds. He stumbled back to the shelter, worried about Usagi.

Thinking quickly, he checked his subspace pockets, hoping to find something inside to help. His own first aid kit came out and he saw to his relief that he had a topical antibiotic with a pain reliever in it. He also had other items that would be useful, including shaving cream and a razor. He didn't even remember putting those in the kit, but he was thankful he had. He put the kit down under the table, hoping she would assume it had always been there, and went back to the bed to begin tending her wounds again.

The day passed, seeming to take ten times as long as it otherwise would. The storm continued to grow and worsen. And she continued to sleep. His anger was almost a palpable thing. He was so afraid she would die that he wanted to rage and scream. He couldn't though. He had to stay calm for her, had to be there to protect her, and make sure she got better.

At dinner time she still refused to eat, and then just after dark she got up and raced outside. He followed, keeping his distance enough to ensure her privacy, but staying close enough to offer help or protection if she needed it. She had diarrhea, and he eventually brought her a water bottle with a squirt top to clean herself with. There was no way he wanted her going back in the water at the moment. He couldn't take the chance she'd get another sting so soon.

She was whimpering before she finished, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Out at sea, hidden in the darkness, large water spouts formed, the waves crashed wildly, and the lightning struck again and again.

Mamoru carried her back inside and laid her back on the bed. He nearly had to force her to drink some water, but finally she was comfortable. He gave her more Benadryl and more aspirin, then lay beside her and tried to sleep. His mind wouldn't completely shut down. He was aware of every movement, every whimper or sigh she made, and was up through most of the night.

He was worried about the diarrhea. Without her medicine, her thyroid would go haywire again. She would lose weight. Even if she didn't end up severely dehydrated, the sickness would add to that weight loss, and she would grow weaker. He held her close as she shivered, holding lightly to her wrists so she couldn't scratch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

"Luna, Makoto! Look at this." She was pointing to a spot of energy in the island chain. A storm had been hovering for hours but had not done anything or moved. It was different than a stalled front. Ami felt sure it was a clue.

Makoto got excited when she saw it and began pointing to an area. "I think it's around here," she said, her finger touching the screen. It enlarged the area for closer inspection. There were seven small islands in a cluster, and Ami had a feeling that was where they needed to go.

"The question is how we get there," Luna said. Her voice sounded calm, but there were undertones of hope and anxiety both. Ami nodded.

"We could rent a boat. I'm pretty sure I can read a manual and learn to drive on the way to the marina. Or I could interface with the Mercury computer."

"Or," chortled Makoto, "you could let me steal Motoki's boat and drive you both there." She grinned at their looks of shock. "He taught me how to drive it on the way back. He was tired and needed a break." She shrugged then, hoping it didn't seem like she was boasting.

"Then it's settled," Luna said. "Let's go!"

Ami couldn't remember a time when they'd done less planning. In less than five minutes she'd left a note telling her mother she was spending the night with Makoto and the three had raced out into the night. They ducked into an alley, and a minute later Sailors Mercury and Jupiter were leaping across the rooftops towards the marina, a very frightened cat being held tight by the blue haired Senshi.

Makoto led them to the boat, which was named The Una, and they followed her on board. She went into the wheelhouse, which was unlocked, and pulled open a drawer, then pulled it out completely. Behind the drawer, on a small hook was a set of keys. With a shout of glee, she started the boat a minute later, and Ami raced out to unwind the lines holding it to the dock.

Surprise didn't begin to cover how she felt about Makoto's skill at driving the boat. It was evening now, the sky beginning to get dark, but Makoto was using instruments as well as sight to guide her and checking charts as she went. Ami was a little in awe of her. Luna stayed in the wheelhouse, but Ami, who felt a kinship with both water and ice, spent much of her time in the open air, pacing the decks as she grew more and more excited.

She would see Usagi soon. She smiled. Usagi was the first person to see past the rumors of her being a snob and recognize her shyness for what it was. She'd been a bit relentless in the beginning, calling Ami over to hang out, bringing her to the arcade, getting her to hang out with Naru and other classmates. Now she was able to talk to people, though not as comfortably as her little blonde friend, and she still struggled talking to strangers.

Usagi had given her more than friendship. She'd given her unconditional love, built up her confidence, and taught her to care about so many things she never would have noticed. Ami smiled again, thinking of the crane game where she'd learned just how to manipulate the little crane and win prizes for Usagi, who adored the Senshi plushies that had begun appearing after they had begun fighting the Dark Kingdom.

They soared across the seas long into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru sat bolt upright in the bed. He didn't know what time it was. Late, that much he knew. The only light came from a pillar candle he'd left lit, so he could see Usagi. Scrambling off the futon, he made his way to the table and felt around. The little communicator was hidden in a dark corner beside the cooler. It had taken a long time to find it, and he was frustrated with himself for not thinking of it earlier. In truth, they'd both forgotten its existence, but that didn't mean he couldn't blame himself for not remembering.

He ignored Rei's message, as it was meaningless now, and set about trying to word everything in his mind. He set it back on the table and went to build up the fire, then lit every candle they had, hoping it would be enough. He uncovered Usagi's wounds and held the communicator, so they would be visible as he started the message. He didn't know if there was a limit on how long they could be, so he started talking as he showed the extent of the damage. He had covered her chest and pubic area, but showed her sweaty, pale face, and the injuries on her leg, ankle, and foot.

"I hope you can see this," he said, trying to keep calm. "I hope you can tell I am not lying or trying to get out of anything. The woman I love is hurt and very sick." He turned the communicator, so his face was visible. "You had better get here NOW!" He growled that and didn't hide his anger. Lightning struck close to the cave, lighting his face as he spoke. "If Usako dies, there is not a place on Earth, or anywhere else for that matter that you can hide from me. I will find you all and destroy you. Do you understand me? GET HERE NOW!" He clicked the red button to end the message and prayed to Kami-sama that it got through in spite of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lesson for today people... Jellyfish stings are NO JOKE! The pee theory has never been proven. The most effective treatment is to soak the area in warm to hot water and apply vinegar, and even salt water. Salt water can be used as a cleaning agent, though I don't understand the process of it. If more than half of any limb is affected, or if someone is stung near the face, neck or the genitals, then help should be sought immediately! This is my public service announcement. You have been warned.
> 
> Now, to make my explanation on the storm... Has anyone ever noticed that the Shitennou each have a power similar to the Senshi they love? Well, they do. They are also an extension of Mamoru, or the Earth Prince. As I was thinking this over, in another story, I realized that the person connected with Earth would have control over the elements of the Earth. He has to stay calm and in control for Usagi's sake, but that doesn't mean he really is. So, I let his anger pour out in another way. And, as luck would have it, it worked for the story, helping me draw the others to him in their greatest hour of need.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	7. October 6: The Storm

***Makoto's POV***

As grateful as she was for the lessons in driving the boat, Makoto still wished she had someone more learned on board. She checked the charts and instruments and then, with sudden clarity, focused instead on something more tangible. With a flash of green tinged light, Sailor Jupiter stood in the wheelhouse. Luna gave her an odd look and Jupiter grinned.

"The storm," she answered the silent question. "I'll use the instruments to make sure we don't hit any other islands or boats, but I can feel the storm. I'm heading right for it."

"Great idea," Luna said. "I should have thought of that. I'm so scattered I can't think straight."

"There are still issues. I have to make sure I head to the right island, and docking will be an issue. Motoki handled it on the way in. The dock he built there is a bit of a hazard honestly. It's all made from driftwood except a couple old logs. It wasn't meant to hold up for long."

"Doesn't matter," Ami said, coming inside. "We'll get as close as we can and then swim if we have to." Her face was set in determined lines, and Makoto could only agree.

"Do you think Usagi will hate me?" She asked the question that had been bothering her most since Luna had talked to them when they'd returned.

Luna sighed. "No. She might be angry. Honestly I'm more worried about Mamoru. If they really are soulmates then he would do just about anything for her. Usagi will probably forgive you quickly, especially considering you changed your mind and came back for her. Mamoru however..." the little black cat paused for a long moment and Makoto wanted to pick her up and shake the rest out of her. Finally, she continued. "You'll probably have to earn his trust back before he entirely forgives you."

"How would I do that?" Makoto asked, feeling a heavy weight of shame. "I feel like I've made the most horrible mistake in the world and I'm not sure what to do."

Ami put a hand on her shoulder. "Going back for them will start it, but I think your devotion for Usagi is what will eventually get him to forgive you. I think it was different for you than the others. More of a happy idea to get them together without really thinking the consequences through. The others..." She didn't finish the sentence. Honestly, none of them fully understood the motivations of Rei or Minako, and Motoki was a bit of a mystery.

Makoto looked out into the darkness, praying that forgiveness would come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Usagi was not doing well. She'd been up half a dozen times during the night to get sick or have diarrhea. Her muscles were spasming, and she had a slight fever, unless Mamoru's hands were too cold, in which case he could have been wrong. As the night continued his frustration, fear, and anger had grown.

The angrier he got the more the storm on the horizon swelled, but he didn't notice. His entire focus was Usagi, and he was extremely worried. He checked on her every time she moved. He had tried to sleep, but found his worry grew worse when he couldn't see her, so he'd given up and was sitting on the edge of the futon.

The welts on her legs were bad. Even by the light of half a dozen candles he could see they were awful. In her sleep she kept attempting to scratch at them. He couldn't let her, and at times he was forced to restrain her, holding both hands tightly until she woke enough for him to remind her not to touch the injuries. He had to cajole, beg, plead, and order her to drink. She refused even saltines, no matter how many times he reminded her that vomiting was worse when there was only bile in the stomach.

He was on his own last nerve. There was almost nothing he could do. He just felt like pieces of his world were fraying. She was his Odango Atama. His Usako. He loved her more than he'd ever imagined was possible, and his world would end without her. He worried over getting her help, praying that someone had heard his message.

He felt so lost. Usagi wasn't able to sit up and talk to him as she had the past several days, and it was tearing at him. He needed to hear her laugh again. Needed to see that sweet smile, and watch her eyes light up with joy or amusement. He ran his fingers down her arm, feeling the silky softness of her skin. She was a little cool to the touch, but every time he tried to cover her, she threw the sleeping bag off and whimpered.

Inside he was seething. The rage he felt was nearly uncontainable. He wanted to reach out to Tokyo and destroy everyone who had put his little Odango into this position. He hated seeing her sick and hurt, and wished there was something he could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

"Do any of the islands look familiar Makoto?" Luna asked, her voice impatient.

"Honestly? It was dark when we got there and not very light when we left. Plus Motoki was talking me through running the instruments, so I wasn't paying attention. I can't figure out if he has the location marked on these charts either. There are tons and tons of marks here." She was frantically checking over the charts.

"Why don't we just circle each of the seven islands the storm is between?" Ami asked. "We'll know we're there when we see the dock wont we?"

Makoto slapped a hand against her forehead. "We can do that, but also be looking for a cliff face with a small waterfall and a large square opening with a windbreak made of wood and red cloth. Motoki made it so the fire would keep them warm."

"Can you girls try to sense her?" Luna asked.

Ami and Mokoto stared at each other. It was something they'd never tried before. They both nodded and closed their eyes, focusing on Usagi. Ami thought about her smile, and the way she'd giggled when Luna had startled Ami that first day. She thought about her excitement when she got Ami to play arcade games and the bluenette had beat the high score. She thought of Usagi defending her from the Youma at the cram school, and how she was always willing to help anyone she came across.

Makoto had a small smile on her face when Ami opened her eyes, and she wondered what the other girl was thinking about.

"Rose earrings," she heard her murmur. Then the green eyes snapped open and she turned away. "I feel her," she whispered, her voice excited. "I feel her," she said again, louder.

Ami could too. Something was wrong with the little blonde. She didn't think Makoto had caught it, but Ami was sure of it. She opened her Mercury computer and ran a scan. She could almost see it lock on to the strange energy signatures.

She looked up from the computer and noticed Makoto was steering to the left of the storm. It was growing more and more fierce. Large funnels seemed to sprout out of the sea at odd intervals, far enough away so they weren't directly impacted, but close enough to see and feel the after effects. The boat began swaying wildly and poor Luna was digging her claws into one of the leather chairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Exhaustion was kept at bay by remembering the dream he'd had in his drugged state. He knew that was when they'd been together, though neither had really spoken of it. He thought about some of their more amusing arguments, and ran through new ones they could have, even though he was pretty sure those days were done. He'd always loved seeing the fire in her eyes when she was angry.

Usagi whimpered and cried out in her sleep, restlessly tossing and turning. He held one of her hands and she seemed to calm a bit. She clutched at him, holding his hand tightly, before finally falling into a deeper sleep. When her grip loosened it took every ounce of will not to panic. She was only sleeping, just sleeping. He could hear her light snore. She was alright. But the worry wouldn't leave him, and he put his hand on her chest, to feel the rise and fall as she breathed.

Eventually he had to go out and relieve himself. He'd been holding his need to pee most of the night, afraid to leave her side for even a moment. Even now he dashed away and back again as soon as he was done. He needed to be sure she was safe.

After applying more medication to her legs he gave into his urges and picked her up, holding her in his lap. He finally leaned his back against the rough stone wall, his head bowed as he stared at her face. She appeared to rest more deeply and he sighed in gratitude. His head began to nod and he slipped into dreams.

His anger filled him even then, and he struggled against it, wrestling with the thoughts that filled him. He knew only one thing for certain. If Usagi died, he would tear the planet apart searching for the ones who hurt her.

Out over the ocean the storm became a large barrier, circling around the seven islands. One small boat slipped through before the circle closed. Tossed on the wild seas they almost capsized in a horrendous wave. Along the edges of the beach the waves crashed endlessly against the sand, rising several feet higher than normal. Lighting speared across the sky, a beacon seeking aid.

He clutched tightly to the most important person in his world, terrified he would lose her before he even had the chance to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. Somehow, somewhere, he felt a ray of hope and he reached for it in desperation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Matoki's POV***

A text message was on his phone when he woke. He opened his eyes and stared blearily at the ceiling for a second, blinking the sleep away before he tried to read it.

Makoto, Ami, Luna missing. Boat gone. Plan failed. 

The message was from Minako. Motoki groaned. He should have known Makoto would have been swayed, and that the others would have gone after their friend. 'Shit!' he thought, and launched himself out of the bed. He called Minako immediately.

"Motoki!" Minako's voice sounded worried. "It's worse than we thought. Not only did they take your boat, but there is a massive storm in that area, and I just got off the phone with Rei. Usagi's hurt. Bad. She's sick from a sting, Rei thinks jellyfish, though Mamoru didn't say." Minako said, a hint of panic creeping through.

"Alright, head to the Marina. I can rent us a boat. We're going after them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

Ami was struggling with the boat. Makoto had been knocked against the wall when the boat nearly capsized. She was still unconscious, a small wound on her head bleeding more than she would have believed for such a small cut. Ami reassured her that head wounds always bled more than other injuries, but Luna couldn't understand that.

There was a small lump forming under the cut and the little black cat could only think it was a possible concussion. The boat was rocking wildly from side to side so she couldn't check on the girl. She knew if she released the leather under her claws she would be sliding back and forth across the room. Waves crashed against the window. More, wilder waves, seemed to push them onwards.

Ami was muttering under her breath, holding the throttle with one hand and her Mercury computer with the other, praying to any Kami who were listening for aid in reaching the island safely.

They were being pushed forward by larger and larger waves, and it almost seemed as though they were being lifted out of the water's surface. Luna looked at the windows to the rear of the room and gasped at the sight. Larger and larger funnels had risen from the ocean. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and giant waves tossed back and forth. The closer they got to the island and away from the storm the calmer it seemed, but she was certain the boat was being guided by a hand other than Ami's.

She looked to the front when Ami uncharacteristically began to swear. The island was growing closer and closer in the window. The beach was short and there was a low cliff face just beyond it. They slowed slightly as they approached, and there was a great shuddering sound as the boat was pulled right up onto the sand. The front hit the rock wall, and there was a crunching sound.

Luna was thrown off the seat and into Ami. She bounced off the girl's back and fell to the floor, Ami falling beside her a second later. The wind was knocked out of them.

"Well," panted Ami. "I think we're here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Burning pain woke her so often she thought she really hadn't gotten any rest. It had only been in the last few hours that she'd slept deeply enough to dream, and then it had been of wild storms that for some reason made her feel calm. Sunlight was shining down on them though, she could feel it on her thigh.

She blinked her eyes open and realized she was laying in Mamoru's lap, her wrists held gently in one of his hands. As the itching annoyed her again, she understood. She'd been trying to scratch in her sleep and he'd had to stop her. She was comfortable and warm in his arms, but even still she felt very sick. It took willpower not to be ill again. She swallowed down the bile that rose and closed her eyes.

It occurred to her that she hadn't had her medication in a days, and she wondered what would happen to her without it. She'd been on it for so long she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't taking it. Their food had to last, so she knew she couldn't go crazy and eat everything in sight. That meant she was in for a bit of unscheduled weight loss.

She opened her eyes and stared up at Mamoru. He was sleeping, but restless. He was muttering under his breath, seeming to ask for help. 

Her eyes didn't want to stay open. She began to drift a little, but just before she fell into sleep she heard a gently whispered, "I love you Usako." A smile graced her lips, and she wandered into dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru woke feeling Usagi's eyes on him, but she was asleep again before he could ask how she was. "I love you Usako," he whispered, and brushed the sweaty hair from her face. He waited until she was fully asleep before settling her back on the futon so he could go relieve himself. He felt a bit better for having slept, but his worry over her was still intense, and his anger at their captors vast.

His legs shook when he stood and he grabbed a couple protein bars to take the edge off. He hadn't eaten much, and Usagi had eaten almost nothing. He stretched as he opened the first bar and took a large bite before stepping outside.

His mouth opened wide and the food fell to the sand.

Less than fifty yards away was Motoki's family boat. The Una. The prow, or nose, of the boat was a bit crushed against the rock wall and it was beached, but otherwise seemed fine, though listing heavily to one side. Perched on the railing, looking for a way down was a little black cat with a crescent moon mark. Mamoru rubbed his eyes, holding them closed tightly for a moment, then he opened them again and stared a bit more.

The laughter that bubbled out of him was a bit insane, he knew, but he didn't care. An alien cat had come to rescue him and Usagi apparently. He was entitled to be a bit mad.

A moment later he saw Ami come out of the wheelhouse, Motoki's arm slung over her shoulder as she guided the girl to the railing. There was blood on the taller girl's forehead. He could see it from where he was standing. That worried him.

Mamoru felt a bit foolish. Of course Usagi's cat couldn't have come on her own. In his defense he hadn't had much sleep. Or food. He looked down and felt bad over the loss of one of the protein bars. He picked up the second one and opened it, biting into it as he walked closer to the boat.

Makoto saw him and pointed. Ami lifted her head, a frown on her face. She slung a strange rope ladder down over the side and helped Makoto steady herself on it before grabbing the black cat and following after. Mamoru reached them just as Ami reached the ground. The cat leapt from her shoulder and streaked to the shelter before Ami could even turn.

He turned and watched her, then heard what sounded like a very human shriek a moment later. He turned back to Ami and Makoto.

"Usako's hurt."

Another shriek, and then loud calling came from the shelter, but the three of them ignored it. He knew the cat would be very upset at the sight of Usagi. Something strange was in his head, but he couldn't figure it out. He was too tired.

Ami nodded at his words, as if she'd suspected as much. Makoto refused to meet his eyes. Anger swirled in him. Wild flashes of lightning struck over the ocean and the girl gasped staring at him with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Oh Kami-sama," she whispered. "Kami!" she repeated, and bowed low to him.

Mamoru tilted his head in confusion, then turned on his heel and led the way to the shelter, chewing thoughtfully on his protein bar. He heard Makoto whispering about lighting, but didn't really care. He reached Usagi, and watched as Luna curled up in the curve of her neck, purring.

"She can't stay awake very long at a time, and she was awake just before I went out. I didn't get a chance to talk to her though." He sighed. "She got stung by a jellyfish yesterday. I did the best I could with the supplies we had, but there wasn't much. Luna, do any of you have healing abilities?"

"Vinegar?" Ami asked, not hearing, or perhaps ignoring his question.

"Yeah. No baking soda though," he said with a sigh. He led the way to the sleeping blonde and moved the gauze aside so Ami could look at the injuries. He turned and gave Makoto a glare as he stood. Another flash of lighting and the rolling rumble of thunder filled the air. But the sun shone down on Usagi so he didn't mind.

Makoto gulped and bowed low. "Gomen nasai," she whispered. "I didn't think." She swallowed an obvious lump in her throat, but Mamoru wasn't in a mood to be forgiving just yet.

Ami spoke up then, "I think she's over the worst of it. There must be a first aid kit on the boat. I wonder if they have antibiotics in it. Maybe..." Mamoru didn't hear the rest. He took off running for the boat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

"I'm telling you," Makoto said, as soon as he was out of the room. "He's controlling the storm. I can feel it. Every time he gets angry the lightning flashes, like it does for me when I lose control. He's so strong."

"Is he dangerous to Usagi?" Luna asked.

"No. But to anyone who hurts her? He'll destroy them completely." Makoto said without a hint of hesitation.

"Wow," whispered Ami. "Do you think he's Tuxedo Kamen?"

Makoto thought about it. Roughly the same height, same black hair and piercing blue eyes. Same build, lean but well muscled. "Yes."

"Hmm," Luna murmured.

Moments later Mamoru was back, throwing himself down at the edge of the futon. He opened the kit in his hands, a large orange bag with a red cross symbol on the front. He moved through the contents, looking for the medications. When he found what he was looking for he pointed to the bottles of water and Makoto hurried to grab one for him.

He moved to Usagi and lifted her head and shoulders up, resting her against his chest and one arm. He shook out two pills and opened the bottle.

"Usako," he whispered, gently shaking her. Cerulean eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Mamoru.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi. I need you to swallow a couple pills. They'll make you feel better." He helped her drink and slipped the pills between her lips. "Luna, you can probably sit on her chest so she can see you," he said in a quiet voice, realizing he had displaced the cat in his hurry to help Usagi.

Usagi's eyes widened in shock. "Luna?" A wide smile lit her face and there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Um," Luna spoke, and Mamoru didn't seem all that shocked. "Can you give her the other medicine too?" A bottle appeared from her subspace pocket and Mamoru caught it, reading the label to make sure he gave the proper dose.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said to the cat. "I've been going out of my mind. I think she has a fever. I can't get her to eat anything, and I practically have to force her to drink. One of you must have the ability to heal." His voice was filled with desperation and Makoto wanted to reach out and hug him.

"We don't Mamoru," she said. "I'm so sorry. I never thought..." she trailed off when he glared at her. She felt the tingle a second before lighting flashed out on the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He had been hoping for help for what felt like years, but now he felt more desperate than ever. None of them could heal her. Several hours had passed since they'd arrived, and they were honestly more hindrance than help. They tended to hover. A lot. Makoto caught his look and backed away, standing against the wall. Eventually she'd slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, just staring at Usagi. He could see the guilt on her face, the self-loathing. It barely cooled his anger, but it did help.

Usagi had a fever. She was cold one moment, hot the next. He continuously treated her, but nothing was helping. He asked Ami to search the Mercury computer for ways to cool her fever. She only suggested more aspirin and cooling cloths. He sent Makoto out for cool water and to gather cloth from the boat. She seemed happy for something to do, and it was easier for him not to look at her at the moment.

Usagi was tossing and turning, muttering under her breath, and occasionally moaning. Several times he had to restrain her from itching. He grew desperate, unsure how to help, and finally, tired and unsure, he just lay his head on her belly and wept. He would do anything to help her. He prayed for her to get better, wishing he could just wave his hand and heal her.

He heard someone gasp, but he was too tired, too worried, and too sad to bother lifting his head. Someone was speaking to him, but he didn't care. Finally, cool hands reached for him and lifted him to sit up. His tears were golden. Bright and filled with light, and as they fell onto Usagi, they seemed to sink into her, sending little sparks out before they disappeared.

"Look," Ami whispered, turning his head. He saw Usagi's leg. It was healing. The wounds getting smaller and looking older. He turned to see that Usagi's face was pink again, her color returned, and she was breathing easier, resting fully now. He breathed a sigh of relief, unable to absorb anything but that she would be okay. He lowered his head again, and rested against her, finally letting himself relax and slip into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Seeing Mamoru collapse on Usagi, weeping, was one of the most frightening things Ami had ever experienced. She had worried over her friend, but until that moment, she'd had hope. Now she would take on a million Youma alone if it meant that Usagi would get well. She was sitting next to Mamoru, and that's why she saw what she did.

She'd had her own head bowed, praying for help and healing, when she heard a sizzle of energy. Opening her eyes she saw Mamoru weeping, his tears glowing brightly, almost painful to look at. They were a brilliant golden color, and as they touched Usagi, she became better. Slowly but surely, Usagi was being healed. She gasped, completely in awe of what was happening.

It took a moment for her to get up and get Mamoru's attention, but he had the right to know he was healing her. His shocked, happy look at the sight of her healing wounds was enough to make Ami cry herself, and she didn't care that she was being a bit noisy about it.

When he realized Usagi would be okay something else happened even as he lay his head down to sleep. All along the walls little white flowers blossomed on tiny vines. Ami stared in wonder. She never would have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

She met Luna's eyes, and then Makoto's. Without a word the three of them rose. Makoto picked Mamoru up and laid him next to Usagi. Immediately his arm went around her waist and he hugged her close, his face buried in her neck. Then the three of them made their way out onto the beach. In the distance the storm still raged, but there were changes happening around them.

The trees, which had looked pathetic and sad before, seemed to stand taller, their leaves greener, and many of them bore fruit, completely out of season. Flowers were appearing everywhere she looked, and her breath caught at the beauty of it.

"I told you he was Tuxedo Kamen," Makoto said. "He's also controlling the storm. I can feel his power in it. His anger." Makoto shuddered.

Luna looked dazed. "Did you see how much he loves her? How beautiful it is!" She shook her head roughly. "I've never seen anything so beautiful," she whispered.

Ami could only nod. She agreed with both of them, but her throat and mouth were too dry to speak. She grabbed the water bottle Makoto was holding and stole a sip. And another. Until she had swallowed every drop. "That was incredible," she whispered finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Rei, Minako, and Artemis met Motoki at the marina. He'd had to call someone in to cover his shift, but Rei didn't really care. Her friend was hurt. She showed the others the message, and when Motoki saw it, he gasped. They hurried to the rental office and within an hour they were on a new boat. They'd had to buy supplies from the rental agency, which meant they cost much more than they should have. It was lucky Minako had spent her time in England working as Sailor V on film as well as in reality. She had enough money to cover the costs and more.

The boat was smaller than the one she had gotten so used to. There was only one bedroom below, and the galley was much smaller. Motoki drove faster than he had the first time, as the smaller boat had a faster speed. Rei was grateful. The trip still seemed to last forever.

The day passed, long boring hours where there was nothing to do but worry. And then they saw the storm. It was raging, but stationary, and it was centered around the one place they wanted most to go. As the evening came in and hid the storm from sight, Motoki turned the boat, planning to return to Tokyo until the storm calmed, but every time they attempted to leave, pieces of the storm seemed to jump in front of them, turning them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I did a lot of research on the storms for this chapter, but most of it had to be tossed out the window. Keep in mind Mamoru is the prince of the Earth, but he doesn't know it, and therefore he has absolutely no control over his actions. He doesn't even know he's causing the storm.


	8. October 7: MoonRose

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was at his wit's end. In less than twenty-four hours Makoto had managed to corner him and apologize no less than twenty times. He wasn't ready to forgive her yet, and he didn't want to lie to her, but he was ready to tell her to go away if she didn't stop. Finally he ordered her to go and collect as much driftwood as she could find and stack it neatly outside the cave. And she jumped to obey! He felt odd telling her what to do, but sighed in relief as soon as she was gone. If she continued the trend, the next few days would be unbearable.

Ami was easier to deal with. She was quiet and intelligent, and he wasn't currently angry with her. She asked what he needed her to do, and quietly did it. No fussing, no complaints. When she wasn't helping him, she had her face in one of the books that she was keeping in her subspace pocket. He grinned. He had some of them in his own as well.

Luna was a different story altogether. She was quiet and watchful, and seemed a bit weary of him, especially since Makoto wouldn't stop talking about how he was somehow controlling the storm. He doubted it. It was a far cry from creating roses to creating the destructive force that surrounded the island. He could tell though that she was softening towards him. He wasn't sure what he was doing to change her mind, but he hoped she would learn to trust him completely. He would die before he hurt his Usako.

Having Usagi awake and feeling better was the best thing in his world. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch her hand, or her shoulder, just to make sure she was alright. He would never take a single moment with her for granted. He spent most of his time looking at her, even when he was doing something else. Right now they were both busy inventorying the food that had been on the boat. There wasn't much of it, but it helped.

It was odd to think of, but apparently he and Usagi had forgotten they were naked. When they'd woken that morning, and started walking around, both Makoto and Ami had been blushing like crazy. It took them a while to understand, and then the two of them were blushing as well. They'd just taken it as accepted behavior. They'd gotten used to their own nudity and were no longer ashamed to see each other.

Luna thought differently however and Makoto went onto the boat and brought the clothing they'd been wearing when their friends had drugged them. For Usagi it was a school uniform and little black Mary Jane shoes with white socks, and for him a pair of jeans, a long sleeved black turtleneck, his favorite green blazer and a pair of rather dressy shoes.

Both of them had laughed at the idea of wearing all those clothes. Usagi had simply put on the white tank top she wore under her school shirt, and the skirt. She tossed the shoes inside the shelter and ignored them. She refused bra and panties, and had a screaming match with Luna over it. The cat held the thought that it was improper to walk around that way, until Usagi had pointed out that sand got everywhere, and that it was impractical to try wearing panties as she would have to take them off and put them on constantly.

Makoto and Ami had been rather bemused by that. Apparently Usagi wasn't usually one to argue with her advisor. He watched them snickering. Of course the two of them were wearing tank tops and shorts with their bathing suits under them. Usagi didn't have that luxury. No one had thought to bring her bathing suit, and he doubted she'd wear it if they had.

Mamoru decided against everything except his jeans. He avoided underwear as well, because he didn't want sand to chafe him, or to get heat rash. He ended up cutting the jeans with a sharpened rose. It wasn't the best job he'd done, but they were almost even, coming to an end just above his knees.

Within a few hours Makoto and Ami had sworn off shoes as well. He and Usagi had cleared the rocks away from the entrance to the shelter on their first day, so they didn't have that worry. He warned them to be careful anyway, as rocks could hide in the thick sand. They all worked together to get the food put away. It was actually rather nice.

The girls automatically included him, as though he had always been part of their group. He realized he'd been the one to keep them at bay before. Having Usagi in his life was enough to change that. What she needed, he needed for her. She needed her friends, so he would try his best to be friendly and open, even though it was difficult for him.

He just wished Makoto would stop trying to apologize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

They were stuck. They couldn't get to the island, but for some reason, they also couldn't get away. Every time he tried to drive out of the circle of islands the storm appeared in front of them, blocking their path. They'd been circling for hours. Unsure what else to do, they'd headed for the shoreline on another island, and put down the anchor. He took turns with the girls, keeping watch. The storm was fierce, and the waves made them all nauseous.

The cat seemed to fare the best of them. He was perched, rather precariously, on the leather back of the captain's chair. He didn't seem fazed by the waves or anything else. He hardly moved or even blinked, and Motoki wondered if he was in some sort of strange cat trance. He'd seen Luna act oddly before as well. Luna, the little black cat, often showed up at the arcade at odd hours, and he had always given her milk or tuna when she appeared.

Usagi had adopted her, and the little cat tended to follow the girl everywhere. No sign could keep her out. Motoki chuckled at that. Even locked doors and windows couldn't keep her away.

Minako came into the wheelhouse, Rei following behind her, rubbing her eyes. They had a few sandwiches prepared, and he thanked them when he was handed two of them. He hungrily ate them, finishing long before either of the girls.

"Can I ask you a question?" he looked from one girl to the other.

"Sure," Minako shrugged.

"Do Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen seem a bit... familiar to you?"

The girls glanced at each other before giving vehement denials. They immediately tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

It was their mistake.

Motoki glanced at Minako, and suddenly the big red bow on top of her head stood out to him like a beacon. Long blonde hair, tied loosely back with a ribbon. That was Sailor Venus' trademark look. Big blue eyes, about the same height. He looked over at Rei. Long raven-black hair and amethyst eyes. Tall, and a priestess, a Miko. He thought about one of Mars' attacks, which was obviously of Shinto origin.

Then his mind wandered to little Ami. Blue hair and eyes, brilliant. Mercury. And finally to Makoto. Curly cinnamon hair tied up in a ponytail. Green eyes, super strong, tall and well muscled. Jupiter.

"Really," he said finally, cutting Minako off mid-sentence. "So you don't recognize the exact same hairstyle and color? The blue eyes and short, thin build? You don't recognize your leader?"

The cat fell off the captain's chair and he heard a muffled, "ow."

"Gotcha," he said, and turned to the white feline. "I knew it. I knew you were like Luna." He turned back to Minako. "Venus." His eyes shifted to Rei. "Mars."

"What gave us away?" Minako asked in a small voice.

Motoki told them about all his suspicions. The original ones he had long dismissed. "Well, first, every time Usagi brought one of you in to the arcade, a new Senshi appeared, but I ignored it. Second, I thought I heard Luna talking, not once, but twice." He sighed.

"Then there was the Youma the other day. I noticed that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were missing. So I got to thinking and figured it out. Now I know. I won't tell anyone, and I doubt anyone else would put it together, though I think Naru probably has her suspicions. She's been at the center of many attacks, and loves to tell everyone how Sailor Moon knew her name that first night, and how she's saved her so many times. You add that to the information I came up with, and you have to figure she knows."

There was a brief pause, and when no one spoke, Motoki grew uncomfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi was feeling less irritated with Luna finally, and she decided to walk along the shore to wet her toes. She tilted her head, indicating she was going out, and moved quickly to the doorway, passing the windbreak. She smiled at the glint of sunlight on the water. The storm still raged in the distance, and she was actually grateful for it. She wasn't ready for the real world yet. She wasn't ready to face Minako and Rei. She was very angry and she didn't want to say something she would later regret.

She began to walk along the beach, not really sure what she was searching for. Perhaps an isolated spot to enjoy a few minutes alone. Or, if Mamoru followed her, a few minutes for gentle kisses.

She'd heard him, while she was sick. He'd said he loved her. She loved him too. And that was enough. That was all she had ever wanted or needed from him. Just love. Plain, pure, simple. She sighed as she came across a beautiful spot, partially hidden by a high wall, with a wide beach and a grassy knoll. On it she could imagine spreading a blanket and having a picnic.

She adjusted the skirt she was wearing. She'd refused undergarments, much to Luna's consternation. But it just made sense. She didn't want to take them off and put them back on every time she used the restroom. She also felt more free and comfortable without them. Only a week ago she would have begged for them. Of course, once they were back in Tokyo she would be proper again, but for now, she was free.

She smiled as she remembered their first day on the island. They hadn't argued. In fact, they hadn't had a single argument the entire time they'd been alone. 

She grinned as she made her way up into the grass. It was short, and very soft, almost silky. She lay back and stared up at the blue sky above her. The odd storm that circled the island couldn't be seen from that angle. She had to admit the storm worried her.

Hearing footsteps on the sand, Usagi sat up to find Mamoru approaching. He smiled and came to where she was sitting. He was clad only in cut-off jeans, having found a shirt to be too much on the island. Usagi could understand. She only wore her skirt and a tank top. Even her bra was too much. She'd just tossed it aside, and she'd never so much as touched her school blouse.

Settling in next to her on the grass, Mamoru reached out and took her hand in his own. He was staring at the storm on the horizon. Even from their position they could see water spouts and lighting and the crashing waves. According to Ami and Mokoto it had the entire island surrounded. Usagi worried it was something bad, but Makoto insisted it was Mamoru's doing. That he was controlling the storm without even knowing it.

"Hi Mamo-chan," she said, raising herself up to kiss his cheek.

"Hi Usako," he answered, turning his face at the last moment so their mouths met instead. He grinned mischievously. "You look so beautiful sitting here in the sunlight," he added when they parted.

Usagi couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. She smiled at him, feeling a little shy, but he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close.

"I have to tell you something now that we have a couple minutes alone. I almost didn't get the chance, and I won't let another day go by without doing it." He looked down at her, his eyes glinting with emotion. "Usagi, you mean everything to me. I love you. I want to be yours and for you to be mine. I need you in my life."

It sounded as though he was pleading with her and that would never do. She pushed him down so he was laying on the grass and climbed over him so that she was straddling his hips, looking down into his face. "Chiba Mamoru," she said, in her most stern voice. Then she giggled. "I love you too." She bent and kissed him again. "And one day," she promised, "I'm going to marry you."

With a happy whoop he rolled her so that she was on her back and he was laying on top of her. "Make it soon," he whispered, and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. He licked along her bottom lip and she opened for him. Their tongues met and played together, their bodies fit like a puzzle piece locking into place. Their hearts thundered in time. When he pulled back to breathe he lifted himself enough to present her with a gift.

He held in front of her a rose, it wasn't red, or white, or really any color. It resembled a fire opal, with different colors glinting from a pearlescent surface. She reached out and touched one of the silky smooth petals in awe.

"What kind of rose is that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I'm going to call it a MoonRose. In honor of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen." He grinned and gave her a kiss. "Watch," he added and sat back.

She sat up and looked around the little field. Along the edges of the cliff face vines were forming, bright green, and with very few thorns. They expanded, moving outward until they encircled the whole field except for one small, door-like opening to the far side. They grew up and up until they met overhead in a dome. Once the vines met, beautiful serrated leaves formed, growing until they blocked much of the light. Then there was a moment of stillness before hundreds and hundreds of roses formed, budding quickly and blooming within seconds.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed, awe filling her voice as she stared at the beautiful room he'd created. He was still working and she saw thicker vines forming, these a dark brown, and she smiled as she realized he was creating beams to hold the structure in place. They arched over one another, and more green, rose covered vines covered them so she couldn't even tell they were there anymore. No light shone through the ceiling, and only a little passed through the wall exposed to the beach. Most came from the small doorway, and it seemed to make the whole room glow faintly as it reflected off the roses.

"For you Usako. Because you are everything I didn't even know I needed." His look was shy, and she couldn't help but kiss him.

"I feel the same way Mamo-chan. I couldn't imagine my life without you now. If I lost you..." she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know," he murmured, and then he was pushing her back into the grass and kissing her. "I would die too."

Neither questioned that type of devotion. They simply understood its existence, and that without the other they could never be truly whole. Her hands went to the button on his jeans, and a moment later she was pushing them down his hips. He tugged them off and lifted her shirt over her head, then pulled at her skirt a bit frantically until she undid the hook so he could unzip it.

A moment later skin met skin and it felt right and beautiful. They explored one another, touching and tasting as they moved together in the soft grass, which seemed to grow thicker and softer under her back. He spread her open and stared at her, before bending his head for a taste of her womanhood. She moaned under him, lifting her hips to encourage the exploration. Fingers entered her and she screamed in pleasure, her own fingers diving into his thick silky hair. He brought her to orgasm, crying his name out.

She wanted to feel and taste him too, and so she rolled him over and took him in her mouth, touching and teasing him until he could take no more. He rolled them back again and moved up her body, torturing her nipples with teeth and tongue.

"Do you want this Usako? Do you want me?" he asked, his voice coming in pants.

"Yes, always. Please Mamo-chan. Please." And he entered her with one long, slow stroke, filling her completely. Neither noticed the breeze that flowed over their skin, but they heard a gentle tinkling music on the air, and saw the mix of silvery golden light closing over them. As their bodies met, a small dome of that same light covered them shielding them in an ancient form of protection.

Ribbons of light encircled the lovers as they met, parted, and met again. Two ragged souls were healed over and mended, half of his for her, and half hers for him, so that they were one, forever. She sighed as they closed together. In unison they spoke. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

The ribbons continued to circle around them, sinking into their skin as they connected the two lovers. She could feel his need as though it was her own, and their passion rose as her need was amplified in his mind, and his in hers in a loop that grew and grew until they exploded together.

::I love you Usako:: His voice spoke into her mind.

::I love you Mamo-chan:: she returned with a tired smile.

All at once their past life memories entered them, flashing images of their time together on the Earth and the Moon, the lives they had known, and the war they had fought. Serenity slid into Usagi, Endymion into Mamoru, no more than memories. Their time was over, and now was for the two who had finally found one another. Both panted, finding it almost painful. Mamoru rolled slightly to the side and pulled her into his arms again, wrapping her in his embrace. And finally they slept, peacefully. Soul-Bonded once more.

The storm circling the island faded away to nothingness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

There had been a long silence, and now, there was constant chatter. Minako and Motoki wouldn't stop talking, with Artemis occasionally adding explanations, or correcting Minako's story. Rei couldn't take it, and so she stepped silently out of the wheelhouse and went to the front of the boat, to stand staring out at the raging storm. It mirrored her own emotions perfectly.

She was looking out at the flashes of lightning and peering at the raging sea when the massive storm, which had been raging for days, finally disappeared. It didn't dissipate or peter out. It simply melted away between one breath and the next, and a large double rainbow hovered where it had been.

Rei felt her jaw drop, and a second later she was racing to the wheelhouse. "The storm!" she yelled, pointing at the horizon. The others looked up and stared. She explained what she'd seen as Motoki turned the key and started the boat forward, moving fast towards the island. They grew closer and closer until Rei could see the beach, the rocks, the cave. She sighed in relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Ami woke slowly, and judging by the angle of the sun coming through the hole in the cave roof, she'd also woken late. Makoto and Luna were both sleeping still, and she smiled to see the cat had inched her way closer and closer to the other girl. She wasn't sure how long they'd slept, but it was still daylight. She did feel better now that they'd napped. They'd stayed awake much of the night, watching over Usagi and Mamoru and talking about what they'd seen.

It took her several long minutes to get herself off the mattress and to the little table. She grabbed a protein bar and a bottle of water and had a quick breakfast. She didn't notice the lack of thunder or crashing waves for a long time.

When Ami went outside to relieve herself the sun was high overhead. It was nearly noon. The birds were out in full force, making lovely sounds. Some insect or other was making noise as well, but Ami didn't mind. She rather enjoyed it. She looked out over the peaceful sea and smiled at the sight of fluffy white clouds over the other islands.

And then it hit her. She could see the other islands. The sea was calm again. The storm had finally broken. Which meant they could take Usagi home. Of course, that was only if they could figure out how to get the boat back into the water. She turned and looked at it. It was still tilted horribly to one side. The front crushed against the rocks. She wondered briefly what it was called. She thought perhaps a prow, but she wasn't in the mood to look it up.

Instead she stretched her arms over her head and smiled wide, and just enjoyed the sunlight. It was a long time before she began to wonder where Mamoru and Usagi were. She knew they were probably together, and the thought made her blush. She didn't think it was a bad thing. They were obviously in love, and she wasn't like Luna to deny things because it wasn't proper.

Sometimes she had flashes of memory from her life on the moon. A man with long blonde hair and flashing blue eyes. Intellect to match her own, and who treated her as an equal. Whenever she remembered him she felt both happy and sad, and sometimes aroused. She had long learned to accept those feelings. They were natural after all. So, even though she had no experience in this lifetime, she could understand their need to be together.

"Hey Ami," Makoto said, coming out of the cave. She stretched and popped a cookie into her mouth. "Where are Usagi and Mamoru?" she asked, looking around.

"Not sure, but I'm giving them time," Ami answered, the blush deepening. Changing the subject, she pointed to the boat. "Now that the storm's gone, we have to figure out how to get the boat back into the water."

Makoto shrugged. "We can just ask Mamoru to do it. He can just make a wave like he did when he brought us here."

Ami gaped at her. A storm was one thing, but a wave? "Really?"

The other girl nodded and popped another cookie. "Yup. Notice the storm disappeared right when Mamoru and Usagi finally got some alone time?" She grinned around the treat. "Luna told me all about the wave, and how it lifted the boat right up off the water and straight to shore."

"But," Ami wasn't really sure what her argument was. "If he doesn't know how he's doing it..."

"I do now," Mamoru said from behind them, and Ami spun to see him holding a smiling Usagi. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, hers around his waist. "We uh, figured some stuff out," he added, and grinned down at the tiny blonde. She looked up at him with devotion and he looked the same way towards her.

Makoto gave a happy sigh. "I'm glad something good actually came out of all this," she murmured. Ami sighed. If Makoto tried to spend another day apologizing she thought she might scream. She opened her mouth again.

"You're forgiven," Mamoru and Usagi spoke in unison, and then grinned at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

She woke when Makoto left the shelter of the cave, but it took her a few minutes to get up and stretch. She'd been having a lovely dream about the Moon Kingdom. It had been the princess' sweet sixteen, and the day she'd met the prince. The two had been like night and day. Serenity with her long blonde hair, done in the traditional Lunarian Royal style, her tiny frame, and short stature, her eyes a light blue, like two pools of water. Endymion had been tall, with broad shoulders, his hair dark as midnight, his blue eyes a much darker shade. He'd towered over her, but had been gentle with her in every respect.

Luna sighed happily, and stepped out of the shelter. The girls and Mamoru were all on the beach talking, and she couldn't help but gush at the sight of Usagi and Mamoru together. They were so perfect. They looked so much like Serenity and Endymion...

"Oh Kami! Shimatta! Kami!" Luna was unsure what to do. She couldn't say anything, could she? Should she? She didn't know what the right choice was. She looked back over at them, and saw Usagi's knowing look. She bowed her head to her princess, but Usagi and Mamoru both gave a tiny shake of their heads. So they knew, but weren't yet ready to talk about it.

The must have Soul-Bonded. It was the only explanation she could think of. Their memories must have hit them all at once, and that could be painful and disturbing. It was no wonder they didn't want to talk yet.

She looked out at the sea and noticed the storm had disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a white boat, a little smaller than the one they'd arrived on, headed straight for them.

"Who is that?" she asked. Every head turned to the sea. Mamoru growled, but Usagi put a hand on his arm to calm him.

Ten minutes later, the boat had docked to the side of the island, and Luna, now on Usagi's shoulders, and the rest of them, were walking towards the others, who were climbing off the boat. They met halfway between the dock and the cave, and Luna could feel the anger coming off Mamoru in waves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

The tension in the air was palpable. If Usagi hadn't been there, if she'd still been sick, Makoto thought perhaps Mamoru might have killed all of them. But thankfully Usagi was there, and she took over.

"No one speaks until we are on our beach. Makoto, Ami, please go ahead and pull the table out of the cave and find a nice shady spot for us all to sit and talk."

She and Ami moved like lighting, running back the way they had come. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, and saw Usagi motioning everyone else to follow, tightly clutching Mamoru's hand in her own. Makoto hoped she could keep him calm. He still didn't have control over his powers, and they were growing rapidly from what she could see.

They hurried inside the cave and Makoto moved the cooler so she could carry the table out. "Maybe bring drinks and snacks," she suggested to Ami, as she lifted it easily and went out the door. The sand didn't look comfortable to sit on, and she saw a perfect spot a little ways down.

Ami had brought several pillows and blankets from the boat earlier, and now she went back for them laying them on a patch of grass near the edge of the beach, where two tall trees stood to provide shade. She set the table in the center of the largest blanket, folded some of the others to make seats, and scattered the pillows around. She went back for the futon to make a seat for Usagi and Mamoru. Folding it in half, she put it to one side of the table, then went back to help Ami.

The two of them had just finished setting up water bottles and plates of fruits along with other snacks. She brought out the tins of cookies and biscuits she'd made, and then pulled out the treat she'd hidden in her subspace pocket and put it in the center of the table, completely covered so that no one knew what it was. She piled extra bottles of water on the lid to disguise it further.

Usagi and Mamoru reached her then, and she pointed to the futon. They sat, and the others followed. Makoto sat close to Usagi, on a thin pillow, and handed her one of the tins and a plate of fruit. She took some for herself before passing them along, and Makoto had to smile as Mamoru kissed her before he would take them.

There was a muffled conversation when Motoki saw The Una, his family's boat, and the damage that had been done to it. She heard Ami trying to explain it to him, and asking him if he knew how to get it back in the water. They went silent at a look from Mamoru.

"You ah... seem to be feeling better," Rei said in a small voice. Makoto's head swung to her, unsure how she'd known. Then she remembered the communicator. Rei seemed to be feeling the weight of shame, her eyes downcast, her head bowed. Makoto could understand. Though she'd been forgiven, she felt shame as well.

Motoki tilted his head to the side. "How did you get better? We saw how bad it was, and now you don't even have a scar."

"Even Senshi healing isn't that fast," Minako added, earning screeches from everyone who had been on the island overnight. The blonde blushed and nodded to Motoki. "He figured it out already," she said, and gulped as Usagi and Mamoru continued to glare.

Feeling a bit sorry for them, Makoto stepped in. "Mamoru healed her last night."

"Mamoru?" Rei asked, sounding confused. "How?"

Mamoru only shrugged, but Ami pulled out the Mercury computer and showed her a video of what had happened. Makoto was shocked. She hadn't known Ami was recording it. She sent a questioning glance at the other girl, who smiled.

"It was on the table, and when the strange energy spike registered, I guess it automatically started recording. I didn't notice it until a few minutes ago." She shrugged.

Motoki seemed the most affected by the video. He shrunk at the sound of Mamoru weeping, and continued to shrink further and further in his seat, unable to meet his friend's eyes. "We thought we were helping," he mumbled. "We didn't know she'd get hurt."

Makoto felt a building of electrical charge, but there was no time to calm Mamoru. A lance of lightning struck somewhere beyond the trees and everyone flinched.

"You didn't know she'd get hurt," Mamoru spoke in an icy tone. "No, of course you didn't. You didn't know anything about what would happen. You left us here, without protection, without a way to get help." His voice was so quiet everyone had to strain to listen. "You put us together in a sleeping bag, completely naked, and drugged. Neither Usagi, nor myself, get to remember our first time. And I don't just mean as a couple. Both of us lost our virginity and WE. DON'T. REMEMBER."

Usagi put a hand on his arm and he patted it, obviously trying to calm himself.

"It was an assault Motoki. Plain, pure, and simple. As if that wasn't already horrendous enough, you left us on a deserted island. Our first day here, we were so sick we could do nothing to help ourselves. We couldn't even manage lighting a fire. Every time we thought it was over we were down at the beach vomiting our guts up all over again." He licked his lips, then took a small sip of water.

"We had to search for food, because we all know Usagi couldn't possibly have survived on what you sent. Don't you guys even know she takes medicine? I've known for months. Didn't you notice that no matter how much she eats she never gains an ounce? You girls should have known at the very least, and you Motoki have known her most of her life." He sighed and looked down at Usagi, who was leaning her head on his shoulder in an effort to keep him calm.

Makoto noticed a strange smell to the air as Mamoru continued.

"While Usagi and I were able to get together, it doesn't excuse what you've done. I had to hold her while she cried that first morning, and I'm not sure I can ever forgive you completely for causing her that kind of pain."

"Or you," Usagi added in a quiet tone, her voice brimming with anger.

Mamoru went on. "When she got stung and I heard her scream..." his shudder spoke more than the words that followed. "I didn't know what to do. If it had been a Box Jelly, or if she'd been allergic, she would have died. As it was, she was very sick. I don't think that video could possibly show how bad it was. It can't show the tentacles I had to dig out of her skin with tweezers. It can't show that I didn't even have enough vinegar to soak her wounds in and instead had to use cotton balls on them. It doesn't show the fever, the night spent watching her writhe in pain. The guilt I felt when I had to physically restrain her because she was trying to itch. The worry because we didn't have antibiotics and the wounds were getting infected..."

By the time he had finished speaking, only Luna and Ami were not cringing in humiliation and shame.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" Usagi asked.

Makoto snapped to attention. That was what the odd smell had been. She looked around and saw a column of smoke rising from beyond the trees. She leapt to her feet and raced along the beach. Sharp rocks caught at her feet, but she ignored the little pains.

She raced out to dock and found the burning remains of what had been the boat Rei, Minako, Motoki, and Artemis had arrived on. The dock itself was also burning, though half of it was submerged now. She shuddered.

This is what could happen if someone lost control of their powers. She'd felt the strike, even known it was coming, but no one could have prevented it. She looked over the wreckage with a new perspective and a mission to learn control over her own temper. She turned when she heard Usagi and Mamoru talking, and walked carefully towards them, pulling them aside.

"Mamoru, you have to control your anger right now. I went through this too, and I can help, but really, it has to be you. If you can't calm yourself, and stay calm, you could hurt someone."

Mamoru looked down at Usagi when she said that, and Makoto saw the resolve on his face. "I'll do my best, but I think I will need help." He shuddered. "I didn't mean to lose control."


	9. October 8: Shouts

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru walked with his head hung low. For once, he'd woken before Usagi. They were still on the island. And it was his fault. He could have hurt someone, even killed them. His mind raced with the possibilities. If he lost control he could hurt Usagi.

Maybe he should stay away from her. Would she be safer without him? What if something happened to her because he couldn't control himself?

At the thought all the grass around him shriveled. No, apparently not. Instead, he had to figure out how his emotions were linked to his powers, and learn to control that. Control himself. He'd always prided himself on his self-control.

He sat down, not sure where he was, the weight of his guilt eating at him. This morning they would have to get The Una off the beach and back into the water. He could remember, vaguely, how to access those powers.

He'd been taught as a young child in his past life. He'd known how to access all the elements, and how to heal, how to create life from nothing, how to fight, how to protect. He was just barely touching the surface of his powers. By his current age, Endymion had already known how to teleport, read peoples memories, and had thirteen years of sword and combat training. He had a lot to catch up on if he wanted to help defeat the Negaverse.

He'd never been as frightened or as angry as he'd been the past few days. He knew that was a major part of why his powers were out of control. He would have to focus on the one bright thing in his life to keep calm. He thought maybe they should have a signal. Perhaps she could raise an eyebrow or something to remind him.

Just thinking about her lifted his mood. He focused and healed the grass around him, making it thick and soft.

He heard footsteps approaching, but didn't look back. He already knew it was Motoki. They'd decided to wait for a talk until Mamoru had time to cool off. He still wasn't sure he was ready, but he'd been best friends with him for years now, and in spite of his anger, he didn't want to lose him.

Making himself comfortable on the grass, Motoki handed Mamoru a bottle of water. "Usagi wanted me to remind you to drink. She's worried you'll get dehydrated."

"Thanks," Mamoru muttered, opening the bottle and taking a few swallows.

"I'm really sorry Mamoru-san," Motoki began, his voice soft. "I well and truly screwed things up. I don't even know what I was thinking. The girls are young enough to easily forgive those kinds of mistakes, but not me. So I mean it when I say I'll understand if you choose not to forgive me. I really hope you do though." He sighed.

"Mamoru-san, I never intended for anyone to get hurt. Physically or emotionally. What we, what I did, was so fucked up and wrong. I don't know if I'll ever even forgive myself. Watching that video," he stopped, shuddering at the memory. "That was hell, and it's my fault, and there's no way to fix it, or change it. And I'm just sorry." He hung his head, shame obvious in every inch of his face and in his body language.

Mamoru sighed. "Motoki-kun, you've been my best, my only, friend for a long time. I'm going to try to forgive you. Usagi probably already has, and if she hasn't she will soon. But it will be hard to trust you for a while I think. So if you want to continue our friendship I want your promise that you will never do something like this again. Not to me and Usagi, or to anyone else."

Motoki was about to answer but Mamoru put up a hand. "Wait. I'm not done yet. I want to clarify this. Setting people up on a blind date is okay, as long as they are willing. Locking them in a closet, or tying them up, or kidnapping them. Those things aren't okay man. You're almost an adult. In a couple years, when you turn twenty, if you were to pull something like that, you'd face jail time. And what happened because of it..."

Mamoru turned to look his friend in the eye. "I have Usagi in my life, and for that I thank you. I do. But what we had to go through was horrible. It was like a rape Motoki. I can never erase that for her. Or me," he added quietly. "I felt so betrayed when I realized what had happened. And so guilty too. I was drugged and asleep, but still, it was me that did it. I know it was."

He sighed again and went on. "Please, please promise you'll think things through, or come talk to me before you decide to do something crazy."

Motoki nodded wildly, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Mamoru patted his shoulder. "Sorry about the boat."

"I don't blame you Mamoru-kun. Not in the slightest. I'll never do anything like this again, I promise you."

"Good." He gave a small smile, hoping there was a chance for the two of them to stay friends. "I still have to talk with Minako and Rei," he added, not looking forward to those confrontations any more than this one.

"Usagi has them training right now." Motoki gave a small smile. "And I mean really training. She set them running around the island a minute after you left."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Mamoru had been feeling guilty since he'd destroyed the boat. He hadn't said anything, but she could feel his emotions through the Soul-Bond. More than that, if she lifted a hand and pointed, she could show anyone in exactly what direction he was, without looking. It was a strange and heady sensation. Their Soul-Bond had many benefits.

Such as now, when she was emotionally wrung out, and needed him, she could simply speak to him in her mind, from anywhere, and he could hear and respond instantly.

::Mamo-chan? Could you meet me in the MoonRose house?::

::I can get there in about five minutes. Is that enough time for you?::

::Yes. See you soon.::

The two of them had taken the futon there the night before. They'd needed time alone. Partly so Mamoru had a chance to calm himself. Partly to avoid awkward talking and questions. Partly to give the others enough space. But mostly because they were newly Soul-Bound and wanted to be together.

It was still early in the morning. Probably not even nine yet. Usagi knew Motoki had already spoken to Mamoru, but she'd avoided talking to Rei and Minako. She felt bad about it, but she just wasn't ready. She knew if she tried to talk to them now, she would say something she would probably regret for the rest of her life. So she didn't speak, and instead sent the entire team for a run. Three laps around the island, and ordered them to pick fruit when they were done.

It was likely they would stay the day and leave early the next morning. She and Mamoru had worked out a plan for getting the boat back into the water, and would do that later in the day. It would involve a mixture of man power and Senshi power. She wasn't too worried. Ami and Mamoru had done some complicated equations, but she'd already figured out the easiest way by then and had laughed at their shocked looks at how much simpler her plan was.

She grinned when she saw the little vine house Mamoru had created for her. The night before he'd created a curtain of sorts from tiny thin vines that hung straight down from a thicker, dark brown vine that framed the doorway. She slipped through to wait for him, knowing he was close.

As soon as she entered she threw herself at him. He caught her up and held her close.

"I can't do it Mamo-chan! I can't!"

He settled onto the futon, holding her in his lap. "What can't you do Usako?"

"I can't forgive them yet and I feel horrible!" Usagi had always been able to forgive, but she felt as though something precious had been stolen, not just from her, but from him as well. "I couldn't even stand to look at any of them this morning," she confessed, and broke down into tears, again. She felt as though she'd been crying non-stop from the moment the others had reached the island. She never thought she'd miss the solitude.

"Usako," he breathed, and held her tighter. "There's nothing wrong with still being angry. I haven't entirely forgiven Motoki yet, and he knows and accepts that. As for the girls... Motoki did wrong, yes, but with them it was worse. They knowingly put you in danger, knowingly put the people of Tokyo in danger. They should have protected your honor. Minako... I know it was her idea to put us together in that sleeping bag. I don't know if I will ever trust her, or forgive her. I'll try of course, because I know we will have to work together, but I'm sure it will be a long road."

"But... but..."

"No buts Usako. You don't have to feel any certain way. Give yourself time. Honestly, forgiving them right away lets them off the hook. Maybe it would be easier if we understood their reasoning, but I'm not sure I can handle sitting through the explanation right now."

"Why do I feel so bad?" Usagi asked, not sure he would know the answer any more than she did.

"I think it's because you have a heart bigger than the planet. You love so completely and unconditionally. Usako, you have to understand, people will hurt you all throughout your life. You don't have to like and trust everyone. But for someone like you it's harder, because you want to like and trust and love everyone you meet. You always give people chances, and that's a wonderful thing, but there are going to be times when you can't forgive an action. It doesn't mean you don't love your friends. It means that the action was unforgivable."

"Mamo-chan? Do you think I should try to talk to them today, before we leave the island? Or should I wait and give it time?"

Mamoru seemed to give that serious thought. He stared up at the ceiling for several long moments. "I can't claim to know what's right or wrong here, but I think the principle of why they put us on this island holds true. Right now all of us are trapped here, for better or for worse. Why waste the opportunity? Talk to them while they can't escape." He chuckled at the thought of using their own trap against them.

Feeling better, Usagi smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down for a kiss. "Thanks. I feel better now. I can go talk to them." She tried to stand but Mamoru held her still.

"Uh uhn," he whispered. "I think you still need time to cool down. And I know just how to get out some of that pent up emotion." He gave her a devilish grin, and she had to giggle. He was wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

He rolled them so that she was on her back and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. She melted for him, opening herself to anything and everything he would give her. She loved him. Their moans and sighs filled the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

"Hey Mako-chan, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Usagi called out.

Makoto turned and looked at her friend. "Sure." She put down the bucket of fruits and followed Usagi along the beach. Usagi's hair whipped around in the breeze. She must have washed it that morning because it looked shiny and well done again. Her hands were held tightly together as though something was bothering her, and Makoto could understand.

"You know I've already forgiven you. Mostly I think for you, it was something you went along with, but didn't think through. Plus you changed your mind and tried to come back for me right away. That's important I think. But something is bothering me. Something led each of you to the decision, and I want to understand what it was."

Makoto turned towards her friend and pulled her to sit on the warm sand. The sun beat down on them, warming their skin. She stared out towards the sea, not knowing exactly how to express what she'd been feeling.

"Have you ever had a feeling about someone? Like you just looked at them and knew?"

Usagi nodded. "With every single one of you. I felt it with Luna first. Then Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen and so on right up to Minako and Artemis. It was a feeling that I could trust you, that you would do anything for me, and that you were good."

"Exactly. I don't know if you know this, but I wasn't always a fighter. Before my parents died I never did any of that. It was a way to express my grief I guess. Well, I took these classes on all sorts of different fighting styles. And one Sensei really got to me. He used to say some of the most incredible things."

She smiled, remembering the elderly man who had taught her so much. "Well, I had this feeling about you and Mamoru. It was powerful, intense, even overwhelming at times. I knew, even though you probably didn't, that Mamoru watched you constantly. Not in a bad, stalkerish, mean way. No, he watched you to keep you safe. Do you remember that boy that tried to steal your first kiss? Remember how fast Mamoru got to you? He was sitting on a stool, and he just leaped over the game consoles and was standing in front of you. If I hadn't been looking right at him I never would have seen him move. It was that fast."

She bumped Usagi's shoulder with her own. "So I started watching him. I saw how he watched you. How sometimes you'd be in the middle of an argument with him and you'd trip, and he would just automatically reach out and steady you, make sure you didn't fall. Then I noticed he would sometimes follow you out of the arcade, especially if it was getting dark, and he would just walk a ways behind you until you got home, and would just turn around and go to his apartment."

With a sigh of remembrance for her old boyfriend, Makoto continued. "He teased you almost constantly. But it was to keep you at arms length. And even then he was trying to protect you. I heard him once, when I followed him. He was arguing with himself. He always wanted to be with you, but he thought you were safer without him in your life. I figure part of that is the whole masked superhero secret life thing. The other half is because of being an orphan. Because he didn't really know how to love, and didn't want to make you miserable."

"Wow. I didn't know any of that," Usagi whispered, her hand over her heart. "He could never drag me down though. He's already learned to love."

"I know that, and you know that," Makoto explained. "But I don't think he did. He probably still doubts himself."

Usagi gave a sad sigh.

"Anyways, my old sensei said that if a person cared enough about you to put your needs before their own, then they loved you. So I knew Mamoru loved you, and I figured out a long time ago that you loved him. And I just thought it was a lark. I didn't really stop to think about it until Rei came in with the scissors. They were going to cut your hair so you couldn't cover up with it." Makoto shuddered at the memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Settling herself on the grass, Rei looked out at the ocean. It really was beautiful here, but she wanted to go home. She wanted to see her grandfather, and check on the temple. That only drove the lesson deeper. What they had done to Usagi and Mamoru was horrible. They had drugged and kidnapped them, and so much worse. She didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive herself. She couldn't stop the tears, and wasn't sure she ever would.

Honestly, she wouldn't blame Usagi if she never forgave her either. She heard Usagi approach and turned to look at her. She met her eyes and saw the emotions she was keeping at bay.

"Usagi-chan," she breathed.

"Hey Rei-chan." Usagi sat in the grass next to the priestess, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you," Rei said, unsure how to proceed. She wanted to tell her friend why she'd done it, but wasn't sure how.

"I know," Usagi said simply. "I also know you'll never do anything like that ever again."

Rei nodded. Of course she wouldn't.

"I feel like there was something behind your decision to go through with it. I think I need to know Rei."

She'd always known Usagi was wiser than she gave herself credit for. The two of them picked on each other like sisters, but she loved the little blonde more than anyone on the planet other than perhaps her grandfather, who she loved equally.

"It all started with a dream. We were at the top of this tower, floating in mid-air. You were glorious in battle, but there was some sort of attack you didn't see coming and Tuxedo Kamen pushed you out of the way and took the hit. He died, and then you killed yourself. Then the dream changed, started over, but differently. He didn't die, but got captured and turned evil. You had to fight him and all of us died, and then you were all alone and had to kill him, and then you killed yourself. The third time it was very different. You were at the top of the tower again, and Tuxedo Kamen was beside you, but you weren't alone. Each of us had a man with us, just like you had Tuxedo Kamen, and those men were the dark generals, except they were on our side. With their help we won the battle, defeated Beryl and Metallia." Rei shivered, feeling as though there was a memory close, but it faded away like it always did.

"Then the dream shifted entirely. You were in the arcade and Mamoru was yelling at you, calling you names, and he said you were worthless, and over his head I could see the first version of the battle. It started again and you were arguing, but he apologized and offered to be your friend. The second version of the battle was over him that time. The third time you were kissing, and over his head I saw the final version of the battle.

"I consulted the Great Fire for weeks, trying to figure out what it meant. Eventually I learned that if you stayed enemies you would both die. If you became friends he would be taken and you would still both die. If you fell in love it would start a chain reaction and it would save you both." Rei sighed.

"I know we went about everything wrong though. What we did was unforgivable."

"You're right Rei-chan. So I'm wiping the slate clean instead."

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt I can ever forget, and it will take some work to rebuild trust, but I think if we go back a bit and started as though we'd just met and become friends it would be easier for us both. That way it isn't hanging over our heads."

Rei smiled. "I always tell people you're wise, but no one listens."

"I heard Mamo-chan talking about it once. He took a psychology class last year. It's a concept that when were born we are a blank slate. Tabu Rasi or Tabuler ... oh I can't say it. But the point is, I think it should work."

(AN: The concept she's discussing is called Tabula Rasa. It is a psychological concept wherein children are believed to be born as a blank slate, completely free of any influence.)

"I do too," Rei said, then held her hand out. "I'm Hino Rei and I'd like to be your friend."

Usagi giggled and shook hands with her before giving her a quick hug. "Well I'm Tsukino Usagi, and I'd like that very much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Minako wasn't the sort of person to indulge in deep thinking very often. The run had given her time to think however, as had Rei's silence and look of shame. Ami and Makoto had given her new examples to follow as well, each in their own way. So perhaps it shouldn't have been shocking that the girl who seemed perpetually happy was sitting alone, at the top of a ragged, stony outcrop, staring out at the sea, and weeping.

Another thing she didn't do much of. She tended to think that if something had happened, you either fixed it, or moved on. But this wasn't something she could fix. And there was no way to move on until she had faced what she'd done and made amends. Because she couldn't stop being Senshi. She couldn't change her position as the protector and right hand of the princess. And even if she could have, she didn't want to.

What she wanted was a way to earn Usagi's forgiveness, and regain her trust. It would not be easy, and it wasn't certain that it was possible at all, but she would try. She swiped at the tears angrily. She didn't deserve to be sad. She deserved for Usagi to make her suffer. She wouldn't of course. She was too good and kind for that. Usagi was different from anyone she had ever known.

She was even different from the princess.

Minako thought that was a good thing. No one could live in the shadow of another for long. If Usagi had been similar in personality to the princess, Minako was sure she would always be comparing herself to Serenity and finding fault with who she was. But the only things they really had in common were their kindness and ability to love so wholeheartedly.

Where Serenity had been calm, quiet and studious, Usagi was wild, loud, and boisterous. She liked Usagi better, if she were to be honest. Courtly manners were all well and fine in the Millennial Kingdom, but for a teenage girl in modern times it would be a bit trying. Minako had always found Usagi to be a kindred spirit, and loved that about her.

She sniffled, wishing she could find a way to fix things.

There was no warning. No footsteps to mark her arrival. Usagi just seemed to appear from nowhere, and sit next to Minako. A moment later she had wrapped loving arms around her, and Minako couldn't help but sob as she leaned into her most beloved friend.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, choking on her tears. "So so sorry. Please Usagi-chan, please tell me how to make it right."

"You can't Mina-chan." Usagi said simply. "So I don't want you to try. I want to give you a second chance instead. We'll start over. Blank slate. Tab-tabu-oh, something or other Mamoru told me," she finished with a laugh. "It means were going to go on from here. I don't think I can forget it. Not completely. And it might take a while to earn my trust. But you remember when you first came, how you did it then?"

Minako nodded, feeling hopeful. "Yes. I came in and you were in a battle and I joined you. You recognized me and that was it."

Usagi nodded. "I do have one question Minako. Why? Why did you get involved? I've heard the reasons from the others already, but I need to hear yours, and I want you to be completely honest with me."

Minako shivered under her friend's gaze. She had to tell the truth, but she was afraid of the danger it would put Usagi in.

"How much do you remember of our past lives?"

"Everything," Usagi said gently.

Minako couldn't help but gasp.

"The Soul-Bond brought our memories back," she explained.

"Oh. Well, I've been hiding something for a while. Under Artemis' orders. Even Luna doesn't know. I remember my past. I think it's because I was your double, and the leader of the Senshi. Artemis said he was in Japan when he felt drawn to me all the way in England. I'd already been there for almost two years when he woke up, doing my acting while my parents lived their dreams. Well, as soon as he gave me the transformation pen, I just remembered everything.

And then, when I came here and saw how you and Mamoru acted, and how he was in love with you, but kept hurting your feelings, I started to get afraid. The Soul-Bond that already connected you was getting weaker and weaker every time he made you cry. And I was worried that if you lost him, you would die again."

"Wow. That's a huge burden Minako. I'm sure that must have been hard to live with."

Minako nodded.

"So, we're going to start fresh. But I want a promise from you Minako, a very solemn, unbreakable promise."

"Anything," Minako breathed.

"Listen very carefully before you agree." Minako nodded, turning so she could look Usagi in the eyes. "Minako, you have a big heart, and I know that you were just trying to help Mamo-chan and me. But sometimes that big heart doesn't listen to your head. I have the same problem sometimes, but I have Luna to talk to, or you girls, and that always guides me." Usagi smiled.

"So I want you to promise me that if you ever feel like doing something wild and crazy, even just to help someone, that you will talk to Artemis, or Luna, or me, or even Mamo-chan about it. If you feel you have to hide it from anyone, that means its even more important to talk to someone about it. People can get hurt when we leap in without looking. In return, I want you to be there for me if I need to do the same. Do you think you can do that?"

Minako let loose another round of tears as she spoke. "I promise. Oh I promise Usagi-chan." And she threw her arms around her friend and held tight.

When she had calmed and finally lifted her head she saw that Usagi's cheeks were as wet as her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

If anyone had asked, Ami would have told them math would solve any problem. But sometimes the problem could be solved better with a bit of creativity, some Senshi magic, and a lot of manpower. She smiled over at Usagi, who was directing everyone into position. It was her idea, and she'd insisted that she would take the responsibility if it failed, so she was making sure things went exactly as she'd pictured them.

It was a good way to work. Ami had long ago noticed that Usagi didn't have the same innate abilities as the other Senshi. What she had was more. The ability to think creatively and just know something would work. It had saved them all in battles with Youma and the Dark Generals. She wasn't just creative, she was fast. She could come up with a plan in less time than most people could sneeze. And somehow it always seemed to work better than anything Ami could create on the Mercury computer.

"Alright everyone, places!" 

Ami moved toward the front of the boat and transformed into Sailor Mercury. It was a fast change. They had all gotten faster over time, and she was grateful for that. Being naked for several seconds during henshin was uncomfortable and embarrassing. She bent and touched the sand.

"Ready!" she called.

She heard Mamoru, standing in the ocean, call out a second later. "Ready!"

The others, Minako, Rei, Motoki, and Makoto, all deeper in the water, holding long ropes also shouted they were ready, and Usagi nodded.

"Okay Mercury, go ahead and start. Just remember to go slow."

Usagi herself held a bucket of water, with two more at her feet. Mercury smiled over at her and began letting the ice form under her fingers. It spread slowly, going under the ship little by little as Usagi wet down the area. Mamoru pulled in his power and focused on the ocean. Mercury could feel him reaching for a small wave to lift the boat.

It came slowly, carefully, as though it was gelatin instead of water. The wave lifted the boat several inches off the sand, and Mercury let the ice flow into the space where it had been. Slowly, inch by inch, the ice, the wave, and the constant tugging from Makoto and the others, worked to move the boat back into the water.

Once it was free of the sand, the boat moved steadily as Mamoru pulled the wave back. The others moved out of the way, going to each side. Usagi squealed in triumph.

"We did it! We did it!" She shouted, jumping around on the sand.

Mamoru chuckled and then turned to finish his portion of the task. He built a dock with small trees and vines, twined and twisted together, some hardened, others soft. The structure was sloped upwards so that they could walk right onto the boat at the top of it. He used more vines to tie off the boat, keeping it in place until they were ready.

Usagi was still jumping up and down. "I like the house you built me better Mamo-chan, but this is awesome."

He ran out of the water and caught her up in a hug, twirling her around before he kissed her. It was beautiful to see, but Ami was very shy and turned her face away quickly. She saw Luna and Artemis, who were finally speaking again, sitting on the table, which had been left outside as a common area, watching the interaction. She moved towards them, and soon everyone else followed.

There was still tension, but she could see that things would all work out in the end. And that they all loved each other meant a great deal to Ami. She had been so lonely before Usagi came into her life, and now she had all these friends, she didn't want to lose a single one of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Dinner was a loud chaotic affair as everyone celebrated their hard work, and more importantly, their renewed friendships. Makoto worked hard to make sure everyone was happy and well fed. She brought out the surprise she had hoped to share the day before.

Usagi's happy squeals rang through the group, making everyone smile and laugh. A three-layer death by chocolate cake was revealed. Usagi and Mamoru both showed eagerness, and Motoki let it slip that Mamoru was a secret chocolate fanatic.

"I think the term is chocoholic," Makoto said with a laugh. She looked up to see the two lovers inhaling their cake at a speed that didn't seem humanly possible.

Several times throughout the meal and as they ate desert and discussed their plans to set out the following morning, Makoto caught a glint in Usagi's eye that made her feel strange. The girl was plotting something, and it amused her greatly, whatever it was. Makoto desperately wanted in on the plan, but decided to wait and find out when Usagi wanted to share.

But somehow, Makoto thought that this time she wouldn't be in on the plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

As they walked back to the little vine house, Usagi hugged Mamoru's arm and giggled under her breath. "Mamo-chan," she said happily, "I have the best idea for revenge."

"Revenge?" He looked at Usagi feeling shock and dread swirl through him. His Usako wasn't that type of person.

"Yup! Yup, yup, yup." Another giggle rang through the air, and now Mamoru smiled. Obviously whatever she had planned wasn't malicious.

"What do you have in mind?"

She launched into the story of Rei's dreams and started talking about her plan. Mamoru couldn't help but smile. It was something he had already considered since regaining his memories, and Usagi was right, it was the perfect revenge. The Senshi were about to get a surprise.


	10. October 9: Voyage Home

***Artemis' POV***

There was something to be said for being a very small cat. Artemis, sitting on the back of the captain's chair with Luna, was trying his best to stay out of the way of the comings and goings as the others loaded everything back onto the boat. Motoki, who was standing on the dock assessing the damage, had told him that there would be little activity in the wheelhouse until it was time to leave, so the two of them had chosen to hide there.

The girls had been out collecting fruits when he'd woken that morning, and he hadn't had a chance to really talk to any of them. He wanted to make sure everyone really was okay with each other before they left, but there had just been no time. At least from where they sat, the two cats had a good view of what was going on.

Mamoru and Usagi were busy carrying the futon from the little vine and MoonRose house Mamoru had built. He and Luna had seen it the day before, while Usagi was busy talking to the girls, and he was impressed by the work. It was obvious the boy was getting very strong in his powers. He'd grown by leaps and bounds in the week or so they'd been gone.

The storm was impressive, but had been an uncontrolled outpouring of emotion. It was the house, the small wave, and the dock he thought of now. Those Mamoru had consciously done. The MoonRose was an entirely new creation, and that was the most impressive. The flowers themselves were opalescent, with hints of various colors when the light hit them. Greens, blues, even reds shone out, sparking and beautiful.

Usagi had been sad about leaving the little house behind. He'd heard her talking to Mamoru about it that morning. The boy had promised to create her own little arbor of roses on his balcony, or perhaps in her back yard.

Artemis wondered if he really could duplicate the feat, until Mamoru had created little vines in Usagi's hair, circling her buns with one rose on each side, and little vines braiding through the long locks that fell from them, several much smaller roses decorating each streamer of hair. The look was beautiful, he had to admit. Considering he lived with a teenage girl, and spent time with four other teenage girls, he should know.

"Usagi and Mamoru are the Moon Princess and Earth Prince," Luna said, bringing him out of his reverie.

"I know," Artemis nodded. "I actually knew since Minako took me aside about Mamoru, and I've known all along about Usagi."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luna asked, sounding hurt and a bit angry.

"It wasn't an easy decision. I was afraid you would unconsciously treat her differently, and it might be noticeable to the Dark Generals, or to Usagi. She needed to learn on her own, and her only safety was in anonymity."

Luna sniffed at him. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Oh, I guess you're right." She admitted finally. "I probably would have gone crazy trying to keep her safe and it would have given her away."

"At least now she has Mamoru, you, me, and Minako who know. Between all of us we should be able to keep an eye out and protect her without too much trouble."

"I think the other girls need to be told," Luna said, "but not quite yet. The two of them need time to deal with the old memories, and honestly, I think the girls have a few things to learn first."

"I agree. Mamoru is the best bet for keeping her safe, and she's going to be his protection as well. Eventually though, he'll need his guards too."

"I'm pretty sure Usagi and Mamoru have a plan for that already." Luna gave a Cheshire cat smile. "And I am quite looking forward to it!"

"You heard something didn't you?"

Luna nodded and leaned forward to share the secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru was in a much better mood today, and his temper seemed to be back fully under his control. As they finished loading the last of the supplies onto the boat, he and Usagi worked on their master plan in whispers, changing the subject whenever anyone else came near. It was an interesting concept, what they'd chosen to do. While there were elements of revenge, it was a kind sort, one they both knew would make the others happy.

Neither wanted any of the others to know just yet, and so they talked of other things as everyone boarded the boat. Usagi's hair was beautiful with the MoonRose vines woven though it, but he wished it was in it's normal streamers so he could watch the wind flow through the strands, and maybe play with them a bit. She was absolutely adorable, standing just past the prow of the ship, hollering some line from a romantic movie.

Of course as soon as she shouted, Motoki ran up to her hollering about bad luck and telling her she had to apologize and beg the kami not to sink them. Mamoru overheard enough to know it was from the movie Titanic, and he shuddered. He hadn't seen it, but he'd seen documentaries about the actual sinking, and didn't really want that as an opening for their trip back to Tokyo.

So he prayed a few prayers of his own, and let down an offering of fruits and roses. It was the best he could do. He was surprised to realize he was sad to leave the island. He hadn't thought that would be possible, but it was where he and Usagi had admitted their love, shared their first kiss, consummated their relationship, and had formed their Soul-Bond. In spite of all the bad things that had happened, much that was good had as well, and he would never forget that, or this place.

He went into the wheelhouse with Motoki. He'd learned to drive this boat years before, and he and Motoki planned to take turns while Usagi and the other girls went down to the galley kitchen and prepared a meal. Soon they were pulling away from the dock, and he took one last look at the island. Usagi, standing now at the back of the boat, staring back at the shore, wiped away a few tears.

::I'm actually going to miss this place.:: Her voice sounded in his head.

::Me too. There were some wonderful memories.:: He thought of the day they first kissed, and the day they shared the strawberries, and the forging of their Soul-Bond. She stared for a few more moments before coming to kiss him.

"I'm going downstairs now. Let me know if you need anything. And don't forget to drink some water."

He bowed his head, grinning at her, and gave her one more kiss before he let her leave. He'd never really had someone to care for him before, to nag him into taking care of himself. He enjoyed it more than he would have believed possible.

"You seem happy," Motoki said after she left.

"For the most part, we are. We have things to work through, things to get over, but I love her so much it's painful to be away from her." Mamoru sighed. Even having her out of his sight was hard, though he knew she was just downstairs. Their relationship was still so new that he couldn't bear to be away from her for long.

"I'm glad you have her. Makes me miss Reika."

"She'll be back in a few weeks," Mamoru reminded him. It had been an interesting time as Reika had gone to study abroad for a semester. Motoki had moped quite a bit in the first few weeks she was gone, and it had been hard to see his best friend so sad.

"So, what were you two whispering about?" Motoki asked, a sly grin on his face. "Anything I can help with?"

Mamoru laughed. "You behave yourself," he ordered. "Actually, Usagi and I have a plan we are working on, but it's not something you can help with, except..." Mamoru stopped and thought for a few minutes. "Does your dad still have that open apartment near the college? The four bedroom?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. I know he plans to show it when they get back from America."

"How soon are they coming back?" Mamoru was curious. He hadn't seen them in a while.

"The eighteenth I think, but I'd have to check with Unazuki."

"Well, let your dad know I might have some people in mind for it."

"Now you have me curious," Motoki turned and looked at him, using the puppy dog expression that always seemed to get him his way. Not this time. Mamoru steadfastly refused to look. He stared out over the ocean, looking at the other islands as they moved swiftly through the waves.

"I'm not telling," Mamoru muttered, noting that several minutes had passed and Motoki was still giving him the look.

"Please?"

"No," and Mamoru had to laugh at the outraged huff that followed.

"I'll get it out of you eventually." He gave an attempt at an evil laugh.

"Not happening Motoki." Mamoru said, grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

Kenji paced his study. He'd taken to doing that a lot over the past week. Something didn't sit right with him. Something about his daughter going to a class for art. Sure, the girl liked to draw, and he had hopes for her to possibly make a living creating Manga, which she seemed to enjoy, but he didn't remember being asked about it, and when he'd checked her room, nothing had been packed. Her little suitcase with the little bunny zippers was still where it always was when they weren't on vacation.

No, Kenji was certain something had happened to his daughter. And he was even more certain it had to do with the secret she'd been keeping for so long. How she could possibly think he and her mother couldn't figure it out was beyond him. Ikuko had started finding bloodstains in clothing months before, and both of them had seen an increase in cuts and bruises. There had even been times when she'd barely been able to move.

At first they'd suspected an abusive boyfriend.

Then Kenji, leaning on his abilities as an investigative reporter, who often trailed people, or even went undercover for his stories, had decided to find out exactly what was going on. He had watched her carefully for weeks, seen her sneaking out of her room. She always returned quickly though. She never showed signs of drug use, and from what he could tell the only boys in her life were Umino, who was now dating Naru, Motoki, who was dating Reika, and Mamoru, who teased her mercilessly.

It was during his time tailing Usagi that Ikuko had first heard the cat yelling at their girl. When she'd come to him and told him about it, he'd felt her forehead, thinking she had a fever. But she'd led him upstairs, finger covering her mouth, and pressed her ear up against the bedroom door. Sure enough, he heard two voices in the room.

"Usagi," the unknown voice said. "I know you trust him, but we don't. You have to understand, we don't know why he comes to save you. What if he has an ulterior motive?"

Usagi had given a harsh laugh. "Luna, (so it was the cat) do you remember when we met Ami? How you thought SHE was working for the Negaverse? Or how about your suspicions that Rei was actually involved with the missing busses? Or when you thought Makoto was too dangerous because she'd been kicked out of her old school. You even tried telling me Sailor V was an imposter. Seriously. I have never been wrong. I'm not Naru to get caught up in every Youma attack. I have... instincts about people. I just wish you'd learn to trust me."

"I do trust you Usagi, I do." Luna said. "I just worry. You've had a crush on him since that first battle..."

"And I would have died in that first battle if he hadn't been there. And at least thirty other times besides. You know how long it was before I had other back-up." There was a loud sigh. "You know how hard I'm struggling Luna. I may not be great with math or learning English, but when it comes to my duties as Sailor Moon, I just know, okay?"

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan. I don't mean to be so negative. I just get so afraid something will happen to you."

"Then lets drop the Tuxedo Kamen talk for now, shall we? He wouldn't hurt me. He's almost died saving me. Twice. Just let it go."

"Okay Usagi. So, what time is training tomorrow?"

Kenji and Ikuko pulled away from the door. They stared at each other wide eyed for several long minutes before making their way to their own room. Kenji had shut the door, and turned when Ikuko had thrown herself into his arms, weeping.

"So," he'd whispered. "Our daughter is Sailor Moon."

Thinking back on that day, several months before, Kenji couldn't help but think something was very wrong. Luna had been around for a few days after Usagi had disappeared, but then she'd gone missing too. He knew the cat was doing something to his memories. He didn't know what, or how she did it. He just knew she was doing something. And because he knew, he was able to fight through it.

Ikuko never had a problem with it. She just pretended her memories were changed and went on like nothing had happened. She'd confessed though, that whatever the cat was trying, she'd never felt a single thing. Not even a hint of a false memory.

Now, he was feeling like something was about to happen, and he couldn't figure out what it was. There had only been one Negaverse attack since she'd gone, but they were overdue for one now. He just hoped the other Senshi could manage on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

The constant rocking motion of the ship was making Usagi sleepy. Luna had come down with her, and was sitting on her shoulder purring. She felt warm and safe, and very cozy. She couldn't quite get used to all the clothing she was wearing, but she knew within a few days she would have no problem. It occurred to her she didn't even know what day it was, or how long they had been gone. She hoped her classes weren't too far ahead of her, and that she could catch up quickly.

Her mind wandered. She had so many new memories to sift through, seeking answers to questions she'd never known she had. One question, how she could find the Silver Crystal, had already been answered. Since becoming Sailor Moon her genetic makeup had slightly altered. She had Lunarian blood in her veins as much as Human blood. That was important.

As a Lunarian Royal, she would always be able to sense the Crystal, even use it without being near for some things. For instance, if she was in danger, the crystal could protect her without her trying to access it.

The truth was, she'd had access to it all along. It had only been waiting for her to call it forth. She hadn't done so yet, feeling it was safer hidden for now, and she hadn't had a chance to tell Luna yet. Mamoru knew of course. He'd been helping her try to find it when she'd realized it was hidden inside her chest. That's when they'd discovered an echo of power coming from him. The Golden Crystal.

The two Crystals, when working in tandem, could do miraculous things. Each on it's own was wonderful, but it was said that together they could create planets and destroy suns. Neither she or Mamoru would chose to do such a thing, but the ability was there. Her memories of training with the Crystal were complete, but the truth was her training had not been nearly done. Neither had his.

The Crystals would not have passed to them until their was an heir for each. A person to take over the Crystals once they passed. A person related by blood. They'd been preparing to have children before the end. Excited at the prospect of parenthood... until Metallia had come, and turned poor Beryl. She in turn had created hordes of mindless people to follow her.

And then the Generals had been taken. Tortured, turned against the ones they loved the most. They had each been sent to kill their own soulmate. When the deed was done, Metallia had lifted the mind control so they could see what they had done. None had survived their own grief. And then Beryl, attempting to kill Serenity, had killed Endymion. At his death, and with the loss of everything and everyone she loved, Serenity had taken her own life.

The rest she knew from Luna. Her mother, locked in a fierce battle of her own, had cried out when her daughter had died. She had pacified the creature she'd fought and divided it into seven pieces, which she made human, and added crystals to hold the monster at bay. She'd then turned and used the Crystal to lock Metallia away. The rest she had wished to give a second chance. The Crystal granted her wish, and she had put Luna and Artemis into a deep sleep and sent them to earth to watch over and guide the reincarnated Princess and Prince, and the others whom she'd saved.

She'd hoped to give them a normal life.

Now, Usagi knew there was something the two Crystals could do when joined. Late the night before, when everyone had been asleep, she and Mamoru had done a part of that. They had made their way back to the cave, where the mattresses from the boat had been laid out, and Usagi had quickly made sure they would stay asleep until they were finished.

She and Mamoru had each called their Crystals then, and together they had woven an old form of magic, something that should have been done in their last life, but they had not been taught. This they'd discovered on their own, using hints from their teachings and from things the two of them had already been able to accomplish in this life.

They each knelt, facing one another, and held their Crystals in their right hands, covering the other's crystals with their left. They'd closed their eyes and focused carefully on their needs. The need to protect the others from being turned against one another, to protect them from the influence of evil, and to protect their memories against tampering. They did not awaken the old memories. It would not have been fair to do so in that way, so they simply left them alone, and guarded them.

First the guides. Luna and Artemis had been easy. Being from Mou, they were able to manipulate memory, but it was very difficult to manipulate theirs, or to sway them to evil. So the hedge they'd formed over them was more for practice than anything. They woven the light of the Crystals together, a four strand braid, before they'd settled it over the two of them. Linking back to themselves, Mamoru and Usagi wove a pattern that connected the cats souls in a subtle way to their own.

It was not a Soul-Bond. Nothing was taken from the advisors, and nothing given. It was simply a link that would allow them to help should anyone ever try to turn the two cats to evil purposes. It now could not be done unless both cats, Usagi, and Mamoru were all turned in the exact same second.

It was why they were separating the cats from the girls. Because if something happened to all four of them, chances were the girls would be free, even just one of them, so they made the same protection link with the four girls and themselves. It doubled the protection, making it nearly impossible to turn any of them.

They wove a different form of protection over Motoki. It made him nearly invisible to anyone who worked for or harbored evil. They could see him, but like the glamour that hid the identities of the superheroes, they would never remember who he was when they turned away. They would do the same, they'd decided, for Naru. She, more than anyone else, needed such protection. Youma seemed drawn to her.

They had a list now, of everyone who had suffered through multiple attacks, and they fully intended to make sure every one of them was protected. But it would remain a secret. They would tell their guides, and the other Senshi of course when their memories returned.

They'd quietly left them and had gone back to their little MoonRose house to sleep.

Now Usagi was wishing she could sleep again, but she had to keep her wits about her. They would be back in Tokyo soon. In less than an hour if the galley clock was right. She was dressed and ready, and had her communicator, wand, brooch, and Luna Pen in hand again.

They had checked the radio. No attacks had happened during their absence, and Usagi was worried about that. Something was brewing. Something big.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Dragging Usagi up to the deck, Minako searched for a place of privacy. She could feel Mamoru and Motoki watching them, but the other girls had stayed below. They were less than ten minutes out if she was judging correctly, and she wanted to make sure everything was clear first. Mamoru came out of the wheelhouse, perhaps sensing that she wanted him to know, or perhaps at a plea from Usagi. She wasn't sure which.

Artemis came out with him and Luna hopped onto one of the long bench seats where he joined her. Minako gestured for the other two to sit down and stood before them trying to word things carefully.

"You both know my role in the Millennial Kingdom. You know my responsibilities." She waited for them to nod. "Right now very few are aware of who you are Usagi. I am your double for a reason. I know things are different now, but I feel that if anyone should learn the princess has been found, I should play the part and keep both of you out of it unless there is no other choice."

"Do you have a feeling?" Usagi asked, tilting her head.

Minako nodded. "I can't put my finger on it though. Just... something."

Usagi inclined her head. She looked to Mamoru and Minako could tell they were communicating silently.

"Alright. First, we continue our "search" for the princess. No one should refer to either myself or Mamoru as Royalty. Second, if someone discovers we have found the princess, then you can take that role, but only if it is absolutely necessary. I don't want you in danger needlessly. Finally, we will have to make the others aware only if their memories should return, but we need to tell them not to speak of their memories at all until they have spoken to us first. Not even to each other. We tell them only as they remember. We can't take any chances."

"Thank you Usagi."

They were pulling into the dock now, and Minako turned to watch. Mamoru and Usagi remained sitting, but Minako headed for the lines to tie off the boat. She heard the two of them murmuring, and then they were kissing. She rolled her eyes, but felt a happy flutter in her heart. She was happy they had each other. It was too bad she could never have her love. She missed Kunzite desperately, which was strange as she'd never even known him in this life. She knew him only as a Dark General now. And that was so sad it had to be pushed down so she didn't think about it anymore.

Motoki's truck was loaded up, but they had to call a Taxi for the rest of them. The cats rode with Motoki and Mamoru because they wouldn't be allowed in the cab, but she didn't mind that. A few minutes without their chaperones was a fine thing. The girls sat in the Taxi and waited for the others to drive out ahead of them. The cab had orders to follow the other vehicle.

Laughter marked the ride back to Motoki's house. A lot of laughter. Minako could tell it was annoying the driver, but she didn't care. It was good to have Usagi back, and not angry anymore. She wanted to stay happy. They paid and followed Mamoru and Motoki inside the house, deciding, since it was already late in the evening, that Mamoru and Usagi would stay there for the night.

Makoto decided to make everyone dinner, and it was another happy meal with talking and laughter and friendship. Minako didn't want to leave, but eventually she waved good night and slipped out into the darkness with the others, each separating to find their own way home.


	11. October 10: Home Again

***Usagi's POV***

She had to admit it. She panicked. Waking up in a strange place, again, was not good for an already overwhelmed Usagi. Fear shot through her and her breathing became rapid and shallow. Her heart raced until it hurt, and her chest began to feel tight. She was alone, in a strange room, on a strange bed, and she wasn't wearing clothes.

And then Mamoru ran into the room. It was obvious he'd sensed her growing fear and had come running. She sighed in relief as he ran to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She began to remember.

His voice was soothing. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe. We're still in Tokyo, at Motoki's house. I've got you Usako. Just breathe."

It took several minutes for her breathing and heart rate to return to normal. Her chest began to loosen and her mind started working normally again. She wasn't trapped. He was safe. Everything would be okay.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she whimpered, holding him tightly.

"That was a mild panic attack," he told her, his hand reaching up to wipe the sweat off her brow. "You were afraid. It's okay. You're completely safe."

"Mild? If that was mild, I don't want to see severe," Usagi said emphatically. She shook her head wildly. "I don't want to go through that again either," she admitted a second later. "That was awful."

"For me too. I felt it through the bond. It was worse than the first time you fought as Sailor Moon. I knew there wasn't an attack in here. I only left a couple seconds before you must have woken up, but it scared me."

"Me too."

"I'm thinking you want to go home today," he said, a small smile forming on his lips.

Usagi blushed. "Well, yes and no. I want to go home, but I also don't want to stop being with you all night." Her eyes lit on the evidence of their lovemaking. More than half a dozen condom wrappers littered the nightstand and she giggled.

He followed her eyes and laughed. "That's okay," he whispered. "We can just find other times to express our love. But not right now because Minako is here and has some clothing for you. Not school clothes."

"Lets get you covered." He found his shirt from the night before, and her panties, and helped her slip them on. Then he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Usagi let out a happy squeal at that, wrapped her arms around his neck, and enjoyed the sensation of being carried around in his arms.

"What was it? Is she okay?" Minako asked, sounding worried as they walked out into the living room

"What happened?" asked Motoki at the same time.

"It was a panic attack." Mamoru said quietly, and she could hear a hint of anger in his voice, now that he was looking at two of the culprits. "She woke up naked in a strange bed, and I wasn't there, and her mind and body reacted."

Motoki turned white and looked ashamed of himself. Minako burst into tears and bowed her head low. Usagi turned to Mamoru, asking wordlessly to be let down, and she went to her friend.

"I'm okay now Mina-chan. It's okay." Minako threw her arms around Usagi's neck and just continued to cry. Worried, she looked over to Mamoru. He looked concerned as well, but shrugged. Obviously he didn't know what to do.

It took several long minutes for Minako to cry herself out. Her blue eyes seemed to be swimming in unshed tears even then, and Usagi worried about saying anything that would set her off again. She'd cried many of her own tears in the time she'd been away, and even the night before. While good things had come of their time on the island, there were some things it was painful to remember. Especially their first morning.

Motoki passed Usagi a bowl of miso soup and pushed a larger bowl of rice and jako to her across the counter. "I made breakfast," he said, giving her a small smile. Usagi smiled back, and pretended to be happy about it. At home her mother tended to make her pancakes or toast. She liked American foods for breakfast, as eating rice with chopsticks was a long painstaking process, and she hated being hungry.

Mamoru grinned behind Motoki's back and held up a large spoon. He tossed it to her and within seconds she was tearing through the food at high speeds. "Thanks Toki-onii-san," she said around a mouthful of rice and tiny fish. She continued to eat until there wasn't a grain of rice left, and her bowl of soup disappeared as though it had never been.

It was amazing how much better she felt after she'd eaten. The last vestiges of panic disappeared and she breathed easier. Then her eyes fell on the clothing Minako had brought her, and she squealed again.

"Oh! My bunny sweater, and my favorite comfy jeans!" She ran to the clothing and hugged her sweater to her face. She smelled the laundry detergent her mother used and sighed happily. She grabbed up the pile of clothing and stared at Mamoru, who was grinning.

"Time to take a shower," he said, a smirk on his face, and he picked her up again and started down the hallway. "We'll be back... eventually," he said over his shoulder, making her giggle.

They went into the bathroom and she saw his own pile of clothing sitting on one of the shelves. She put hers next to it, and grinned at him as he set her on the counter to strip off the shirt she was wearing.

"I like you wearing my clothes," he whispered huskily. Then he tore her panties off in one smooth motion, hardly moving her from the counter at all, and grinned. "But I like you wearing nothing even better." He added.

They stepped into the shower area together and spent the next half hour washing and teasing each other. He insisted on washing her hair, and she had to admit it was an incredible feeling. His hands gently massaged her scalp, moved through the long locks, and he seemed quite taken with the way the water played through the strands.

He turned her to face him, and she smiled when she noted he was very happy to see her. His arousal was pressing into her belly now, large and throbbing. He'd managed to put on a condom when she wasn't looking. She grinned as she moved her stomach back and forth, pressing hard against it. A moment later he had picked her up and pressed her against the wall, slipping inside. They moved together wildly, and a few minutes later she bit his shoulder to muffle her screams as she came undone around him. He growled as he lost himself inside her. It was beautiful. Different and wild and beautiful.

Usagi was beginning to realize that sex was much more than she'd ever imagined. Their mood could be playful, sweet and romantic, or, like now, wild and heated and completely out of control. She loved every bit of it because she was with him. It was his love for her, and hers for him, that made it special. Because it was more than sex. It was lovemaking. It was sharing a deep bond. It was joining together in an intimate completion of one another.

When they finally emerged from the bathroom, more than twenty minutes later, Usagi was dressed in her favorites. Even the underwear Minako had chosen were a soft pair that were well worn. The bra was frayed a bit under one cup, but it made it no less usable, or comfortable. They were her favorites for a reason. The soft, stretchy fabric of her jeans felt good against her skin, more like cotton than denim. Her t-shirt was a small one with a picture of the Sailor Senshi on the front with the words "For Love and for Justice," printed underneath in Kanji. And her bunny sweater, a gift from her father on her fifteenth birthday, that she still adored, was a soft cotton, with a zipper up the front. It was all white except at the hood, where two bunny ears flopped with little pink tufts in their center. She didn't raise the hood, as her hair was still drying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Luna's POV***

Luna launched herself at her charge the moment she entered the living room. In a practiced move, Usagi caught her and hugged her tight before helping Luna get comfortable on her shoulder. She'd missed her girl the night before, but she and Artemis had needed to check in at Central Control. The large underground control room was hidden beneath the Crown Game Center. They'd checked for places with dark energy, and had unfortunately found one that had been running for a while, draining people slowly so as not to be noticed.

They would have to have an investigation that day, but she wanted Usagi to get the chance to see her parents that morning as well. Even though it was a work day, Kenji had stayed home with Ikuko. She'd slipped in and out of the house that morning with Minako to find Usagi's favorite outfit, and had noticed Kenji seemed agitated. She had decided not to mess with his memory any more until she knew how he would react to Usagi.

She had other things on her mind this morning as well. She'd been worrying about Motoki knowing their secret, and the attention it might draw to him. She purred as she rubbed against Usagi's cheek.

"Morning Usagi," she said.

"Good Morning Luna," Usagi answered, finding thick cushy socks being held out to her by Minako.

"I wanted to talk to Motoki this morning," Luna continued. "About staying safe and keeping the secret. Will you help me?"

Usagi nodded. "Sure, but it's already been taken care of."

Confused, Luna hopped down from Usagi's shoulder and sat on the table. They all gathered around it, and sat on the little pillows. Motoki put two smaller pillows on the table for her and Artemis. She thanked him and got comfortable, wondering how Usagi had taken care of keeping Motoki safe.

Mamoru decided to sit next to Usagi rather than on his own side of the table. Luna smiled. The two of them were adorable together.

"So, Motoki," Usagi started. "You know a rather large secret about all of us. Unfortunately, that puts you in a bit of danger."

"Usagi and I took care of that, of course, but we want you to be aware of certain things so you aren't taken off guard." He turned and looked at Luna and gave her a wink. Instantly Luna understood they must have done a form of magic to protect him.

"You may notice one thing in particular. Customers you serve may not recognize you the next time you serve them. If you see that, do not point out you've met them already. Just point them out to us, or to Luna or Artemis. One of them is usually around the arcade anyways. Which brings us to another secret we've been keeping from you."

Luna took over. "Underneath the Crown is a hidden base. We call it the Command Center. It has the ability to track Dark Kingdom activity, and we use it for many things. I will teach you how to enter, and if there is ever a time when you need to reach safety, I want you to go straight down there, and close the entrance behind you until Mamoru or one of the girls comes to get you."

Motoki's mouth had dropped open. Even Mamoru looked a little stunned, and she realized Usagi had forgotten to tell him about the base. She hid a smile. Usagi could be a bit forgetful at times.

"Also, we'd like you to keep this on you at all times." Artemis said, pulling the new panic button communicator from his subspace pocket. His was different than Naru's because he would have the ability to talk back and forth with them, but the most important feature was the panic button.

It looked like an ordinary black wristwatch. It was digital and told the time accurately as it was set by the Command Center computer. He flipped the watch face back and there was a tiny screen on the upper fold underneath. On the lower fold was a large clear button and around that several smaller ones, each with a planetary symbol.

"For Mamoru," Artemis continued. "Press this symbol here." He pointed to the symbol of Earth, which was a circle with one line down and one across like the addition sign. "And for Usagi, press the silver crescent moon. You've probably learned the other symbols by now, but they're color coded so you just need to think of the skirt color of the Senshi you want to reach."

Motoki reached his hand out for the communicator, his face awed.

"This should only be used in emergencies," Luna stressed, "or on Senshi business. Like if you notice someone who doesn't remember you."

"So you and Usagi have communicators too?" Motoki asked, looking over at Mamoru.

"I don't..." Mamoru started, but was cut off when Artemis slid a communicator in front of him. "Okay, well I guess I do." He corrected.

Mamoru's communicator was also black, and looked like an ordinary wristwatch. Where Motoki's had a panic button however, Mamoru's had a secondary screen, which could be used to read messages or search data. There was a small button along the side of the watch, and when pressed a holographic keyboard and a larger screen appeared.

"You're linked to Central Control with this," Artemis told him. "You have access to everything Ami's Mercury Computer does. If you need to find something, it's there, and if it isn't then you or Ami can add it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He was nervous. Mamoru could honestly say the prospect of meeting Usagi's family made him much more nervous than a Youma battle. He'd been tapping his foot like crazy the whole time Usagi was on the phone with her mother, and ever since then, as they'd walked, he felt the hairs on his arms standing as though someone was walking over his grave.

He'd heard the stories. Everyone had.

Tsukino Kenji did not like boys. Boys were the evil of the world and would corrupt his baby girl. Would hurt her and make her cry. There were many examples to choose from. The incident when he'd chased Umino away with the hose, or the time he gone running after one young man with gardening shears, chasing him for three blocks. And then there was the shotgun. Everyone said it. The man had a loaded shotgun and he wasn't afraid to use it.

Mamoru gulped. He was less afraid of physical harm coming to him, and more terrified he would be told to stay away from Usagi. That he could not do. Even if they had to run away, they would be together. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. Usagi loved her family. Even her bratty brother Shingo. He didn't want to take her away from them. He would though. If he had to.

He gulped now, then took a deep breath as he stared at the house. It was rather large, yellow with white trim, and had several balconies on the upper floors. There was a little path leading to the door, which was standing open now he noticed. Unconsciously he moved slightly behind Usagi. Her father wouldn't hurt her of course. He loved her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he whispered, looking down at his Soul-Bonded. "I mean, we just got back. Wouldn't they want you all to themselves today?"

"Oh, stop being such a baby. You're with me. You'll be fine."

"I'm not a baby," he huffed as they walked closer and closer to the door. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen. I've faced so many Youma I've lost count. And I'd rather face a hundred more right this minute, than meet your father in a bad mood."

"Oh, stop it. I love you, so they'll love you." Usagi grinned up at him, her back to the door now. She checked his collar, straightening it a little. "Make sure you bow politely," she added. "Oh, and just keep using formal address until he tells you not to. That's when you'll know. He's no Youma. Just a dad. Alright?"

"Are you sure we can't just go find a Negaverse creep to dust?" he asked, his one last attempt to escape the inevitable.

"Chiba Mamoru. You are better than this! You straighten your spine and march to that door right now," Usagi scolded, hands on her hips. Then she turned and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "Men," she muttered under her breath.

She pulled him inside, nearly dragging him in his fear. He didn't mean to drag his feet. He just didn't want the man to say he couldn't see Usagi anymore. He wished she would understand that. He sighed as they entered the genkan. She pointed out a pair of guest slippers that would fit his feet, and put on a pair that had little bunny ears on them herself. He found them adorable and wondered if he could find a matching pair for his own apartment.

They both stepped up into the living room, and his eyes met those of a kindly woman with long wavy blue hair and cerulean eyes just like Usagi's. He bowed low and waited as Usagi introduced them.

"Haha, this is my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru. Mamo-chan, this is my mother, Tsukino Ikuko."

"Tsukino-san," Mamoru said, bowing lower for a moment.

"Chichi," Usagi said, and Mamoru peeked up to see her father had entered the room. "This is my boyfriend Chiba Mamoru. Mamo-chan, my father Tsukino Kenji."

"Tsukino-san," Mamoru said again, with an even lower bow. He was terrified. Until he heard the laughter.

"Heard the rumors has he?" Kenji laughed. "I won't chase you with a shot-gun Mamoru-san. I only chase the ones who wont take no for an answer." He laughed again and gave a small bow of his own.

Then Ikuko and Kenji were greeting him warmly and hugging their daughter. Mamoru felt his jaw drop and glared accusingly at Usagi. She giggled.

"Sorry, I did try to tell you, but you were too busy panicking to listen." Another giggle sounded and Mamoru couldn't help but grin at her. She really was the most beautiful young woman on the planet.

Ikuko ushered them over to sit on the couch. "We're just going to go into the kitchen and get some snacks. We'll be right back." She pulled Kenji out of the room.

"See," Usagi said when they'd gone. "I told you."

"I'd still rather face a Youma," Mamoru muttered. "What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they'll like you. You're respectful, do well in school, and take very good care of yourself."

"But what if..." he started.

Usagi covered his mouth with her hand. "Mamo-chan. It's fine. True, we moved quickly, but they'll see how much we love each other. And besides, I'm not really sure I'm ready to face a Youma. I'd like a day off before we're back in battle."

"I don't think we'll get one," Mamoru muttered. "Luna was holding something back. I could tell."

"I know, but I wasn't going to press her on it. I'm just glad we have a bit of time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

Once she and Kenji reached the kitchen they automatically hid behind the swinging door to listen to their daughter and her new boyfriend. Neither felt ashamed of their actions. After all, their daughter was lying to them. Of course she was doing so in an effort to keep them safe, but she was still lying. Ikuko pressed the door open half an inch and watched the two as they talked. They were adorable of course.

She heard him talking about Youma, then worrying that the two of them wouldn't like him. It was cute the way Usagi covered his mouth. As they continued to listen she and Kenji occasionally glanced at each other, knowing something important was being discussed.

"What do you think the problem is?" the boy was asking.

"I don't know. I just hope Naru's not involved... again," Usagi muttered.

"How does she get attacked so often," Mamoru asked.

"Pretty sure it's curiosity. She always wants to try new things. Do you remember the pet shop? Even Shingo got caught in that one, and Naru, and oh, so many people. I had classmates bring them to school with them."

"You got caught up too, if I recall. I had to save you."

Usagi huffed. "Yeah well, I've saved you before too." she stuck her tongue out at the boy. "Don't go thinking wearing a mask and a cape makes you invincible." Her voice grew more serious. "If something happened to you..."

"I know," Mamoru said. "When you almost died I..." he didn't finish. Instead he clenched a fist and bit one of his fingers. He looked as though he might cry. That was enough for Ikuko to decide he was right for her baby.

She looked up at Kenji, whose head was just above hers as he peered through the crack in the door. He held up a finger, asking her to wait.

"I don't know if I'll ever really forgive the girls for what they did to us," he continued. "Yes, we got together, but Usako, watching you so sick and me being helpless to do anything... I can never forget that. And the thing that happened the first morning when we were still drugged..."

Ikuko gasped, and she heard Kenji growl. Someone had done something to the two of them. Something bad.

"We'll, were back in Tokyo. We're both safe, and my mom and dad are in the kitchen getting snacks. It's okay. You just need to calm down." There was a pause, and then, "calm down Mamoru. That's right. Breathe through it. Okay," and the heard her sigh.

"I'll fix them," Mamoru said, his voice sad. There was a brief pause. "Sorry," he muttered. "Do they look okay now?"

Ikuko couldn't see what he was talking about. She desperately wanted to.

"Better than before actually," Usagi giggled. "I don't think that one has ever budded before." She pointed off to the left.

Ikuko backed up and Kenji moved with her. They went to the table and grabbed the drinks and snacks they'd prepared before the two of them had arrived. Ikuko was curious. Her daughter was dating Tuxedo Kamen, that much was obvious. And something had been done to both of them. By the sounds of it, by Usagi's friends. She growled under her breath. Whatever it was she hoped they suffered just a little. It sounded like Usagi had nearly died.

Kenji swung the door open with his hip and they moved to set things around the little table in the living room. Everyone settled down around it before Ikuko looked over and saw what Usagi had been pointing at. She'd been bringing plants inside the home for years. They didn't always do well, and many she'd been nursing back to health. There was one in particular, a chrysanthemum, that had been ailing since she'd received it from a friend. It had never flowered, though she'd had it nearly two years.

Now however, large purple blossoms, and smaller buds covered the plant. She hid her gasp as she looked around at the other plants in the room. Even the little citrus tree had tiny fruits on it, though it was still to young for such a thing. It looked as though it had grown nearly a foot. All the other plants looked greener, taller, healthier as well. Many were flowering or showing buds.

Mamoru was blushing. He'd caught her staring. She winked at him, and said simply, "I think the Kami like you Mamoru-san. I know my daughter does." She glanced over at Usagi who was staring up at Mamoru, her face lit with her love for him. When he looked down at her, his face shone with love and devotion as well. Ikuko felt a pang in her heart. Somehow she knew this was the man her daughter would marry.

"Lets get the uncomfortable questions out of the way so we can enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Kenji said, a smile on his face.

The two teenagers nodded.

"Now, how long have you two known each other?"

"Almost a year, I think," Mamoru answered. "Although, to be honest, most of that time I teased her." He blushed and bowed his head slightly. Kenji had already known that of course. He'd even shown her pictures of it, but she was glad he was being honest. "I liked her, but I didn't know how to show it, and I thought she might be a little better off without me."

"I say you were wrong," Usagi said.

"Why did you think that way?" Ikuko asked before she could help herself.

Another blush. He mumbled something, then cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't have a family," he said and closed his eyes tight. "I don't remember my parents and I didn't exactly make friends in the orphanage." Another moment closing his eyes, and a huge gulp broke up the sentences. "I didn't have a friend until Motoki. I don't know much about things like... love." He finished, and Ikuko could tell he thought they'd ban him from seeing Usagi.

Her daughter was busy running a hand up and down Mamoru's back, her face full of concern and love.

"Well, I guess you picked the right girl to teach you," Kenji said, and the look on Mamoru's face made Ikuko melt. It was like the sun. Hope was evident in his eyes, and he began to smile again. Her heart melted for the lonely boy he must have been. But she could see the inner strength in him.

"You've become quite strong because of it, haven't you," she murmured, and Usagi nodded emphatically before launching into how Mamoru lived alone and took care of himself even though he was only eighteen. How he studied hard and one day wanted to be a doctor. Ikuko was impressed, and quite happy with the match. She met Kenji's eyes and saw that he was as well.

They spent a long and happy afternoon there, all of them talking and laughing. And then a strange sound filled the room. She met Kenji's eyes again. They both knew what it meant.

"We'll I'm sure the two of you have people you want to say hello to. But Mamoru you'll come to dinner tonight wont you?"

Mamoru and Usagi nodded, then the two of them were gone.

"Wow," Kenji said.

"Exactly," Ikuko agreed.

They had a lot to talk about. Kenji turned on the news and they waited, rather impatiently, to make sure their daughter, and her young man were alright. Now they had two heroes to worry over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi knew something was seriously wrong. Someone she cared about was hurt, and unfortunately, she was pretty sure she knew who it was. Naru. The girl was a target for every Youma and Dark General, and pretty much anything else bad. She'd been in the jewelry store both times it had been robbed by gunman, she'd been hit by a car once, when she was nine, she'd been mugged when she was eleven, and beaten up once by a couple of girls who thought she was looking at their boyfriends.

Naru was a danger magnet. Except, when it came to the Negaverse, the attacks were growing more and more frequent, and they were getting worse. Some Youma simply wandered in and started sucking random energy, but others were set up so it appeared there was something else going on. And Naru had been involved in so many of those Usagi had lost count.

One of her biggest fears was checking Naru over when the battle was done, and finding that the girl had been killed. It gave her nightmares, kept her up at night, and made her worry about everything her friend was interested in. She'd tried backing off on their friendship for a while, thinking it was her influence that was causing it, but it wasn't. She'd just been in more danger because Usagi hadn't been there to pull her away.

Things had calmed a bit when she'd started dating Umino. He tended to keep her occupied, and wasn't as into trying new things. But he was easily led by the little red-head, and was often caught in the cross-fire just as much as she was now.

So Sailor Moon wasn't all that surprised, when they traced the Negaverse attack to it's source, to see Naru and Umino among those who had already passed out. Their energy had been stolen again. Even if they killed the Youma, it wouldn't be fully restored. Often victims slept for more than twenty-four hours after an attack. Some, who had been affected more, slept days or even weeks.

Usagi and Mamoru had transformed shortly after leaving her house, and now were standing in the bottom of a large amphitheater, where three Youma took up the stage. They were identical. All female of course. Male Youma were rare, but they tended to be physically stronger. The three in front of them were an icy blue color, which was appropriate as they were hurling shards of ice at everyone, and those shards glowed the moment they touched skin, sucking out energy fast.

The sign above the three announced that it had been a Manzai show (AN: A form of stand up with two performers, or more rarely, three). Sailor Moon sighed, wondering if these were the performers or if they had been selling tickets or checking coats or some other ridiculous thing. Honestly, some of the things the Dark Generals set Youma doing were ridiculous.

When she caught sight of Naru and Umino, Sailor Moon hissed. Tuxedo Kamen followed her gaze. "We'll take care of her soon," he murmured. He pulled out three roses, and she could see he was trying to decide what to do with them.

"Vines?" she suggested.

"Tiara Action?" he asked after a quick nod of a assent. She nodded in turn.

He threw the roses and she watched as the vines sprung out from them. Two hit their target, but the third, who was further back and had paused between throws, caught the movement and jumped out of the way.

Sailor Moon pulled down her tiara and charged it, ready to throw the moment there was a clear shot. As soon as the two were caught she made the throw and willed it to pass through one and then the other before returning to her. She'd long ago learned she had some control over what it could do. She could even call out other attacks, make the tiara split into two, use it to capture enemies, or use it to light up a target for an attack with her wand.

Now, it sliced through the heads of the two creatures and moved quickly towards her. But the two creatures didn't turn to dust. They simply faded to nothingness, then at the last second, seemed to be pulled into the third Youma. A moment passed, and Sailor Moon looked to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Wand," he said, and she nodded. He sent his own power out in a sneak attack. Vines crawled up the Youma's legs slowly, wrapping around and around her ankles, legs, and waist before she noticed and tried to break free. She hollered and screamed at them to release her, but by then Sailor Moon had lifted the wand and shouted, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose straight into the Youma's face a second before the bright light touched her, and then there was a pile of dust on the stage. Sailor Moon sighed in relief, but didn't put her wand away.

"Wait," she said, thinking about the words of her attack. It occurred to her that it didn't have to be an attack. Healing a Youma was the same as destroying it, yes, but healing a person meant something else entirely. She lifted the wand and focused.

"What are you planning?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, a hand resting on her waist. Sailor Moon simply pointed at the people below.

"Lets see if I can heal all of them." She said, and she lifted the wand with both hands and willed the crystal to lend her strength. She could feel Tuxedo Kamen behind her, pouring his own strength into her through his crystal, and she let the shout go, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

A bright light came from the wand, pulsed once, and slowly faded, leaving her vision blurred for several long seconds. When she could see again she looked around to see people waking.

Naru and Umino both sat up, rubbing at their eyes. Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief before walking towards the duo. She pressed something into Naru's hands. "If you find yourself facing another Youma, press the big button." She pointed at a little moon slightly raised on the silver bracelet and pointed. "Twist and press," Sailor Moon informed her.

"Why me?" Naru asked.

"Because someone cares about you, and you always seem to be in danger," Sailor Moon said, before turning and making a jump to one of the beams overhead where Tuxedo Kamen was already waiting. They avoided the reporters who were already on scene, and the two of them made their way out of the building, taking circuitous routes away from the battle before finding a handy thicket to release their henshin.

Usagi pulled out her communicator. "Hey Luna, it's done. Naru was there, with Umino. Gave her the panic button."

"Thanks Usagi. I'll be home around seven. Mamoru's going to be over for dinner right?"

"Yeah. Oh, do you want me to get you some tuna or salmon?"

"Yes please," the cat murmured. She did not like cat food. Usagi indulged her because she was no ordinary cat.

"See you soon."

Mamoru caught Usagi around the waist when she disconnected. "That was incredible," he whispered.

"You helped," Usagi said. "You pouring the energy into me made it possible to fully heal them instead of just enough to wake."

"We make a good team, don't we."

"We really do," Usagi said, and turned to kiss him.

They stayed in the thicket for a long time.


	12. October 11: New Normal

***Usagi's POV***

Even waking up in her own bed didn't make a 3:00 AM Youma battle more palatable. Any Youma in the middle of the night sucked, but at that hour, there would be no time to go back to sleep when the fight was done.

Mamoru poked her awake as the communicator started beeping, and she sat up to talk. Flipping the watch face she looked down and saw Ami, her eyes tired. "Hey Usagi, weird reading from one of the pre-schools caught the Mercury Computer. I'm about to head out, can you meet me there? I'll call the others."

"On our way," Usagi said, and saw the coordinates appear on the screen. She flipped the lid closed when Ami disconnected and leaped out of the bed, careful to make no noise. Luna stretched and stood, and Mamoru (who had snuck into her room) was already standing at the window, hand outstretched. She picked Luna up, then grabbed on and they climbed out onto the little balcony. They hopped onto a tree branch then landed in the grass.

She rarely ever left her house as Sailor Moon. It seemed like a dumb move to leave and arrive in henshin. It would only draw attention to her family, and she didn't want them hurt. They moved swiftly, going over two streets before they entered an L shaped alley. It was one of her favored henshin spots because of the lack of visibility from the street.

As soon as they had transformed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen leapt up onto the roof of the building and took off. Sailor Moon checked the location again and they adjusted course once, but she knew where the preschool was. It had been the school Shingo had attended when he was younger. They moved swiftly through the night, knowing they had to get in, destroy the Youma, and get out long before the children showed up.

::He's here. Over on the third roof on the left.:: Tuxedo Kamen's voice sounded in her head.

::I know. He's good. I hope he shows at the next one.::

::He will. Very crafty. Master of disguise. Metallia is using that. I almost didn't see him yesterday.::

::He's going to be horrified at this memory.:: Sailor Moon answered sadly.

There was an anger in her, knowing the dark kingdom was going after children. A deep loathing of all things evil. She knew she had to do something to end these battles once and for all. But she wasn't ready. None of them were. Hopefully, with their new plan, they would be able to turn the tide in their favor.

The two heroes sat on a roof across from Azabu Pre-School, watching. Behind them Mercury had already arrived, as had Mars. They waited for Jupiter and Venus. Luna, sitting on Sailor Moon's shoulder, assessed the scene in front of her. The Youma seemed very similar to the one they had faced only hours before.

It too was female, and it had the ability to replicate itself. Where once only one had stood, now five entered the building, carrying something in their hands. It looked like toys.

"Mercury, scan those things before they take them inside," Sailor Moon hissed. "We have to run scans on everything in there before we leave."

Mercury whipped out her computer before the Moon Senshi finished speaking and was nodding and muttering under her breath. They heard the thump of boots that announced Jupiter. A second later Venus landed, her heels barely making a whisper.

"Sorry I'm late," she said quietly. "There was another issue that came up. A human one. I'll tell you as soon as were done. What do we have?"

"Okay, the Youma can replicate itself. We don't know if there's a limit. The one Sailor Moon and I faced yesterday had three, but it could have had more we just didn't know about. You have to kill the original for it to die." Tuxedo Kamen pointed below. "They were carrying something into the school."

"Do we have the scans yet Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked, ready to move in.

"Done," she answered, clicking the little computer closed.

::Flanking or head on?:: She asked Tuxedo Kamen.

::Flanking,:: he answered.

"Okay, there are three entrances to the school. Try not to break the doors or locks if you can help it. Jupiter and Mercury, go to the left. Venus and Mars, the right. Kamen and I will take the front. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Do as little damage to the school as possible."

"Hai!" they all agreed and six heroes jumped down to the street, four quickly disappearing into the shadows while the two leaders moved to the school's front entrance. She looked over at her Soul-Bonded when they reached the door. He inclined his head, and she swung it open wide. He moved in first and the two of them moved silently through the building. At least five enemies were inside. Now they had to find and destroy them.

Sailor Moon peered into a classroom and hissed. The Youma was doing something, mixing items in with the toys. Tuxedo Kamen moved up behind her and peered into the window over her shoulder. The creature hadn't spotted them yet. She nodded to him and opened the door. They didn't announce themselves. Tuxedo Kamen worked vines and Sailor Moon tore her tiara off her head. She charged it with a whisper and threw it, destroying the creature in one swift movement.

Unlike the day before, this one lay in a pile of dust on the floor. Sailor Moon looked it over carefully, unsure what to make of it, when her communicator beeped.

"The things just disappeared," Mercury said. "I think you must have hit the real one and the others were attached to it, because the two I saw just faded away, looking surprised."

"The two on our end are gone too," Venus announced.

"Alright, then search every inch of this school," Sailor Moon commanded. "Nothing hurts those kids."

As they were carrying out the toys that had been modified to steal energy, Sailor Moon turned to Venus. "So, what happened?" she asked

"My mom and dad are flying back to England this morning," Venus said, her eyes sad. "They only agreed to let me stay if I raised their portion of my earnings to twenty percent. It pissed me off. I mean, it's not like I would tell them no on anything they wanted. Most of my money just goes into investments and savings. I'm not exactly using much of it. It just feels like I'm nothing more than a commodity to them."

"I'm sure they love you," Sailor Moon said.

"Maybe, I don't know. Your parents actually light up when they look at you and Shingo. Mine only light up when they look at Yen. I know real love." She sighed, looking defeated.

"You'll just have to be my sister and borrow my parents. They love you," Sailor Moon smiled and threw her arm around the Senshi of Love.

The girl gave a grateful smile, then rested her head on her friend's shoulders. "I want Kunzite," she admitted sadly. "He always loved me."

Sailor Moon hid a smile. If she had her way, he would again, very soon.

"I know," she murmured.

"I'm afraid I'll have to fight him," she confessed. "I hate what they've done to him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

She sat at her desk staring down at the little silver bracelet Sailor Moon had given her. It was beautiful, and would be taken as just jewelry by anyone who saw it. The little moon on top was hardly raised at all. She had twisted it several times, but hadn't pressed the button. She just wanted to know exactly how it worked. Just in case she ever needed it. She was sure she would.

Naru never meant to find herself in trouble. She just had a knack for it.

Her mind turned away from those thoughts and focused on Usagi. She was back. She'd be coming to school that morning, hopefully. She was glad about that. She'd really missed her best friend. No one else really compared. They'd been best friends since their first day of school, and that would never change. No Youma, no boyfriends, no other friends, would ever stop that.

But she missed her. Naru was perfectly aware that Usagi and Sailor Moon were one and the same. It hadn't even been difficult to figure out. How else would a superhero who had never fought before know her name on the night of her first battle. Naru snorted. She'd gotten better at hiding her identity over time, but by then it had been too late. Naru could see through whatever magic blocked everyone else's eyes.

She heard the pounding of feet that announced Umino. They'd been dating for a few months, and the kid was sweet, but he hadn't changed much. He still liked to appear out of strange hiding spots and scare the living daylights out of people. He always made her lunch now. She couldn't bear to tell him he wasn't very good at it. It was the thought that counted. In other ways though, he was perfect for her. Especially his ability to ferret out information. And he loved her, completely. She adored him too. Even his faults only made her grin.

Umino entered the room and moved quietly over to her. "Alright, here's the scoop," he whispered. "There were some Youma at the preschool I used to go to this morning. My mom was talking about it and I saw something on the news. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen got there in time. No kids hurt. But they left a warning. Apparently the things were bringing toys in with them. They checked every toy they could find, but said if there was anything the teachers didn't recognize to call them and they would come collect them. Even left a phone number. The reporters saw them carrying several small bags of things outside and then Sailor Mars burned them up."

He paused for a tiny breath, then continued. "So anyways, I saw a few pictures flash on the screen, and Tuxedo Kamen was hugging Sailor Moon and she kissed him on the cheek. Now you and I both know who she disappeared with, and I think we can safely say we know who he is now. It's so weird, as soon as I thought it I could actually see him in the picture, so, just say his name in your mind then look at the picture and tell me if I'm right." He was panting as he handed her the newspaper clipping of Tuxedo Kamen. It was an older article, but he was right, as soon as she said Mamoru's name in her mind, she could tell who it was.

"Wow. So they really did get together then." Naru exclaimed, happy for her friend. "Took them long enough."

"You're telling me," Umino laughed. He grabbed the clipping and hid it in his pocket, then looked at the little silver bracelet again. "She really loves you, you know?"

"I know," Naru said smiling. "I think maybe it's time we tell her we know. But we have to be careful about it. I'm pretty sure Motoki knows as well, and maybe her parents."

"Shingo's still clueless though," Umino said, his smile smug. "But he's obsessed with all things Sailor Moon right now. According to Mika's cousin, she's busy creating him Senshi dolls, and the first one is Sailor Moon."

"Haruna-sensei is coming," Naru said quietly. She pasted on a frown and pulled out a homework sheet. "I just don't get it Umino!" she wailed loudly and obnoxiously. "You have to help me!"

Over time the two of them had perfected the art of subterfuge. She hid her smile when the sensei rolled her eyes. Perfect.

"Hey Naru, hey Umino!" Usagi's voice came from the doorway. They looked up to see her standing there, Mamoru at her back. Both of them blinked, a bit shocked, and then they remembered how early the Youma battle had been. Of course they would have had extra time that morning. Both of them waved at the new couple.

Usagi went to the front of the classroom then, and Naru stood, walking carefully over to Mamoru. She wanted to make sure she worded this carefully. "Hey Mamoru-san, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good," he said. "I uh, just got back from my uh, grandfather's funeral." Chiba Mamoru was not a good liar. Not at all. He really needed to work on that.

"Sorry to hear that. Anyways, I'm glad you and Usagi are both back safely. Um, I just wanted you to pass a message for me, but it has to wait until after school okay?"

"Sure," he said, but gave her a strange look.

"Um, just tell Usagi I said thank you for the gift." She smiled and turned away before he could try to deny it. She didn't want him to have to lie to her. It would make him feel bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru hid his yawn behind his cup of coffee as Sasake-sensei handed him the packet.

"I shouldn't be doing this, you know. Three tests in here. They're all take home. Just don't tell anyone. And I'm sorry again about your grandfather. Such a shame."

Mamoru turned and headed to his seat, sending a look of thanks to Artemis as he did. He was so thankful the cat had come and helped with his teacher's memories. Hopefully it would go smoothly all day. Part of him felt guilty about the lies. He'd never known any of his grandparents. They had apparently all passed before his parents, but Artemis had made a good point. Why fail if you didn't have to.

It just felt, to Mamoru, that they had to do a lot of lying to keep themselves, and the people around them, safe. He wished there was another way. The night before, over dinner with the Tsukino's, Mamoru had gotten the distinct impression that they were fully aware of their daughter's alter-ego. And probably his as well. He remembered how the first meeting with them had ended so abruptly and they'd automatically made excuses for him and Usagi instead of waiting for her to do it.

He wondered if she'd picked up on that yet.

Naru was perfectly aware of who they were. He'd gotten that message loud and clear. He would have to tell Usagi when he picked her up that afternoon. In a way he was glad. She needed to have her best friend back. And having Motoki was nice for Mamoru because he wasn't involved. It was like having a dose of reality right there. It reminded him why he fought, why he tried so hard.

He sat in his seat, Artemis jumping onto the windowsill. That was another thing that was different. Artemis and Luna as advisors, and even friends. Motoki came into the classroom and his eyes widened at the sight of the white cat. He came and sat next to Mamoru. The two of them were in their last year of high school, and looking forward to college. They no longer had to deal with things like assigned seats.

"Hey Mamoru. Why is Artemis here?"

"Bit of memory modification on all our teachers. He's making them think my grandfather died."

"Cool."

Mamoru gave Motoki a look. Obviously the other boy didn't see how sticky the situation could get. Motoki tended to take everything so lightly. Not that that was always a bad thing. It was part of what made them such good friends. Motoki could help him have fun and relax, while Mamoru helped his friend study and do serious things. He wanted to keep the friendship. He still hadn't fully forgiven the blonde, but he was trying.

"Saw the news this morning." Motoki said after a few minutes. "Was it bad?"

"No. None of the kids had arrived yet, so we got it done fast. It was just after three."

"Good. I hate that they targeted kids."

"Me too."

They had to stop talking then, as the bell for class rang and the sensei began his lesson. Mamoru took careful notes, keeping one part of his mind on what the teacher was saying. With the other half he was busy focusing on the plan he and Usagi had come up with. They were in the final stages of it, and just had to wait for each one of the Dark Generals to appear. They even had a location for the final portion, but that would have to wait until they had caught all of them.

He sighed, making a few notes. Artemis was peeking over and he held up the sheet carefully so the cat could see. He noticed the gleam in his eye. The cat was happy about what they were doing. Anything to make Minako happy again was a good thing in his mind, Mamoru knew. Plus, if they had their way, they would have four fewer enemies.

With a smile, Mamoru went back to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Motoki smiled with a bit of mischievous glee. He was waiting and watching, preparing for their arrival with bated breath. Usagi hadn't had detention today, and Mamoru was going to walk with her. He was so excited to see them he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

He couldn't wait to see people's reactions.

While they hadn't announced what they were doing to the regulars, everyone had noticed the two were missing from the arcade, and had asked about them. Not just friends either. Complete strangers, people he hadn't really ever talked to had come up to ask if they were alright. And he learned and interesting fact. Many of his regular customers came to the arcade because they were looking forward to watching, "the adorable arguing couple." Motoki snorted.

Now of course, they would be the adorable lovey-dovey couple. No one would come for that. He supposed he'd just have to find a new couple who refused to see reason. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He could see them coming. They were smiling, holding hands even. It was so perfect.

He pretended to be completely preoccupied with wiping down the counter. It was his favorite trick. People didn't think you noticed things when you were cleaning. He hid a smile as they approached the door. The bell rang and in the two walked in, laughing over something. He looked around carefully and saw exactly what he'd hoped to see.

Every eye was turned towards the door. Every jaw was open. Around the room the music of defeat rang from the games, spoons and cups hit the tabletops, and then there was silence for almost a full minute as people stared at Usagi and Mamoru.

Perfect.

They didn't notice of course. He was too busy kissing her for them to see anything.

"So, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun? How was school today?" Motoki called out. Silence reigned as the two broke apart and headed to the counter.

That was when Usagi noticed the stares. She squeaked and hid behind Mamoru, whose face turned an interesting shade, almost lobster red. Motoki lost it. He laughed so hard his sides ached and he nearly fell to the floor. Tears poured down his face as he howled his laugher. For a long moment he was the only one enjoying the moment, and then Mamoru chuckled as well.

Soon everyone was laughing and congratulating the new couple. Usagi was eventually coaxed out of hiding, but her face was probably going to be red for the rest of the afternoon. Someone in the crowd around the pair asked if they would still argue every once in a while and Usagi looked up with an evil grin.

"You realize he's male don't you?" She said to the young lady who'd asked. The girl started to giggle.

"Hey!" Mamoru said, pretending to glare. He knew she didn't really mean anything by it. So instead, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and walked around the arcade as though he'd won a prize. And Motoki had to admit, if there was a contest, he really had taken the top prize. That girl was perfect for him.

Usagi beat his shoulders of course, but it was just for show. She was laughing too hard to be angry.

Eventually things calmed and the two sat at a booth, working on homework together. He was helping her with something, and she seemed to be understanding. Motoki brought them both a chocolate shake. It was the least he could do after all.

At five the two left, and Motoki waved them away, wishing they could have stayed longer. He knew they were going to the Hikawah Jinja to train, but he wanted them around. He sighed.

Naru and Umino came in then, and he perked up. Those two would do a bit of arguing he was sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Pointing Yuichiro towards a section that needed raking, Rei sighed and kneaded her back before going to close up the stand. She checked the time. She still had ten minutes. She had to get everything cleaned up and the windows closed so she could close it down for the night.

Rei couldn't wait until she had a bit more help. She had found a young girl who wanted to be a miko (shrine maiden) and was thinking of the best way to train her. The girl was in sixth grade, and though she was young, her willingness to learn had impressed the fire Senshi.

Sometimes Usagi or one of the other girls would help her, but they had their own issues too. Usagi was the best at just showing up and pitching in, though no one would have guessed. Most people wouldn't have thought the two of them were best friends either. With the arguing and sticking their tongues out, they might have seemed like they didn't like each other. The truth was Usagi was much like a sister to her.

Humming under her breath as she worked, Rei closed the windows and pulled down the bamboo shades. Then she made sure everything was properly put away and swept the floor. Selling talismans and the like was one of their sources of income, and Rei had learned to enjoy making them. She was quite good at it.

But right now she had to turn her focus. The others would be arriving soon and she had to have her mind on training. She moved quickly away and checked once more on her grandfather, who was still kneeling in front of the Great Fire. She would have to ask Yuichiro to tend to it while she was busy.

Then she moved into the back room and grabbed a couple of large packages and two long mats. She dragged them outside with her. She probably should have waited for help, but it was already almost 5:30. She wanted to be set up for them. They were going to be working in a large field through a patch of woods. It was one of the areas Tokyo hadn't taken over, and she was grateful for it. It gave them an area to work in, to practice their attacks without danger of hurting someone, and where they could train without being caught.

Makoto caught up to her and took the mats and one of the bags. She smiled as she lifted them like they were nothing. Perhaps to Sailor Jupiter they were nothing. Even when she wasn't in henshin the girl was stronger than she would have ever believed. Just as Ami was smart no matter what form she was in, and Mars was spiritual, and Minako was full of love energy.

Usagi though. Usagi was different. It had taken them a long time to realize she hadn't picked up the fighting like the rest of them had. She had certain skills that came easily. Others however... Rei had lost count of the times Usagi had nearly been skewered because she wasn't as fast on her feet. Worse, she often had to get closer than they did to defeat the Youma. And it was nearly always her that had to destroy them, in spite of the lack of instincts.

Which brought Rei to what she wanted to discuss tonight. In private of course. She just wanted to ask her what she thought about it. She unfolded a little table and set it up, putting food and drinks on top of it, so that everyone could get what they needed. She hummed under her breath again. Something was trying to make itself known to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She turned and looked at the sky automatically. No crows. She heard the annoyed squawk. Phobos and Deimos were a few feet behind her settled on a branch about shoulder height if she were standing. She grinned and threw a handful of bread crusts over to them. This time the squawk was a happy one and the two crows settled down on the grass to have their treat.

She'd first noticed the two of them when she'd moved to the shrine shortly after her mother's death. They'd been near constant companions ever since. Sometimes they followed her off the grounds of the shrine, to her school, or even the arcade, and once, into battle. They were her spirit guides, and her friends.

Usagi and Mamoru came next and she moved over to pull them to one side. "Hey Usagi!" She smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Hey Rei. What's up?"

"Okay, I had a thought about something, and I wanted your opinion on it. You know how a while ago we talked about how you don't seem to have the same kind of instincts we do? How your strengths are so different? Well, I was thinking, what if we do a type of training where we can focus on separate weaknesses. Like an hour or two a week you train us on things like creating quick plans and strategies for battles, and then two hours a week we train you to work on balance. I even thought I could give you some tai chi videos to work on at home."

"I think that's a great idea Rei," Usagi said, enthusiastically. She looked over her shoulder at Mamoru. "Is there anything you struggle with?"

"I don't know if I necessarily struggle or not, but I think I need to practice swordsmanship skills. Something tells me I'm going to need it, though I don't know why. You will too..." Mamoru frowned, obviously lost in thought.

"I think we could all use that skill. We have to use the sword to lock Metallia back up, but none of us has any training." Rei said this with a frown. She waved Makoto over.

"Hey, do you have any sword training?" 

The taller girl shook her head. "But I have an old sensei who could teach us the basics."

"That would be great," Usagi said, her voice quiet. "Could you call later and set up a meeting. I don't mind going to a dojo, but it would be nice if they could come here."

"Consider it done."

Luna and Artemis came in with Minako and Ami then, and they began stretching and working out before Usagi set them practicing their innate elemental abilities. Then, Mamoru decided to work on self defense and he and Makoto had them aching within ten minutes. It was one of the best training sessions they'd ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

At 7:15 Kenji paced to the front door and opened it wide. He had a feeling Usagi would be on time, since she was with Mamoru. Shingo was setting the table and making gagging noises behind him. Ikuko was singing as she put the finishing touches on their dinner. Kenji had nothing to do but wait. That could be frustrating at times. So often everything was done or almost done when he returned from work.

He saw Mamoru and Usagi coming up the street. He'd been right. Mamoru was going to be a good influence on Usagi, he was sure. Of course, she'd be a good influence on him too, in other ways. He'd spent much of the morning doing research. Not just on Chiba Mamoru, but also on Tuxedo Kamen. He'd done plenty on Sailor Moon over the past few months. Enough that he'd known Tuxedo Kamen first appeared on the very same night as her, and that if Tuxedo Kamen didn't exist, his daughter probably would have died numerous times during those first few months.

He was very grateful then, that Tuxedo Kamen did exist.

Since they'd returned they'd had two battles. Both times Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon had been seen close together, and they'd done an incredible job. This morning's Youma fight had been too close to home for comfort. Shingo's old school. It made him realize that anyone was susceptible to the enemy. The last of his stubbornness had faded. If the evil was going after children and his daughter could stop them, he would be selfish to stop her, wouldn't he? It wasn't something he really wanted to think about.

He sighed, then pasted on a smile and waved as Usagi looked up.

"Come on in. Your mother is just bringing the food to the table." He ushered the teenagers inside and turned towards the kitchen while they took their shoes off. He grabbed one of the pitchers of tea Ikuko had made and brought it to the table, then sat, waiting.

Soon everyone was sitting and conversation flew around the table. Mostly from Shingo, who was pestering his sister for a hint on the newest Sailor Senshi game. He didn't understand the instructions she gave the boy, but he asked to be excused only a few minutes later, his mouth full, the rest of his food somehow gone.

Ikuko laughed and shooed him away. "Usagi, you should wait until he's done eating," she said, still smiling.

"Sorry haha," she whispered, but ruined it with a giggle. "Did you see how excited he was?" Everyone nodded.

"Doesn't take much to make him happy," Kenji said. "You either, for that matter."

"So how was your teacher about letting you make up your school work Mamoru?" Ikuko asked.

"Better than I thought honestly. My homeroom teacher had a whole packet for me. I have to have it turned in by next Monday though."

"Well, when you two are done eating, why don't you go upstairs and work. We already know Haruna-sensei agreed to do the same for Usagi. I called her yesterday to make sure."

"She did," Usagi said. "Even tests." She grimaced at that.

"I have tests too," Mamoru said. "Three of them."

"Are they open book or closed?"

"One closed, two open," Mamoru said.

"Two closed, two open," Usagi said a second later.

"Alright, Sunday night you guys will do the closed book tests in here with me and I will write both of you notes for your teachers." Ikuko smiled at Mamoru whose jaw had dropped.

"Th-thank you," he stuttered gratefully.

"Anytime," she said. "Now rinse your plates and go upstairs." She gave them a mock frown.

Kenji sat quietly until they had gone. "You know he spent the night?"

"Of course I do. But they didn't do anything. He's too respectful for that."

"I know. But that isn't the point. The point is, how is it they are already so inseparable?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should confront them about who they are?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. I know they think they're protecting us."

They stopped talking then, as Shingo raced into the room to grab a drink from the fridge. Ikuko waved Kenji away to do some work while she cleaned up the mess. He would have rather stayed and talked to her some more, but he knew he had to finish a report he'd put off while doing his research. Everything was ready, he just had to type it to make sure it was in on time for the morning edition.

He climbed up the stairs. Usagi's door was closed and he heard raised voices from inside. His hand was on the doorknob when he realized Mamoru was arguing with Luna. He stayed still to listen.

"... saying you don't have a point, Luna, I'm only saying I think in this case it's actually more dangerous not to tell the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if something happens and they don't even know to contact us. At least if we tell them, they know we can help. Besides, they treat me so well, I hate lying."

"Mamoru, you really aren't going to change Luna's mind. Trust me. I've had this conversation a dozen times. But now Motoki knows and Naru knows..." she trailed off.

"It'll be okay. We can go put a glamour on her tonight. Stronger than Motoki's. Much, much, stronger. I just don't get how she's been attacked so many times."

"Well she has the panic button now," Luna said primly. "So does Motoki."

"I'd like one for my family too." Usagi said. Kenji heard a sigh. "And I think Mamoru's right Luna. We should tell them who we are."

"I'll make them something, but I have to figure out what." Luna said. "Something that detects the danger and sends out a signal."

"I wish we could put something like that all over the city." Usagi said. "Right now we only have the four corners. Can you imagine if we knew the absolute second they appeared?"

"As you get more and more used to working with your crystals, you'll be able to feel them yourselves. Who knows, you might already feel it and not even notice." Luna sounded sleepy. "Artemis is coming to get me at eleven. Mind if I nap?"

"No," the two teens muttered. Kenji smiled. Usagi had pulled the same trick on him and her mother a few times. Changing the subject and then doing something else so she didn't have to give up on something. The cat was smart, he'd give her that.

He frowned. Maybe he should just tell them they already knew.


	13. October 12: Spirituality

***Usagi's POV***

"This is going to be a very long night," Usagi muttered as they jumped from the balcony.

"I know, but it has to be done." Mamoru said, reaching out to take her hand.

The two took off running into the night, staying close together. It was beautiful out, the moon shining brightly, the stars glimmering. It wasn't too cold either. It was closing in on Halloween, and the leaves had begun to change in most of the city's parks. Usagi smiled and wondered if there would be a Halloween festival. She could imagine all the treats and activities there would be if there was.

It didn't take long to reach Naru's house. She and her mother lived above OSA-P, the jewelry store where Usagi's journey as Sailor Moon had begun. They hid in the back to henshin and then jumped to the ledge of Naru's window.

Tuxedo Kamen slid the window open, and Sailor Moon climbed in and went to shake her friend awake as he followed her inside.

"Hey Naru," she said as her friend opened her eyes. "Sorry about the late wake up. Or, early I guess. But we need to do something to protect you. Is it okay?"

Naru nodded, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "Of course. Hey Mam- I mean, hey Tuxedo Kamen. Hey Sailor Moon." Naru grinned. "So what are you going to do?"

"Okay, you know the magic that keeps people from recognizing us?" When Naru nodded she continued. "It's similar to that. It will make you practically invisible to the Dark Kingdom. It will also give you a sense of danger approaching if you get too close to a Youma or anyone who has high levels of dark energy. Basically, you're going to feel a need to get away. So if you feel that, you listen to that inner voice and then you hit your panic button as soon as you're clear. We're actually going to change it a little, so here's a temporary one while Artemis takes this one to fix. I'll get you this one back soon though," she promised.

"How are you going to change it?" Naru asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"We're going to give you the ability to talk to us."

"Cool!"

"You have to be careful about where and how you use it though Naru. It has to be for serious things, and you have to make sure no one knows about it."

"Except Umino right? He already knows."

Sailor Moon nodded. "That reminds me, here's one for him. Artemis made it."

Tuxedo Kamen went to the other side of the bed and the two of them knelt on the edges, telling Naru to lie back. They held hands over her and performed the magic necessary. Knowing more about it now, it was much faster. Naru squealed a bit when she saw the lights surrounding her, but she settled down and let them finish their work.

"I'd love to stay and talk, but we have other things we have to do tonight," Sailor Moon said, giving her friend a hug.

A few minutes later they were racing through the night towards the Hikawah Jinja. They had to stick to the plan. They crept to the window of her bedroom, and Mamoru held it open as Usagi lifted the moon wand. "Moonlit Lullaby," she whispered and a soft glow emanated from the wand, covering the sleeping priestess.

Usagi gulped, feeling a bit guilty. But it was too soon for her to know about the plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

The trap was set. Tuxedo Kamen had been using his new communicator to mark Jadeite's movements in both Youma battles they'd had since their return. He was able to pinpoint him to within an inch now. The trick was to get him to hold still long enough to take him. Sailor Moon came up with a plan for that. If he couldn't move, he couldn't teleport. So they waited, rather impatiently, for that moment when their first battle was done, and Jadeite moved forward to see the damage.

::Pretty sure he'll make a move as soon as we finish if you fake the injury instead of me. He's more intimidated by you.::

::She's still sleeping right?:: Mamoru threw a rose at the Youma, not really paying attention. They didn't need to. It was weak, and not very dangerous, spraying something sharp, but not with much accuracy. It looked like candy.

::Out cold. I put the whammy on her hard. Luna said they'll watch her 'til we're done.::

::And were we right about the dark energy?::

::Scans say yes,:: Sailor Moon paused to pull her wand out, holding it carefully so it wasn't visible. ::Completely separate. Metallia won't know.::

::Okay, then, lets do this.::

Sailor Moon moved forward, charged the tiara and threw it all in one smooth motion. The Youma faded to dust. Tuxedo Kamen took that moment to pretend an injury, hoping Jadeite would try to take advantage, or at least get a better look.

Sailor Moon kept the wand hidden behind her back. As soon as Jadeite moved forward she whispered, "Moonlit Lullaby!" A gentle glow enveloped the man.

Very slowly Jadeite lowered to the ground, the vines wrapping around him gently, but holding firm so he couldn't teleport away if he woke before they finished. They moved quickly, knowing they had to be done as fast as possible. They both called their stones forward and knelt, one on either side of them, their Crystal on their right palm, their left palm covering each other's Crystals. They closed their eyes, knowing Artemis and Luna were keeping watch and would warn them.

Tuxedo Kamen focused first on the dark energy that was filling the man. It was as though his entire body was filled with it. He began pulling it away, bit by bit, while Sailor Moon focused on releasing his memories of not just his past life, but the life he must have lived before being taken by Beryl. He looked to be around his own age. He must have had family or friends somewhere who missed him.

Tuxedo Kamen pulled out the dark energy and began destroying it by turning it into light energy. He couldn't just sink it into the ground. It would fester, destroying whatever it touched. The process took several long minutes. By then Sailor Moon had released the memories and had gone to work on Jadeite's soul. It was ragged and torn, the wound caused by the destruction of the Soul-Bond looked as though it was gaping. He heard her hiss when she first began, but by the time he looked up her face had softened. She was sad for the man.

"Okay, that's the dark energy, the memory, the soul, now we have to reform the link."

"Bring her closer, so we can get this done." Sailor Moon whispered. Tuxedo Kamen stood and walked to his car, picking up the unconscious priestess. He brought her back and laid her gently next to her soulmate.

They had to lean over further now, stretching to reach. Tuxedo Kamen held tighter to Sailor Moon, thinking of their own link before they'd performed their Soul-Bond. They wanted it strong enough to sense one another, to protect one another, but nothing that would force them into performing the Soul-Bond. They would never take away their will that way.

The threads of silver and gold were thin, barely there, and light. They had to be gentle. It wouldn't do for them to become aware of the link before it was time. They wove it carefully, back and forth, then once to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. The link strengthened, and they let the flow fade away. Artemis and Luna came closer, looking over the two.

"Alright, I've got to get Rei in the car," Tuxedo Kamen whispered. "I'll be right back for him. Watch him for me."

Sailor Moon nodded. She wished they didn't have to keep him bound. But until they were sure it was done and that Jadeite was whole again, they had to be safe. Not just for them, but for Rei. He returned a moment later and she helped him get to the car with the heavier burden of a tall man. The cats followed them.

They drove to the shrine and Tuxedo Kamen slipped Rei back into her bed. As soon as he returned to the car, Sailor Moon released her into a more normal sleep with a sigh of relief.

The cats sat on the Sailor Moon's lap, though she was half-turned, watching Jadeite as he slept on the back seat. Tuxedo Kamen drove off and they entered a small warehouse with signs claiming it was condemned. As soon as the car was inside, Sailor Moon ran outside and closed over the gate, making sure the signs were a bit crooked, and used a rusty chain to hold the gate closed.

By the time Sailor Moon returned, Jadeite was asleep on a narrow bed, the vines only on wrists and ankles. Mamoru stood over him. A bright light filled the room, and then Usagi stood beside her Soul-Bonded, staring down at one of the people who had meant most to Prince Endymion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

His eyes blinked open into a room filled with early morning light from a stained, and partially broken, window. Two people stood over him. The first was a young woman, perhaps sixteen, with long blonde hair in two buns from which long streamers of silky locks fell. She had cerulean blue eyes, a soft smile, and an air of kindness about her. The second was a young man, around eighteen with thick, unruly black hair and eyes a deeper blue. He had a small frown, broad shoulders, and his body was taught, as though prepared to move at the slightest provocation.

He was a bit confused. He couldn't remember coming to this place. He wondered where exactly he was, and how he had gotten there. He blinked a bit as the girl leaned forward.

"Are you alright Jadeite?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Memories ran through his brain. He went to lift a hand to his head and noticed he was bound. He fought against the ties for a moment, but the memories pulled him in. There were three sets of memories. The first, and most recent, were from his time as a Dark General. He gasped at what he'd done. Tears poured down his cheeks. He'd killed people. Innocent people.

The second set was from his time in the orphanage. His eyes widened. Three boys had been with him, and they had been taken at the same time. He recognized them now from his time as a Dark General. Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. And this young man. He'd been there too. But his name was wrong. Different. Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru.

The third set involved these two, and others. People who were important to him. Endymion. Serenity. Mars. Kunzite and the others. His jaw dropped as he remembered murdering Mars, and then the moment of clarity when he realized what he had done, and he'd fallen on his sword before the darkness could take him again.

Sobs wracked his frame. He didn't know how he could have been turned, not once, but twice.

"Oh Kami-sama, what have I done? Endymion? What happened to me? Serenity?"

The girl was trying to move toward him, but the boy held her back, one arm tight around her waist even as she reached to embrace Jadeite.

"He's fine Mamoru!" she said, tapping his arm. "I can feel it. He's healed."

"Just wait!" the man growled. "I need to make sure before I release him."

"Endymion? What's happening? Why am I here? Is Mars here? How am I alive again?"

"Reincarnation." The girl succeeded in dislodging the man's arm, and moved to sit beside him on the bed. She rested a hand on his forehead. "Do you remember the name you were given in this time?"

"Jadeite again. Though the guys sometimes called me Jed. We were in an orphanage. And then we weren't." He frowned. "I don't remember how."

"It's okay. It might come back, but if it doesn't we can figure it out."

"Nothing's okay. I killed Mars." And the sobs shook him again. He covered his eyes with his hands, and belatedly realized he'd been set free.

"She's been reborn too. We all have. Her name is Rei again. Only Mamoru and I have different names. We think it's to hide our identities." She patted his shoulder. He uncovered his eyes to look at her.

"She's really alive?"

"Yes. I'm afraid she doesn't remember you yet. That will happen soon."

When he started crying again she put her arms around him. She rocked him back and forth like a child.

"Usagi, we have to go to school soon."

"I know, I know. I feel bad asking him to stay here all alone though." She sniffled.

"Usagi, he's glamoured. He doesn't have to stay here. No one but us can see his true face until we release it. He can come with us and get registered for school."

"Is that what you want, or would you rather stay here and rest?"

Jadeite wasn't sure what the best choice was. He wasn't tired, but he also didn't know if he could handle school in his present mood. He'd been in the dark kingdom for a year. He was only seventeen. He'd spent a year in darkness, thinking what he was told to think, doing what he was told to do. He'd missed a year of school. Missed a year of his life.

"I don't want to be alone," he admitted.

"Well you wont be," Usagi said, then turned to Mamoru. "Do you have clothes in his size in the stuff you brought?" Mamoru nodded and started digging through his subspace pocket. "Okay, how old are you Jadeite?"

"Seventeen," he whispered.

"Not anymore. You're going to be sixteen and go to classes with me. You've been gone, what, a year?" He nodded. "Mamoru and I can help you. Even though it says Jadeite on the transcripts Luna made for you, we're going to call you Jed. Haruna-sensei will be fine with it. Rei isn't ready yet, so don't tell her who you are if you see her."

He couldn't help but look at her, hope on his face.

"Soon," she promised, her hand resting on his.

"Usako." Mamoru spoke gently. She nodded and left the room.

Mamoru handed him the clothing. "She will be your biggest support over the next few days I think. But remember, I have your back." He turned to leave.

"I killed people," he hadn't planned to speak.

Mamoru turned back and rested a hand on Jadeite's shoulder. "I know. I can't erase that, and neither can you. But it wasn't your fault. The question is, what will you do now?"

Jadeite stood. He stumbled to the doorway that led to the bathroom. The shower was a small square with glass walls. A travel bottle of shampoo sat inside. There was a toilet and a sink, but it was all utilitarian. Nothing was there that didn't need to be. There was a single towel, a razor, a toothbrush, and a comb. Everything he would need for one morning. Obviously they weren't staying here long.

He washed quickly, then stood under the hot water and let it beat down on him. It would never wash him clean. Nothing ever would. He worried though. What if the Dark Kingdom found him again. They said he was glamoured. Hidden. How long would that last?

He made quick work of shaving and brushing his teeth. His hair was short enough it only took a couple swipes with the comb, and then he was ready. He stored his old clothing and everything else in his subspace pocket.

When he was dressed in what he assumed was the uniform of the high school they attended, he stepped out.

"You look better," Usagi said. "I know today will probably be rough. We've had a few days like that so we can understand. But you'll be with me, so it will be okay."

They led the way out of the building at a slow walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Motoki grinned at them as he opened the door. "Okay, so my dad had me call that cleaning place we used after the party first year. You remember that?

Mamoru smiled and nodded. "That was a good party. I thought your mother was going to murder you and me both."

Usagi shook her head and pushed past them. Boys just weren't good at this sort of thing. She paused in the genkan and took her shoes off. There were no guest slippers so she just walked around in her socks. She went down the short hallway and into the living area. There was plenty of room for several couches and chairs. That was a good thing. She thought maybe they could put a table in the center of the floor for everyone to sit around if necessary.

Moving off to the kitchen she saw there was a high counter where they could set four barstools rather than space for a table. The kitchen was large though, with an island in the middle. Plenty of counter space. New appliances. She nodded and opened the cupboards. Perfect.

She moved away down the hall. There were four large bedrooms, each with it's own small bathroom and a closet. She checked each room, writing notes in a little book as to what the guys would absolutely have to have, and what could wait for later.

She went back down the hallway. All three guys were standing in the living room staring at the cable plug. She growled and they turned to her. She rolled her eyes. She had been through the entire apartment already, noted cable and phone connections, and had checked a list for requirements.

"It's perfect Mamo-chan, and the price is more than fair. You wont find a better deal. There are four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and closet and doors that have key locks. It's ideal. Yes, cable and phone and blah blah blah. Kitchen is great, appliances are new. Everything is good. I say take it."

Mamoru nodded. "Jed, do you want to choose a room?"

The young man nodded, but still looked so solemn and sad that Usagi just wanted to reach out and hug him. He moved down the hallway and Usagi followed him. "It'll be okay. The others will be here with you soon. And you'll see Rei soon as well. I promise."

"What if the Dark Kingdom takes me again? What if I go back to being evil? I fought them. Both times. But it wasn't enough."

Usagi put a hand on his arm and stopped him, made him face her. "It's actually impossible now. You can never be turned again. While you were unconscious we linked you with Rei and with us. Unless all of us are turned at the same exact second, it's impossible. And Rei can't be turned without the girls. And we can't be turned without the cats. So you see? It's impossible. Your soul is healed and protected."

"But I killed people," he whispered. "That can never be healed."

"I'm sure you'll remember it for the rest of your life," Usagi told him. "But it wasn't actually you that did it."

"Usagi, I remember it. I remember laughing about it," he sighed, and she saw a tear fall.

"Metallia did it. Not you. Even Beryl was never evil. Just jealous." Usagi shook his arm a little. "Remember you said you fought? What did you fight? It wasn't a person was it? No, it was the dark energy. Metallia's spirit, or force, or whatever you want to call it. She tore off a piece of herself and put it inside you."

He gave her a sharp look then and she could tell she was getting through to him. "It was that piece of spirit that was controlling you. That's what killed. That's what laughed. She wanted you to kill Rei. That was her only real goal for you, otherwise she would have stayed linked like she does with Beryl. But Jadeite, Mamoru pulled that piece of spirit out of you. I saw him do it. And he killed it. It's gone. Now the real you is here. That piece can never hurt you again. And you are safe, she can never do that to you again. Do you understand?"

Jadeite nodded. He stood still for a moment, staring into her eyes, and then she saw it. His head lifted a fraction, his shoulders straightened out of the hunch they'd been in all day. His eyes cleared a little, and there was a tiny hint of a smile on his lips. She reached out and hugged him, and for the first time, he hugged her back.

"Thank you Usagi," he whispered. "Thank you."

She grinned. "Now, it's almost dinner time, so you have to pick a bedroom. Because I'm hungry and you barely ate a thing all day."

Jadeite laughed. "Yes mom," he said, with a real smile.

He looked into all four rooms and chose the one furthest down on the left. Usagi pulled her surprise out of her subspace pocket. She took a hammer and a nail and gently tapped it into the door and hung the little sign. It was simple, and handmade, and said 'Jadeite.' That was all, but when he came back out and saw it, he picked her up in another hug and thanked her again. She smiled.

"Alright, lets go," she said and led him to where Mamoru and Motoki were still discussing cable. She shook her head. Boys were strange.

::He looks better!:: Mamoru sounded excited in her head.

::I think I got him to understand. It wasn't really him that did those things.::

::You are so much better at this stuff than I am.:: Mamoru grinned at her.

"I'm hungry," she announced.

Everyone laughed.

"Motoki, you're coming right?" Jadeite asked. Usagi smiled. Everyone enjoyed being around Motoki.

"Absolutely."

"Where are we eating?" Mamoru asked.

"Somewhere relaxed. I don't want anything fancy," Usagi insisted. "And preferably with a variety."

"You just want American food again," Motoki joked.

"So?"

"Lets just go to the crown. The glamour is holding, so even if the girls are there they won't recognize him," Mamoru said.

Usagi turned to Jadeite. "Jed? Can you handle seeing Rei or is it still too soon? It's completely up to you."

There was no hesitation. "I can handle it. I actually want to see her before she remembers me. I want to know her as she is in this life, with no expectations."

"Good idea," Mamoru said. "I'm glad Usagi and I fell in love before we got our memories back."

"So tonight you're going to stay at Mamoru's place. Tomorrow we can start getting furniture and everything for all of you. I'll be there with you both because we have plans to get one of the others if we can, and we need to be close. My parents probably already have it figured out." She giggled. "I asked to spend the night at a friend's house, but they aren't stupid." Another giggle escaped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

The Crown was full of people. So many that Rei wasn't all that sure she wanted to be there. She'd planned to meet with Ami to talk about whatever was bothering the girl, but she just wished she'd gone to the shrine instead.

She slid into the booth with the bluenette. "So, what's going on."

Ami gave her a strange look. "I have a strange feeling about someone who started school with us today. Not a bad feeling, just strange."

"What do you mean?"

"He's important."

"How?"

Ami groaned. "I don't know. That's why I called you. You can just look into the fire or something right?"

"It doesn't exactly work like that Ami. What can you tell me about him?"

"Well, he has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He's only a little shorter than Mamoru. He came in with Usagi and Mamoru this morning. Luna came to the school with them and gave them some paperwork before taking off. I watched them walk through the gates and they went into the office together. Ten minutes later she was walking into class with him. She went and talked to the teacher with him too. Um, he looked sad. Really sad. Every once in a while Usagi would reach out and touch his hand, and at lunch she took him over to Mamoru and the two of them walked around while Usagi came and sat with us. Oh, and his name is Chiba Jed."

"Okay, that's a bit more. I thought Mamoru had no family. Did you scan him?"

Ami nodded, "Nothing worked. It was like he was normal, but then at the same time not. I don't understand it. So I pulled Usagi aside and asked her what was going on, and she just said he was a cousin of Mamoru's and was having a hard time and that was it. They left right after school and I thought they would come straight here, but they didn't, and I don't know where they are."

"They're about to come in," Makoto said, scooting onto the seat beside Ami.

Minako moved to sit beside Rei. "I think the boy seems happier now. He's actually smiling."

"Usagi can help anyone," Rei said, and it was true.

The group entered the arcade and came over. "Mind if we join you?" Usagi asked. "We could put two tables together instead if you don't mind."

"We haven't ordered yet, so I think that's fine. These two just got here," Rei pointed to the Makoto and Minako. They all got up and Motoki moved two tables. They helped him with the chairs and all of them sat. Unazuki came over a minute later.

"Hey Toki, dad just called. He asked if it was a yes or a no."

"Is he still on the phone?" When she nodded he grabbed Mamoru and went to the break area.

"What was that about?" Rei asked.

Unazuki shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, that reminds me, Mamoru already paid for the boat to be fixed and said none of you have to pay him back."

"Wow!" Minako breathed. "I was going to pay for it."

"I know. I told him you said that, and so did Toki, but he insisted, something about a thank you."

Four of the five girls at the table sat there with shocked expressions. Usagi just smiled. Rei wondered what she was thinking about, and why Mamoru had suddenly decided to pay for it. It had been their fault, and after what they'd done to the two of them, they deserved much more than the bill for a damaged boat.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rei noticed the new boy watching her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and his mouth opened slightly. Hiding a grin she focused on Usagi.

"You haven't introduced us to your new friend Usagi-chan."

"Oh, Kami. I'm awful today. I'd like you all to meet Jed-kun. He's a uh, cousin of Mamoru's." Usagi pointed out each of the girls and told him their names. Rei noticed Unazuki staring at him, her eyes huge, and it irritated her.

Mamoru and Motoki came back. It was adorable the way Mamoru bent and kissed Usagi before sitting next to her. As soon as they were back Unazuki started asking for orders. Then they all talked about nothing while they waited. Usagi told a story about her brother winning his new game, Ami talked about a cram school, Makoto about a cooking club, Minako about volleyball. Rei said nothing. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk, she just felt a strange urgency to wait. So she obeyed.

But every time she peered from the corner of her eye to check out the blonde hunk, he was staring at her, his eyes expressing admiration. She felt as though she knew him somehow, as though he were someone important. She would definitely have to consult the Great Fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

She was so beautiful he felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. His brain fuzzed for just a moment. How was it that none of his memories did her justice? How had he not known just how incredibly beautiful she was? Was it possible she was just more beautiful in this life? Perhaps growing up on the Earth had changed her somehow.

There was a sudden rush as his ears began to work again. She was speaking. He couldn't make himself understand, so he just followed the group and sat when they did. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Every once in a while her eyes would blaze with emotion. He could watch her forever. The way she tossed her hair back. The way she met the eyes of whoever she was talking to at the moment.

He watched as she seemed to grow lost in thought. She was peeking at him, trying not to show she noticed his staring. Was he making her uncomfortable? Should he stop staring? Could he?

Mamoru came back to the table and for a moment he was distracted. The Prince and Princess were different than they'd been in their past life. More open, demonstrative, free and easy. No courtly manners or restraints on their behavior. They looked so free and happy. The way he would reach out and touch the small of her back as they walked. The way she would brush her hand over his, or touch his cheek. The way they gazed into each other's eyes. It was beautiful.

He looked back at Rei. Her silky black hair had fallen forward again and he longed to reach out and brush it back for her. He longed to hold her hand and ask her everything about the life she'd lived on the earth. He wanted to hold her and be her everything.

Her face wasn't as pinched with worry. She seemed so much more carefree. He smiled when she and Usagi stuck their tongues out at each other, pulling down under one eye. Mamoru laughed out loud and he wished he could too. He blinked. He prayed she would give him a chance in this life. A chance to learn all about her. A chance to prove he would do anything for her.

The time seemed to fly past so quickly. He wanted more. Wanted to follow her home and finally make himself speak. Why hadn't he said anything. He was probably freaking her out!

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Usagi. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"How are you doing? You still seem a bit lost."

"I- I am." It was difficult to find his voice after such a long silence. "It was strange going to school, and everything else today."

"It will get easier," Usagi said, and she focused her eyes on Rei for just the briefest second. The black-haired miko was staring at him now.

"We still have to go shopping and get a few things for you tonight," Usagi said and Jadeite frowned.

"Do I have to shop? It's not very fun."

"Well, you need some new clothing. Mamo-chan and I are taking you."

"Well, you know what they say, 'a horse has a gift in it's mouth .'" Mina said, then frowned when everyone started laughing. "What? What did I say?"

"It's 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'" Ami said, pulling out a book as she finished her meal.

Rei stood and said she had to go check on her grandfather. She hugged the girls and even Mamoru, and waved to Jadeite. He waved back, unable to speak until she turned away. 'When did you become a moron?' he asked himself harshly.

"That's our cue as well," Usagi said, and she stood, putting one hand on Mamoru's shoulder as she leaned over him to steal his last French fry. She giggled when he glared up at her, and his eyes softened before he reached up and pulled her down for a kiss.

Jadeite followed them out, waving goodbye to Motoki as he went. He really like the other young man.

"So, Jed, do you have a favorite color?" Usagi asked.

He thought of Rei. He loved the raven black of her hair, the amethyst of her eyes... but when he thought about her his mind conjured up the red fuku of Mars, and a dress, a simple A-line sheath dress with a gossamer layer of sheer fabric over the thinner more form fitting silk. He loved red. Yes, red.

"Red, I think." He said quietly. "Mars red."

Usagi giggled, and he realized he probably sounded foolish.

"I can wear blue though, or black, or grey."

"Good. Then I will make you a deal. You go with me long enough to choose one outfit, and I'll get the rest while you and Mamoru deal with sending a message."

"A message?"

"To Nephrite."

"Oh." Jadeite understood. They were going to rescue the others. He smiled and readily agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Everyone had settled in for the night. Jadeite was in the guest bedroom, already asleep. Both cats were in the living room, waiting for any sign of the other three generals. He and Usagi were getting into bed.

Unfortunately, he noticed, Usagi had too many clothes on. He stopped her, one hand around the waist, and slid the other to the hem of the over long t-shirt she wore. He lifted it gently and she giggled, lifting her arms so he could remove it. He slid the panties down next and then picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She was so tiny he could carry her around in one arm, which made making love to her fun and interesting.

"You have to pay the toll," he said, grinning, and bent down to collect his kiss.

Usagi slipped her arms around his neck and moaned as he slid his chest up and down over her nipples. He bit her neck and she groaned, her legs falling open automatically. He loved that about her. Certain spots could trigger her to forget bashfulness and let him take and take. He enjoyed it, and she liked to have him in control, just a bit.

Tonight he wanted to try something new. He whispered in her ear and she nodded. He backed away and slid a condom on.

Then, in one smooth motion, he turned her on the bed, so that she was on her hands and knees. He knelt behind her, staring at the pink, glistening slit. He didn't wait, just pressed a finger in. She was ready for him, so he got onto his knees and moved closer, spreading her legs a bit to make them comfortable.

And without a word, he impaled her. She groaned as he hit deep, and her whole body moved forward. He grabbed her hips as he slid back, and then as he thrust he pulled her to him, slamming hard. She let out a small scream and tilted her hips further for him. Again he thrust, pulling her hard against him, and again she screamed. He set a fast pace, plowing into her tight, wet heat. It was wonderful, but he wanted to see her face.

He pulled out and moved her onto her back. She stared up at him with wide, lust filled eyes.

"More," she whispered.

He spread her legs, then lifted them up over his shoulders, sliding back into her. He was much gentler with her now, but the position caused him to hit differently inside her, and they both cried out in pleasure. His pace increased and he took her that way until she shattered around him, her walls clenching, milking his cock as he exploded with her.

Minutes later, after he had pulled out and lain next to her, she turned and slid one arm across his chest. She sighed in contentment.

"Do you think we can pull this off Mamo-chan?"

"I do, Usako. I really do."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

They fell asleep, cuddled contentedly.


	14. October 13: To A Man's Heart

***Mamoru's POV***

Apparently Nephrite had gotten the message Jadeite sent. Nephrite was late, but he had shown, and that was what was important. It had been tricky to send it, through a Youma. That had been strange. Tuxedo Kamen had stayed hidden the whole time as Jadeite had transported right in front of it and ordered it off to deliver his message. That had been the night before, and it was now just past four in the morning.

Tuxedo Kamen lay in the grass next to Sailor Moon and watched as the Dark General approached. Jadeite wouldn't show up of course, he was as hidden as they were. Luna and Artemis were back at the warehouse, guarding a sleeping Makoto. She had been easier to handle, having someone who could easily teleport in and out of her bedroom. Jadeite reminded Mamoru he could teleport as well, as could the girls.

Unfortunately they had never practiced the skill. The two of them had felt idiotic realizing that. It would have saved them a lot of work the night before. But there was no time now. Tuxedo Kamen let out a soft sigh.

Nephrite stepped out of the shadows close to the bench.

Sailor Moon whispered as soon as she saw Nephrite step out of the shadows. She was so quiet Tuxedo Kamen couldn't even make out the words, wouldn't have heard her at all if he hadn't been laying right next to her under the bush. They both stood as the glow enveloped the other man. Jadeite caught him before he could fall, and they reached him quickly.

Instantly they found themselves inside the warehouse. On the little bed in the middle of the floor lay Makoto. They carefully put Nephrite next to her. Releasing their henshin Mamoru and Usagi each took a side of the bed, calling to their crystals. They worked quickly together, their tasks remembered from the morning before.

Mamoru pulled the dark energy from Nephrite while Usagi repaired his memory and then his soul. They connected the link and healed over the fractures of the bond. Then, like they had with Jadeite, they connected Nephrite to not only Makoto, but to themselves, protecting him from being turned again. They would do more later, connecting all four to one another, and then to the Senshi as a group, but for now this would safeguard him.

Usagi smiled as they put the glamour over him. Only a few would know who he was. Makoto slept on, blissfully ignorant of her soulmate. They wouldn't let her wake and see him yet. It was too soon. She just wasn't ready. It would hurt her if she woke like this.

When they stood Jadeite stepped forward and picked up the tall brunette gently. He spun on his heel and was gone with her to put her comfortably back in bed. Mamoru stepped closer to the bed and moved Nephrite into the center, then used vines to bind him gently.

Jadeite returned and nodded. Makoto was safe.

Usagi didn't even transform. She simply willed Nephrite to wake with the Silver Crystal, and a few minutes later he was blinking his eyes open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

He didn't know where he was. He looked up at the ceiling of what appeared to be an old warehouse. But it was an enclosed room. He turned his head. And saw Jadeite.

"What?" he asked, not sure what was going on. He tried to sit up and realized he was restrained.

"He's clean," a female voice said from the other side and he turned to look. And gasped. Serenity and Endymion stood beside him. He blinked in confusion. That wasn't right. He'd been reborn. Woke up in an orphanage when he was seven. He frowned. Jadeite and the others had been with him, and this man. Endymion. He must have been reborn too.

"Endymion? Serenity?" Nephrite's voice cracked. He let his head drop back to the pillow.

"It's okay, you can get up now," the girl said again. "I know you're probably a bit confused."

"You can say that again. Three sets of memories hitting you at once." That was Jadeite. He was moving, walking around the end of the bed to stand with the Prince and Princess.

"Do you remember being reborn?" He stared up at the prince, and then sat up, nodding his head. "We were in an orphanage. That's my first memory. You and Jed and the others were all there."

Mamoru nodded his head.

"Where am I? This isn't the Dark Kingdom. I don't feel... that... anymore."

The girl sat down. "First, my name is Usagi, and this is Mamoru. Jadeite you obviously remember. The Negaverse had you for about a year, but Mamoru was able to get the dark energy out. You are completely free of Metallia."

"Where's Makoto?" He asked, not sure how it had taken him so long to ask.

"She's safe. She doesn't have her memories back yet. We aren't giving them to the girls. Not until all four of you are free and they make the choice. It's up to them. I won't force it on them. I'm sorry we had to do it with you."

"I'm thankful for it. Don't feel bad."

Nephrite put a hand to his forehead. He had a bit of a headache. He looked down to see he was wearing the clothes of the Negaverse. That wouldn't do.

"I have clean clothing for you," Mamoru said, appearing to read his mind. "And there's a shower through there."

"We have a busy day planned, so don't take too long." Usagi added.

Nephrite stood and walked to the bathroom with the clothing Mamoru handed him. He showered quickly, his mind on Makoto. His soulmate. He was glad she was safe. Of course, the only way to keep her safe was to keep himself far away from her. He didn't know what the others had planned, but he couldn't take the chance he would be turned evil again.

He let the water wash over him. Let it cleanse his spirit as much as his body. When he was done he brushed his teeth and his long chestnut hair. He stepped out, feeling much better and overheard the tail end of a conversation.

"... same as we did for you. I know it didn't look like much, but he's completely linked to her, to us, to you. He can't be turned back any more than I can. Luna said it would be a matter of catching every single one of us. Senshi, Shitennou, and the advisor. Unless they do that it just can't happen."

"What can't happen?" he asked quietly.

Usagi turned to him. "You can't ever be turned evil again."

"That's impossible! Wouldn't it have been done before if it could have been?" Nephrite could feel himself frowning.

"You're forgetting, at that time my mother held the Silver Crystal, his father the Golden. We weren't in charge yet. If we had been we would have done this then, or something very like it, I think." Usagi said. She pushed him gently until he was sitting on the bed and sat beside him.

"So, it's safe for me to be near her?" he asked, not really daring to hope.

"Yes. You can't be turned evil unless she is too. You will never be forced to hurt her again. The piece of Metallia's spirit that was in you is gone. Forever. You're safe."

Nephrite nodded, hope beginning to fill him. "So what now?"

"We have to save Zoicite and Kunzite. We can take care of the next one tonight though. We'll do the same thing. Send a message. For now, we have a little time before school. Luna should be here with your paperwork any time. You're being listed as Chiba Nephrite, and you'll be in class with Mamoru and another friend. We're all at the same school though."

"Makoto is there," Jadeite said in a quiet voice. "Rei goes to a different school, so it was easier I guess."

"I can see her?"

"She's in class with me." Usagi admitted. "So are Ami and Minako."

Nephrite couldn't help letting out a small sigh. It was too bad he couldn't be in class with her. Of course, that might make things difficult. He wished he could spend time with her. Learn who she had become in this life.

"You have something in common in this life though," Usagi said sadly. "She's an orphan too. Her parents died in a plane crash." Nephrite's heart clenched at the thought of Makoto sad. It must have hurt her so much. Especially if she could remember them. "She's in the cooking club, and does tons of martial arts," Usagi added in a brighter tone. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"So, food." Mamoru said. "That's our first order of business. I want you to meet Motoki, too."

His prince was definitely different. "You were in the orphanage with us?" he asked, a little confused.

"Yes. I didn't even realize it until yesterday. It was as though there was a block on the memory, but as soon as Jadeite said it I could remember."

"Why weren't you taken when we were?" he asked.

"I left two days before it happened." Mamoru admitted. "I had just gotten access to part of my inheritance, and I was doing the modeling, so I could afford a place. They wouldn't let us all go together, so you were all planning to get jobs before you left. I had no clue you were missing. I just... forgot. I can't explain it."

He opened the door into a much larger room. It looked as though something was being built. Four doors stood in different sections, and the framework of smaller rooms had been put up.

"What's going on?" Nephrite asked, pointing.

"The Challenge." Jadeite said excitedly. "It's about... (AN: HA! HA! HA! DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D TELL YOU? NOPE! On to the next scene)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

When they got to the Crown, Usagi's belly was screaming at her. She was extremely hungry. It had been a long night, and she'd used a lot of energy. Mamoru nudged her and handed her medication to her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I was going to take it," she said, a bit annoyed. She hadn't forgotten. Not really. She just hadn't gotten around to them. She waited for her hot chocolate and took the pill as soon as she added the extra milk. She stuck her tongue out at Mamoru and he leaned in and kissed her, laughing.

Nephrite and Jadeite, sitting across from them in the booth, both smirked.

Motoki hurried up to the table. "Hey, here are the keys and the lease." He handed both to Mamoru, who quickly made them disappear.

"Neph, this is Furuhata Motoki. Motoki, meet Chiba Nephrite." The blonde leaned over the table and shook hands with the newest arrival, then pulled up a chair and sat.

"I am so glad they got you. I could tell Usagi was worried last night. Hey Jed, did you get any sleep?" Motoki smiled as he talked. He was so friendly and easy going that it was easy to get drawn in by him. She remembered she'd once had a crush on him. Over time he'd become like a big brother to her, and she was thankful. He was a good friend to have.

"Yeah, surprisingly."

"How many outfits did Usagi get you?"

"I have no clue!" Jadeite laughed. "I haven't even finished looking at all of them yet."

Usagi pretended to be hurt, letting out a gasp. None of them bought it though. She giggled too quickly. It felt strange to be at a table dominated by males. She was used to the girls and their loud chatter. The guys were quieter.

Mamoru's hand slid up and down her back. He'd taken the pill bottle again. She wondered when. She hadn't even noticed. The waitress brought their orders and all of them fell to eating. Usagi was a bit tired and when she was done eating, she let herself doze on Mamoru's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

"Does she seem more tired than normal, or is that just me?" He found himself asking, when Mamoru had pulled his sleeping girlfriend into his lap.

"We've done some powerful magic the past few days. And she hasn't had much sleep." Mamoru blushed then and Motoki winked at him. "I considered calling her parents and asking them to let me call her in sick, but she'd probably fight me a bit. She's got enough make up work as it is. We've got to take a bit of time tomorrow. Her mom is going to watch over us when we do our tests."

"Oh man! Tests on a Sunday!" Motoki groaned, but Mamoru was smiling. He checked the time. They still had time before they had to leave. He stood and went to the break room to change into his school uniform. He didn't care for them. The boy's uniforms were navy blue with light blue trim. At least the girls had more color, though he'd noticed their skirts were shorter than they had been the year before. The skirts were the same navy blue, with light bluish white shirts that had blue trim, and red bows.

He grinned as he thought about the way Reika looked in her uniform. He missed her. Thankfully she would be home for a week in November. He seemed to live for those brief breaks. Of course, she would be back for the second half of the school year, but it seemed a long time away.

He hurried back out to the others. Usagi was still sleeping and as Mamoru slid out of the bench he simply lifted her high and carried them as they walked toward the high school. (AN: Did you know high schools in Japan are only three years, like middle schools? And people don't come of age until they're 20.) They probably made a strange sight, four high school boys, one of them carrying a sleeping high school girl. He hoped no one assumed they'd hurt her.

And then, as though his thought had made it come to pass, Makoto was racing down the street towards them, almost screaming in her concern. "What's wrong with Usagi?"

"She's fine," Mamoru called as Usagi stirred in his arms. The tiny blonde mumbled, lifted her head and looked around, then tried to climb down. Mamoru was having none of it of course. He just held her more tightly and ordered "rest. You still have time." She lay back and closed her eyes again. Motoki sighed. Reika would never do that if he'd asked. She'd have gotten up just because he tried to tell her not to.

Makoto was panting, still visibly upset, and tried to rush to her friend when Nephrite grabbed her gently by the arm. He stooped over her, bent down and said, "I promise, she's just tired. Fell asleep after breakfast."

Makoto looked up at the older boy and her eyes widened. Motoki saw her mouth open, just a fraction of an inch, as though she had to force herself not to let her jaw hang open. He hid a smile. It wouldn't do to have her angry with him. He'd seen her carry Mamoru from the boat to the little cave on the beach and not break a sweat after all. He knew she was strong.

"He's right Makoto. She's just tired. Had a busy night," and he winked to let his words sink in. Of course, that wasn't all of it. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but Usagi was somehow saving the men who were showing up, and those men were somehow linked to the girls.

She caught his words and a blush rose on her cheeks. Nephrite's hand was still wrapped around her arm, his eyes on hers. She didn't look at Motoki, couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the blue orbs staring at her. Finally, she nodded and he released her, gently turning her so that she walked beside him, then put his hand in the small of her back as though he'd been doing so for years. Makoto was still blushing.

But it wasn't what she didn't say that made Motoki take notice. She didn't mention her old sempai, no words about the old boyfriend who broke her heart. She didn't speak at all, but simply walked next to him, occasionally stealing glances up at him. Motoki realized he was witnessing something beautiful. He turned his head and saw that Usagi was awake, sitting and watching from Mamoru's arms. He too was looking. Both seemed happy with what was happening.

Makoto was meeting her soulmate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

She couldn't focus. She knew Haruna-sensei was talking. She just didn't hear a word. Her mind had flown back to that morning, and the feeling of his hand on her arm. They'd called him Neph. She'd never heard a name like that before. It wasn't Japanese. But he was. That much was obvious in spite of his chestnut hair and blue eyes. After all she had cinnamon hair and green eyes and she was Japanese. Perhaps there was some western blood in her line somewhere...

Her mind circled. Chiba. Another cousin. He was in Mamoru's class. She wondered if they would come and sit with the girls at lunch. She hadn't seen him holding a bento box. If he didn't have food, maybe she could share some of hers. She'd seen something in his eyes. Something elusive, but wonderful.

Her head came up as the bell rang. Usagi moved towards her and dragged her out of her seat. Jadeite was on her heels, as was Naru. Ami was still gathering her lunch and Umino was carrying his and Naru's. Before she could do more than grab hers and Usagi's bento boxes she was being dragged from the classroom. Minako, leading the way, was chattering about something, but she couldn't make herself focus.

Mamoru met them in the hall, Motoki and Neph beside him. He grabbed Usagi's hand the moment she passed the door. Makoto smiled when she saw that. He would move heaven and earth to be close to her. That kind of love was beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Being dragged around from store to store wasn't something Mamoru would have believed he'd enjoy. But he enjoyed it immensely. When Usagi got excited about something she would jump and squeal, pointing and urging the others to move where she wanted. Being pushed around by a 4'11 pixie of a girl was the greatest feeling.

For someone who had always been quiet, a bit reserved, studious, and calm, it was an experience. He mostly stood back and watched her, occasionally rolling his eyes as she imposed her will on the other two. It was adorable. Jadeite seemed to get into the spirit of things quickly. Of course he wanted pillows that were a tacky orange and yellow with silver thread flowers made of silk, couches that were green leather, and some of the strangest hula lamps Mamoru had ever seen.

Usagi had to put her foot down. She pointed out cotton pillows that were solid colors, and mostly dark. Black, blue, green, and red. Mamoru thought they were a better fit. He was surprised she hadn't found everything in pink, but he was happy she seemed to be so good at this. The couches she talked Mamoru into were a soft cotton in navy blue. Not likely to show stains, she reminded him. She let Jadeite pick one lamp only, for his bedroom. Of course he went for one of the hula girls.

Strange man.

The beds Usagi chose and refused to listen to anyone. She knew what she was doing, she explained. Nephrite tried to insist he would be happy with a futon on the floor. She'd glared at him. Each was a set. A matching dresser, desk, and chair went with them. Under the bed were additional drawers.

The table she chose was rectangular, and much bigger than four men needed. Mamoru had balked at it, until she'd turned to him and said sweetly, "I see, you'd rather the girl bring the guys to your apartment to hang out then. In that case..."

He hadn't let her finish the sentence.

Things he hadn't even considered were purchased. She directed everything. It was like watching a general move into battle. When Jadeite tried to run off into a pottery store, she'd caught him by the collar of his school uniform and dragged him back, insisting decorations could wait until he had himself a job.

Mamoru laughed. She really was incredible. Everything was done in less than three hours. It would have taken him a week. Most of it was a matter of handing the excited sales clerk a magazine, corners folded down. She'd asked for those items, or the closest thing to them to be found and delivered. Towels, dishes, silverware, toiletry items, bedding, and so many other things he forgot them all. She was a force of nature.

Then she had to push and shove a very unwilling Nephrite into a clothing store and force him to try on an outfit he liked. Mamoru laughed at the look on his face. Jadeite shoved him into the changing room and offered to help him if he didn't get a move on. After Usagi was satisfied she had the right sizes and colors for him, she let them go grab a snack for her while she finished.

They went to the car, fully loaded with bags, and there was so much that everyone had to hold items on their laps. More would be delivered to the apartment the following day.

Mamoru's bank account hadn't taken a hit so hard since he'd bought his car. It was worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

He was exhausted. He and Jadeite had gone out to send a message to Zoicite. By the time they'd returned it was nearing ten in the evening. The meeting was set for three in the morning. They needed sleep. Jadeite unlocked the door and pointed to the guest room, offering to take the couch for the night.

Mamoru was at Usagi's house, and would meet them at 3:15. He'd taken Usagi before the two of them left, insisting she get some sleep. Now he made his way to the guest room and threw his school uniform onto a chair, before falling into the bed in only his boxers.

His mind wandered to Makoto. Somehow she was different in this lifetime. Softer, not as aggressive. She seemed sweeter as well. And much quieter. He recalled the first time they'd met in their previous life she'd challenged him to a quick match and had hit him so hard he'd flown across the room. He was sure she was still just as strong, but it was tempered, he thought. Perhaps with sorrow, or with the care of Usagi, who seemed much happier than she really was.

He'd seen the shadows under her eyes. He'd noticed the sadness, the occasional fear if she couldn't see Mamoru, or if she felt trapped. It had been more than obvious at the shopping center. He had to make sure to ask what had happened to her. Or them.

His mind wandered back to Makoto. She had been so kind to him, giving him part of her lunch, making sure he and Jadeite and Mamoru all had food of their own. And she'd offered to make lunch for him again the following school week. He was happy about that. It meant she cared.

Thankfully it would be a short week, as there was a bit of a break. Monday and Tuesday there would be school, but the rest of the week was for teachers only. That was one thing he hadn't missed when he was in the Negaverse. Six days of school with only one rest day. Of course, in the orphanage that rest day had meant cleaning.

Now he deliberately turned his mind back to the girl with the intense green eyes, cinnamon hair, and luscious pink lips. He sighed and turned his head on the pillow, his hair falling to cover his eyes. And fell asleep, thinking about the feeling of her skin under his hand.


	15. October 14: Higher Learning and Battle Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi all, me again. I know, people get annoyed with these messages don't they? Well, sometimes they're important. In this case, there are a few things I want to address...
> 
> First, there is a reason there are two chapter titles for this one. You'll see.
> 
> Second, I want to address a question I received. When I say revenge (from Usagi and Mamoru's perspective) I am not talking about anything mean or malicious. In fact, just the opposite. Their revenge is something very sweet. Loving, kind, and full of hope. Have you figured it out yet? If not... wait just two more chapters and I promise you will.
> 
> Finally, a little side note on this chapter... I know some of it might be hard to read... especially one scene... Please remember it was just as hard for me writing it. I hate making characters cry. But I think for this one character the reaction had to be this way. Because love can be like that. Overwhelming. Full. Hard. Challenging. Scary as hell. And completely worth it! I know it's a long one, so bear with me!

***Usagi's POV***

Sailor Moon stared into the darkness. This whole thing seemed too easy. Zoicite had shown, but something felt off about it. There was a feeling in her gut that said something wasn't as she expected it to be. Nephrite was guarding Ami, while Jadeite waited in the shadows to grab Zoicite the moment he was out.

She whispered the command, "Moonlit Lullaby," and before Zoicite could hit the ground, Jadeite had him. As soon as Jadeite stepped out of the darkness there was a flash and an angry growl.

"What have you done? Why have you attacked Zoicite? Where is Nephrite?" A silver haired man had appeared, stepping out of a portal. He confronted Jadeite, staring at him angrily. Jadeite lowered Zoicite to the ground and turned to the angry Dark General. The man opened his mouth, whether to speak or attack, she did not know.

With no other choice, Sailor Moon held up the moon wand and whispered. "Moonlit Lullaby." The man with silvery blonde hair, Kunzite, slumped. Jadeite caught him before he could fall. With an immediate change in the plan, he disappeared with him. Several minutes passed before he returned. By then Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were holding onto Zoicite.

There was a blur of motion, and then they were stepping into the warehouse. Ami lay in the little bed. Slumped on the floor in the corner, Kunzite slept as well. Nephrite and Jadeite moved Zoicite into position beside the sleeping bluenette while Tuxedo Kamen moved towards Kunzite. He called vines to lift the man and bind him tightly. He was several feet off the ground now, in a comfortable hammock-like bed.

He asked Nephrite to keep an eye on him.

Sailor Moon took Jadeite's arm and told him where to take her. They disappeared and reappeared in Minako's bedroom. She whispered, "Moonlit Lullaby," and before the glow had even disappeared Jadeite was moving forward. He caught the girl up and carried her back to Sailor Moon. An instant later she was being lain next to Kunzite in the hammock.

Already tired, she released her henshin, and Usagi slumped, just a bit, in exhaustion. She was more thankful than she could express for the strong arms of her Soul-Bonded, coming around her to hold her close. For just a minute she allowed herself to lay against him before she pulled herself together and moved to the side of the bed, leaning over Ami.

This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

He felt strange. Better. He assessed his body. Healthy, relatively clean, warm and dry. His wrists and ankles were bound, but not tightly. He could hear others near him, but there was no sense of real danger.

His mind began to process events. He had shown up to meet Jadeite and Nephrite. Now he was here. Jadeite and Nephrite had both disappeared, but that had been nothing new. Any of them could disappear for days, even weeks at a time, and none would think anything of it unless they missed a summons to Beryl.

Memories flashed of a time when the Earth was different. Part of the Millennial Kingdom. He had been in love with a young woman then. Ami. And the Dark Kingdom had taken him, forced him to kill her. He'd known the instant the Soul-Bond had torn. Known what he'd done. But it was too late, so he'd done the only logical thing. He'd destroyed himself before he could be turned against his prince.

And now, he was waking up again.

He had glimpses of other memories. A childhood in a bleak orphanage. The other Dark Generals had been there with him. The Prince had been with them in the orphanage. He'd left though. Hmm. He wondered where his prince was now.

And then they'd been taken, and had woken inside a strange glass coffins. The four of them had been there about a year he knew. Which meant their civilian identities had probably been reported missing. He would be almost seventeen now, he thought. Surely someone would have said something.

"I think he's awake," said the voice of a girl. Zoicite opened his eyes and turned his head toward the sound. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped. His prince was there, and the princess. And the other Shitennou. Obviously they were healed now. No longer Dark Generals. They stood in positions to protect the prince and princess from any harm. But where was Kunzite? Had they not saved him yet?

"He's clean," the girl said, and a moment later he was released from the bonds. He sat up carefully, continuing to assess the situation. His eyes widened when he saw Kunzite sleeping in a hammock of vines, appearing peaceful, with a blonde laying over him. She too was sleeping, and didn't stir at the sound of voices.

"Yes," he answered. "I believe I am." He couldn't feel the pull of the dark energy anymore. "Reincarnation. Interesting concept."

"I guess so," said Jadeite with a grin. "I guess we just have really good luck."

Zoicite didn't agree. It would have taken powerful intervention for all of them to be reincarnated at once. He looked at the Princess. "Did the Silver Crystal do this? Your mother perhaps?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "You sound like Ami."

Ami. So she had been reborn too. He longed to see her. His body responded to just her name. She had been so wonderful, his equal in all things. "May I see her?" he asked, his tone much calmer than he felt.

"Soon. We still have to heal Kunzite and finish the link. Also, you both probably need time to shower and change. It's Sunday, so no school. Thankfully. But you can't go around wearing clothing from the Dark Kingdom, even if it isn't your general uniform."

Zoicite looked down. He was wearing clothing that revealed much of his abs, and even parts of his legs. It was hideous, woven to look a bit like a chain link fence. Very disturbing. He met Jadeite's eyes, saw the sparkle in them and frowned.

"I'm Usagi in this lifetime. You may or may not remember Mamoru." He nodded. Of course he remembered him.

"Yes," he said.

"A few things before you shower. Ami doesn't yet remember. We have a plan to help her, but it won't be ready for another day or two. Until then, we would prefer it if you didn't press too much. Let her lead." Mamoru was speaking gently. "Only Minako remembers. Even she will have to wait however. We will see them though, in short doses. We don't want them overwhelmed."

"Understood." He stood and was handed a pile of clothing. Soft, comfortable jeans, a white t-shirt, and a soft off-white sweater. Underclothing as well. Shoes were near the door. He nodded gratefully and went to the bathroom Nephrite pointed out.

After the door closed, he could still hear them speaking in the other room, and paused a moment to listen.

"I don't like it Usagi. You're exhausted. It can wait a bit so you can sleep." That was Mamoru.

"He's right. You almost passed out even before healing Zo. You could just take a cat nap." Jadeite added.

"I'm fine. It just takes something out of me to put them to sleep. Its a drain, even now. The quicker we get this done, the quicker I can release the command and rest for real."

"I still don't like it," Mamoru said in an aggravated voice.

Zoicite could understand. She had looked tired. Using the Crystal constantly to keep someone asleep could do that, he was sure. He opened the door and peeked his head out. "Let her finish first," he said, trying to explain. "It wont let her rest completely while it's working. If you want her to sleep, let her finish."

Mamoru nodded, and then Zoicite saw Nephrite and Jadeite move towards the sleeping pair and lift the girl gently. He closed the bathroom door again and finished undressing. He took a quick shower and brushed his hair and teeth before stepping out.

What he saw was incredible. Mamoru and Usagi knelt on either side of the bed, their hands connected over the sleeping pair. They glowed. The silver light emanating from Usagi molded with the golden light from Mamoru until they simply shone. He could see ribbons of light coming from each of them, and then as he watched the ribbons seemed to change, weaving together tightly, and he saw one of them come towards him, even as the other end entered Kunzite's chest. To each of the others it traveled, and then it pulled back and entered Usagi and Mamoru. Then it changed, growing thicker as it entered Minako and then Kunzite again.

He couldn't be certain exactly what they were doing, but it had the feel of something important. Their faces were masks of concentration and determination. He watched as the light passed back and forth between Minako and Kunzite several more times. And then there was a different type of light, a simple glow that wrapped Kunzite from head to toe, covering him like a fine net, and sinking into his skin.

A glamour.

He'd heard of them of course, even witnessed the effects, but he'd never seen one created. Usagi and Mamoru both had their eyes closed, and he wondered just how much they saw in their minds. To be a Crystal Protector and use such intense magic must be an incredible burden. He had his own crystal of course, but it was not of the same sort. It enabled him to use his own powers, but he could not control it's magic.

He moved to stand just behind Usagi as he saw the lights drawing back into the pair. She slumped in exhaustion and he caught her automatically, lifting her into his arms, even as Mamoru came around the bed for her. He took her and placed her gently in the vine hammock. And she slept, soft snuffling snores escaping her mouth.

Jadeite had stepped to the bed and lifted little Minako. He spun on his heel and disappeared, presumably to bring her home. He watched as Mamoru tried to wake Usagi to have her release them from their sleep and frowned. It would have been better if they had been released before she slept, but for now, it did them no harm to rest.

"Give her an hour or two before you wake her," he said, hoping that would be enough time. "She can rest again after."

Mamoru nodded and moved away from her, glancing back once with a small smile. Jadeite returned as Mamoru used vines to bind Kunzite to the bed. It made sense to make sure he was clean before releasing him. Zoicite looked at their leader, and then back to the Prince.

"Together again," he said, and his heart swelled at the thought.

"Finally," added Jadeite.

"Can you explain what it was you were doing near the end, with the ribbons of light?"

"We were making it impossible for him to be turned evil again." Mamoru told him, and launched into the explanation. Zoicite nodded in understanding. It was a brilliant plan. It should have been done during the Millennial Kingdom.

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked a moment later. At Mamoru's nod, he grinned. "Connect yourselves, just you and Usagi, to a few people who will not be battling the Dark Kingdom. If you have a few people you trust, you can ask them to help. That way, even if all of us are captured at once, there will be others who they have no access to.

Mamoru grinned. "I know just the people."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

He felt different. Clean. But something was missing. Something important. Minako. His mind pulled her name out as the one thing that could pull him out of the darkness.

And then he remembered. Minako was dead. By his hand. Tears poured down his cheeks at the memory. His beautiful, sweet princess of Venus. The love of his existence. He remembered being ordered to take her life. He remembered the feeling of his sword pressing against her, sliding into her flesh. A scream tore out of his throat. He recalled the precious moment of clarity. The moment when he looked down and realized who he had just killed. The pain, the absolute devastation of that moment. Another scream. He remembered the sweet oblivion of falling on his own blade. And now, he had to remember it again. A third scream.

His throat was raw. His heart broken.

"Kunzite, it's okay. You're safe now." A soft, gentle voice spoke in his ear. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to see Princess Serenity sitting beside him. His jaw dropped.

"But, you're dead," he whispered, his throat aching. He'd watched her destroy herself when Endymion had died as he lay dying over the body of his Soul-Bonded. It had been the greatest horror of the Millennial Kingdom.

"Reincarnation," she spoke gently.

He remembered the orphanage. Remembered the feelings of hopelessness and despair he'd felt. He looked up as the reincarnation of Endymion stepped closer, his black hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it back. "You... you were in the orphanage." He managed at last.

"Yes," the young man said simply. "In this life, I am Chiba Mamoru. This is Tsukino Usagi."

Kunzite was slightly confused. Why had the two of them been given new names when the Shitennou had not. And then a new thought wiped everything away. If they were reborn...

"Minako."

"She's been reborn as well," said Usagi. The Princess smoothed his hair back and smiled. He realized he was restrained, and couldn't understand why.

"I need her. Now." he said, pulling at the bindings.

"You'll see her soon," she promised with a gentle smile.

Soon wasn't good enough. He needed to make sure she was alright. Then he stopped. If he was bound, perhaps he was still dangerous. He wasn't under Metallia's influence anymore. That much was certain. He could sense energy, light and dark, and he knew he was completely clean.

"Is it safe?" he asked, and she seemed to understand.

"Yes. We made it impossible for you to be turned again. We linked you to Minako before you woke. Also to the other Shittenou, and to us. And because of our own links, we cannot be turned. It is safe."

"Then I want my Minako. Now!" Kunzite could feel his need for her growing. He could almost feel her, somewhere to his right, a distance away. She was sleeping, he thought. Resting comfortably.

"Not yet." Mamoru spoke. "You need a bit of time. Shower, get dressed. When she wakes up we can see her at the Crown."

"Now," he growled the word out. He had to see. Had to verify with his own eyes that she was alright. Had to know if their love still held. He didn't care about taking a shower, or whatever the crown was they spoke of. He just wanted his Mina. He needed to see her, to touch her, to protect her.

What if they were lying? What if she wasn't okay? He thrashed in the bed, unable to stop himself. His mind raced with fear. She had to be okay. His last memory of her, dying in his arms, her whispered words of forgiveness flooded his mind.

And he realized he was screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

"Bring her here NOW!" Kunzite screamed. "MINAKO! MINAKO!"

Nothing any of them said or did would calm him. There was no hope for it. They had to do something. So Mamoru called out mentally to Usagi,

::Make the call.::

She was tired, weak. She had gone into the other room when the screams started, unable to bear the sight of Kunzite's anguish. He'd held firm that she shouldn't be brought to him, but now he knew that if she wasn't Kunzite would hurt himself trying to find her.

::Are you sure? This wasn't the plan. You said...::

"MINAKO! MINAKO! MINAKO!" the white-haired man continued to scream.

::He can't take it Usako. And I can't blame him. He's about to break through the restraints. I was wrong. Get her now.::

He felt her acceptance through the bond. He sent Jadeite out to Usagi, and heard her whispering with him before the door closed.

"She's coming Kun. Calm down. She's coming." Mamoru soothed. He put a hand on his shoulder as he was still screaming. When the man looked at him with wild silvery blue eyes, he tried again. "She's coming."

Panting and crying, the man nodded once. Nephrite and Zoicite flanked Mamoru. Kunzite was a wreck. None of the others had been so overwrought, and it tore at Mamoru to see him this way. The strongest of his Shitennou, the fiercest warrior he had ever known. A blademaster by his eighteenth birthday through sheer will. The man had been Endymion's rock. Now it was up to Mamoru to return the favor.

"She's sixteen right now. Looks the same as before. Same long blonde hair, same blue eyes. She has her memories Kun, and she's been struggling without you for a long time. I know you're worried, but she really is okay. A bit different in this life. They all are honestly. It's a different world. She doesn't much care for school. Wants to be an actress, and is absolutely devoted to Usagi. Even more than she was to Serenity."

Kunzite was hanging on Mamoru's every word. "She lived in England for a while. Became Sailor V long before Usagi became Sailor Moon. She's got a weird way of messing up common sayings. Makes everyone laugh. Looks before she leaps when it comes to playing pranks and playing matchmaker. She's funny and smart, though she tries to hide that. Still a brilliant tactician. You should see the way..."

Mamoru didn't finish because a breathless Minako ran through the door, Usagi following behind her. Mamoru instantly released the vines. They disappeared in a heartbeat, and Kunzite had thrown himself from the bed, catching Minako and squeezing her so hard Mamoru was sure she couldn't breathe. Except she was holding him just as tightly. Both were weeping.

"Minako. My Minako," Kunzite whispered. Mamoru and the others backed toward the door to give them a few minutes alone. Minako was still weeping wildly, holding tight to Kunzite's hand. The man couldn't seem to stop staring at the girl.

"Minako, we expect you to say nothing of this place yet." Mamoru said before stepping out.

"Okay." She sniffled and Usagi went through her subspace pocket until she found a spare handkerchief. She handed it to her near twin, who couldn't seem to stop crying. And then they were out of the room, standing in the nearly completed Challenge area.

"I never expected that," Mamoru said, putting his head in his hands.

"Me either. He's always been a rock. The one we all turned to." Jadeite looked worried.

"I can't say I'm completely surprised," Nephrite admitted. "I felt like I would die until I saw Makoto. It was like a tiger was clawing at my chest. The memories..." the man trailed off, unable to continue.

"This is all a bit overwhelming," Zoicite added. "I mean, last night I was a Dark General, with no horrible memories, and even though I was evil and devoid of love, I wasn't feeling this burning need to see Ami. I feel like I might die without her."

"I promise you'll see her soon. It's different with Minako because she remembers. But the others don't. We are trying to make the transition as easy as possible. We were planning on telling them part of it tomorrow, but I just couldn't make him wait." Mamoru's voice had grown husky with his sadness at seeing his friend so distraught.

"I can wait, a little." Zoicite admitted. "I don't want to. I want to..."

Mamoru didn't get to hear the rest. Usagi, unnoticed by the rest of them, had begun to sway on her feet, and in that moment she crumpled. He barely caught her in time. Lifting up the tiny blonde, he carried her to another room, where there was a large bed. He lay her down and brushed her bangs back from her face. She was unconscious, exhausted from the use of the Silver Crystal. He was tired himself, but he also hadn't had to keep four people unconscious for an extended period.

He sighed as she shivered and called out his name. She had fallen into a more normal sleep. He ordered Jadeite and the others to keep a watch on Kunzite and Minako. They had things to do. Then he asked them to wake him and Usagi in an hour. Jadeite nodded and led the others away and he slipped into the bed and curled around the love of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

It felt as though her heart would explode with a mixture of joy and pain. She was in the arms of the man she loved, had been longing for, for so very long. But he was weeping. How could such a strong man be so utterly broken?

"I'm so sorry Mina. I'm so sorry."

And then she remembered. She'd long since blocked out all thought of her death on the moon. She didn't want to think of it now. He was on his knees, his arms wrapped around her waist as she stroked his hair.

"It wasn't you Kun. It was Metallia doing it. I knew it then, I know it now." She tried to move, to take him in her own arms, but he clung to her, as though afraid if he let go he would lose her. It wasn't such a stretch of the imagination. After all she had lost him twice. She had to find a way to protect him from being taken again.

She ran her fingers through his hair once, and then pulled lightly. He looked up, his face tear streaked. She never wanted to see him like this again. There was something more heartbreaking about a man crying. "Kun, either stand up, or lets go sit on the bed."

He stood and picked her up, holding her tightly, then sat at the edge of the thin mattress. He buried his face in her neck, and she could tell his sobs were finally subsiding. That was a good thing. He needed to grieve, obviously, but he also needed to stop and start focusing on the chance he had now. The chance they had. Because if she had anything to say about it, she would never let him go again.

He was hers.

"We need a plan," she said when he was calm.

"A plan?" His voice was rough, raw, as though he had been screaming. She knew he had. When Jadeite had come to fetch her, panicked, he had told her. Part of her was angry she hadn't been in on the plan to save him. The other part of her was thankful. She would have been a nervous wreck the whole time.

"To make sure the Negaverse never takes you again," she whispered. "I can't lose you." She swallowed back her tears. She had to be the strong one right now.

"Oh, that's already done."

Minako pulled back and made him look at her. She was confused and wanted an explanation. "Usagi and Mamoru," he started. "They did... something. Hold on." He covered her ears with his hands. "Mamoru!" he hollered. But when the door opened it was Zoicite who looked in.

"Sorry, Usagi fainted and he's with her right now. Can I get you something?"

"An explanation?" Minako said hopefully.

"On?"

"The whole, 'he can't be turned evil' thing."

"Oh! Of course. He grabbed a chair from beside the door and brought it in the room. She could see Jadeite and Nephrite talking and they both turned and smiled. She realized they'd been glamoured. If that was Usagi and Mamoru's work, she was impressed, and more inclined to believe that her man would be safe.

"Alright, so you know about dark energy right?" Zoicite started. She nodded and he paused to think. "Well, when someone is taken, the first thing done is to suppress their soul, and then their star seed."

"How is that done?"

"An overwhelming rush of dark energy and the will of the one doing it. In our case Metallia tore off pieces of herself, her soul or energy, and put them inside us. They sort of put our souls into hibernation. Our Crystals couldn't fight after that. It could take minutes, or weeks, depending on the strength of the person's soul."

Minako shuddered.

"The other part, before the person can be woken, is the suppression of memories that don't align with the will of the force turning the person. So all of our memories that were good were taken, anything that was light and happy. They were still there, tucked away. And then the dark energy filled us until any good was gone or hidden.

"We woke in glass coffins." Kunzite muttered. She hugged him tighter, giving him her strength. She had some to spare for the moment.

"What Usagi and Mamoru have done is something I'm pretty sure no one actually thought to accomplish before, or it would have been done. Maybe it's because the relationship between the Earth and the Moon wasn't as close in the days of the Millennial Kingdom. Now the holders of the Crystals are Soul-Bonded, and their connection is incredible."

She smiled at that. She knew how close they were, and how much work it had taken for both of them to get that way. She felt a hint of pride, and then remembered what she had done.

"Between the two of them, they came up with an idea. To connect the souls. All of them. So, for instance, your soul is connected to Kunzites. And it was beautiful to watch by the way."

"Wait! What!?" Minako was confused. How had he seen that? "What do you mean?"

"Hey Jed! Come in here!"

Both Jadeite and Nephrite came in, Nephrite leaning on the door jam.

"Can you explain how they got here this morning?"

Jadeite blushed and began to speak rapidly. "Um... okay. So things went a bit squirrely this morning. We planned to get Zo, but then Kun showed up too. We already had Ami here. Usagi had her in a deep sleep, and we brought her before the meeting. We were only planning on one healing this morning. Kun was supposed to be tomorrow because it makes Usagi tired to hold the sleep spell."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Except when Kunzite showed up we had to take him too, then Usagi had me take her to get you and we brought you here and she made sure you stayed asleep while they healed Zo and did the light thing, and then we brought her home and then they did the healing on Kun. After that we took you home too. That's how I knew where to get you." He was panting by the end.

Zoicite took over. "Connecting the souls is actually really beautiful. Usagi and Mamoru worked together, combining the power of the crystals. Before they did, they had to do a few things. Usagi had to heal the memories and restore the soul while Mamoru drew out all the dark energy and destroyed it by turning it into light energy. Unfortunately I didn't get to see that part."

He huffed grumpily, then perked up. "Maybe they can heal Beryl and I can see it then."

Minako glared. Kunzite hugged her hard.

"Sorry," Zoicite said sheepishly. "They also had to heal the damage done when the Soul-Bonds were torn in our previous life." He shuddered.

"I came out just as they were connecting the souls. It was incredibly beautiful. Usagi and Mamoru were glowing. He had this golden light coming from him. Usagi had silver light. The two lights connected and then there were these braided ribbons of it. They connected Kunzite to all of the Shittenou, then to themselves separately, then to you."

His face was awed. "Then they put the glamour on him. It looked like a fine net with tiny weaves. Or like a thin shroud maybe. It just sunk into him and then I couldn't see it anymore, but I still knew it was there."

He smiled. "Mamoru told me they already did the same for all of you. Connected all the Senshi together, then connected you to themselves, and then to the cats. I guess the way it works is that if say, one Senshi gets caught she can't be turned unless all the Senshi are there. And if they all are, they can't be turned unless Mamoru and Usagi are there, and they can't be turned without the cats, or without us, and so on."

Minako hoped she was understanding correctly. "So, they would literally have to capture all of us and turn us all at once?"

"Exactly."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have to go wake them up," Jadeite said and disappeared. Minako looked around. The sun was up higher in the sky now. She was very hungry and she was worried about Usagi. She had passed out from using so much energy. That wasn't a good thing. At least now they were done with that. All four men had been saved and protected.

She carefully stood, still clutching Kunzite's hand, and helped him stand as well, before Nephrite pointed out a pile of clothing. "Go take a shower Kun," she ordered. "I'll be right out here. Then we can go eat. I'm hungry. And Usagi needs food badly by now. Did Mamoru get her to take her meds?" She had turned to Nephrite, who nodded.

She had to push Kunzite into the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight she sat heavily on the bed and let herself breathe. It took a lot to be strong for someone else, and she hadn't really had a chance to deal with her own emotions. She was overwhelmed. In all honesty she had been preparing herself to face him in battle. She hadn't thought he could be saved.

When Jed (Jadeite, she reminded herself) had appeared in her bedroom saying he needed her, it had taken several long moments for her to understand that he was free from the Negaverse. And now she knew he would stay free from them. It was a miracle.

It forced her to examine her feelings. Her love for him was undoubted. But she had long buried the feelings of betrayal and pain and sadness. She wondered what his life had been like this time, before he'd been taken. Did he have a family? Brothers and sisters perhaps?

How old was he? He looked to be Mamoru's age. Eighteen maybe. She wiped away a few tears and felt a weight next to her. Suddenly she was wrapped in Usagi's arms.

"It's okay Mina-chan. I've got you. It's okay."

She was sobbing then, into Usagi's shoulder, crying so hard it hurt to breathe. She couldn't speak. She could only feel. Her heart ached at the sadness and desperation she'd seen in Kunzite as he'd clung to her. She wanted to follow him into the bathroom just to make sure he was really there.

Usagi let her cry, murmuring words of comfort and support. And then Kunzite was back and he was holding her.

"I'll never leave you again Minako," he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi sat on a stool at the long counter. Mamoru was next to her, one arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Motoki was across the counter from them shaking his head at his best friend.

Mamoru was busy glaring at a teenager who had 'ogled my woman.' Usagi was stuck between indignation and happiness. And the pendulum was swinging heavily towards indignation at the moment. He needed to realize that while she was his Soul-Bonded, she was not his property. He was holding her so tight it was uncomfortable.

On the other hand, the idea of him being so defensive and possessive in her struck a chord. Right in her lower belly, and lower, and part of her wanted to hurry somewhere they could be alone together. And his hand kept rubbing up and down along her side, making her want to bite him.

The man, who she'd never seen before in her life, apparently realized he liked living and left the arcade. Usagi sighed in relief. She really hadn't liked the way the man's eyes had stayed trained on her breasts. It wasn't like there was much showing. She was wearing her bunny sweater and jeans after all.

"What the hell was that about?" Usagi asked, not really sure what to make of it.

"That... hentai goes to school with us." Mamoru answered a moment later, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "He has a habit of kissing girls."

"Mamo-chan, just because someone wants to kiss a girl doesn't mean she'll let him."

"Never stopped him," muttered Mamoru.

Usagi hissed at him. "In case you'd forgotten I'm Sailor frigging Moon!" she said in a low voice, making sure no one was close enough to overhear. "I'm not your average girl." She noted Mamoru's look was still angry but with a touch of apprehension and stopped to think about it. She had been Sailor Moon when she'd been drugged and stuffed naked with him into a sleeping bag and tossed on a deserted island. She glared at Motoki when the thought occurred to her. So maybe it wasn't a bad thing to have Mamoru being so possessive. Just this once.

"Thank you Mamo-chan. But in the future, let me in on it. It's not like you can't talk to me telepathically." Usagi said and leaned her head against his shoulder. She was still so tired and he was so comfortable. They'd walked over almost an hour before, and she'd eaten, but she wanted another nap. And more food if she was being honest.

Motoki slid a milkshake in front of her and another coffee to Mamoru. "How's the homework coming?" he asked.

"I'm finished, and Usagi only has math left." Mamoru said. "We're doing the tests at her house tonight though."

Motoki nodded, then turned and looked as Makoto giggled. She was talking to Nephrite and Usagi thought they were adorable. She just hoped they could learn to accept they weren't the same people they'd been in their previous lives.

"So, when Naru and Umino get here, we have something we want to talk to you guys about. You think you can take your break then?" Mamoru asked, looking at Motoki.

He nodded and gave a smile as he wiped his cloth around in a circle rhythmically over the same spot. "Minako stopped crying," he said after a moment.

Usagi peeked at her friend. She'd been crying off and on since Usagi had woken up. "Yeah, I think both of them just need to adjust."

They'd had to explain to Motoki, in brief whispers, what was going on. He'd been ready to go separate the two of them, thinking Kunzite was somehow hurting her. It was really sweet the way he'd just taken all five girls on as little sisters. He protected them just as fiercely as he did Unazuki.

Rei came rushing into the arcade, her hair flying behind her. "Hey! Can I get a hot chocolate? It's a little chilly this morning." She gave Usagi a quick hug. "I'm going to go sit at the table. Ami is supposed to be here soon, but right now I need to finish this manga! I'll give it to you before we leave. Brand new." She held up the Sailor V manga and Usagi got excited. Even though she knew the real Sailor V, the stories the author came up with were incredible, and she couldn't help reading.

Rei sat, and almost immediately Jadeite sat near her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Usagi shook her head. The boy didn't seem to know how to speak around the fire Senshi. It was actually cute.

Ami came in a few minutes later and stopped only a few feet from the door.

Mamoru caught her attention and pointed to the open homework packet in front of her. "Hey, careful, you don't want her to see you staring."

"Do you think she'll figure it out?" Usagi whispered back.

"Anything's possible. Logic could beat the glamour if she recognizes him."

Zoicite came back from the bathroom then and they decided to watch the two of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Ami knew that people often underestimated her. Perhaps it was because there seemed to be a limit to human intelligence. There really wasn't one for her. The more she learned and understood, the more her brain seemed to thirst for knowledge. As she had become accustomed to her Senshi abilities, her body chemistry had also been slightly altered until she had Mercurian DNA. The other girls had similar changes occurring. But for Ami it meant that she was becoming more and more aware. Her intelligence wasn't only the type found in books.

No, she was also learning wisdom, creative thinking, and had grasped the basics of emotional intelligence. So when she entered the Crown and saw Minako holding hands with a young man with white-blonde hair, she immediately began to suspect more was going on then met the eye. It was true that Minako often had crushes, and even occasionally dated. She'd been kissed a few times. But Ami had never once seen her hold a boy's hand. And it wasn't just holding, Ami quickly realized. It was clinging. She was desperately clinging to his hand. And he to hers.

Her eyes scanned the others at the table. Jed was again staring at Rei, who was pretending not to notice him. Neph (and if that was his real name she was a kitten) was talking quietly to Makoto about cooking of all things. Usagi was busy working on her make up work at the counter just beyond, next to Mamoru, who appeared to be helping her. Their heads were together as they spoke in quiet words. He was helping her with a problem. Or at the very least they wanted it to appear that way. Ami was often underestimated.

A man came into the room from the bathroom. He had long, curly blonde hair with red-gold highlights, and incredibly blue eyes. He was tall, lithe, and gently muscled. He went to the table and sat, picking up a book on astrophysics, and sat silently, reading. Her mouth watered. Her hands began to sweat, her fingers to tingle. Heat raced into her belly, and moisture pooled between her legs. It was as though her body knew him.

'Zoicite.' her mind screamed.

She'd only ever felt these feelings in her dreams. She'd been having dreams about Zoicite almost since she'd received her transformation pen. She didn't recognize him in the physical form, but that could just be a glamour. She glanced over at Usagi and Mamoru. They still had their heads together, talking in hushed whispers. They could pull it off, she was sure.

Could it be him? Her body screamed a resounding yes. She knew then, looking at the others, that Mamoru's 'cousins' were in fact, their own soulmates. Which meant Usagi and Mamoru's revenge wasn't revenge at all. It was the biggest kindness she could have ever received.

She realized she'd been standing there, just inside the doors, staring, for several long minutes. And so did Zoicite. He was completely aware of her. She could tell by the way his body had suddenly stiffened, his nostrils had flared, as if catching her scent, and his eyes had widened and darkened with arousal. He looked up from his book and her eyes caught his.

Was she ready for this? She didn't know. It meant accepting something wonderful, but she wasn't sure how to reorganize her brain. He didn't move towards her but let her make up her mind to stay, go, or move forward. She hesitated for several long minutes. Staring.

Jadeite noticed her. Yes, he was Jadeite. Which meant Neph was Nephrite, and the man with Minako was Kunzite. She knew about the Shitennou. It was all in the computer at Central Control, which meant it was in the Mercury computer. Which meant it was in her brain.

She took a small, halting step forward. And then another. It couldn't hurt to just sit near him, could it?

Her legs shook more than they did before a test. She lowered herself into a chair at the end of the table, and stared down at the hands she'd clasped in her lap. She could feel his eyes on her now. Her whole body was reacting to him. She swallowed hard and lifted her head to meet his eyes. He was gorgeous. He stared back and she just knew it was him. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

"Hi," he whispered, just as shy.

She searched her mind for something to talk about. Her eyes fell on his book and she latched onto the topic as though it was a life preserver thrown into a raging sea.

"Astrophysics is an interesting subject," she said quietly. "Have you learned anything about the Angular Momentum Deficit?"

"I've only begun reading, but I did see a mention of that I believe," he answered, "I believe it's used to study the long-term stability of planetary systems. There was a mention of curious activity within the Alpha Centauri solar system. Mamoru had this and I was curious."

Sighing happily Ami was pulled into the discussion of planetary activity and the curious information about the changes to several of the planets, which appeared to be dying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Naru's POV***

She sat on the couch in the break room, Umino on one side of her, Motoki on the other. Usagi and Mamoru sat across from them on the small table. They both seemed excited.

"I'm not sure I understand," she said. "Do I have to do anything?"

"No. It's just a bit of magic that will touch the three of you. It won't change you or hurt you. You won't even notice it. At most, you might sense one of us coming into a room before we actually enter. But if you do this, you will be adding a layer of protection not just to us and the others, but in actuality to the entire city. The entire planet." Mamoru spoke more passionately than she had ever expected from him.

"Let me put it this way," Usagi said. "It's like a string that connects your soul to mine. It's invisible once it's finished, but it will always be there. But we already have a similar string because we've been best friends for so long. No one will know you have it. No one will see it. It wont hurt you in any way."

"I'm in." She said. Motoki was nodding emphatically. Both looked to Umino.

"If you can promise it won't hurt Naru, then I agree." Naru's heart melted at that and she bent to kiss his cheek, making him blush to the roots of his hair.

"I promise," Usagi said.

"I promise," Mamoru added.

"Lets do it then," Naru said, wanting to see what would happen.

Usagi and Mamoru each put a hand to their chest and a moment later each had a large Crystal in hand. Usagi's was silvery in color while Mamoru's had golden hues. They clasped hands and closed their eyes.

And the most beautiful thing Naru had ever seen happened. Little threads of ribboned light formed, connecting back and forth between the two of them, braided together in midair, and then slowly extended to Motoki, then Naru, and finally to Umino. They moved back and forth, connecting them closely with the pair on the table. Naru couldn't look away. The streamers of light were magnificent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

They sat together in the kitchen, at the table, and waited. Ikuko checked the top of each test paper. One of Usagi's had a time limit so she set the clock on the oven to count down, then made sure they had everything they needed. Pencils, papers, something to drink, and no excuses to leave the table. Mamoru couldn't help but smile. She was trying to be like a sensei. In reality she came across as a doting mother.

He was grateful. She had picked up doting on him just as much as his little Usako and Shingo (who had been told to be silent for the next hour, or suffer 'the wrath of mom' which had made him and Usagi both laugh).

He picked up his pencil, took a sip of his coffee and looked up at her with a grateful smiled. Usagi was smiling too. She gave them the nod to begin, and for the next hour only the scratch scritch of pencil on paper could be heard, along with the occasional turning of a page as Ikuko sat reading a book, and the two of them worked on their tests.

Usagi finished her timed test and handed it to her mother before beginning the next one. Mamoru found his mind wandering a bit and had to forcefully turn his mind back to physics. Usagi's hair caught the light occasionally as she moved her head. She really was beautiful. Her eyebrows drew together every time she was thinking over a difficult question. She occasionally bit her lip, or the pencil eraser, and occasionally would hum under her breath when she automatically knew the answer to a question. Mamoru couldn't help but smile. A lot.

Ikuko touched his hand and pointed at his paper. He blushed and heard a snort from her as he bent to his test. It wasn't difficult. He could have finished already if he'd been paying attention. It was almost word for word from one of his worksheets. He grinned and answered the questions before looking up to see both Ikuko and Usagi smiling at him.

The two shared a look between them and giggled, then Ikuko leaped up and reached into the freezer and pulled out a bag that read lima beans. She set it on the table and opened it, pulling out several pieces of chocolate.

"Usagi told me you're part of the club, so you get to have some too."

"The closet chocoholics club." Usagi giggled again and each of them held onto the three pieces of frozen chocolate Ikuko dealt out. They still had time left before Shingo's hour was up, so they sat at the table eating and talking.

Mamoru realized he'd never been happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

"I don't want you to go." Kunzite said, clinging to Minako's hand.

"I don't want to either, but Mamoru and Usagi are asking us to understand. It's not fair to the other girls."

"It just doesn't make sense to me. Why can't we just do this our own way?"

Minako sighed and scooted closer to him on the couch. She blushed and bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell him what she'd done, but she knew she had to. It was going to come out eventually, and it was probably better if he heard it from her.

"We did something," she said. The other men gathered at that, wanting to know what had happened. There had been hints that something had happened. Something that almost caused an irreparable rift. They all wanted answers.

She sighed. "About a month ago, someone told a joke. It was about locking Usagi and Mamoru up together for a month naked. At first that's all it was. When they argued we would bring up the joke and laugh about it. Until it stopped being a joke and started becoming a plan. Ami was against it. Really against it. To the point that Rei and Makoto had to lock her in a storage room to stop her from warning them."

There were gasps from the men, and Minako hung her head in shame.

"Usagi lost her temper and we used it as an excuse. We tied them up and force fed them chocolate shakes laced with drugs."

Another gasp. This was going to be difficult.

"We brought them onto a boat and took them to an island. They had shelter, but no clothing. One sleeping bag for the two of them to share. They were still drugged when we put them inside, him right on top of her, in the position." She felt a few tears slip out.

"Because of us, they had sex while they were drugged, and neither of them remembers it. I guess Usagi woke up and he was in her, and she couldn't wake him up, and it really scared her and made her mad. She hated us for a while in those first few days. But she and Mamoru also got really sick from the drugs we gave them. Really, really sick."

She couldn't help shuddering as she remember the rest. "Usagi got stung by a jellyfish. They didn't have what they needed and it started to get infected. She got really sick. Mamoru lost control and this storm started." She remembered the size of the waves, the funnels, the lighting strikes. "Ami, Luna, and by that time Makoto, who had changed her mind about the whole thing, went to save them. They got to the island, cause Mamoru called a wave and dragged them right onto the beach, and the boat hit the wall, but it stopped before anyone could get seriously hurt. Usagi got antibiotics, but Mamoru thought she was going to die. That's when he healed her. He'd never done that before."

She looked at the men from under her lashes. They all wore disapproving frowns. Even Kunzite.

"The rest of us got the message that she was sick only hours after the others had left, but by the time we got there the storm Mamoru had called was completely surrounding the island. But then it wouldn't let us out either. It was scary. And then it suddenly disappeared, leaving a double rainbow in the sky. I mean one second storm, the next second, blue skies." She blushed.

"It happened the minute their Soul-Bond formed. We raced to the island and we all got off the boat and started talking. Motoki said something about not meaning to cause harm and there was a flash of lightning. It hit the boat, and then a few minutes later we realized it had caught fire. It burned the dock too. But then Usagi came up with a plan to get the other boat back in the water and it involved Ami using ice, while Usagi slicked it down and Mamoru called a wave that moved slow, and the rest of us pulled. Mamoru even built a new dock out of vines."

Minako stopped for a breath. She'd rushed through the last part.

"And Usagi and Mamoru talked to each of us and they gave us each a chance to have a fresh start, but we have to earn their trust back. So when Mamoru and Usagi asked me not to stay the night, that's why I agreed," she finished in a rush. "They trusted me and I'm not sticking wool in their eyes."

"Do you mean you don't want to pull the wool over their eyes?" Zoicite asked gently.

Minako shrugged.

"That's hardly the point," Nephrite said. He stared at Minako, then looked at the other men. "The Princess could have died. And we all know if she died, the Prince would have taken his own life."

"It was a horrible thing to do," Zoicite answered, "but it appears it has been dealt with and they are trying to make amends."

"I understand what Usagi was saying now," Jadeite said. "And why she has panic attacks," he added thoughtfully.

Minako shrank under their stares. She knew she'd done a horrible thing. And yet Usagi still loved her. She couldn't make herself look at Kunzite again. She was terrified he would hate her. She was supposed to be the leader of the Princess' protection detail. He was the leader of the Princes, and they had often worked together in their past life to rescue the two of them from assassination attempts, or their own foolishness.

He was still holding her hand though, and that gave her hope.

She saw the others get up and walk out of the living room. She knew they were disgusted with her. She held back her tears. She wouldn't ask them to spare her their anger. She deserved it.

"Minako." Kunzite sounded confused. "Why?"

"Because they were killing their Soul-Bond, and Rei saw in the fire that if they didn't get together they would die. But we went about it all wrong. I can never forgive myself for what I did. I know it was awful. I'm a horrible person for it."

"Usagi forgave you."

"Yes."

"Then it's done. I agree though. If they ask something of you, it's best you follow through. Unless it will hurt them."

She nodded her head, still not looking at him. She felt a pressure under her chin as he lifted her head. He met her eyes, and while there was censure, there was also love in the silvery depths of his. She sniffled. He bent and kissed her.

"You'd better go," he whispered.


	16. October 15: Before the Challenge

***Nephrite's POV***

Nephrite wasn't sure what to think. He'd barely slept and as he put on his school uniform he wondered how he would react to Makoto knowing what she had done. He didn't want to let it affect his relationship with her, but he knew he eventually had to talk to her about it. Not until she knew who he was though. It was something that would seem awful coming from a complete stranger. At least she'd gone back for them. But it didn't change the fact that she'd seriously hurt two people who were her close friends. It wasn't right.

He walked out of his room. Usagi really had done a good job with the furniture and everything else. He had never seen such efficiency. He loved the darker colors she'd chosen. It was perfect for an apartment full of men. Because if he was being honest, he wasn't the neatest. Neither was Jadeite. At least Zo wasn't too bad, and Kunzite was almost as neat as Mamoru.

He grabbed his new school bag and shoved the homework inside. That was something he disliked, doing homework again. He could remember ordering all sorts of attacks in his former life. He'd been a general in charge of one quarter of the earth's population, and now he was doing homework and listening to a sensei who was a bit... pompous.

"Jed! Get your ass out here!" he hollered. He'd made sure he was awake thankfully. He'd had to shove him out of his bed to wake him unfortunately. Zo was at the counter, finishing his breakfast. Kunzite was staring out the window, his back to the room.

It had been their first night in the apartment. He was grateful to have it. More thankful than he could express in fact, but it had been strange. He'd gotten used to Mamoru and Usagi being around. He missed them. And it was awfully hard to protect someone who was so far away.

Jadeite came out, his school bag held in one hand, and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. "I'm ready," he said.

They filed out the door, Kunzite locking it behind them, and went to the stairs. He was thankful for this place. The apartment was over one of the Furuhata restaurants, and they were the only tenants, though there were two smaller apartments across the hall. One was a two bedroom, the other a three bedroom. There was also an apartment and some strange open room above them. The four of them had explored the night before.

They'd only been walking for a minute or so when Mamoru and Usagi joined them. Usagi was smiling and laughing because her brother had forgotten he'd put salt in the sugar bowl and had d put it all over his cereal. It had originally been a prank on her, but she hadn't been around much. She thought it was the best joke ever.

Makoto came around the corner and ran straight for Usagi.

"You have no idea what I did last night!" the girl said to her friend. She was grinning and slung an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"What? Did you get the tree stump out?"

"Nope. Remind me to tell you my idea for that later," she said with a significant look towards him and the others. If he didn't have his memories he never would have noticed it.

"So, what did you do?"

"I finally got the recipe right for the new rice balls we found at that little restaurant!"

"You found all the ingredients! Wow! I thought you'd given up. That's awesome Mako-chan!" Usagi giggled.

Makoto held up a bento box in a little bag covered in bunnies. "Guess what you're having for lunch today?"

Usagi squealed, jumped up, and launched herself at Makoto, who caught her easily. The two laughed hysterically for several moments before Makoto turned and urged Usagi to climb up for a piggy back ride.

Nephrite realized that Usagi had meant it when she'd said she forgave the girls and would give them a chance to start over. He still wanted to talk to Makoto, but it could wait. She knew what she'd done. He could see it in her eyes now that he knew to look. The hint of pain and shame that shadowed them for just a moment. She absolutely doted on Usagi, and the thought of losing her friend was obviously enough to make sure she never acted that way in the future.

Makoto swung around and looked at the guys. "I have bento boxes for you all as well," she said with pride in her voice. "I was so excited when I found the right mixture I made a double batch. I also made sausages, but I'm afraid the girls are going to steal them from you." She blushed. "I made them into little octopus figures."

Nephrite had to laugh. It was such a cute thing to do. He was grateful she had thought of all of them. "Thank you!" he said and she blushed again.

She moved closer to Mamoru who snatched Usagi off her shoulders and carried her around like a bride. She squealed and called out 'Mamo-chan,' in a scandalized tone, though none of them bought it for a second. Her grin gave her away. Nephrite laughed again.

"So five Chiba's now huh?" Makoto said suddenly. "What's it like to have a family again Mamoru?"

Usagi wriggled down and threw her arms around Makoto. "You have four sisters Makoto! You have family too!" she insisted, and a few tears escaped her eyes. Nephrite swallowed hard. He guessed the others were like his brothers. He looked at Mamoru, who gave him a warm smile. Nephrite felt an answering smile form on his own lips.

Makoto was hugging Usagi, hard, and Nephrite noted she had a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Usagi! Makoto!" Three girls were running towards them. He recognized the other Senshi.

"We have a surprise!" Rei said, and Usagi gasped when she looked at the other girl.

"Oh Kami! You're wearing our uniform! You're going to our school?" Usagi squealed happily, though she hadn't let go of Makoto. She arched her brows and suddenly there was a huddle of girls hugging Makoto tightly.

Nephrite could see the love they held for each other. No matter what the others had done, Usagi had forgiven them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

School had dragged on forever in his opinion. It had been a long day.

He couldn't help feelings of anger towards the three girls and Motoki, and he knew it showed at least a little. Zoicite was lucky. Ami had fought against them. He'd joined their class and sat next to the little bluenette. Both were so quiet it had been easy to forget they were there.

Several times he'd caught himself staring at the back of Rei's head. She was next to Makoto, and was apparently smart. He shared a look with Usagi when the sensei praised her for what seemed the millionth time.

Haruna-sensei had called on him twice, and both times he had blushed and explained he didn't know. She'd given him a strange look. He shrugged and claimed that they hadn't covered it yet at his old school, and hoped she believed him. There were consequences it seemed, to having been trapped as a Negaverse general for a year. This had been the grade he was in at the time, but he remembered little of what he'd been learning then.

Minako was quiet. He wondered if she'd told the other girls that he and the others knew what had happened. Probably not. They seemed to be acting normal. He couldn't help but think about what they'd done as he watched all of them though. It didn't seem possible that friends as close as they were would ever do something so awful. But it had happened.

He wondered why Usagi had already forgiven them. He wasn't sure he could have done it. Or Rei for that matter. She seemed the type to hold on to something like that. But as he watched her, he noted that she was making a second set of notes, highlighting what was most important, and just before lunch she took Usagi's binder and put them in.

It was a sweet thing to do. Was it an effect of guilt? He continued to watch through the lunch hour. All of them seemed to genuinely care about one another. They all did things for each other without being asked. They also did one of those strange girl things. They all went to the bathroom together. Naru, one of Usagi's friends, had said she needed to go, and then Usagi had nodded and gotten up, and the others all followed, as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

He would never understand women.

It took Jadeite a while to think through what he thought of as 'the incident.' How his Rei could be involved in something like that. Kunzite had explained their reasoning to him, but he still thought there were other things they could have done that didn't involve what amounted to rape. He sighed. And turned to Mamoru for help. He drew him away from the girls, pulling on his arm and moving towards the fence.

"Minako told us what they did to you two," he started.

"I figured something like that happened. You're all quiet today." Mamoru frowned.

"How did Usagi already forgive them? Have you?"

Mamoru tilted his head to the side and appeared to think about it. "For Usagi it's easier to forgive than for me. In her mind, they made a mistake. She thinks if someone is truly sorry and wants another chance, she should give it to them. It was hard for even her though. She cried a lot about it." He paused, obviously remembering something that was done or said.

"To be honest, I've forgiven Motoki. But I still struggle with the girls. Motoki didn't know our secret identities. The girls didn't know mine, but they knew she was Sailor Moon. And they took away her transformation brooch, her disguise pen, her communicator, her moon wand... and most importantly, they trapped her on an island with an unknown. How could they be sure I wasn't a Negaverse spy?"

Jadeite snorted, but Mamoru held up a hand. "You don't get it. They didn't trust Tuxedo Kamen either. Except Usagi. If they felt that way about a person that swooped in to save their friend, why would they stick her on the island with me? I suppose their explanations make a strange sense, but what they did was far beyond what was called for."

"Makoto got pulled along with them. She wasn't as sure of what was happening, and she never did think the consequences through. She also changed her mind and decided to come back almost instantly. It just took a while for her to find us. She was impulsive and a bit stupid, and I think it was easiest to forgive her." He turned away as he continued.

"Minako, who is linked to Venus, and therefore sees love, had the strings of the Soul-Bond to guide her, and she also knew who Usagi and I are. Knowing that I was most angry that she left Usagi without defense. Rei didn't know that, and was going based on dreams and what she gathered from the Great Fire. It was telling her if the two of us didn't get together, we'd all die. Not just Usagi and I. All of us."

Mamoru kicked at a pebble and turned back to him. "I don't know if I'll ever forget what they did, but I really am trying to forgive them. My own stubbornness was why they had to resort to such measures. I was horrid to Usagi, trying to push her away. I made her cry. A lot. And I did it because I assumed it was what was best for her. I made the decision for her, just like the others did to both of us. So, if I can't forgive them, I suppose I'm a hypocrite."

He tried to smile, but Jadeite could tell it was forced. "If they hadn't done the trick with the sleeping bag and the drugs... who knows, we might still be on that island arguing. I wouldn't have had to put my feelings aside to comfort her. I wouldn't have realized that I couldn't live without her. If she hadn't gotten hurt I wouldn't have learned to heal. We wouldn't have formed the Soul-Bond and gotten our memories back. You wouldn't be here."

He sighed. "They did something wrong, but good things eventually came of it. So, I try. And it's a daily effort. But I'll keep trying. Because I have Usagi. I have you all back. I have a purpose again. And I have this huge family now. All these little sisters to care for. And that heals a piece of my heart."

"Should I ignore what they did to you?" Jadeite asked, not sure what to do.

"No, not necessarily. But it isn't your place to deal with it. It's Usagi's. Perhaps mine too. Certainly, once she has had time you can talk to her about it, but right now you would only confuse her."

Jadeite nodded as they walked back towards the others. The bell rang to end their lunch period and they all hurried back to class. He had a better understanding of what had happened, certainly, but it confused him how Usagi could so quickly and easily forgive. She had though, he could tell from watching her, having a quick spat with Rei, hugging Makoto, and giggling with Minako. She loved them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

The morning had been rough. He could admit, to himself at least, that he was disappointed in Minako. He knew she was sorry. But that didn't change what she had done. How many unintended consequences had she caused. What if Usagi had died?

He knew he had to let it go, for Usagi's sake as much as Minako's. And for his own sake. It was difficult. She was responsible for the safety of the Princess, and by extension the Prince. He thought perhaps he would have to divide their forces so that one of the Shitennou was always ready to protect Usagi, but he wanted to trust the girls.

Usagi seemed to have forgiven, but as he watched her through the day he could see the shadows. He saw the panic in her eyes when one boy got pushed into her so that she ended up against the locker with his weight pressing against her. Kunzite had pulled him away and pulled her into his arms, bringing her straight to Mamoru, but he could tell she was struggling to breathe normally and not panic.

The effects were still there.

But if Usagi could forgive, then he could do the same. Instead he focused on what she'd told him about Minako's family. He'd already spoken to her about them, but Usagi gave much more information, and a few ideas had popped into his head.

Now, as they all worked together in the warehouse, he had to admit that he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Kunzite had plans. Big ones, and he had to keep them a secret. He made his way to Usagi and Mamoru, knowing he needed their help to accomplish his goals. He quickly told them what he wanted and they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

All day he'd wished he had the words to help his friends. It seemed however, no words had actually needed to be spoken. Each had been quiet for a portion of the day, but whether they'd talked to Usagi and Mamoru, or come to their own reasons, he could tell they'd put aside their anger. He was grateful. He didn't want anything to come between him and Ami. Or any of them and their soulmates.

The men, along with Mamoru and Usagi, were at the warehouse, helping to put the finishing touches on the Challenge. There wasn't much left to do, and his mind was wandering. He was impressed with the three tests they would be given. He found the concept interesting, and enjoyed being a part of the process.

He was surprised when Kunzite went to Usagi and Mamoru late that afternoon and pulled them aside. He talked rapidly to them for several minutes, and they both nodded. Finally he turned to the rest of them and smiled.

"We have a few errands to run, and it looks as though this is almost complete. Can you finish without us?"

They had the plans to follow so Zoicite nodded. Jadeite and Nephrite did as well. A minute later the three of them had disappeared. Zoicite wondered what it was all about.

Ami's face popped into his mind. He wanted to see her very much. He wanted to be with her every moment of the day. She was beautiful, though he suspected she didn't think so. She was smart, and kind, and even funny. As he put up the last of the items he smiled. She would get through these challenges easily and then he would ask her on a date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Kunzite was over the moon by the time they went to the guys apartment that night. Watching him made Usagi smile. It was almost eight, but she had already asked her parents to stay with a friend. They'd agreed. They walked to the door and Kunzite opened it, his smile huge. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at his slightly dazed expression. It was adorable.

"Mamoru," Usagi said as they entered the room. "We need to tell other girls too." All the guys were now in the living room, and when she spoke they paid close attention.

"I know, it wouldn't be fair for them not to know since Minako does." She looked around at the guys and received nods from them.

Usagi pressed the buttons on her communicator. Makoto, Ami, Minako and Rei all answered and she watched on a split screen as the four of them greeted her. The men perked up at the sound of their voices.

"I'd like you to meet us at the Crown in half an hour. It's Senshi business. We'll be in the command center."

All four agreed. Usagi looked down at Luna, who had just entered. She jumped up and Usagi caught her in a practiced move, giving her a gentle hug before moving the little black cat up to sit on her shoulder.

"Hey," Artemis called. "I have your upgrade Mamoru." He flipped and the black watch flew through the air. Mamoru caught it and opened the watch face. The symbol for each Shittenou now sat next to the symbol for their soulmate. There were also other planetary symbols and a series of four, much smaller buttons. He looked over at the cat, his eye's questioning.

"I added buttons for the outers and for the panic button and light communicators. The first button is for the panic button communicators we're giving to Shingo and whoever else needs one. The second is the communicator for friends and family. You press and then pick the person you want to call on the screen. The third is for broadcast news, radio and television as well as internet. There's also a new communicator the police should be given. The fourth button is for them."

"Usagi, here's your new communicator. I gave you some serious upgrades. You have the same buttons as Mamoru of course, and now, if you press the button on the side, you see you have the same virtual computer he does. But yours has a much different set up. We all know you come up with plans on the fly. You can speak or type them into the computer to send out a visual for others. You can also access battle strategy from all the masters, and even some other odds and ends. You also have access to all the news media, and can have visual conversations with the officers we trust."

Usagi looked through the features as he spoke of them, and was incredibly impressed. She even found playbooks from American football, soccer, and basketball teams. Which would be interesting to add to her defensive strategies. She pressed on one tab on the virtual screen, and was surprised to find it played videos on using quarterstaffs, swords, shuriken, and many more weapons, most of which she'd never even heard of. She smiled. That would be good for Mamoru. One of the things his cane could turn into was a quarterstaff, and he wanted to learn to use the sword.

"Thanks Artemis. This is absolutely perfect."

Artemis gave the men their communicators as well, and began explaining the features. They were very excited, especially Zoicite who was also given a mini computer like the Mercury computer. Nephrite pressed a button and star maps and astrological information filled the holographic screen of his.

Ami and Makoto showed up then.

"What are they doing down here?" Makoto asked, sounding confused.

Ami stayed silent, Usagi noticed, and didn't seem the slightest bit surprised to see the men sporting their new communicators. She walked to Zoicite and the two of them began talking about his new computer.

"It's okay. We'll explain in a minute," Luna promised. "Wait for Rei."

"I'm here." Rei said from the top of the stairs. She walked down slowly, looking around at the men's faces. She didn't say anything, just glanced at them all, and then looked to Usagi for direction.

"First, come get your new communicators," Usagi instructed. "Then I'd like you to listen to Mamoru."

The next ten minutes were spent with Artemis explaining the new features to each Senshi. When everyone was settled around a comfortable table with chairs pulled up, Mamoru began.

"When the Millennial Kingdom was in power, and there was life on all the planets in our Solar System, the two major ruling families were the Lunar Royals and the Earth Royals. At one time, there was no contact between the earth and the moon, and any relationships between people of the two were forbidden. The Earth had, as it's protector, the only male Senshi. He was more than a Senshi however. He was the protector of the Golden Crystal."

Mamoru took a sip of water from a bottle Usagi handed him. "The ruling family of the Lunarians always had the first daughter as the heir of the Silver Crystal. When those two crystals are used together, they can do nearly anything, and relationships were discouraged between the ruling families to avoid temptation. However, on the sixteenth birthday of Prince Endymion of Earth, a prophecy was spoken by the Senshi of Time. She told everyone that a time would come when the two Crystals would have to be used together by a pair in love or all would perish. The solar system would be destroyed, she said, and the sun would die."

There was a soft sigh from Usagi and Mamoru reached out and put a hand over hers.

"At that time, Princess Serenity was nearly fourteen, and it was decided that on her sixteenth birthday she would meet the prince and they would attempt to form an alliance as they would be the next rulers. No one actually expected them to fall in love, but they did. They eventually performed the Soul-Bond, and planned to have at least one male and one female heir."

Mamoru took another sip, and Usagi could tell he was a bit nervous. "The Princess had, as her protectors, four princesses. It was custom to send the oldest daughter from each of the inner four planets ruling families. The Prince had four protectors as well. They were called the Shitennou and they had powerful gifts of their own. They ruled the elements of Earth, and each protected a cardinal direction. The male protectors each discovered the Inner Senshi they shared elemental power with was in fact their soulmate. Eventually each Senshi and their counterpart fell in love and were Soul-Bonded as well. "

Rei was frowning now, staring at Jadeite. Usagi's heart skipped a beat. Makoto was staring at Nephrite. Minako had her hand in Kunzite's, and Ami and Zoicite sat close together.

"But there lived on Earth a young woman named Beryl. She had the blood of both Earth Royalty and Lunarian Royalty. She felt she should have been the match for Prince Endymion, or that she should have been given both crystals, and in her jealousy she was tempted by a malignant force which had entered the Solar System, called Metallia. Metallia put a part of herself in Beryl and forged a connection with her." Usagi's jaw clenched at that. She could remember the girl.

"There was a time of unrest as the threats grew. People were turning against both royal families. Then, she laid a trap. She had been sending out attacks on the Earth Palace for several months, when one day she announced she was willing to discuss a cease fire. She requested the presence of the Shitennou and the Prince."

Mamoru sighed and Usagi tried to comfort him, squeezing his thigh. "The Shitennou thought it was a trap and so they left without the prince. They were right. As soon as they entered the tent they were put into a deep sleep and taken away. No one knew where at first. The Prince and Princess and the Senshi went out searching, and then they fought for three days to get to the men. By this time they had been gone for ten days. When they reached the chamber where they were held they found four coffins. As soon as they entered the room the men awoke, but they were changed. Metallia had broken off pieces of her spirit and filled the men with her dark energy and blocked their memories. They attacked their rescuers, not knowing who they were."

Mamoru pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "They retreated to nurse their wounds and come up with another plan. They intended to go back. But before they could Beryl attacked the moon. She sent the men, now the Dark Generals, in as assassins. It was a cruel thing to do. They were forced to attack and kill their own Soul-Bonded. The moment they did, either Metallia released them, or the snapping of their Bond woke them, but they realized what they had done. Each destroyed themselves on the very sword they had killed their love with. And so the protectors were gone."

Usagi took over. "At the same time, Endymion and Serenity had been facing Beryl, who was infused with the spirit of Metallia. She attempted to kill Serenity, but Endymion gave his life to protect her. Serenity, upon losing her love, and seeing her Senshi and the Shitennou all dead or dying, took her own life upon Endymion's sword." She couldn't help the small sob that escaped.

Luna took over the explanation. "The Queen saw this. She herself was in the midst of her own battle with a fearsome creature. She broke it into seven pieces and turned those pieces back into the humans who had been tortured to create it, locking the monster away using seven crystals. Then she used the last of her flagging strength to make a wish on the Silver Crystal. It killed her to do so. She sent everyone forward in time, and let them be reborn with the hope that everyone would have a happy and normal life. Her two advisors, Artemis and myself, she put into a deep sleep, blocking certain memories until it was time. Metallia she locked away, but she sent Beryl with the others, hoping she too, would have a second chance."

Luna moved forward. "The men you see before you are the reincarnations of the Shitennou. Mamoru and Usagi have saved them from the Dark Kingdom. They have been healed and connected to every one of us in such a way that it is impossible for them to be turned again. In this life, or any other."

Mamoru spoke again. "Jadeite controls the element of fire. Zoicite, ice and water. Nephrite, weather. Kunzite light energy. They are your soulmates."

Usagi gave a small smile. "We have a Challenge for you. Tomorrow we will call you. You will come to us when we do, and you will be given a choice. For tonight, we ask that you go and contemplate three things."

"First," Mamoru continued. "What makes you a Senshi? What is your war?"

"Second," Luna said, "What does it mean to love?"

"Third," Artemis finished, "What will it take for you to grow?"

"Please don't talk to each other, or to the men tonight. If you have a question, talk to Luna or Artemis. This time is for you, and you alone."

She waited until everyone stood and walked to each of the girls and gave them a hug, reminding each one that she loved them, and that they had a choice."


	17. October 16: The Challenge

***Mamoru's POV***

At four in the morning, Usagi had pressed the call all button on the communicator. She and Mamoru stood in the large room with the Shitennou, and gave them each a smile, pointing them to the doors. All of them had agreed to the challenge easily. They already knew Minako and Kunzite had plans to complete their Soul-Bond when they had completed it.

"Remember," he said. "It's up to them to accept or not. We can't force them into it. If they don't chose it, that doesn't mean you should give up. It just means it isn't time yet. If you need us, we are only a communicator call away." The men turned to Usagi and each gave her a gentle hug.

"Thank you both," Jadeite said. "You've already done more than enough." And the men disappeared behind the doors.

He wrapped his arms around Usagi then, holding her tightly and hoping for the best. She sniffled against his chest.

"I really want this to go well," she admitted.

"Me too," he told her.

Ami arrived first, smiling at Usagi and Mamoru, Makoto only a few paces behind. Minako raced through the door looking excited a moment later, and then Rei, who lived furthest away came in.

"Wow," said Makoto. "I didn't have a clue this place was in use. This is awesome."

"So where is the Challenge?" Rei asked, looking at the doors curiously.

"It's more than just a challenge or a test," Mamoru explained.

"This is our revenge," Usagi giggled. "Except with one major difference. You get to choose to accept it or not. You've all seen your partner. You know who they are, or were to you, even if you don't fully remember."

"There will be three tests." Mamoru continued, taking over for his Soul-Bonded, who was busy wiping away her tears. "You simply enter the door marked with your planetary symbol. Inside that door your partner is waiting. The length of the Challenge depends entirely on you."

"If you work together, trust one another, learn from each other, the test could take less than an hour." Usagi informed them. "If you choose however, you can take more time. As much as you need. Luna and Artemis will take care of school for the day, and you have the rest of the week off. Once you've finished, you simply leave."

"It's up to you. All of it. The two of you have to make those decisions. You could leave Soul-Bonded, friends, or still mere acquaintances. No one will force you into anything. You will keep your communicators as well, though we won't call you unless there is an emergency that can not be handled by the two of us." Mamoru smiled. "I doubt we'll find anything of the sort knowing who your partners are."

"We're going now. It's up to you whether or not you enter. Just remember, no matter what you choose, we love you and support you." Usagi sniffled, then hugged each of the girls. Mamoru took her hand. Luna jumped onto Usagi's shoulder, Artemis onto Mamoru's and the four of them left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

"What do you think will happen?" she asked as soon as she knew they could not be heard.

"I'm pretty sure Minako and Kunzite will be out in just a couple hours. He has plans after all. Ami and Zoicite shouldn't be much longer than that, though I don't know if they'll do the Bond right away. Makoto and Nephrite... I'm not sure, but I think they'll probably get through pretty quick, and they'll probably date for a bit before the Bond. It's Rei and Jed I worry most about."

"Me too," Usagi sighed. "Me too."

"Don't lose hope," Luna said, rubbing against Usagi's cheek. His Soul-Bonded smiled.

"Alright, lets go get something to eat." Usagi giggled. They made their way back to Mamoru's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

There was no point in waiting. Not to Minako's mind at least. She gave the other girls a brief nod and went to the door with the symbol for Venus. She put her hand on the knob and gave a brief turn.

"I'll see you all when we are all finished," she said in a calm voice. But she was anything but calm. She and Kunzite had not seen one another since the evening before, and it hurt her heart to be away from him. She knew they couldn't stay together every moment, but after having waited for him for so long, the need was overwhelming. She would do anything to stay with him. She also knew that there was a possibility he was still disappointed in her, and that stung.

She found him sitting on a chair a few paces down a short hallway. "Hi," she said, feeling awkward. He stood and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Mina." He stooped and kissed her, gently, on the cheek. She winced. He might be mad at her.

"Do you hate me now?" she knew she sounded like a little child, but she had to know.

"No. I was... disappointed." he finished.

Minako nodded. She'd assumed as much. She looked towards the second doorway, squared her shoulders, and moved through the opening. He walked with her, still holding her hand.

"I understand why you did it," he said at length. "I can even sympathize. I just wish they hadn't been hurt in the process, I guess. But, I decided if Usagi and Mamoru can forgive you, then it's not my place to judge."

She turned to him then, and hugged him hard. "I love you Kun," she whispered.

"I love you too Mina." He smiled. "Now, lets finish this challenge so we can start our lives together, shall we?"

Minako nodded, feeling better, and took a glance around the room. It was done in oranges and yellows. She smiled, knowing Usagi's touch. There was a table in the center, more of a pedestal with a simple box on top. She walked to it. On top of the box was an index card. Written in tiny, neat Kanji, obviously by Mamoru, was a question.

"Why are you a Senshi?" she read out loud.

Minako touched the wooden box. At first glance it had appeared to be a simple hinged jewelry box, but it wasn't. It was a puzzle box. Around the top were several detailed engravings, each sunk into a tiny groove.

The first of the four was a sword. The second was a Youma. The third was a heart with clasped hands in front of it. The fourth was a crown. She looked at each one. Of course, Senshi meant soldier, and that could be indicated by the sword. The second, the Youma, was what they fought. The third indicated love or friendship, perhaps both. The fourth represented either her own heritage, or the Princess she was supposed to protect.

She stared for several long minutes, unsure what to choose. She'd thought long and hard over the questions she'd been given the night before. She'd come up with dozens of answers to the three questions they'd asked. With sudden realization, Minako spread the thumb and forefingers of each hand and pressed all four engravings at once. There was a click, and the box opened.

Inside there was a small card and a bracelet made of links. There were three charms on the bracelet. The first was the symbol of Venus inside an orange heart. A representation of her. The second was a small circle with the stone kunzite inside. It represented her Kunzite. The final one was a crescent moon with a rose sitting on the inner circle of the crescent. Usagi and Mamoru's representation. She put the bracelet on her wrist.

She looked up at Kunzite, who had stayed silent throughout the test. He smiled and took her hand again and, grabbing the small box in the other hand, he led her to another door. There was a similar chamber. It looked a bit like an art gallery. Pictures of her with her friends adorned the walls. There were two frames that did not have pictures. One was empty, the other held another index card. In simple Kanji, again in Mamoru's hand, it asked the next question.

"What does it mean to love?" she murmured, reading the card.

She looked around, searching for inspiration. There were a dozen pictures on the walls. Some were large, some small. Some were her and one of her friends, others were all of them. There was even a picture of her with her family, though that one simply made her sad. Her parents weren't interested in her. Just her money.

She looked up at Kunzite. "I'm not sure I understand the task this time," she admitted. "Love is everything."

"Is it?" he asked, and though his voice was neutral, it seemed to her that he was giving her a hint.

She walked to the closest picture and peered at it. Lifting her hands she took it from the wall. It was a picture of her and Usagi, sitting next to one another. Usagi's hair had been down because it was a sleepover. They were wearing matching pajama's and with their coloring, especially their hair and eyes, they looked like sisters, even twins. She smiled.

"Love is everything," she whispered. And she smiled. She reached out and took the next photo, and the next, and the one after that, and brought them to a round table in the center of the room. She opened each frame and took all the photos out, turning them over. Each had a word on them. Quickly she began to arrange the words, several times coming close to a full sentence, before she finally found what fit the most.

"To truly love someone, you must be willing to share your whole self and give everything, even your very life, and hope."

Kunzite gave a small smile, then reached under the table and pulled out a manila envelope. She opened it gingerly. Inside was a photo, obviously taken without them knowing, of her and Kunzite at the arcade two evenings prior. Their hands were held tightly together and they were staring into one another's eyes. She smiled and wiped away a tear.

There was also a small plastic bag with two more charms. One was the same crown with paired hands that had been engraved on the wooden box. The other was a little image of a chain made of hearts. She smiled as Kunzite took her wrist attached the charms to the bracelet. She put all the photos into the envelope and took it with her.

Kunzite led her to another door, the third and final room. Inside was much dimmer than the other two rooms had been. The light on the ceiling had been covered over with what looked like cloth, but she couldn't tell and it had been built a bit too high for her to reach.

"How long have they been working on this?" she asked.

"Five days, I think. But they had help. They had contractors in to build the framework and put up the walls and paint. The rest we've been helping with the past few days and nights." Kunzite smiled at her look of shock.

"Wow." She walked to the table, which was centered under the light. There was a small glass vase with a single MoonRose. She smiled and gently touched one of the petals. "Did you know he created these for her on the island. First of their kind."

"He told us last night," Kunzite said, and he touched the small of her back. "Lift the vase."

Underneath was another note, again in kanji, that asked the final question.

"What will it take for you to grow?" she whispered.

She looked up at the covered light, but almost immediately discarded that as the answer. She looked around the room. There were six doors and each had a word written on it.

The first said time. Next was obstacles. The third said love. Next, friendship. The fourth, hope. The fifth said, despair. The final door took her by surprise. It simply said everything. She looked over at Kunzite, and then back at each of the other doors. It was true, time, overcoming difficult things, love, friendship, hope, and despair had all changed her. They made her a better Senshi, they made her a better friend.

But most importantly, they made her willing to put her heart on the line and love the man beside her. Even though she had been hurt in the past. Even though she didn't know what was going to happen next. Even though she was afraid. She took him by the arm and led him through the final door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Shifting nervously, Makoto looked at the door with the symbol for Jupiter. On the other side was a man who had murdered her in his past life. According to Usagi and Mamoru it was impossible for him to be turned evil again. She sighed. She didn't remember being murdered. If she fell in love with him and performed the Soul-Bond, it would bring that memory back. Was she ready for that?

Then again, she was tired of comparing every man she met to her old sempai. Another heavy sigh escaped. It wasn't like the guy had been that great anyway. He had broken her heart after all.

And Nephrite was kind, and sweet, and gentle with her. He made her feel things she'd never felt before. Besides, it wasn't as though she had to decide right away. She could spend the time working with him, and then make her decision later. He was her partner for this task. That was important and special enough.

She squared her shoulders and walked to the door. She glanced once at Ami and Rei, and then walked through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

It had been several long minutes since Makoto had straightened herself up and marched through her door. Rei didn't consider herself a coward, but she was afraid. Afraid of opening her heart. Afraid of losing a part of herself in becoming one with someone else. Afraid of intimacy in the memory of a near assault. Afraid of being hurt.

She had long searched the Great Fire for a way to overcome her fears, but she had never found the answer. However, her grandfather often said that courage didn't mean not being afraid. It meant being afraid and still moving forward. She bit her lip. Could she move forward? Was it worth it? She turned her head toward the door that exited the building. Usagi and Mamoru had left that way.

Usagi and Mamoru. They hadn't had a choice. They'd been forced into something, and yet they were giving each of the girls a choice. She was sure each of the men had been given a choice as well. Usagi would never do anything that would hurt her, even if she deserved it.

Still afraid, but with that thought in mind, she moved toward the door marked with the symbol for Mars. As she grew close she could see it was hand made, probably by Usagi. She gave a small smile, took a deep breath, and turned the handle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

None of this was logical. Ami paced.

Each of the others had gone through their door.

A part of her wanted to run through the door and straight into Zoicite's arms. And yet... she stayed where she was, just staring. Why was she such a coward? Was it because she knew just how much he could change her?

Perhaps she should go away and come back later. Much later. Perhaps she should not come back at all. She felt the rapid beating of her heart at the thought. Interesting. She was as afraid to walk away as she was to walk through that door. Zoicite. The name had pulled at her all night. She hadn't recognized his face, and yet, she'd felt drawn to him, knowing it really was him.

And he'd stared at her, smiled at her, talked to her. They'd had a wonderful time talking over astrophysics. They'd talked several other times... so why was she afraid?

He'd stared... at her.

With longing, with sorrow, with hope. He'd stared at her, and she had felt his eyes during every second of the story Mamoru and Usagi had told. Her body's autonomic nervous system was trying to tell her something, that much was clear. She was aware of him. Not far away. Perhaps fifteen feet. Just beyond the door. He must be nervous too.

She could at least be his friend, right?

With that thought in mind she walked to the door with the Mercury symbol, turned the handle, and walked through in one motion. She closed the door firmly behind her, feeling the lock click. She turned her head and saw a hallway to one side. She moved that way, sensing Zoicite. She bit her lip and fiddled with her top.

He was waiting for her. She stepped around a corner and there, sitting on a red plastic chair, that looked like it must have been thirty years old, was Zoicite. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, curling slightly at the tip. His eyes were on her, blue and sad. His mouth had opened slightly, as if he'd given up hope and was now shocked to see her.

He stood, nearly falling to his face in his haste to get up. He bowed deeply and pointed beyond himself to another doorway. "The Challenge starts through that door," he said in a quiet, reserved voice.

As soon as she entered the door a computerized voice spoke a question.

"What makes you a Senshi?"

A small computer stood on a dais in the center of the room. It had a touch board and a keyboard in it. She turned back to look at Zoicite. He gave her what she assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile. It just looked sickly.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," she said finally. "I was anxious."

"Me too," he whispered.

She moved to the center of the room and could feel him coming up behind her. On the screen there were four icons. A sword, a Youma, a heart with clasped hands over it, and a crown.

She clicked on the sword, and images filled the screen. Images of battles and training with the other Senshi. They had all been taken by her Mercury computer. Each had a time and date stamp on it. She scrolled through the images, unsure what to make of them.

It occurred to her that this Challenge might be more complicated than she'd believed. She pressed the back arrow and the four icons were back. She noticed a fifth, much smaller icon at the bottom of the screen. This one was a combination of all four of the others. She clicked on it, and the screen changed colors to a light pink.

"What does it mean to love?" The computerized voice asked.

There were images then, pictures of her with the other girls. She clicked on one image, taken shortly after she had met Usagi. The computer enlarged the image. It had the two of them, sitting in the Crown with books out, studying for a test. Usagi had been sitting next to her and she was busy leaning over pointing to an English phrase. Ami smiled at the memory it invoked.

She clicked on the image again and it flipped over to reveal a word. Curious she pressed the back button to do the same to each of the other pictures. All revealed words beneath, and she smiled as she began to put the puzzle together.

"To truly love someone, you must be willing to share your whole self and give everything, even your very life, and hope."

The screen became green then, with images of growing things on it.

"What will it take for you to grow?" asked the computer.

Six options appeared on the screen. Time, Obstacles, Love, Friendship, Hope, Despair, Everything.

She frowned.

She assumed they meant personal growth rather than physical, because at this stage physical growth was nearly impossible. Then she considered growth as a Senshi. If that was the case then it would be obstacles and time. But if it was personal growth, as she suspected, then it would have to be the sixth option, everything, which she assumed was an all of the above sort of answer.

She had a lot more growing to do on a personal level, she knew. It was difficult. Even deciding to accept the Challenge had been an anxiety inducing experience for her. The more she though of it though, the more she realized it was less the Challenge itself, and more the person who was sharing it with her. Because, if she was honest, she was in love with him. And not just the memories of their past lives.

And that wasn't logical.

Logic dictated that she spend time with a person, get to know them for months before she made the decision to love them, accept them, want to spend the rest of her life with them. But she wanted Zoicite, and not just in a physical way. She wanted to make him smile, to hear his laughter, and to spent quiet hours together, perhaps studying, or just relaxing. That was a frightening thing.

Could she learn to trust her own heart? Could she take a leap of faith and accept him now, without waiting for the full memories to return? Could she have hope that she could have her soulmate in her life?

She looked at the possible answers, her eyes resting on the word everything.

She clicked on it and an image came on the screen with a door. She looked up to see the same door at the other end of the room. Moving towards it, she glanced at Zoicite, who walked beside her. He was handsome, that was for sure, and smart, and kind, and he made her feel things she didn't think anyone else could possibly make her feel.

In the next room she found a small box decorated with seashells. She opened the lid to find a charm bracelet with little pieces dangling from it. A little silver moon with a rose, a stack of books, a stone of zoicite, a crown with a pair of interlocked hands, and the symbol of mercury over an image that looked like the Mercury computer. It was the perfect gift. Under the little box was a pile of photographs inside an envelope. The last photo in the pile was her and Zoicite, talking together in the arcade, over the astrophysics book. The look of adoration on his face in the picture was unmistakable.

With that image fresh in her mind, she quickly turned and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

The test was done. The two of them were smiling at one another, celebrating their success. She twiddled her thumbs, peering up at him nervously. He had to remember that in this life she'd never experienced love. He had to keep careful control over himself, make sure he didn't hurt her. She would be his forever, a few minutes more would not kill him.

He smiled and held out his hand, letting her choose, as she had chosen to accept the challenge they'd just faced together. She didn't hesitate, but walked forward quickly and accepted his hand. Together they passed through the door and into the room that had been created for the two of them. He didn't really notice many details, except for the overlarge bed and the contents of the table.

He grinned, remembering the story Mamoru had told. It was the same present his Minako had left the two of them. Strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce. He winked at his soulmate and she blushed. She moved closer to him, as though seeking comfort. The exit was just beyond the bed. They had a choice, even now.

"Do you want to leave? We can wait."

"N-no," her voice came out in a stuttering whisper. "I just don't know how to start," she confessed.

"May I?" he asked, hoping she would let him.

She gave a tiny nod, and he drew her to the table. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat, drawing her into his lap. "I think, the best way to start, is with sweets." He grinned, and pulled the food closer. He emptied a bit of sauce and whipped cream into a bowl, then ran a strawberry through the mixture and held it to her lips.

After she had taken a small bite, he ran it through again and took a bite of his own. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide. He tossed the remainder, which was mostly stem and leaf, into another bowl before pulling another strawberry. He continued giving her the first bite and taking the second for himself. It was fitting, he thought. For the rest of his life he would make sure to put her first in everything.

Minako grew more brave and took a strawberry herself, running it through the cream and chocolate before holding it to his own mouth. He took a bite and smiled at her. She ate the rest, leaving a bit of chocolate on her lip. He pulled her towards him to clean it away with a kiss.

In moments he had lost himself in the pleasure of her sweet lips. She tasted of the strawberries and chocolate and he smiled as he ran his tongue over her lips. She opened to him and he plundered her mouth, devouring her in long sweeps of his tongue. She gave a shy nudge of her own and he encouraged her with a groan, slightly pulling back until she followed him, little by little until his tongue was in his own mouth and hers had followed.

She gasped when he suckled on it, and he ran his hands up her back, digging them into her hair at the base of her scalp, pulling her closer and closer until it was nearly impossible to breathe. He pulled away only long enough to gulp air, and then he took again. He supped on her, feeling as though he would die if he stopped holding her, touching her.

One hand moved around to her front and slipped under her gown. He traveled along the bare skin, up her hip and past her waist until he reached her breast. He covered the hot flesh with one hand and ran the tip of his thumb roughly over the sensitized nipple. She gasped and then gave a low throaty moan. He stood, holding her tightly to him, and walked blindly to the bed, his mouth still on hers.

Laying her on the silky bedding, he lay over her, still kissing his love, his hand returning to her breast. He toyed with the nipple, making her moan as he rubbed it between thumb and forefinger. Laying over her, he slipped his other hand up under the long shirt, lifting it until he saw bare belly. He reached for her other breast and gave the nipple a sharp squeeze. She gasped and her hips bucked under him.

He knew his little Mina, even if she didn't know herself. He knew she wanted him to take control, but only here. Only in the bedroom. He smiled. They were equals, but here, he was in control, and it was the way they both liked it. He lifted his hands and moved them to the hem of the shirt, whisking it over her head in one smooth motion.

Her eyes were wide as he bent for another long kiss. He stroked her bottom lip with his tongue, and then nipped it before soothing it with another lick. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, burying his face there, inhaling the scent that was pure Minako. He licked along the sensitive flesh, making her moan again, before he bit down, hard, on her shoulder.

Her hips moved wildly under him in response, and she moaned his name. The sound nearly made him explode. He had to keep control. He was going to make sure she enjoyed this first time. She would never forget it. He moved his head lower, licking a line to her breast, and around one of her swollen nipples. They were dusky and peaked, standing out from the mounds of flesh. He covered one with his mouth and sucked hard. Her legs spread wide, her knees falling open for him.

He pressed his jean clad erection into the vee of her legs, making sure she knew what she did to him, and bit down gently on the nipple. His hand went to the other breast and he squeezed the nipple, matching the pressure. She moaned again. He switched breasts several times before he moved down, kissing his way down her belly until he reached her little white cotton panties. He smiled.

"Minako, tell me you want this."

"Please," she mumbled, her mind lost in passion.

"Minako, tell me you want me." He demanded.

"I want you Kunzite," she mumbled shyly, her face red.

He slid her panties down, inch by inch, torturing her, making her wait.

"Please," she tried again.

"Please what Mina?"

"I need... I need you."

He tore them off her and forced her legs wider, before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the sensitive little nub at the top of her slit. She was gorgeous. A tuft of curly blonde hair, and then pink, wet folds, ready for him. She was wet. He could see a little bead of moisture slipping down across her slit and he licked it away. She gasped, her hips lifting slightly to his mouth.

It was here that he tortured her. He held her open for him, his arms over her thighs, forcing her to hold still while he devoured her. His tongue, his teeth, his lips created a sweet pleasure and pain. She tried to buck under him, but he held her still, delighting in his control as she mewled her need at him.

"Mine," he whispered when he lifted his head from her rigid clit. "Say it Mina."

"Yours," she whispered, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "Yours," she repeated.

And then he plunged his tongue into her tight, virgin channel, tasting her sweet nectar. He filled her, giving torturous flicks of his tongue. She tried to wiggle under him, but he forced her deeper into the mattress. He moved back up and took her clit with long, lazy licks as he plunged his middle finger into her, teasing her. She again tried to wiggle and move, but she was held still under him. It made her moan.

But she wasn't there yet. She wasn't begging. He slid a second finger into her and bit down on her clit, hard.

A scream filled the air as she came with a suddenness that shocked them both. Her moisture flowed over his fingers and he moved down again to lick her clean. He could live on the taste of her alone. He sucked his fingers too, wanting every drop of her, before he pressed them deep into her channel again and went back to torture her aching clit.

He hummed as he suckled the tender button in his mouth. She writhed under him, even his body weight no longer keeping her still.

"Please Kun. Please," she begged.

"Please what, Mina?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"Please, I want you."

"What do you want Mina."

"I want you!" she insisted, with a frustrated groan as he bent his head to nibble her clit, his fingers thrusting in and out of her, twisting and scissoring to make her wild.

"What do you want me to do Mina?" He said when he finally lifted his head again. He moved his thumb over her clit while he stared at her, rubbing hard.

"I want you in me." She admitted, her hips uncontrolled now in their wild bucking.

"You want me to what?" He grinned when she screamed in frustration.

He pressed harder into her clit, and turned his fingers to a spongy spot he knew would send her over the edge. He rubbed hard in both areas, and another scream tore out of her lungs, her head going back, her whole body freezing in a moment of agonizing delight.

He played gently with her as she came down from the orgasm.

"Please?" She begged, staring into his eyes.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to take me."

"And do what?" He smirked when she growled at him.

"Fuck me," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I can't hear you Mina," he said.

"Fuck me," slightly louder this time.

"Hmm, I don't think you want it," he commented, and went to bend his head to her again.

She grabbed his hair, lifting his head, and met his eyes.

"Please Kun. Please fuck me. Please. Fuck me hard. Please?"

He grinned. "Well, why didn't you say so?" He slipped his fingers out of her, and sucked them exaggeratedly, and then he got to hands and knees and crawled up her body, kissing a line up her belly, between her breasts, and to the sweet line of her neck. He met her mouth wish his own, and then sat back on his heels to stare down at her. He lifted his shirt over his head, then pushed his pants down over his hips, slinging them to the floor.

Ignoring the condoms on the nightstand he lifted her hips to rest on his thighs. His cock, swollen to the point of pain, went unerringly towards her slit and he pressed the head into the tight, wet little tunnel. He knew this would be painful to her, so he gritted his teeth, nodding to her in warning, and plunged all at once. A bright light filled the room. Neither noticed. Warmth, a breeze flowing over their skin, made them both shudder. Music played and swelled around them. They remembered wild strain they had both heard once before, in their previous life. The Soul-Bond was forming.

She moaned, biting her lip, and he held still as she adjusted to his girth. The torn membrane caused blood to seep around the tip of his cock, deep inside her, and he knew she was in pain. He hated that, but it couldn't have been helped. He put the pad of one thumb to her clit then, and rubbed, gently this time, until her hips were bucking in his lap. When he knew the pain was gone, he pulled slightly out, and pressed deep again.

The first few strokes were slow, gentle, easy. And then she started moaning, panting there on the bed, and his mind flew away, letting his body, and hers, take control. He pulled nearly out of her before slamming home. Again and again, he rammed her, taking her hard, fast, rough. And she loved it. She met him, thrust for thrust, pant for pant, growl for moan, as they moved together.

He lifted her then, to sit over him, and continued to ram wildly into her as she slammed down over him. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he lifted her hips and shoved them back down. Together they rode to a furious orgasm. An instant later, both spoke. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

He collapsed backward onto the bed, and she lowered herself to lay on his chest. His breathing was ragged, as was hers, and his cock was still spurting gushes of his seed into her waiting womb. He grinned. He had a plan.

He rolled her over and stared into her beautiful cornflower blue eyes. "Marry me Minako."

She grinned at him. "You know I will Kun, but I'm only sixteen. I need my parent's permission."

He smiled down at her. "I already have it. In writing."

"What? How? When?"

"I can teleport, remember?"

"But... how did you get them to agree? They still want my money from when I was acting."

Kunzite laughed. "Honestly, they could take every penny and it wouldn't bother me." He laughed again. "But I told him that I would ask you to give him twenty-five percent of royalties you earned until your twentieth birthday."

"Done," she said with a grin. "And good riddance."

He smiled and reached into his subspace pocket. "Take this, and me?" he asked, holding out the ring. "Please?"

She nodded, not even looking at the ring before hugging him tightly. When she did peer down at it she gasped. It held an orange stone, shaped into a heart, glittering in the light. On either side were smaller orange stones. The band was braided silver, gold, and white gold. "It's beautiful!" she breathed, her fingertips touching the orange diamond. It was very rare, and beautiful.

::I love you Minako.:: He spoke into her mind.

::I love you Kunzite.:: Her voice in his head was the most precious thing he had ever heard.

::Now, we have time for a little chocolate sauce before we shower and dress. We have an appointment to keep.::

Minako giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He waited with Usagi as the two, newly Soul-Bonded, stepped out of the building. They checked around them before dashing across the street and into the car.

Usagi sighed happily. "I knew that outfit would work on her."

He looked over to see that Minako was wearing a blue dress with a red drawstring ribbon on the bodice. Usagi had a similar one, pale pink with a black ribbon. He'd seen it a few times. He liked what she was wearing now better. A sundress with thin straps that only reached mid-thigh, in a blue that matched her eyes. He shrugged. He really didn't care all that much about clothing, except the idea of tearing them off her.

"Are you ready?" Mamoru asked as the door slammed behind them.

"Yes," Kunzite said, his voice excited. Minako nodded her head wildly.

They drove to the courthouse, Minako and Usagi chattering and exclaiming over the ring.

Kunzite met his eyes in the rear view mirror and he grinned. He knew how happy his friend was. It was a perfect day for it too. Sunny and warm, even in October. He parked and the four of them stepped out of the car, walking into the building. He pulled a packet out of his subspace pocket and handed it to Kunzite.

Eventually they were led into the chambers of Judge Saichirou. The man was a family friend of the Tsukino's and had been willing to do this today. He stood and hugged Usagi, before accepting the paperwork from Kunzite.

The four of them stood, Usagi as Minako's bridesmaid, while Mamoru acted as best man. They would also serve as witnesses, though Ikuko and Kenji had already signed the document. The judge began, and Mamoru listened carefully.

Shinro, Shitennou Kunzite , anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
(Groom, Chiba Kunzite, you this woman marry and become her partner.)  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)

Hai, chikaimasu. (Yes, I promise.)

Shinpu, Aino Minako, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
(Bride, Aino Minako, you this man marry and become his partner.)  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)

Hai, chikaimasu. (Yes, I promise.)

Kisses were exchanged, and then the rings. Minako's was a braided piece that matched the band of her engagement ring. Kunzite's was also braided, but thicker. In one of the strands of each ring the name of their new spouse had been engraved. It had been hard work finding a jeweler who could do that at such a late hour the night before, and they had paid handsomely for it.

Minako wept happy tears, clinging to her new husband, and showing Usagi her ring. Usagi didn't tell the girl she'd helped to find and purchase it. She just smiled and said it was beautiful.


	18. October 17: After the Challenge

***Makoto's POV***

Rolling into the warmth at her side, Makoto snuggled deeper with a happy sigh. She glanced at her communicator. Almost two in the morning. She grinned. The test really had been a challenge for her. Used to going though everything with her fists, it had been hard to settle herself down to think things though the night before. But she had done it. The questions were more abstract that she was used to as well.

What made her a Senshi? That question had been difficult. She'd stared long and hard at the four paper boxes. They'd each been large and painted with a different symbol. It had taken her a long time to realize she was supposed to choose one. And then, in her confusion over what she'd found inside, a bracelet made of links, she'd wondered what she was supposed to have done.

She'd chosen the one with the sword, what more did they want? Senshi meant soldier after all. Swords were for soldiers. It made sense. But nothing happened except finding the strange bracelet.

In frustration, she'd punched the one with a Youma, because that had been what started her on the journey. She found a small charm inside the box, and a note. "Is that all?"

Then she'd understood. Of course. It was more than one thing. It was her heritage as a soldier, sure. It was her fight against the evil, of course. But it was also her friendship with the other Senshi, her vow to protect the crown, and her willingness to overcome ALL the obstacles in her path. So she punched the heart with clasped hands and the crown as well, and found the charms inside.

The first charm was the symbol of Jupiter with a lightening bolt behind it. The second was a circle stone of nephrite, and the third a crescent moon with a rose inside the curve.

She smiled. She'd passed the first test. She'd had a bit of help of course. But that was alright. She knew Usagi had understood her.

Nephrite had come to her then, and hugged her, asked her if she'd wanted a snack or some water. She'd just wanted to finish, so she'd said no.

The second task was unbelievably easy for her. What does it mean to love? Everything. For a girl who had lost her parents young, it had meant so much to her to have Usagi's love, and Ami's and the others. And then Mamoru had become so important, and now Nephrite, who was looking at her adoringly.

She smiled and carried each photo to the table and turned them, to find the words: "To truly love someone, you must be willing to share your whole self and give everything, even your very life, and hope."

Makoto considered herself a champion guesser, and so when the third task had come and the question "What will it take for you to grow?" had been asked, she knew that though there were six answers, only one was right this time.

She'd been given the choices: Time, Obstacles, Love, Friendship, Hope, Despair, Everything. Going on the basis of her last two tests, she quickly chose everything. And received two more charms. A crown with a clasped pair of hands, and a sword.

She'd barely finished before Nephrite had pulled her into a tight hug and told her what a wonderful job she had done. Of course, it had taken the entire day and most of the evening to do it. A small meal had been left for the two of them, and they'd eaten by candlelight.

So Makoto took the time to talk about what had been troubling her the most.

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"For the Soul-Bond, you mean?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then you aren't ready. I won't push you into it."

Makoto blushed. "I don't deserve that kind of kindness, but thank you."

"No one deserves to be forced into something they aren't ready for." Nephrite said, a hint of censure in his voice.

Makoto blushed further. "You know then? What I did?"

He nodded.

"Do you hate me now?"

Nephrite cocked his head to the side. "No. Though it disappoints me. You must have had your reasons."

Makoto nodded. She didn't bother to explain them though. "While I did, it doesn't excuse it."

"No. It doesn't. But it seems Usagi and even Mamoru have forgiven you."

"I haven't forgiven myself though," she admitted. "I don't know if I ever will."

"I think it's important for you to try. Not to forget what you've done, and obviously don't make the same kind of mistakes in the future, but if you don't forgive yourself it will tear you up."

"But..." Makoto wasn't sure how to word what she was thinking. "Did Usagi tell you how we met?"

"No."

(AN: MANGA VERSION)

"A while ago she was having a rough day. A really rough day. It was before school, and already it was rough. She was feeling so many things and so confused that she wasn't paying attention to where she was or what was happening around her. She walked right into the street when the don't walk sign was still up, and was nearly hit by a car. I was able to save her, just in time."

Makoto sighed at the memory. "Later that day, she discovered me. I was a new transfer to her school. Got kicked out of my old one for fighting. Everyone was afraid of me. Everyone. Except Usagi. She came right up to me, told me I was pretty and she liked my earrings and my lunch." Makoto couldn't help but laugh at that. "She treated me like I was already her friend, just assumed I would be, and accepted me, completely. Her acceptance eventually led to everyone else accepting me. And then I became a Senshi. She told me I could be her sister. She made me feel loved and special."

Makoto sighed. "Every single one of us has a similar story. Ami was considered a snob because she was smart and shy. Usagi just opened her heart to the girl and she accepted her. Rei was considered a freak because of her Priestess abilities. Usagi yelled at some people who were accusing her of being involved in disappearances. She just gathered her up too. Minako was used to people only seeing her as an actress and wanting access to her money. Usagi just saw a lonely girl who needed a twin. So she became one for her."

"You see what I mean? Usagi opened her heart to all of us, just took us in one by one. Sure, we became Senshi, but that isn't why we love her. We aren't following Sailor Moon nearly as much as simple Usagi. She just loves with her whole heart, and she never turns anyone away. And what did we do?"

Makoto couldn't hold back her anger. "We betrayed her. Her and Mamoru both."

"I understand."

Makoto gave him a sharp look, and then she remembered. She nodded. "That's different though. You had no choice."

"Doesn't make the guilt go away," he whispered. "I killed the only woman I ever loved."

Makoto saw a single tear fall, and couldn't help but reach for his hand. "It's okay."

"Is it?" he asked, looking shattered.

Makoto nodded. "We have a second chance."

Nephrite nodded. "I can't ever begin to thank Usagi and Mamoru for what they've done for me."

She stood then, and hugged him, understanding all too well. His hair was almost as long as her own, and was smooth and soft. She ran her fingers through it, loving the texture.

"I'm afraid to remember," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"What if it erases what I feel for you now? Or that old part of me takes over?"

"It won't. That's not what happened to me. I just have more memories now. I'm still the same kid raised in an orphanage. I still know the real Mamoru from my time there. I just also remember Endymion. And what feelings do you have for me now," he asked curiously.

"Its a mixture of things. Attraction, obviously. And something more. This feeling like I've known you forever, like I don't have to pretend around you. Like I can be a girl around you. And then there's just the hint of new love. It could become more, but what if my old memories make me lose that?"

"They wont. But like I said, you don't have to do this now. I won't force this on you Mako-chan."

Makoto blushed at the endearment, and felt herself tumbling head over heels for him. She'd bent then, and given him a soft peck on the mouth. When she lifted her head, a moment later, she asked, "was I very different?"

"Yes. And no." He said, then clarified, "your parents were still alive in that life, so I think you became much tougher in this life. You were more courtly and mannered too, which could be frustrating at times. But you still had the same fire, the same need to protect, and the same drive to do what was right, even if you hurt yourself doing it."

"I didn't do what was right with Usagi and Mamoru," she said, feeling even more guilty.

"You made mistakes then too." Nephrite smiled. "You once helped Serenity and Endymion escape the palace on Earth for a day. They were caught by kidnappers. It took two days to get them back and you refused to eat, sleep, or rest, the whole time. No one is perfect," he finished.

"But..."

She was stopped by his hand over her mouth. "Enough Mako-chan. Stop thinking of reasons to hate yourself." He pulled her down into his lap and cuddled her close. "You aren't perfect. But I love you more because of it."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Me, me? Not the me I used to be?"

Nephrite laughed. "Yes, I love this Makoto, although I will always love the old Makoto as well. I can't change that. I wouldn't want to."

Makoto thought about it for a long time. Then she turned to look him more fully in the face. "Kiss me?" she asked.

He bent and took her mouth in a gentle kiss. They melded together as if they were always one. His tongue slid out and caressed her lips and she opened for him, trusting him to help her find her way in this new experience. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and moaned. He tasted good, and the way he moved made her feel loved and cherished rather than pushed.

His hands stayed gently on her back, making no move to go beyond her limits. She moved one hand to his chest and slid it up into his thick chestnut hair, pulling him closer.

When he pulled away to look at her, she smiled. "I'm ready," she whispered.

"Are you sure? We can do this later, when you are more comfortable."

"I trust you," she answered, and peeled her shirt off.

He continued to stare into her eyes. When she met his gaze unflinchingly, he nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, lifting her as though she weighed nothing. He carried her to the bed and with one hand pulled the blanket down. He put her down gently, then bent to kiss her again.

"If you don't like something, or you get frightened, tell me to stop, okay? I don't want you thinking you have to brave through something."

She nodded her head.

"Are you certain you're ready?"

"Yes," she answered, this time making sure he heard her.

His touches were soft, gentle, loving. He took his time removing her pants, leaving her underwear on for a while, so she could grow accustomed to his hands on her first. He whispered that she was beautiful, and sweet, and wonderful, and began to kiss her skin. Her shoulders, her neck, her belly.

Curious, she reached for him as well, unsure what to do, or how to touch. He guided her, explaining that the memories helped. He'd never been intimate in this life, and she was thankful for that, because it meant he was all hers.

Each step, each piece of clothing removed, each new touch, he guided her, making sure she liked what he was doing before continuing. When he finally had entered her, she thought she might die of pleasure, until the membrane tore. It was a swift sting, quickly gone, but it shocked her, even though he'd prepared her for it.

When he was fully within her a few moments later however, she felt so complete that her heart swelled. She heard a soft melody playing around them, and the touch of a warm breeze over her skin. Ribbons of light enfolded them, circling around and around them until they began to sink into their skin. He rocked gently in and out of her, cherishing her body while kissing her lips.

It was beautiful. Magical. She felt special and loved and worshipped. The music swelled to a crescendo as they erupted together. And when they both spoke it was a whisper. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

Now, hours later, he was still dozing. She needed to get up and use the restroom, so she gently lifted the arm he had wrapped around her and slipped out of the bed. She turned to look back at him and found his eyes open and staring at her. He wore a tender smile, just for her. She smiled back and moved into the next room.

When she had returned, she began to gather her clothing.

"Would you like to come back home with me?" he asked, a shy look coming into his eyes. She could only nod. He leaped from the bed and bent to kiss her, smiling happily.

Makoto pressed a button on her communicator and sent a message to Usagi, knowing the other girl wouldn't wake to the brief tone. It was near three now, and her friend needed her sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Walking through the room to the Great Fire to meditate and pray, Rei had to admit her Princess knew her best. She stretched as she moved, the tired, aching muscles in her body protesting. It was just before dawn, and she could see the hint of light on the horizon. It was beautiful. Jadeite slipped in behind her and moved to the other side of the Fire. He wanted to learn the process, and she was pleased.

The day before had been long, and they'd slept deeply the night before, only emerging in the last hour. The two had come straight to the Shrine. It had been wonderful, but exhausting. She hadn't had much of a challenge with the questions, and the glittering bracelet on her wrist gave evidence of that. The issue of the Soul-Bond hadn't even been discussed.

Not once had she been afraid. She'd sort of attacked him actually, though he hadn't complained. And she didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about it. No, she felt relaxed and happy. And by the grin on his face, so did he. It had been rather shocking to him, but he had caught on quickly.

When she had bitten him and pressed him into the bed, he'd grinned and tore at her clothing. She smiled at the memory. They had been so passionate in their need for one another, and when the bond had formed the melody had been as fiery as their lovemaking. 

She put those thoughts away for the moment. For now, they had something that needed to be done. A Fire Reading was a very important thing. Some thought it was stupid, or fake, but Rei knew that in order to see, you had to be willing to face the future. Not everyone was.

She settled herself comfortably, and guided Jadeite into the proper position. She wore her miko robes now, and he wore similar training robes. She cleared her mind and opened herself and let the energy of the Fire speak to her.

Flickers of flame danced in front of her eyes. And then she was somewhere else, on a tall building, staring down. Below her, the Senshi and Shitennou battled. She could see herself, close to Jadeite, as he held up his hands and released a streamer of flame. She opened her hands and her burning mandala attack linked with his own until the two became a flaming dragon screaming toward the monster they fought. It was nothing like the Youma they'd already faced. It was the height of a three-story building, wide and swaying, with great thick arms and legs.

And it swiped with one of those arms, knocking all of the warriors down with one blow. She couldn't see the Princess, or the Prince, and she knew those down below were worried over them. How she knew she could not explain. But she always knew.

She opened her eyes as the vision faded.

"Did you see that?" she asked Jadeite.

He nodded, looking a bit green. "I think we need a meeting when everyone has finished their Challenge," he said quietly.

Rei couldn't agree more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV****

Ami smiled as she stood. She felt good. Tired, and sore, but good. Zoicite lay asleep behind her on the bed. She checked her communicator. Nearly one in the afternoon. She was happy she hadn't been called to a battle in the middle of what had to be the best night of anyone's life ever. Her mind wandered back to that first kiss. The one that had started it all.

She'd turned and kissed him, not even knowing if he would respond. But his arms went around her, crushing her to his body. She tore at his shirt, pulling the fabric over his head in a rush, catching it on his nose, before her fingers went to the buttons of her own. It was too slow for him and as soon as her top button was undone he lifted the fabric, then took her mouth passionately again. 

It wasn't enough. Nothing but complete nakedness would be. She reached for his pants, nearly tearing the metal button off in her need, before tugging at his pants. She pushed them down and knocked both of them to the floor in her haste to see every inch of him. It didn't matter. They rolled together until he was over her, his hands slipping under her skirt and tearing at her panties. 

He kissed her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and then his mouth was gloriously torturing her. But she couldn't wait. She wanted her first orgasm to be with him inside her. She pulled his hair, moving him back up her body, and then rolled on top of him. She bit his shoulder as she positioned herself, and then with one movement, she pressed down over him so that he slid deep inside and tore through the hymen, filling her completely. 

The lights, the wind, the music of the soul bond... none of it really registered. She could remember their lovemaking from their past life. It had always been wild and uncontrolled, as passionate as the sea, as beautiful and destructive as ice. 

She didn't cry. In fact, the tiny bit of pain felt good. She lifted herself and pushed down harder, moving his hands to her hips to help her thrust. Neither had control. It wasn't a steady pace, or a smooth motion. They were like a storm, rolling over the floor, each taking turns as the dominant, until she pulled off him and went to her hands and knees. 

It was, she knew, the best position for deep penetration. And that was what she wanted. "Now!" she commanded, and he filled her, slamming deep, and holding her hips to help him. His throbbing cock beat her insides, a hint of pain creeping in. He smacked her bottom, once, twice, again, and she exploded around him. His body shook as he filled her, his warm seed filling her channel and escaping down to the floor. 

"I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath." The words poured out of their mouths as he collapsed on her, pressing her into the cold concrete floor. 

Ami grinned. Theirs was not a typical Soul-Bonding. No one, she knew, would suspect the two brainiacs of the group to be the least controlled in the bedroom. She thought of going back to the bed for one more round, but she knew it would be too painful. A little pain was one thing, damaging herself another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi was filled with a certain amount of glee at the more than successful results of her Challenge. She grinned at all the girls. Each one of them was now Soul-Bonded, and the happiness she felt was incredible. She'd known Kunzite and Minako would go for it, and she smiled at the newly married Senshi of Love.

The others had been more unexpected. Rei and Makoto had emerged early that morning, and Ami only an hour before. She smiled most at that, because according to the computer she had finished within minutes of Minako. Which meant she'd been busy the rest of the time with Zoicite. She didn't want or need the details of course but she grinned at the girl who couldn't seem to stop blushing.

The men came in through the other door and sat on the pillows scattered around the table. Usagi went to sit with Mamoru, and she noted each of the girls sat with their own Soul-Bonded.

"So, Rei, you asked for this meeting. Did you have a vision?" Usagi frowned at the look that passed between the raven-haired girl and her blonde counterpart. "What is it?"

"A new monster," Jadeite said into the quiet. "Not a Youma, or not as we're used to seeing them. Huge."

"He means the thing's head came to the top of third story building." Rei clarified.

Usagi heard gasps of fear and awe around the room.

"That's not the only thing though," Rei said, her voice fearful.

"What else happened?" Mamoru asked, his tone calm and his voice gentle and soothing.

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were missing. We could feel the worry of those of us fighting below."

"Was there anything to indicate where we were, or how long we'd been missing?" Mamoru asked quietly.

Rei shook her head. "Nothing. Just the worry, even fear."

"So it could have been minutes or hours?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Rei looked at the Prince and Princess. "I don't know where you were though, or why."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Artemis' POV***

He and Luna sat, staring open mouthed at the screen. Neither could believe what they were seeing. It had to be a nightmare. It just had to be. It was late, near two in the morning he thought. They'd been staring at the screen for several long minutes in silence, and he hadn't found his voice yet.

"Are we sure?" Luna asked him, and he gulped, twitched his tail, and laid his ears back.

"It looks like it, doesn't it?"

"So they really are planning on awakening him?" Her eyes were wide.

"I think so. It looks like they're trying to track down the first one now. And we know him. He's the one who scored top marks above Ami on that high school pre-exam last week." Artemis could feel his fur fluffing in reaction to his fear.

"Ryo Urawa," Luna whispered. "We have to warn the others."

"Wait!" Artemis called as Luna hopped down from their perch. "Lets tell Usagi and Mamoru first. Their plan... it might stop this." He didn't have much hope of that. He hopped down and the two of them turned out the lights, leaving the one screen lit up behind them.

The seven pictures on the screen glowed in the darkened command center, an omen of the worst fight the Senshi had ever faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I want to make sure people understand this, so here is my explanation for the seven crystals...
> 
> I am going based on the Manga, when it comes to the Silver Crystal. She has it already. It's been in her possession the whole time. She doesn't have to find the pieces and build it. It's just hers.
> 
> Now, that being said... I hinted that there were seven human pieces to a large monster locked within seven crystals. So I kept that part of the story... I'm just using them for the monster only and not the Silver Crystal.


	19. October 18: Unintended Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I would just like to give credit where credit is due. I don't know about all the other authors, but sometimes I need a little motivation. The first half of this chapter was written with one song. I need to thank is Melanie Martinez for "Cry Baby." It's a particularly good song for Sailor Moon!
> 
> This second half of this chapter would not have been completed without the aid of the band Fall Out Boy, and their song "Light 'Em Up" which played on repeat for about two hours as I struggled through one of the scenes below. Seriously, a lot of their songs get me through my fight scenes, but let me tell you this chapter was particularly difficult.

***Usagi's POV***

Usagi woke up early, which wasn't that strange anymore. There was a Senshi meeting planned, so she quickly got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. She wanted a chance to get to the arcade first though. A chocolate shake was calling to her. And there was a new Sailor V game she just had to try.

Her mother turned as she came into the kitchen and smiled. "Morning sweetie," Ikuko said, the spatula glistening as she turned back to flip the pancake she'd been making. "Sleep okay?"

"Yes. Everyone else gone already?" She didn't hear her brother, or her father who usually left early.

"Yeah. Shingo was meeting some friends and your father is working on a story so he was out the door before the sun rose. I think he'll be back early though." Ikuko plated the pancake and passed it to Usagi.

"Thanks mom," Usagi said and poured syrup over the treat. Unlike many people, Usagi was a fan of American foods. She'd grown to love things such as hamburgers and pizza and pancakes. She still loved the more traditional Japanese meals, but every once in a while her mother treated her to pancakes and Usagi adored her for it.

"I noticed you got a B on your math test," she said, pointing to the paper on the fridge, "I'm really impressed. Mamoru-san seems to be helping you a lot." Usagi grinned. He did have a knack for explaining things.

"He is, and I worked hard," Usagi said with a sense of pride. She really had worked her butt off to make sure she was prepared. Mamoru had been there through every step. It had been wonderful. Even with their homework packets, and the tests they'd had to make up, he'd still helped her study for the other things.

She wished he was there this morning, but he'd had to meet with the guys. He'd promised to be at the temple early so they could have some time together. She almost wished she'd gone with him. Chances were the girls and guys were hanging out together. But sleeping in until seven had seemed like a wonderful idea when he'd woken her at five.

"Your dad and I were wondering if he could come to dinner again tonight," Ikuko said, breaking into her thoughts. 'Shingo will be gone overnight, so there will be plenty."

"I'll ask him Mom. I think he'd enjoy it."

Usagi finished her food and stood up to rinse her plate. She leaned in and hugged her mother. She knew she was going to have to hurry if she wanted to sneak to the arcade before the meeting, so she turned to leave.

"Oh, Usagi, don't forget to bring that bag up to your bathroom." She nodded to a shopping bag on the counter. Usagi grabbed it and ran lightly upstairs to her room. She had a private bathroom, which made her happy, and Shingo jealous. She opened the bag then and stared at the contents in shock.

There was a plop as the box fell from her fingertips. Then she reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a matching box of tampons. Her mind raced, trying to figure out dates. She turned and raced to her bed and found the little calendar in her nightstand. She opened it up to September, found the red circle, then counted forward twenty-eight days.

"Shimatta!" She squeaked. She counted again. She was late. She traced the date back and counted out fourteen days instead. The day before they'd arrived on the island. "Shimatta!" she muttered, now a little angry. She'd been ovulating when her friends had stuck her naked and drugged into a sleeping bag with Mamoru.

She closed her eyes. "Maybe it's just stress," she whispered hopefully. She stuck the calendar in her subspace pocket, grabbed her bag and walked slowly down the stairs and toward the arcade. Now she knew she needed a chocolate shake. And perhaps a pregnancy test.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He was walking slowly, enjoying the fall air, when Usagi's head met his chest. She bounced back and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her quickly.

"Hey Usako, I was just coming to meet..." He trailed off when he noticed her appearance. She didn't even look up at him. Her eyes were on her feet and she was muttering under her breath. Tears tracked down her cheeks, and her face was red. Then he caught some of her words.

"... can't be... not happening... hate me... be pregnant... lose him... test..."

He gently took her shoulders and crouched down so he could look into her eyes.

"Usako?" She didn't answer.

"Usagi?" Still no response.

"Odango Atama!" he tried, nearly yelling. She looked up at him as though only now noticing his presence. She flinched and it made him angry.

"What the hell is going on? Did someone hurt you?" He looked around, searching for the culprit.

She nodded and he instantly picked her up, cradling her against him. She broke into sobs. It terrified him. What could have happened in the short time they'd been apart?

"Who hurt you Usako?"

She shook her head and held out her calendar, which he hadn't noticed she'd been holding. He moved into the park and sat down on a bench before he took it. She was still holding it up as though she couldn't remember how to put it down. He carefully extracted it from her hand. Her thumb was holding it open to October. He checked inside and saw three red dots marked on the thirteenth through fifteenth. He shook his head, not understanding.

"I don't get it."

"Those dots," She sobbed, "were supposed to be my period."

Mamoru nodded. That made sense. And then it hit him. There hadn't been a single day since they'd returned that they hadn't been intimate. Which meant she hadn't had her period. Which meant... she might be pregnant. He turned to September and saw the last period marked. He began to count.

"Oh!"

She only nodded, sniffling.

"So you might be pregnant?" he asked.

She nodded again, her body shaking with sobs. And he understood. She was far too young. Sixteen was too young to have a baby, wasn't it? She could get hurt couldn't she? No, he reassured himself, girls younger than her had babies. One girl in the orphanage had been pregnant at eleven, he recalled. She'd given the baby up for adoption.

He didn't want Usagi to give his baby away. He wanted his baby. Sure, they were young, but it wasn't as though he had nothing. Even if he didn't have a modeling job anymore, he still had his inheritance. And he could work while she cared for the baby. And she could still create her Manga. He'd make sure she had her art classes and finished school.

"Senshi," she whispered.

And then the terror struck him.

"First," he said, "we need to get a test. Once we do that, we can figure things out."

"Meeting," she added.

He shook his head. They wouldn't be going to a Senshi meeting. They were going to go get a test and go to his apartment. He lifted his arm and keyed in a short message for Kunzite, telling him they had something important to do. There was an instant response asking if he and Usagi were okay, but he didn't respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She stared down at her lap, the little white stick held tightly in her hands. A single tear streaked down her cheek as she looked again at the two little lines. One was less distinctive than the other, but no less there. The result was clear. Tsukino Usagi, at just barely sixteen years old, was pregnant. She sniffled. She had no idea how she was going to tell her parents, her friends, her teachers. How was she supposed to fight the Dark Kingdom? How was she supposed to live a normal life?

Mamoru held her a little tighter. She knew he was having less trouble with the results than she was, but it wasn't him that would carry a child for over nine months. Wasn't him who would be a disappointment to everyone. Wasn't him who would have to drop out of school. Another sniffle escaped. She didn't know what to do.

She knew that there was no way she would hurt their child. She shuddered at the very idea. In her mind at least, it was already their baby. She couldn't think in technical terms about a life they had created together.

She thought briefly over the idea of adoption shook her head. No. She couldn't do that either. She wouldn't know the baby's first word if she did that. And with that the dam broke and she began to sob in earnest again.

Mamoru picked her up and held her in his lap. "Shhh," he whispered. "It's okay," he brushed the tears away but more fell. "We can do this, you know. We can be good parents."

Apparently his mind had followed hers. She nodded. "But, what will I tell my parents? We've been careful since we got back, but it was already too late!" The end of the sentence came out in a wail. Of course they both knew when she'd gotten pregnant. Their first morning on the island, when they'd been drugged and couldn't even remember it.

"Can I be honest here?" Mamoru asked when she had calmed a little.

Usagi nodded, staring up at him. "I think we should lay the blame exactly where it should be. We need to tell them the truth." He pulled out the crumpled note that had been left for them on the island. "They admit to drugging us. I'm not saying we press charges or anything, but I don't want to start our life together with your father thinking I took advantage of you. Lets just have Luna drop the memory she implanted and we can tell them everything."

"Everything?" she whispered.

"Everything Usako. They need to know. All of it. Who we are, what we do. Who we were in the past and what happened to us then." He sighed. "It's time they knew, don't you think?"

Usagi thought about it. She did hate how much of a disappointment she had become to her parents. Maybe if they knew why she'd been doing poorly they would understand she was trying her best.

He pulled out his cell phone and called her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

This was it. He knew it was. This was the day they were going to tell them the truth. He raced inside the house and found Ikuko setting a plate of snacks on the table. Usagi and Mamoru were already sitting on one side. Usagi's head was buried in Mamoru's shoulder, hiding her face from them.

He paused. He already knew what she was going to tell them.

"Usagi," he said, his voice gentle as he settled down with his wife on the other side. "Little one, it's okay. We already know."

Mamoru and Usagi turned shocked faces toward him. His daughter had tear streaks down her cheeks. She looked very upset and he couldn't figure out why. Ikuko put a hand on her arm.

"Does this have anything to do with the shopping bag you took upstairs this morning?" Ikuko asked. Kenji was confused as Usagi nodded.

His wife turned to him. "I don't think they're here to discuss what we already know about."

"What do you already know about?" Usagi asked, her voice so quiet he had to strain to listen.

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen," he said, pointing at them. There was a long stunned silence. He shrugged. "Your cat talks too loud."

"How... how long? Why didn't you...?"

"Several months," Kenji answered, feeling a bit proud. Usagi's jaw dropped.

Ikuko put a hand to her forehead, and then rested it on his knee. "There's something else we know about."

Usagi looked frightened.

"Your friends did something to the two of you."

Mamoru nodded, then sighed. "It's a long story." He sighed again, and squeezed Usagi tighter a she buried her face in his shoulder to smother a sob. He soothed her gently while he looked up to meet Kenji's eyes.

"You probably know Usagi and I used to argue. Constantly. I think people assumed we really hated each other. And we did call each other our arch-nemesis, but it wasn't ever really that hostile. But one day I went too far. I really upset her and she hit me." He gave a small grin. "If I hadn't been who I am she might have broken every bone in my foot."

Kenji laughed. "That's my girl."

"Well, our friends had come up with a plan to get us to stop fighting. They decided to put us somewhere we couldn't escape each other. They tied us up and made us drink these chocolate shakes, which were laced with some sort of drug to make us sleep."

Kenji felt his heart stutter.

"We were put onto a deserted island, in a sleeping bag, without clothing, while under the influence of those drugs," Mamoru continued.

Kenji had a bad feeling he knew where the conversation was headed. He didn't want to hear any more. He went to get up, but Ikuko held him in place. He glared at her.

"Are you about to say what I think you are?" he demanded.

Mamoru nodded. "We both lost our... we had... we don't remember it but..."

Ikuko stepped in then. "Are you saying that you had sex?"

Usagi sobbed and Mamoru cuddled her, nodding.

Kenji couldn't speak. He just couldn't do it. How could they still call these people friends?

Ikuko seemed to read his mind. "Friends?" she asked in a harsh voice. "These people call themselves your friends?"

"It's more than that," Mamoru sighed. "Three of them are also Senshi."

Kenji couldn't help the string of expletives that poured out of his mouth at this knowledge. "Which ones?" he asked when he had finally calmed.

"Mercury was against it from the beginning." Mamoru said. "Mizuno Ami," he clarified a moment later. Ikuko nodded as though she'd already figured that out, and it was likely she had. His wife was rather brilliant, and the memory charms had never worked on her.

"So it was Makoto, Rei, and Minako then," Ikuko said. "Who else?"

"Motoki." Mamoru answered, looking her in the eyes. Kenji had to give the boy credit. He was honest and up front about it. And he'd wanted to tell them the rest almost since the beginning.

"Are you still friends with him as well?" she asked, her voice serious.

"It's strained, but I am trying to forgive him. This makes it a little harder of course." He jerked his head towards a sobbing Usagi. "It was hard enough when the panic attacks started, but now..."

Ikuko nodded again, and Kenji had the feeling he was missing something. Something vitally important.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "I love Usako with everything in me. I won't let her go through this alone. As for our friends," Kenji could hear anger in the word, "they will be dealt with. As much as I'd like to see them punished, even jailed for what they've done, it's not possible. Because of who they are."

Ikuko humphed under her breath. "I'd like to talk with them," she said. "Soon. But not until Kenji and I have a chance to digest this new information."

He looked carefully at his wife. Something very important, and possibly very bad was going on. She turned to him, a small, sad, half smile on her face. "Because of what those kids did, Usagi is pregnant." She said, her voice gentle, one hand still on his knee.

He looked to Mamoru and Usagi. His daughter was still sobbing, obviously distraught, and Mamoru looked as though he would do anything to make her stop. His mind whirled through everything. The time they'd been missing. The reports he'd collected over Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, the way the young man had promised he would stick by Usagi's side.

The young man met his eyes, the question in the dark blue depths obvious. Kenji could only nod, feeling relieved. Of course he would allow it. Neither spoke the words aloud however. Poor Usagi couldn't handle anything more at the moment.

"Ikuko is right. We are going to need to talk to them." He glowered off into space for a moment before turning back to the two heroes. "Now, how will you keep her safe during battles? From what I understand it's damned near impossible for the others to take the Youma out without her."

Usagi's head came up and she looked over at her father. As much as he was angry about what had happened, that anger wasn't towards her. He opened his arms and she launched herself over the table at him, knocking him down in her haste to hug him. He sat up and held her just as tightly as Mamoru had been moments before.

"It's not your fault baby," he whispered. "It's not either of your fault. And Mamoru will be there every step. So will we."

"What's not her fault? Why is she crying? What happened to my SISTER?" Shingo's voice came angrily from the doorway. He looked around the room, confusion and upset written all over his face.

It was Mamoru who spoke. He pointed to an open cushion around the table. "Shingo, there are some things you don't know. Things you need to understand before I can explain all of this."

"You mean that Usagi is Sailor Moon?" Shingo asked, with a shrug, as though it was nothing important.

Kenji nearly fainted. His child wasn't stupid of course, but it had taken a long time for he and Ikuko to figure it out.

"How long have you known?" Usagi asked, her voice small.

"Almost since the beginning, I think. I was sure the day you saved me from the Chanela. But even before that... well, it's kind of hard to ignore it when your sister comes home covered in bruises. I thought you were in a bad relationship at first, and then I followed you once. You disappeared and then a minute later Sailor Moon was saving your best friend." He shrugged again. "I kept quiet because I figured dad would freak."

"I did. Just quietly," Kenji admitted.

"And since Mamoru came around I figured him out too," Shingo added quietly. "Just like I know where the hidden chocolate stash is?" He grinned at his mother. "And where dad keeps his secret folder on the two of you," he said a second later.

Kenji felt himself blush.

"So, what happened to you Usagi? Why are you so upset?"

It was Ikuko who began to explain. And as she did Kenji watched his son carefully. He noticed the change in the boy, the way he began to glow silver. When Shingo stood up, angrily, there was a bright flash, and before them stood an entirely different boy, dressed in a silvery white outfit, in what appeared to be a warrior's uniform from another time. On his shoulders, two thin metal bars opened and armor seemed to flow down his chest in a wave.

"Shingo?" Usagi asked, her voice sounding shocked.

"Keeper of the Chronicles," Luna said from behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

He knocked on the apartment door. For a long moment he thought perhaps no one was there, until it swung open and a frazzled looking Mamoru stared at him.

"What?" The word was snapped out, a frustrated, angry sound. Inside the apartment he could hear Usagi crying.

Kunzite stepped back. "Mamoru? What's wrong? Is Usagi okay?"

Mamoru rubbed both hands over his face then stepped back and opened the door wider. Kunzite stopped and took of his shoes, putting on a pair of guest slippers before stepping up out of the genkan. Usagi was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around her legs, sobbing. He rushed to her and fell to his knees in front of her. He'd never seen her so upset before.

"What's wrong Princess? Are you hurt?"

"It's been a long day," Mamoru sighed behind him, before he moved next to the tiny blonde, who he immediately pulled into his lap. "We found a few things out today we weren't expecting to."

"Is she okay though?"

Mamoru shook his head. "She will be, eventually. But right now, no. She's not okay. Neither am I."

Kunzite was confused. They'd seemed so fine and happy the day before. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was he wanted answers. He couldn't fix it if he didn't know.

"What happened?"

"Well, first of all, Usagi's family knows. Everything. And apparently they have for a while."

"Wow," Kunzite sighed.

"Worse, when her brother got upset today..." Mamoru sighed, "Shingo is one of us." Mamoru said with a sad sigh. "Luna wants him to start training, but Usagi, her parents and I all think he's still a bit too young. He's only twelve."

"That is too young for fighting, but maybe not for training." Kunzite said thoughtfully. "If he starts training now, maybe he'll be more ready when the time comes."

Usagi shook her head wildly.

"Luna thinks he'll be ready to fight much sooner than any of us think is right. She wants him ready inside a month."

"No!" Kunzite growled. Fierce nods agreed with him.

"He wants to, but at this point I think perhaps his father might be able to convince him. Especially with everything else."

"What did Shingo get upset about?" Kunzite asked, still worried.

"The fact that because of our 'friends,'" the word was filled with venomous anger, "Usagi is pregnant."

Kunzite couldn't make the words compute. He simply stared at Mamoru, silently asking for him to repeat what he'd said.

Mamoru sighed. "She got pregnant the morning we ended up on the island."

"Oh Kami!" Kunzite could hear himself breathing heavily. "But, she's... going to be okay right? She's so young."

Mamoru swallowed, then nodded his head. Kunzite could see the same fears in Mamoru's eyes that he had in his own.

"She has to stop being Sailor Moon then."

Usagi shook her head. "I can't. Even Luna said so."

There was a heavy sigh and then a calmer Usagi turned in Mamoru's lap, finally looking at him. Kunzite was shocked at how much her face had aged in a day. She wore a frown, her eyes were sad, soulful, and still damp. Tear streaks marred her cheeks. This wasn't his happy Princess. This was a young woman who had been dealt a harsh blow.

"We have to come up with a way to keep me out of danger of course, but I have to be there, just in case."

Kunzite shook his head. "No! We can handle it!"

Mamoru gave a small smile but shook his head. "Kun, we almost never take out the Youma without her."

"What do you mean?"

"The other girls aren't strong enough. Usagi has the wand. She has the tiara. For some reason the girls can damage the creature, but most of the time need Usagi to take it out."

"Then they'll just have to train more," Kunzite said, heat in his voice. His mind reeled angrily. There was no way he could allow his princess into danger like that. Especially not pregnant. He didn't like the thought of her fighting and getting hurt, or the baby getting hurt. It wasn't right. It wasn't a good idea.

Looking into the faces before them, he knew they both agreed, but believed they had no choice. That angered him. There had to be another choice. And what was wrong with Luna? Sending kids and pregnant women into danger. He knew she was worried about what she had heard the day before, and what they had discovered later that night, but this was ridiculous.

"I'll talk to Luna," he said, frowning at how defeated Usagi looked. He could imagine how worried and afraid she was. "And I think, for now, if you'll allow it, I will take over training the girls."

"Venus..." Usagi started, but he cut her off angrily.

"Knew who you were when she put you in danger," he argued. "She needs to be disciplined just as much as the others."

"Ami didn't do it," Mamoru reminded him.

"That's well and fine," Kunzite said, "but she still needs to improve her skills. While the others are doing extra training she and Zo can work on ways to fix this new problem."

Mamoru sat up concerned. "What new problem?" Apparently Luna hadn't mentioned anything then.

"Luna should have told you." That was another problem.

"She was too busy trying to convince us to let the 'Keeper of Chronicles,' her 'Blue Moon Knight,' or more importantly, my baby brother, fight." Usagi said harshly.

Kunzite shuddered. He would not allow a child into battle. He couldn't understand what had gotten into the guardian. There had to be other ways. But they needed to hear the news first, and they, like him, would immediately understand.

"Beryl is going after the Crystal Carriers."

The two of them gave shocked gasps. He nodded. It had been a shock to all of them. The girls, with their newly awakened memories, had been frightened the moment the cats had spoken. And apparently they knew a few of the carriers, including the one Beryl was sending for that night.

"Apparently she's sending a group of Youma after one tonight, along with a new warrior none of us know anything about. They wanted to talk to you two first, but didn't have a chance this morning." Kunzite shrugged. "I guess I know why now."

"Luna's afraid," Usagi said, and it sounded like she was softening toward the feline. "That's why she's acting like this. Poor Luna."

"You're too forgiving," Kunzite muttered. He wouldn't be ready to forgive her if he'd been in Usagi's shoes. Of course, she was special, different from anyone else he'd ever met. And she was only kinder and sweeter and more forgiving in this life.

"Will you let me begin to train the girls for a time?" He asked.

Usagi nodded. "Honestly, right now I'm so angry I might say something I'll regret. I haven't even decided how to tell them yet."

At Usagi's admission, Kunzite grimaced. He wished, just once, she would let her anger out on the girls. They deserved it.

"Let me do that," he said. "Right now, we need you to focus on taking care of the next generation, and finding a way to stay safe in a fight. You're right, you need to be there for now, but I'd like you to hold off on actual fighting until we have a chance to try ourselves. Both of you, if possible," he added. "I need to train the girls, and I'm sure the men and I could use work."

Mamoru nodded. "I think for right now, my job is making sure Usagi and the baby stay safe."

Usagi sighed. "Just... don't exclude me, okay?"

Both men nodded. Then they laughed when Usagi's stomach began to growl loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He hit the call all button his communicator as soon as the Youma appeared in the shopping center. Usagi, who had only moments before been ready to eat a plate of delicious looking food, was hidden, under the table, in the process of becoming Sailor Moon. He ducked down, hiding in plain sight and his henshin took over. His was faster and much less obvious than hers.

Still, she was next to him when they moved out of the screaming crowd and into the street. He'd hoped they would have more time before facing another attack. They hadn't even devised a plan for keeping her out of danger.

"Rooftops," Sailor Moon said, pointing up. Tuxedo Kamen nodded and lifted her into his arms before jumping straight into the air. They landed lightly and he pressed another button on his communicator, notifying the police to keep people out of the area.

Kunzite arrived behind them, Venus in his arms. His uniform had become a light grey, nearly white, with two orange stones holding his cape in place. "The others are on their way. Stay here," he ordered.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, and they watched the Youma below. It was a female with red hair and skin that glittered like rubies. It seemed to be following a boy with dark brown hair. The young man looked up and pointed. Tuxedo Kamen turned quickly to find a Youma, this one a male with blue hair that had similar glittering skin that looked like sapphires.

Sailor Moon gasped, and he saw another one on another roof with emerald hair and skin. In fact there appeared to be more than a dozen of the creatures. He threw his arms out and spoke. "Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber." The attack hit the creature in the face, but did almost no damage. Sailor Moon had already destroyed the emerald Youma and turned to take out the one approaching the two of them. She hit it, slicing through the neck, and turned again, faster than he could blink.

Darkness descended as they continued to fight. The boy, Ryu, seemed to anticipate each attack from the Youma, but they were getting closer and closer. Tuxedo Kamen heard the boy shout a warning and turned, just in time to catch Usagi as she flew towards him. She'd been hit across the face by a diamond Youma.

Below the others were fighting, combining their attacks, and going for each one in turn, but there seemed to be little effect. They could hurt the creatures, even capture them, but they were unable to destroy them. Only the tiara seemed capable. Sailor Moon hadn't even had time to pull her wand out.

Suddenly Kunzite appeared on the roof, getting between the two of them and a Youma who approached. He grabbed each of their arms and transported to the ground. As soon as they landed, Tuxedo Kamen backed Sailor Moon up so he could stand protectively in front of her. Kunzite joined him. Some sort of attack flew at them and all three were launched backwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

There was a new fear in her.

She was on the ground now, Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite standing in front of her. The Youma that had been on the roof had jumped down the moment they had moved.

She'd pulled the moon wand out, but before she could use it, they had been thrown backwards. Sailor Moon was worried. Not just for the boy, but for herself as well. For the child she had just learned she carried. it had fallen to the ground, clattering loudly, just before she'd hit the pavement.

The lights filled the night as the fighters circled the group of Youma attacking the crystal carrier. Ryo was now huddled on the ground, in the center of the horde. He couldn't hold out much longer. They would take the crystal, and then he would join them. If they didn't stop it now.

Sailor Moon stood, panting, as she reached for the fallen moon wand. She couldn't breathe properly. The fear had taken her, and she didn't know how she could continue to fight and protect the child growing within her. There had to be a way. Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen stood protectively in front of her now.

"Back up?" Kunzite yelled.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, then turned and grabbed her again, leaping for the closest building, which was across the street from them. They landed lightly and turned to watch.

Venus ran across the open space of the park and launched herself into a forward flip, hitting the shoulders of the Youma closest to them. Another flip and she landed lightly in the center of the circle. She wrapped an arm around Ryo and launched herself straight up.

In the blink of an eye, Jadeite was there. He had come from the other side of the circle at the side with the shopping center, and taking a running leap had launched himself up, his foot kicking off from the head of another Youma. His hands closed around Venus and Ryo, and the three disappeared.

Sailor Moon backed away as the Youma, now angry, turned toward the rest of the fighters. She covered her belly with one hand, tears leaking from her eyes, and grimaced. They would come for her. They always did. She didn't know what it was, or why they always went for her before the others, but she knew if she stayed her child could get hurt.

And yet, she couldn't leave. She was the only one who could get rid of them all. Tuxedo Kamen stood beside her. She took her tiara down again, willing it to destroy the seven who were left, and threw it in a jerking motion to give it a smaller spin. She watched, amazed, as it did exactly what she'd willed it to do. All of the Youma disappeared into piles of dust.

On the streets below, coming from windows of nearby buildings, and even from the rooftops, people cheered. Sailor Moon only turned her eyes on Tuxedo Kamen as she held her hand out for her tiara's return, catching it easily.

She heard a sound behind them and when she turned she saw a strange man. He was tall, with long black hair, silver streaks at the temples. His eyes were a vivid green and shone even in the darkness.

"One last problem," he murmured, and threw his hands out.

Sailor Moon felt herself being launched into the air. Tuxedo Kamen leaped for her, wrapping her in his arms, and turning so that his back was to the pavement below. But as she looked, she realized the pavement was gone. There was a black swirling mass. It looked like a whirlpool below her. She screamed as they approached the center of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Venus was screaming.

The other girls weren't much better. All of them had tried to get to the thing that took the Prince and Princess, but Venus and Jadeite had been gone, hiding the Crystal Carrier. She had only now returned, and when she'd seen no prince or princess, and the streaks of tears on the faces of the other Senshi, the screaming had begun. She'd launched herself at the other girls, begging them to tell her what had happened. But none of them could speak.

Kunzite grabbed Venus, nodded to the others, and took her away. He landed in the Command Center, where Luna and Artemis watched over Ryu with Jadeite. Nephrite appeared next, Mars sobbing in his arms, while Makoto cried silent tears, holding his arm.

Mercury and Zoicite remained behind. They had already been testing the area. They were the only hope of finding their Prince and Princess.

"My vision," Mars said, still sobbing. "My vision," she repeated.

Kunzite didn't know what to do. He was holding Venus still, and though he was angry with all the girls, this was not the moment to tell them. He shook his wife gently, and forced her to look up at him.

"We'll get them back," he whispered.

There was a clattering on the stairs. "Guys, you need to stop her screaming. People are wondering what's going on." Motoki moved closer and saw how distraught everyone was. He looked around the room, his eyes stopping on the stranger in their midst. "What happened?"

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen fell into... something," Jadeite answered when Kunzite couldn't make himself speak. The others didn't know just how horrible the situation was yet. That Usagi was pregnant, and that the man in front of them, as well as all three girls in the room, were directly responsible. He growled. His Prince and Princess were missing, and the princess was pregnant.

Motoki saw something on the screen overhead. "Why is there a picture of Reika on that screen?" He looked from the boy to the screen again, then around at the others. "Why is there a picture of MY GIRLFRIEND on that screen?" he asked, his voice near a shout.

Mars suddenly looked up and over at the screen. She shrieked once, and then fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

He watched a third time, carefully, slowly watching each motion. The video was slowed down to see each and every detail, and he could. The strange dark mass appearing just as the two of them fell. The movement in the air as Tuxedo Kamen turned their bodies so he was under Sailor Moon. The way he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He knew the man loved his daughter, and wanted only to protect her. But this time, he didn't think it was going to be enough.

RING RING RING

His hand automatically reached out and he picked the phone up from the cradle and put it to his ear.

"Moshi moshi," he said in a strangled voice.

"Hey Tsukino-san. It's Hino Rei, from the temple. I was just wondering if maybe Usagi could spend the night. She uh, fell asleep studying."

He swallowed hard, and wondered just how many times this excuse, and others like it, had been a lie in the past. All of them probably. Rei. Now that he thought of it she bore a striking resemblance to Sailor Mars. He watched the video continue to play in slow motion.

"Just tell me you'll get her back," he whispered.

There was a brief pause, and then, "We will."

"Thank you Sailor Mars," he whispered, and slowly, so slowly he might be moving with less speed than the video playing on the screen, he hung up the phone. He could see them now, moving in towards the black mass just as the tips of Sailor Moon's hair disappeared. The other Senshi, and those men who had suddenly joined them. All were moving forward.

He'd seen the video too many times for there to be any hope. The mass began to close, the spinning disk of it shrinking and shrinking until it was gone. He turned and looked over at Ikuko. She still lay where he'd left her, on the couch, eye closed, looking more pale than he'd ever seen her.

Shingo stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, just staring at him. He turned to the boy, unsure what to say.

"Usagi is missing, isn't she?" Shingo asked.

"Yes." The word came out as a croak.

There was a bright flash of light, and standing before him now, his son was different. Dressed in his armor.

And then his son disappeared.


	20. October 19: Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Part of this chapter brought to you by Zella Day's 'Sacrifice." Cause someone thought it was awesome that I told you what I was listening to when I was writing.

***Shingo's POV***

He was alone. So very alone. There was nothing but dark space and the grey white reflective surface of the moon. He wandered through the ruins. He'd been here for what seemed like days. He knew it hadn't been that long. He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten here. One moment he'd been in the living room with his father, who had looked so devastated it was physically painful to look at him, and the next he had felt scared and angry and he'd been here.

"Where is my sister?" he asked the air. And how there was air on the moon he'd never understand.

"Shingo?"

He felt himself jump nearly a foot in the air in shock and fear. Standing before him, tiny, on the broken stub of a pillar, was a woman with silvery hair and a blue dress. She looked so much like Usagi that for one minute he dared to hope, but it wasn't her. His shoulders slumped at the realization.

"Hello? Who are you?" He hated that his voice trembled.

"I am Queen Serenity," she answered in a lilting voice. "Or, I was. Now I am nothing but a memory. Why are you here alone Shingo?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I got here." His jaw quivered so he clenched it, unwilling to cry now. "I was so upset that Usagi and Mamoru disappeared, that I just... ended up here."

"I see," said the queen. "You shouldn't be here alone. It isn't easy to teleport by yourself. I will walk you though it so that you can go home. Your parents must be worried."

Shingo nodded, finally letting the tears fall. "My dad is already so upset about Usagi. I don't know why she's gone, or where she is."

The queen nodded, looking sad and worried herself. "I'm afraid I don't know where she is, but Shingo, if anyone can find their way home again, it would be Usagi and Mamoru."

"You know them?"

"As well as I know you," she replied.

"But I don't..."

"Remember me? Of course you don't. You awoke too early. But rest assured, I could never forget you. In your past life you were my second born. My son. Usagi was your older sister then too, though her name was Serenity, and yours was Tsukiyomi. I had to change them for your own protection when I sent you to be reborn of course."

"I don't understand."

The queen waved her hand at the ruins. "Once, this was a beautiful place. With life, gardens and fountains, homes, and people. There was a great evil that came to our solar system, called Metallia. She turned the heart of a young girl to hatred. It began a war against the ruling families of Earth and the Moon. Everything was destroyed. When all of you had been killed, I couldn't take the pain. My love had died long before, and I had nothing left. I used the Silver Crystal then, to send you all to be reborn."

"The Silver Crystal. That's what Usagi has, isn't it?"

"Yes my son."

"I don't have a crystal, do I?" he asked, a little worried.

"You do, though, to be honest you had barely begun training to use it. You had other duties."

"How do I use it? Or even find it? I want to save my sister."

"Shingo, when it is time it will come to you. Yours is different that Usagi's of course. Hers is the Imperial Silver Crystal. Yours is the Blue Moon Crystal. It is very different."

An image of a silver crystal floated in the air above him. "The Silver Crystal is extremely powerful for healing the mind. It can do other things of course, including granting a heart wish. A heart wish can do incredible things. The memory is fragile, and the Crystal can heal it. It is also powerful on working with the Soul. It can aid in fertility as well as heal the womb of someone who cannot have children, though that can be done in other ways as well. It was not made to be a weapon, but it can be a powerful one. It was used, by our ancestors, to drive Metallia, and other invaders like her, away from our solar system."

A second image, this one of a golden crystal appeared beside the first. "The Golden Crystal heals the body. It is used to grow things, and even create new life. It is effective with creating light where there is darkness and pulling dark energy away from a person. It too has links to fertility and it is the basis of male fertility, able to heal the male reproductive system. It too was never intended as a weapon, but in defense of the planet, or of love, it has been used such since first invaders came."

An image of a silvery blue crystal appeared next. "The Blue Moon Crystal is linked to the spirit and the heart. It is the crystal used to drive away fear, to heal the heart of loss and pain, and to bring new joy into a person's life. It is considered the blessing crystal because it is linked to healthy pregnancy and new infants. It is rare to use it in defense, though it has been done. It was, again, never intended to be a weapon. It has always been the responsibility of the Chronicler to protect the crystal, to use it for it's ultimate purpose. The lists of life."

She paused. "There is one other you should know of. It belonged to Lugh. You will know who he is soon, and will need to tell him of it."

A fourth image was added of a topaz crystal. "The Topaz Sun Crystal is linked to physical healing and the future. It is the crystal used to heal damaged relationships, and is especially used to create bonds between newborns and their parents, or between newly Soul-Bonded couples. It was used to defend the solar system in the ancient past, though it was often a last resort because of the fear that the planets would be damaged. It also, was not meant as a weapon, but it can be used as such in a time of great need."

The queen smiled. "I will train you, but not now young one. Now it is the early hours of the morning, nearing three, and your parents are very worried. So, I will come to see you in dreams, as I did with Usagi, and with Mamoru. I will teach you then."

Shingo nodded.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." He did as he was bidden. "Now, focus on where you want to be. See it in your mind, and in your heart, and feel it in your body. And will yourself there."

Shingo opened his eyes to see his father and mother staring at him in wonder. "You're home!" His mother grabbed him and held tight. His father wrapped his arms around both of them. If Usagi were home Shingo would have been happier, but with his parents loving arms around him, he knew he could hold on a little longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

There was no time to coddle anyone. Luna and Artemis were working around the clock to name and locate the other Crystal Carriers.

Grandfather Hino and Ryo were both at the Shrine, but they all knew they couldn't hide the two of them there forever. Jadeite and Rei were watching over them now, but at the moment, Kunzite wasn't sure it would be enough.

Motoki was just sitting at the table, moping. They had to collect the jerk's girlfriend from Africa later that morning, and find a place to hide her.

The rest of them hadn't left the Command Center all night. He'd taken a short rest in one of the bunk beds in a small room. Minako had wondered why he didn't lay with her. The truth was, he wasn't ready to speak yet. He wasn't sure he could keep his temper if he did. He had a hard time even looking at her at the moment.

In all honesty, if someone had done something like that to Minako he probably would have killed them. Without a second thought.

He was surprised Mamoru had held it together. It had to be Usagi's influence. There was no other explanation. The man had a loving heart and a kind spirit, but underneath there was a core of ice, tempered by their time in the orphanage, when they'd had to survive older boys bullying them, and potential adoptive parents who only wanted access to the money Mamoru's parents had left him.

"Nephrite, I need to speak with you please." Kunzite drew him away from where he'd been busy comforting Makoto. He couldn't stand to look at her either. Or Rei. It was just too much, and with Usagi missing he wasn't even sure he could berate them the way they needed. He sighed.

"I need you to be the one to take Motoki," he said quietly.

Nephrite cocked his head, waiting for an explanation, but Kunzite shook his head. "I promise, I will explain later, but for right now, trust me, you don't want to know."

Nephrite nodded. He moved toward the table at the middle of the room. He wheeled the chair out and Motoki's head fell off the table.

"Hey!"

"Come on. Lets go get your girlfriend," Nephrite said, and Kunzite was happy to see he wasn't babying the teen. In his opinion, that boy could stand to be taken down a peg... or ninety. A moment later the two disappeared.

Unwilling, and unable, to deal with holding his temper any longer, Kunzite spun on his heel and found himself in Usagi's living room. Kenji looked up, surprised to see him, but stood, and came forward.

He'd only met the man once, the night he came for help in arranging his wedding to Minako, but he liked the man, and hated to see how his face had aged overnight.

"Tsukino-san," he said, bowing low.

"Chiba-san," Kenji held his hand out to Kunzite. "Any news?"

"Not too much, I'm afraid. I'd have sent Ami and Zo but to be honest they both lapse into language I can barely understand half the time and I didn't think it was a good idea while you're all so worried."

"What can you tell me."

"Well, we know the vortex took them somewhere, though the location is almost impossible to find now it's closed. Ami and Zo are working on it though, and I have every confidence in them."

Kenji sat back down, looking defeated. "Thank you."

"I wish it was more. Our work is divided at the moment, but those two are on the case, and they will never give up. I couldn't even convince them to sleep." Kunzite shook his head.

"They need to sleep. They can't go into battle without it." Kenji sighed again.

"They won't." Kunzite promised. "I had another reason for wanting to speak with you, if you don't mind."

Kenji simply nodded.

"Yesterday I spoke to Usagi and Mamoru and we discussed, I believe, everything that happened. Your prior knowledge of their identities, Shingo's new powers, and the pregnancy."

Kenji hissed at that. Kunzite couldn't blame him.

"I am planning to speak to Motoki and the girls soon, and I will also be taking over the girl's training. You and I both know charges can't be pressed on them, but I was concerned about making sure they truly understand what they've done. As Usagi's father, I am assuming you, and probably her mother as well, have something you'd like to say to them."

"True."

"I was wondering if you also had a thought as to a way to teach them just what they've done."

Kenji gave him a strange look, but Kunzite sat quietly, simply waiting. After a long time the man began to speak, and Kunzite nodded along with him. Everything he said made complete sense of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

The heat hit Motoki like a slap in the face. He gulped in a panicked breath. The sun was baking him where he stood. He was dressed for Autumn in Japan, not for the African Sahel, which was arid, the sun beating down on them. Nephrite stepped away and pointed. They had arrived between two of the buildings that were set up for the archaeologists. There were several tents, but for sleeping and scientific finds, there was safety in a sturdy structure.

Reika was supposed to meet him in five minutes in her building, which she shared with the other six females on site. He and Nephrite made their way there. She had no idea how they were traveling, or what was after her. It wasn't something he could explain to her on the phone or through email.

There were people all over the place, mostly African from what he could tell. She was one of only three from Japan. He knew that had made things difficult for her in the beginning. She knew English of course, but speaking it constantly was different than learning it in classes.

When they found building four he knocked three times. The door opened a moment later and a red-haired beauty opened the door. Instantly her brown eyes swam with tears and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Motoki!" she cried.

"Hi Reika-chan," he murmured into her hair. He held her tight for a few moments, swaying from side to side, just enjoying the feel of her, safe in his arms.

"We don't have much time,' Nephrite said from behind him. "We have to get her to safety Motoki."

He nodded and Reika slowly released him.

"Hello," she whispered shyly.

"Hi Reika-san. Sorry we don't have time for formalities. I promise as soon as you're safe Motoki can fill you in, but we have to get back now."

She ushered the two of them inside and went to a small room, not much bigger than the single bed inside it. She grabbed a large bag from the bed. Motoki took it from her and the three of them went to the open area of the building where there was a table and a couch, and not much else.

"Take my hand," Nephrite ordered. Motoki grabbed Reika around her waist and put his hand on Nephrite's shoulder as she put her hand in his. Again they blinked into nothingness before appearing at the Hikawah Jinga. The shrine was going to get full quickly at the rate they were going.

"Before I go Motoki, do you know Crane Game Joe's real name?"

Motoki thought about it for a moment, the shook his head. "He should be in tomorrow though. The day the game gets refilled he always shows up."

Nephrite bowed his thanks and a moment later disappeared.

Motoki turned to Reika, only to find her mouth open wide, her eyes closed tight. "Reika?"

"What the hell was that? I thought I died! You could have warned me!"

"Would you have believed me?" Motoki asked, slightly amused. Of course he'd only known that mode of travel was possible for a few days. He'd wanted to tell her everything, but he knew the fewer people who knew the secrets he held the better. Of course, there was one secret he couldn't share even with her. His link with Mamoru and Usagi was something that had to remain unspoken.

"What the hell is going on?" Reika demanded, obviously frightened and confused.

Motoki led her inside. Rei and Jadeite waved to them as they stopped to remove their shoes. The two of them were standing, Rei looking out one of the windows, while Jadeite watched the door. Grandfather Hino was in front of the Great Fire. Ryu was sitting off to one side, on one of the many cushions that had been placed around a small table.

"Alright, some of this is going to sound a bit insane." Motoki tried giving her a reassuring smile. Reika stared at him. He led her to the table and helped her down to a cushion. He settled himself next to her.

"Short version," he began. "A long time ago there was a demon type creature called Metallia. She found her way to our solar system. There was a queen who fought her and locked her away, but she was able to corrupt the mind of a young girl who helped carry out her wishes. This girl created a monster by warping the souls of seven people. The queen was able to defeat the monster, at great cost, and broke it up into the people it started as, but those people were still carriers for the monster so she gave each one a crystal to contain the portion inside them."

Reika's jaw had dropped. "You took me away from my work for fairy tales?"

Motoki shook his head. "No. Unfortunately the story is true. And the crystals are still there. The people were all sent forward in time to be reborn. Our time. Now Metallia, and the girl she corrupted, are trying to find the people who are Crystal Carriers and take away the crystals that keep them human. There are people, you've heard of them, who are fighting against this evil."

"But..."

"Listen please?" When she nodded he continued. "You have one of these crystals inside you. You are one of the seven. And if we don't protect you, then there are Youma who will come after you and try to take that crystal and change you."

Reika slapped him. Then she started to scream. He couldn't even make sense of most of the words she spoke. It hurt and upset him, but he just sat there, letting her vent and yell. It wasn't something easy to accept.

He saw a brilliant flash of light and caught the end of the rings of fire that covered Rei in her henshin. She stomped forward, which he thought was impressive considering Mars wore bright red high heels.

"Reika!" she yelled. His girlfriend turned to the Senshi of Mars, her eyes wide. She blinked, once, and then again.

"Sailor Mars?" she asked, the confusion obvious in her face and tone.

Mars knelt in front of Reika, put one hand on her shoulder, and gave a small smile. "I know this is confusing, Reika." She made sure his girlfriend was still looking as she released her transformation.

"Rei!?"

"Hey Reika. I know this is really stressful and confusing," she sighed, "but unfortunately, it's true. We're going to do our best to protect you, and make sure nothing happens. But we need you to listen."

Reika shook her head as though trying to shake the information out of her brain. Motoki smiled and took her hand.

"Rei and the others are going to help," he promised.

"But, they're so young. Why are they making you fight when you're so young?"

Rei snorted. "Because there's no one else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Kunzite was acting strange. If she wasn't so concerned about Usagi and Mamoru, Minako was sure she would be a wreck about that, but she was busy trying to search the globe for the energy signatures Ami had given her. There wasn't so much as a trace of either one of them, and she wasn't sure what to do. She'd scoured every inch of the planet.

There was no sign. She didn't know how to access the Negaverse, and none of the Youma would fall for the Shitennou tricks anymore. They had no way of knowing if Usagi and Mamoru were prisoners. She wondered if they should make an attack on the Dark Kingdom.

Kunzite appeared and Minako turned to him to ask a question, but he avoided her.

"What's wrong," she whispered. He didn't answer. She couldn't help the tears that fell.

When he noticed them he bent and kissed her forehead, but then turned and walked away. She sat down heavily in the chair in front of her bank of computers. She didn't know what she had done to upset him, but she had to focus. She had to turn all of her attention to protecting the Prince and Princess, to bringing them home.

She gulped back the sob that threatened to escape and straightened her shoulders. There had to be something she hadn't yet thought of. She changed the sensor readings to a mixture of the two as Ami had suggested, and began using her 'borrowed' satellites to continue her search.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

She was biting her thumb nail. She hadn't done that since she was a teenager. She considered getting up and adding some hot sauce to her fingernails, but it just felt like too much work. Her daughter was missing. Not just missing. Pregnant and missing. She was grateful Mamoru was with her. After hearing the full story of what had happened, knowing the way he had healed her...

It brought her some comfort.

There wasn't much of that going around lately. She'd heard most of the conversation between her husband and Kunzite. She just hadn't been able to make herself get up. It was so hard to think about anything other than where he daughter was, if she was alright. How she was feeling. She could only pray she was fine, and safe, and warm.

"Haha?" Shingo asked, coming into the kitchen. He slipped into the chair next to hers and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey baby, you alright?" she asked, brushing his hair off his forehead. He gave a sad smile and nodded his head.

"I miss her," he admitted.

"Me too."

"Haruki's coming." Ikuko turned her head so fast it hurt her neck.

"Haruki? When? Does he know?" she wondered.

"He'll be here in a couple minutes apparently. He does apparently know, and says he has something to show us." Shingo shrugged.

It seemed like everything was spiraling. There were too many questions still unanswered. She couldn't imagine her nephew knowing. He didn't even live in Tokyo.

There was a knock on the front door and she listened as Kenji opened it. She heard murmured conversation. A moment later Kenji and Haruki walked into the kitchen. She couldn't even make herself stand up to hug him. He came to her instead.

"She's okay," he whispered, then kissed her cheek. "Hey Shingo," he added, ruffling his cousin's hair. "So you figured out who you were huh?"

"Wait," Shingo sounded confused. "How did you know."

"A certain queen informed me," Haruki said. "I had no idea Usagi was Sailor Moon." He shook his head. "I've been the Sun Knight for only about three weeks."

"The Sun Knight?" Kenji asked.

There was a little flash and Haruki was standing in front of them with armor on. It looked almost like scales. Red, orange, yellow, gold, all intermingled to make it seem as though he was wearing crackling flames instead of defensive armor. He wore a sword with a sunburst engraved deeply in the metal of the hilt and another on the scabbard. With his red hair, he reminded her of the sun.

"Kazuo Haruki, are you telling me you are another one of these Senshi people?" Ikuko heard herself ask. "Why on earth are all of you warrior people children!"

"Hey! I'm almost nineteen!" Haruki said indignantly, his green eyes flashing.

"And not an adult until you turn twenty," Ikuko argued. "Are you staying?"

"Yes. I've already talked to my father about it. I think I can help."

He released his transformation and sat in one of the chairs. Kenji handed them each a glass of juice and they sat and talked for a long time. None of them were tired, and they all wanted more information.

Ikuko didn't know how much time had passed when Kunzite appeared in their living room, but he came into the kitchen a moment later and bowed low.

"Any news?" Kenji asked, his voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, no. But I've come to give Shingo-san his new communicator, and to give you both one of the ones Artemis invented for family members." Kunzite swished back his cloak irritably. Ikuko could tell he was readjusting to wearing it, and it was annoying him.

"You'll have to have him make one more," Shingo said with an impish grin. She swatted the back of his head gently.

"This is Kazuo Haruki. He is Usagi and Shingo's cousin." Ikuko looked toward her nephew. "And apparently he just recently learned he has powers as well. Some queen or something told him to come."

"Queen?" Kunzite's eyes took on a dangerous glint.

"Queen Serenity," Haruki said quickly. "She showed up in my dream last night and told me you would need my help."

Kunzite nodded slowly, still not convinced, then walked closer and held out a hand. Haruki grinned and placed his hand in the other man's. After a moment Kunzite relaxed.

"Sorry. But it wasn't too long ago I was under Queen Beryl's control." He gave a shudder and Ikuko realized she didn't want to know about this other queen.

"I think it's best if both the boys go back with you for a time," Kenji said, and a look passed between the two men.

Haruki humphed. "I keep reminding you, I'm almost nineteen."

"Hush Haruki. You don't know quite everything that's going on, and I think it would be a good idea for you to meet everyone."

Ikuko glanced at the clock. "It's near midnight. Wouldn't it be best to wait until tomorrow?"

Shingo shrugged. "I didn't get back from the moon until late. I slept at day."

"I transported here in a blink. If I get tired, I'll come back."

"Where are your things?" Kenji asked, curious.

"Subspace pocket." He grinned. "Handy little place." He reached into thin air and plucked out a book. A moment later it had disappeared.


	21. October 20: The Crystal Carriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Crystal Carriers...  
> Crane Game Joe... Lets make him an American (cause lets face it, Joe is not a Japanese name) who has lived in Japan most of his life... and his last name can be Powers.

***Shingo's POV***

In Shingo's opinion, people often underestimated children and teenagers. He was nearly thirteen, and in his years he had done a great deal of things already. Now, watching the others in the command center, he had to admit he was impressed. All of them were young, except perhaps Luna. Though she seemed very young physically, he swore she acted like a disapproving grandmother. He frowned. Artemis wasn't much better for that matter.

Haruki sat on one of the chairs at the long table, spinning it from side to side. It was a nervous thing, Shingo assumed, because though Haruki was often hyper, he wasn't usually annoying. The two of them had arrived just after midnight. Now, nearing two in the morning, they'd only really spoken to Kunzite and the cats. Artemis was currently working on a communicator for his cousin, while Luna was STILL lecturing the two of them.

Not that they were actually listening.

The cat could go on for hours about absolutely nothing, and frankly, after the way she had talked to Usagi the other day, he wasn't all that interested in anything she had to say. In his mind, two people were allowed to pick on a girl. Siblings, and potential boyfriends. Perhaps that was skewed toward himself and Mamoru, but that was life. You dealt with it, or you didn't. Didn't change anything as far as he was concerned.

He hadn't been able to pick on his sister in days. He missed her, more than he would have imagined. When she'd been gone the first time, for just over a week, he hadn't even known anything was wrong and he'd missed her. Now, his mind couldn't help conjuring up all the nice things she did for him. Or the hilarious pranks they pulled on each other. It was good to have a sister. And his was the best of them all.

How many kids could claim their favorite superhero was their sister?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Kunzite sighed. He looked at the computer screen with the pictures of the crystal carriers, wishing they had more information on the people. Just a photograph, and no one seemed to know some of them. They had only found three of the seven so far. Two of them had been somehow related to the Senshi or their friends. He wondered if the rest were somehow related.

Grandfather Hino, who carried the Indigo Crystal, was busy waving his arms around talking to the others, who all seemed to enjoy his wild mannerisms, and his inability to stop flirting. He carefully added the information to the file. According to the computer he would turn into Jiji if his crystal was removed. Kunzite rather enjoyed the old man, who kept a smile on his face, and worked to cheer the others as well.

He was less fond of Nishimura Reika, and he hoped it wasn't because of his current feelings toward Motoki. In his mind Reika seemed perhaps a but too spoiled and slightly snobby. She appeared to look down her nose at anyone who did not have her intelligence, and spent most of her time talking to Ami and Zoicite, despite the fact that the two were busy. She carried the Blue Crystal, and he wondered if it was somehow linked to an icy demeanor, which wasn't very fair to Sailor Mercury, he knew, but he couldn't seem to make himself like the woman. Rikoukeidar, the monster she would become if she lost her crystal, actually seemed more appealing to him at the moment. He knew he was being a bit of a jerk, even if only mentally, but he couldn't help himself.

Urawa Ryo was a different story altogether. He had psychic abilities, perhaps because of the Yellow Crystal he carried, or perhaps he'd had them in his previous life, Kunzite didn't know the answer, and the computer didn't say. As usual, it merely had a picture of the boy and the color Crystal he carried. With a sigh Kunzite added in the information he had gathered. The boy was smart, though from his own admission, his psychic abilities had helped him beat Ami's score rather than his own intelligence. The monster he carried, Bunbo, was not to be trifled with.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Jadeite was currently waiting for this "Crane Game Joe," that the others spoke so highly of. And Kunzite supposed that gathering toys from the claw machine and giving them away was a kind thing to do, though in his own mind, it would have been easier to walk into a store.

Kunzite knew he was being a jerk. The problem was, he really didn't care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Sitting in Mamoru's stool at the counter, spending long hours talking to Motoki, wasn't the worst way he could think of to pass a day away. If he had his way, Rei would have been with him, but they only needed one person to watch for the young man... and kidnap him. Jadeite snorted at that thought. That's exactly what he was planning to do, and he didn't feel remotely guilty about it. It was the only way to be certain that the kid came with him, and away from people he could potentially harm.

As soon as Motoki raised an eyebrow Jadeite turned to look. In front of the crane game was a young man with reddish hair under a ball cap. He had a pair of sunglasses on as well, which made Jadeite roll his eyes. The kid was trying too hard to look cool. He watched closely as the young man spent the next two hours cleaning the game out of Senshi dolls and anything anime related. He was obviously using some power. At least, it was obvious to Jadeite.

This kid had the beast Gesen hidden inside him, locked down by the Red Crystal. He would probably fuss and fight when Jadeite grabbed him, but he had to protect the guy. And not just for his own good. For the good of all Tokyo. He shuddered at the memory of the monster they had seen in the Fire Reading. He wanted to avoid that fate at all costs. There was just too much chance someone could get hurt.

After what felt like millennia the boy finally lifted up his bags of stuffed prizes and exited the arcade without so much as having spoken to a single person. Jadeite put down his coffee cup and followed. He knew the guy dropped the toys at the orphanage around the corner, and had to get him just after. He made himself a shadow, sticking close but far enough to avoid notice.

Twenty minutes later the young man came back out. Jadeite walked up to him with a grin. "Hey, you're Crane Game Joe aren't you? We see you all the time at the arcade."

The young man looked in his direction, but Jadeite couldn't read his expression. The sunglasses hid the kid's eyes, and that was annoying to Jadeite. He'd used the same technique plenty of times of course, but it still irritated him when others did it.

"I'm Chiba Jadeite," he continued, waiting for a response.

"Joe Powers."

"Nice to meet you." Jadeite reached out, just as they were hidden from view, and clapped a hand on the kid's shoulder. The next moment they emerged in the garden behind the Hikawah Jinga. "I think we should talk," he finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

Armed with facial recognition software, Zoicite scoured the city for the three unknown Crystal Carriers. He was a bit confused as to how the computer had their faces stored, and yet no additional information had been logged aside from the color crystal they carried. How had the computer gotten the images? Were they from their previous lives? Is that why no names were logged? Or was this some stupid quest thing, where the heroes had to discover the information on their own.

'Writers hack,' he thought irritably. There was no need for a stupid quest. They already had one didn't they? More than one. About a dozen actually. It didn't seem fair that everything was made so hard on them. His poor Ami wasn't sleeping. She'd only rested for about two hours the night before, and now he wasn't sure he could get her to lie down again.

He was worried about Mamoru and Usagi. Very worried. But he knew the brain wouldn't function properly without sleep. He had reminded Ami of this, only to receive a glare and her back turned to him for nearly an hour. Not worth it, in his opinion. The two of them, and the cats, had hardly moved since arriving in the Command Center after the attack on Ryo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Now that everyone was at the temple for a few hours, Kunzite wanted to do a bit of training. He was doing his best, he thought, to control his temper. Hours had passed, and though he really hadn't talked to any of them in depth, he had cooled the first fire of his rage. He held tightly to Minako's hand as she sat beside him. Just because he was angry with her, didn't mean he didn't love her, adore her, and want to be with her.

It was just easier not to say anything yet.

Unfortunately Minako wasn't willing to let him hold his silence. She had been asking constantly what was wrong, and why he was angry. Though he'd told her a dozen times he needed time before he talked about it, she wouldn't let it go. He sighed.

"Please. I will talk when I'm ready. Just not now."

All four were sitting around the table with him. All four were trying to hint that he needed to talk. But he knew if he opened his mouth, he would say something he regretted. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to be calm, collected, and even kind when he spoke. He wasn't very good at things of this sort. He just knew that something had to be said, that they all had to understand that what they did led to consequences.

When Rei started in again he snapped. He'd held it in too long, and he just snapped. He couldn't control the anger in his tone. His voice echoed all through the temple grounds, and everyone stared at him as the words left his lips.

"Because Usagi's pregnant and it's your fault!" He screamed it at them.

The four people who just a moment ago had felt righteous anger deflated.

Grandfather Hino sat down hard on the ground. "Rei?" he asked, his voice soft, worried.

Kunzite realized he was panting, barely holding himself from continuing his rant, which would mean he'd say things he wasn't sure he should say. He hadn't even meant to say that. Not that way of course. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Shimatta!" He whispered fervently. "I mean..." He looked up and saw the devastation in Minako's eyes and wanted to throw himself into the nearest volcano. "Look, I didn't want it to come out like that," he sighed.

"She's pregnant?"

Kunzite nodded.

"And it happened because we...?" Minako looked ready to throw up.

He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to see those eyes get sadder or that face crumple. But she had to know the truth. They all had to know what they had done. What the consequences were. He swallowed and nodded again.

Rei ran from the room and he could hear, even though she had made it outside, that she was being violently ill. Minako, still to his side, looked devastated, broken, beaten down. Makoto looked as though she might join Rei in the bushes. Motoki had closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. The man suddenly stood and walked out of the room.

But it was his wife that he looked at. His little blonde, who looked so very much like the princess, who looked as though the information might kill her. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded." he whispered to her.

"Is this why you've been so quiet?"

Kunzite nodded. "I didn't..." he gulped and tried again. "I didn't want to say anything while they were missing. I didn't want to say it that way either. That's not what I wanted to say."

"But it's what you meant." There was no question in her voice.

"Minako," he tried, but she cut him off.

"Kunzite, you're right. It was us. Mostly me. I'm the one who came up with the idea, I'm the one who positioned them that way. I'm the one who wouldn't listen to Ami. I'm the one who almost..." She covered her mouth with one hand, and a second later she had thrown herself away from the table to join Rei.

Kunzite shook his head as he went to follow her. This was why he'd asked for time. It was a difficult thing, balancing discipline and kindness, and in his memories from both lives and his time in the Dark Kingdom, he had never been as angry as when he learned of Usagi's pregnancy.

And what was worse was that he wanted to get Minako pregnant. He sighed. He couldn't tell if he was the most horrible person on the planet or not, but he certainly wasn't going to win any awards for the kindest. He reached Minako, pulled her hair back and twisted it so it wouldn't get messed, and then rubbed her back as she heaved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

Makoto wasn't moving or speaking. She'd been sitting there, still at the table, for nearly an hour when he picked her up and carried her away. His mind reeled with the information he had just received, but his concern for his Soul-Bonded was too big to do anything but care for her. He transported the two of them into her bedroom and laid her down gently before going to grab a washcloth. He wet it down and put it on her forehead, not sure what else to do.

She wasn't crying, and that worried him. She wasn't moving or speaking, or fighting. She was just staring at the ceiling now. She didn't even close her eyes. He could see the horror in her eyes. He was afraid for her.

Kunzite shouldn't have said it the way he had, but he'd known the other man long enough to understand he could only be pushed so far before his mouth opened. It was obvious to Nephrite now why he had been so quiet, so distant. He knew now why he'd sent him to Africa instead of going himself, which had confused him at the time.

Nephrite sighed. He just wanted Makoto to do something. React. He didn't know how to make her though. Should he yell? Should he try to talk? Should he just kiss her? He had no idea how to help. Frustrated, he lay beside her on the bed and put one arm over her waist.

"Makoto?"

Still no answer. An hour. Longer now. Still no answer. He sighed and just started talking.

"What are you thinking? You probably hate yourself again don't you? Don't do that. Please don't fade out on me. I need you. Usagi and Mamoru are going to be okay. Sure, it's probably sooner than they wanted, and no it wasn't a good thing to do, but it's going to be okay. I swear it will. Makoto? Please baby you have to start talking."

He heaved another heavy sigh. He didn't know what to do. He'd grown up in an orphanage for crying out loud. He didn't even have a mother to tell him what to do. Sudden inspiration struck and he stood, turning on the spot and appearing in a kitchen blocks away.

"Hi," he said, startling the woman with long blue hair. She turned, one hand over her heart, and stared at him.

"Nephrite? What's going on? Have you found Usagi?"

He shook his head, feeling guilty.

"Um, I need help."

"Help?"

"Kunzite lost his temper and told the girls Usagi was pregnant and that it was their fault. Makoto turned catatonic. I mean she's just staring. I took her home and put her in bed, but she's just staring at the ceiling. She hasn't even cried, and I'm worried about her."

"Kenji!? I'll be back in a bit!" the woman hollered.

A muffled reply came from somewhere, but Ikuko had already put her hand on his arm and a moment later they were standing in Makoto's bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Rei was sleeping. She'd finally cried herself out, and he was thankful. His own anger at her and the others had melted watching her reaction. He was sure Kunzite felt horrible for blurting it out the way he had. He'd known something was bothering his leader, though not what it was.

Unfortunately, the words had been spoken, and they couldn't be taken back. There was no stopping the feelings Rei was experiencing. He could only hope to be with her while she dealt with them.

He made his way out of the bedroom and moved out into the open room beyond. At the table Kunzite was coaxing Minako to eat. Nephrite and Makoto had long since disappeared, but he figured if there was something wrong the two of them would call for help.

He went outside and made his way into the garden. Not really in a mood to talk, he focused on the shadows of the plants in the moonlight. He brushed the tips of his fingers over a low bush filled with small red berries. He wasn't sure what it was called, but it was pretty. Though possibly poisonous. He hadn't seen any animals going after the berries. He wondered if it had some medicinal purpose he wasn't aware of.

His mind wandered. It was easier to think of other things than the sadness and upset that had come over all of them. Tomorrow, he was sure, Kunzite would begin to put them all back together again. He would work them hard, train them so that they could function properly, as a team.

There was a ton of work that still had to be done after all. They had yet to find all the Crystal Carriers, yet to make any headway in their battle with Beryl and Metallia. Working his way back through the paths to Rei's room he slipped inside. Minako was now in Kunzite's lap, sobbing. He knew she felt the guilt of what she'd done. What they'd all done.

However, he was also frustrated with Kunzite. He hated to judge, but it was his understanding that the man with the silvery blonde hair was already intending to get Minako pregnant, was in fact extremely excited about the prospect. As much as he understood the urge to yell, the man didn't really have much room for casting blame.

He sighed as he walked to the bedroom and slipped inside. He wouldn't mind Rei having his child either, but he wanted her to tell him she was ready first. She was beautiful in sleep, peaceful even. He lay next to her, turning to kiss her cheek before pulling her into his arms. She sighed and settled into him, falling into a deeper sleep. His eyes closed and he soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm sort of basing Kunzite on my hubby here. He too prefers to be left alone until he calms down, and doesn't always filter what he says if you push him before he's ready. Makes for hurt feelings. My advice is to give someone time if they ask for it. You'll be happier in the long run.


	22. October 21: Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: For Yumeno Yumemi, she's already done the painting of Mamoru and Usagi... don't have a date in mind, but lets say early on, before the other girls came into the picture. And that is enough on that because the rest will be told in story. AND... The Shingo idea was brought to you by my friend Astraearose.  
> And for the priest, I'm giving him a name. Father Byrne. And I think maybe he has a history of boxing somewhere in his past... because I can!

***Minako's POV***

There was no way she could hold it in any longer. She walked through the church, her fingers clenched as she made her way forward. She was still upset, still feeling horribly guilty about what she had done. With a British Catholic father and a Japanese Shinto mother, she had plenty of experience in both the church and the shrine, but something about the church always made her feel uplifted.

In England her family had attended church all the time. Since she'd been in Tokyo it became more and more rare for her. She liked Father Byrne, but she hadn't been to confession in a long time. As her parents spent more and more time in England, and she had been busy with Senshi duty, it had become less of a priority,

Today she was making it one.

She went to the confessional booth and made sure it was empty before opening the door and sliding onto the hard wooden bench. The darkened interior, and the screen between the two halves of the booth made her feel secure in her ability to open up to the priest.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned." She paused. "It's been two months since my last confession."

She began her story, making it quick and sparing the names of the people involved. Though she knew the priest would never speak of it, some things should be left unsaid. "I've done harm to two people who are very close to me," she started, and told him the whole sordid tale. By the end she was weeping.

She was given penance and asked for her act of contrition, and when it was all done, the priest said the quiet words she had needed so badly to hear.

"I absolve you of your sins in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

Feeling lighter than she had in weeks, she left the confession booth, nearly falling as the blood rushed back to her feet. She went and lit two candles, one for Usagi and the other for Mamoru, praying for their safe return. Afterwards she sat on one of the benches and stared up at the image of Jesus on his mother's lap. It was one of her favorite images.

She pondered everything that had happened. Her penance was more than a simple prayer. The Father had made a suggestion to her, and it seemed right. She wanted the chance to talk to Kunzite, and perhaps to Usagi's parents before she brought the idea to the other girls. But to truly understand what she had done, she knew she would have to walk a mile in Usagi's shoes.

There was a click as the second door of the confessional opened and the priest exited. Minako felt her jaw drop as he smiled over at her. She waved and watched him for a moment as he went through a doorway.

A moment later she was outside, running towards Kunzite who was waiting for her.

"I've found him!" she whispered excitedly as she halted in front of him. "Father Byrne is the Orange Crystal Carrier!"

Kunzite smiled down at her and she grabbed his arm to begin pulling him inside. He'd wanted to give her space and privacy while she gave confession, and she was grateful for that. Now, she just hoped they could find the Father and convince him to come with them to safety.

They moved quickly through the hallways until she found an open door to what appeared to be the Parish office. She knocked lightly.

"Come in!"

"Father Byrne? I was wondering if we could speak to you for a moment."

"Absolutely. What can I do for you?"

It was Kunzite who spoke. "We believe you may be in danger."

"Danger?" he asked, his eyes on the silver haired young man.

"You've probably heard, or even seen, some of the strange things that have been happening in Tokyo."

The priest nodded. "I've seen enough. I was saved by Sailor Moon once, a while back, from one of those Youma monsters."

Minako smiled. "Okay, well there are Youma who we believe are going to come after you in particular."

"Is there a reason why?"

"Unfortunately, you have something they want, and if they take it you wont be the same anymore."

The priest shook his head in confusion. "What do I have?"

"It's hard to explain," Kunzite interjected. "There are seven people on the planet who were born as Crystal Carriers. If their Crystal is stolen, they will become something much like a Youma. If all seven are taken they will form one giant monster, capable of hurting a lot of people."

"So I have a Crystal?" he asked.

"Yes," Minako said, then swallowed a lump in her throat. "But we want to help you."

"How? If they attack me here people could get injured. I can have Father Murphy take over for a few days if I get permission, but we have a lot of parishioners who might need me."

"I understand. We're trying to find a way to remove the Crystals that will also destroy the monster within. We think Sailor Moon could do it, but we have to gather everyone first."

"I'm willing. Let me call and ask if I can take a few days and then talk to Father Murphy. Can you wait or do you need to come back?"

"We can wait," Kunzite said with a small bow.

Minako pressed the button to reach Ami, who was still at Central Control. Her face appeared in the little screen, looking tired.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"We've found the carrier of the Orange Crystal."

"Thank goodness. Only a couple more then." Ami sounded relieved.

"Any progress on Usagi and Mamoru?"

"None. It doesn't make any sense. I can trace where the portal was supposed to go, which was straight for the Dark Kingdom. But that's not where it went. It went somewhere that doesn't seem to exist, but does, if that makes any sense."

Ami seemed frustrated and exhausted. She needed a break. "You need to sleep Ami. Let Zo search for a bit."

"He's only been asleep four hours." Ami said quietly.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"I'm not sure. A while."

"Then go wake Zoicite and take a turn sleeping while he watches for a bit."

"Okay."

"Ami!" she caught the tone that said she was just going to stay up anyways, and that wouldn't fly.

"Fine! I'll go wake him."

The screen went blank and Minako sighed. The girl was going to run herself into the ground if she didn't take time for sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Her head fell to the desk in frustration. She had nothing. Absolutely nothing to go on. She couldn't find Usagi and Mamoru. This was worse than when the two of them had been on the island. She had no hope of locating them on earth, and wasn't sure where they had gone.

She just knew they were somewhere. And part of her knew there was hope. It sat in her, like a beacon, buried deep, but alive. That little ray of hope that wouldn't disappear. Because she would know, wouldn't she, if something had happened to Usagi? She had felt the strange pull when Usagi was in danger on that beach. She had felt it in the pit of her stomach.

Now, she didn't feel a pull, but she felt hope. And hope was enough to keep her going.

She lifted her head and stood. She knew Minako would pop in and check on her. In the past few days she had done things like that. Although, after the revelation late the afternoon before, no one had been acting normal. She went into the small room that held the four sets of bunk beds and nudged Zoicite awake.

He stared up at her for a moment, confused, before blinking and sitting up.

"Sorry, I know it's only been four hours, but Minako has ordered me to go to sleep."

Zoicite stood and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. A gentle kiss passed between them before he helped her down to the mattress.

"Do you know I love you?" he asked, his voice soft and soothing.

"Yes. Do you know I love you?" she asked, smiling up at him. He nodded his head and bent for another kiss.

"Anything new?"

"They found one of the Carriers," Ami said, yawning. "Orange one." Another yawn.

"Get some sleep, and I'll keep looking."

He kissed her one more time before slipping out the door. Ami smiled. It was hard to believe she could have fallen in love with someone so quickly. No one would have believed she'd done so twice. Once in this life, and once in the life before. She smiled again. He was smart and funny, and a bit of a prankster. He made her laugh.

She just wished she knew where Usagi had gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

When she first opened her eyes Makoto wasn't sure where she was. Almost instantly however, she recognized the pink walls, the little desk, the small table in the center of the floor, and the many, many bunnies. She was in Usagi's room.

It took her a moment to remember. Ikuko had come the night before. Nephrite had been upset. She thought about it. She guessed perhaps she hadn't been in the best place emotionally. But when you realized that something you'd done had even greater consequences than you'd already imagined, and contemplated losing one of your first real friends, she was sure that her reaction wasn't too abnormal.

She sat up. She could hear voices from downstairs. Nephrite and Ikuko were talking. She glanced at her communicator. It was almost noon. How had she slept so long? Her eyes hurt. In fact her head hurt. She hadn't cried like that in years. It had almost felt good. The release.

She rubbed her hands over her face and stood, going to the bathroom. She washed her face before going downstairs. Nephrite, Ikuko, and Kenji were all sitting in the kitchen. Before she'd even made it through the door she was wrapped in a huge hug. Nephrite lifted her off the ground, swinging her around.

"I was so worried," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm okay."

"Come and eat something," Ikuko interrupted.

Nephrite set her down in a chair and Makoto giggled. She reached out a hand and gently held Ikuko's for a moment. The woman was so much like her daughter it was amazing. She'd come the night before and helped her snap out of the fog she'd been in, and then had let her cry until she'd felt empty. Then she'd ordered both of them home with her and put her to bed.

She had to wonder if it had helped Ikuko just as much as it helped her. She smiled at the older woman, and received a gentle squeeze in return. Then she was handed a stack of cinnamon pancakes.

"Usagi's favorite," she whispered.

"I know," said Ikuko. "I just felt like you needed them this morning. Usagi says they always make her feel like home."

Makoto nodded. This family had been a surrogate one to her since the moment she'd met Usagi, and she was grateful. The girls had even worked together on some of the pranks on Shingo, and she'd helped Shingo once or twice on return pranks.

"We're going to find her," she whispered to herself. Somehow she knew she'd see her friend again.

Kenji folded the paper he'd been reading. "I've found some leads on one of the Crystal Carriers," he said, and handed them the picture of a man whose skin looked slightly grey. "He goes by the name Rhett for some reason. Apparently it means the women like him." He shook his head, seeming to be annoyed. "As soon as I find him I'll let you know, but right now its as though he's fallen off the face of the earth. Last anyone heard he was working in a fish shop, but no one's seen him since two days ago."

"Could he have been caught already?" Ikuko asked.

"I don't know. It's possible he saw the attack coming and got away. Each of them seem to have a gift of some sort." Nephrite said, his tone concerned. "He could be in hiding, which will only make it harder on us."

"We'll find him." Makoto promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

If it wasn't for Jadeite and Grandfather Hino, Rei was sure she would have gone crazy. The three of them sat in the clearing beyond the gardens, silent, but comfortable together. Yuichiro had brought them some tea before going back inside, and she wondered at the strange look he had given her. Did he hate her now? She had done something terrible.

At the time it hadn't seemed so terrible though. It had seemed to be important. Perhaps they could have gone about it differently, but it had been done, and there was nothing that could change what had happened. She knew she would have to speak to Usagi, try to make amends, but at this point even that was out of her reach. She had to put her feelings aside and focus on what was important. What she could do now.

She emptied her mind and pictured the Great Fire, concentrated on the way the flames would crackle and dance. When she opened her eyes again, she felt calmer. She looked around at the changing leaves and the fall fruits that hung precariously from the trees.

"Grandfather," she asked, "what do you sense of the others?"

"I don't have a sense of those that haven't been found yet child, but I do want to give a warning. One of the ones here, Joe, I think, could cause problems."

"Do you know what kind of problems?" Jadeite asked, concerned.

"No. But my suggestion is to keep watch over him, above and beyond the others."

Rei nodded and lifted her communicator to type out a message. Kunzite and Minako had arrived only a few moments before with the priest and she thought perhaps they should be warned immediately. There was a return message asking for further information, but she had none to give. She promised to do a fire reading later.

"Rei?" she looked to her grandfather. "I want to make a suggestion, and then I promise I will never bring the subject up again."

She gulped, then nodded. She'd been waiting for this.

"You and Usagi are very close. As close as sisters." He smiled, and she knew he was remembering their strange arguments, which always seemed to end with them sticking their tongues out at each other like three year olds.

"I want you to think about exactly what she will endure. Not just the physical aspects of pregnancy, though those should not be taken lightly, but the emotional consequences. People will make assumptions about her, and treat her differently. You know this as well as I. The full story can never come out, and you know Usagi would protect all of you even if it could. However, there are ways for you to feel the pain she's going through. I just want you to think of that, okay?"

Rei nodded. She had already considered a few things, and had an idea she wanted to discuss with Minako and Makoto. Perhaps they could bring it to the Tsukino family as a way to stand beside their daughter. She smiled at the thought of the three of them looking strange, but some things had to be done to understand.

"I have a thought on that Grandfather. I promise, I will be there for her, every step of the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

Shingo kicked a can that lay in the street and pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. He looked down to find it a second time and nearly walked into a man coming down the street. He sidestepped and almost fell over the curb leading to the sidewalk.

"I'm becoming just like Usagi," he muttered as he stepped up. His eyes lifted as he decided to watch where he was going.

And then he stopped, stock still in the middle of the sidewalk.

Because he saw two paintings that shouldn't have existed. When his brain started sending signals to his feet again he stepped closer. The place he was looking into was an art gallery. He quickly walked to the door and opened it, stepping inside. He moved quickly to the series of paintings on the wall. There were more than a dozen of them all together.

The ones that had caught his eye however, were impossible. The first was of a young man and woman who appeared in front of a castle. They were holding hands and staring into one another's eyes. What had caught his eyes was the strange style Usagi always wore her hair in. The girl looked identical to his sister, and looking at the young man, it was Mamoru.

But it was the second painting that had shocked him more. The image was himself, wearing the clothing he had when he transformed, and right behind him, smiling down at him were his sister, and the queen he had met on the moon. His mouth fell open as he took in the details. The palace standing behind them, the scrollwork on the pillars. The beauty of the earth in the distance.

It was, in a word, beautiful.

He took a single step back and saw the other paintings around him. In one four young women and four young men were dancing. It was the Senshi and the Shitennou. In another there were eight young women, all surrounding what appeared to be Usagi and Mamoru. Another painting held a picture of two young women, one with aqua hair, the other with short blonde hair. The two of them were in an embrace, looking like lovers. There was a picture of a great white door, and in front of it stood a woman with long green hair and a tall staff with his cousin's henshined form behind her. And finally, there was a picture of a younger girl, who appeared around his own age. She had short black hair and purple eyes, and she held a staff that looked like a scythe. She was gorgeous, but in the background of the painting was devastation. The castle was in ruins. She had her scythe lifted up as though she would end the terrible pain that could be felt in the image.

His eyes stayed on her image for a long time. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He shook his head quickly to shake himself out of it, and turned. Standing just behind him was a woman wearing a long pink coat. She had brown hair, braided, but pulled over one shoulder, and wore glasses that seemed to glare and hide her eyes for just a second before she looked at him.

"Do you like the paintings?" she asked.

He simply stared. He knew that face. He had seen it when he was in the Command Center. This was a Crystal Carrier. One of the seven the others were looking for. His jaw dropped for a second time and he moved forward quickly.

"I love the paintings," he admitted. "And I know the people in them. Well," he corrected, "I know some of them."

"You do?" her voice was confused, but then she took a closer look at him. "I've seen you before," she said finally. "I painted you once, when I saw you in the park with a blonde girl." She pointed to the painting he was in. "The third person in the image I saw in a dream," she added a moment later.

Shingo nodded. "Yes, she was our mother." He sighed. He had no idea how he could convince this young lady to come with him. Very slowly he moved one hand to his communicator and pressed the call button for Haruki.

"I've painted the blonde girl before too. About three months ago, I saw her and the young man arguing." She grinned. "I nabbed them and made them sit for me. Usagi, that's the girl's name, she finally convinced me not to hide who I really am anymore."

"She's my older sister."

"I'd love to see her again. You could tell her to come and visit me." The artist gave a small smile. "I don't have many friends."

"I'll do that, but I wanted to introduce you to my cousin." He watched Haruki step through the doors of the art gallery. "We have something we'd like to tell you."

Shingo smiled at her, and she grinned back. He knew she carried the green crystal within her. If it was taken, she would become Binah, and that was something he didn't want to happen to her. She seemed kind, and lonely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

He smiled as Minako ran into his arms. He didn't know how it was she could have forgiven him already, but he was so thankful, so grateful for her. He held her tightly as she rose up to kiss him.

"So, we've found all but one," she said breathlessly.

"And that one is probably on the run from what Nephrite said Tsukino-san told him. I need to find more information on him."

"I know. I got Ami to actually rest and when she woke up she had an idea on that. She thinks she can rework one of our old communicators to track the Crystal instead of looking for him directly. She's taken readings on all the crystals, or something. So, she wants to have Nephrite and Makoto out looking."

"Okay, then the rest of us need to be on guard, protecting the others. Is the Painter here yet?"

"Her name is Yumeno Yumemi, and she arrived with Haruki and Shingo a short time ago," Minako explained.

"And she knows what is going on?"

Minako nodded.

"Okay, then lets set up a schedule. We also need a back up location just in case."

"Lets not tell the Carriers where it is though," Minako insisted. "Don't forget, Rei had a bad feeling about one of them. We can't tell them because if one of them gets caught I'm sure the Dark Kingdom will torture it out of them."

He nodded and bent to kiss her again. His woman was brilliant. "So, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"


	23. October 22: Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Okay, so for Rhett Butler (the cat) who was a crystal carrier in the anime, I am going to be doing something different. Because of the way I want this story he's a person. Not a cat. sorry to disappoint anyone, but the cat thing just didn't work for my story. Rhett will just be a nickname. Fujimoto Ren (love) works better for someone from Japan.

***Haruki's POV***

It was early. He looked at the clock on his communicator. It was nearly three in the morning. Ten minutes before his alarm. He reached over and shut it off.

The dream he'd had was vivid. He'd seen Usagi and Mamoru, though he'd never met the other young man. They'd been lost, in a forest he thought, a large one. They were sleeping inside a strange shelter that appeared to have been made from vines and great large leaves.

Both had looked fine, but there had been a pinched look about them as they'd woken, almost as though they were worried and near giving up. He couldn't stand the thought of them giving up. He rubbed his eyes with his palms, and sat up. The dark room was quiet. The guest room had become his bedroom now. He was moving in completely soon, and would be finishing his last year of high school with his cousin.

As much as he'd hated saying goodbye to his father, he was incredibly lucky. Because of his father's work they hadn't stayed in one place very long after his father's death. Making the move would have been much harder if he'd had to say goodbye to dozens of close friends.

He could make new friends anywhere. He never really forgot the ones he had to say goodbye to, and with social media he knew he could keep in touch. But his cousin had been his best friend for many years, until his mom had passed and his father moved them away. He guessed it was because Ikuko looked so much like his mother. He'd never said anything, but back then it had hurt to be taken from what remained of her.

He thought back to his dream. It wasn't the first time he'd had it. It seemed as though every time he fell asleep he saw the two of them. Since the moment they'd gone missing. Except that one moment when Queen Serenity had come to speak to him, telling him to come and help.

His shift guarding the Crystal Carriers started soon. He got out of bed and began to dress. He needed to find his cousin. He knew that. Somehow his dreams were telling him something. Where they were perhaps. But he had no idea how to get there.

"We need them back," he whispered as he made his way down the stairs. He needed coffee too. His brain was still fuzzy from the dream. He poured grounds and water and waited as the machine burbled through the process of heating the water.

If they were in a forest, the question was where that forest was. According to Ami they weren't anywhere to be found on the planet. Apparently their energy signatures were known to the bluenette genius, and if they'd so much as thought of using their powers she would have found them. But what if they hadn't used their powers? What if something was stopping them?

They knew the two of them hadn't been taken to the Negaverse, which was the original destination. So where were they?

The coffee maker finished and he filled a large to go cup then turned on his heel and appeared in the courtyard of the shrine. He loved the feel of the place. The Hikawah Jinja was a quiet place of contemplation and appeal to the kami. He always felt a bit reverent when he was there, and tried to be respectful.

Shingo stepped out of one of the smaller buildings and gave him a small smile. "You're early," he said quietly.

"Yeah, woke up. Had this dream. I've had similar ones the past few nights."

"Was it..." the boy hesitated.

"Yes?"

"A forest? Mamoru and Usagi either walking or sleeping in a forest?"

His head came up then. "Yes. That's it exactly. Do you think that's where they are?"

"It's possible. I don't know. I thought it was just because I was worried."

"I don't think so. Not when two of us are having the dream." Haruki said, putting a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"We should see if anyone else has had it." Shingo said, determination in his voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

"I know I was a bit of an ass," Kunzite said simply. Minako hugged him. He really hadn't been, and she'd tried to explain that to him. He was no harder on her than she was on herself. Honestly, she was ten times harder. She still had ideas to make things up to Usagi, but that didn't mean there weren't things she had to consider.

"It's okay. Kun, I know why you were so upset. I get it. And honestly, I think you're right about the third part of the training. And I think maybe we should pull Motoki into it a bit as well."

"There's no way he could keep up with you girls," Kunzite said, but he appeared to be considering it.

"I know. But there has to be some way for him to work through this too. He still hasn't said much. And you can tell Reika is angry at him. I just wish there was a way he could get some of it off his conscience."

"I'll talk to him before we go out to the field. Maybe you should talk to Reika. She could be a help."

"Good idea." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. He was only an inch shorter than Mamoru, and she wasn't much taller than Usagi, so sometimes kissing could be difficult. She giggled and turned away.

She found Reika at the little table, seated against the wall, one pillow under her, the other behind her back.

"Hey Reika." She sat near her, on a different side of the table so she could look the older girl in the eye.

"Hey Minako." Her tone wasn't as friendly as it had been before, and Minako swallowed back a sob. Another person angry at her. She knew she deserved it, but it still hurt.

"I wanted to talk to you about Motoki." Reika humphed and turned away. Minako rolled her eyes. "He made a mistake," she added. "We all did. But we have to get through this. Usagi and Mamoru have forgiven him. All of us. Isn't there any way you can too?"

"Let me ask you a question." The redhead turned a glare on her. "If someone at a party put something in your drink, and had sex with you while you were passed out, would you just brush it off and forgive them? What if someone, some stranger had done that to Usagi? Would you have forgiven, or would you be out there hunting the punk down?"

"I understand where you're coming from Reika."

"No. I don't think you do." The redhead shuddered. "I don't think you understand, because if you really understood, you'd never have done something like that. It might not be the exact same thing, but when I was fifteen..." she shook her head. "It wasn't drugs in a drink, but it was horrible."

Minako began to understand, and she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Sorry? As if that will fix it. Do you have any idea how bad it can make you feel when you realize something like that has happened to you and you can't ever erase it? Sure, it was with Mamoru... but he probably feels just as upset about it as Usagi and his pride is telling him to hide the pain. I don't think you, or Motoki, or anyone who hasn't been through something similar could ever get it."

Rei walked up to the table then, and sat carefully beside the two of them. Minako was surprised at first, but her friend began to speak.

"It almost happened to me once. I was at a party. My dad sometimes makes me attend his campaign dinners. Somehow my punch had alcohol in it. This guy... I don't even remember his name, took me out into this garden. There was a sort of maze and we got to this spot with a bench and he started kissing me. I pulled away and told him I was only thirteen. But he didn't listen to me. He kissed me again and put his tongue in my mouth and then reached under my dress and touched me... down there. I guess I made his jacket catch on fire because it started smoking. And I just ran away. My grandfather found me a while later."

She sniffled.

"I understand what I did wrong," she admitted. "I knew it almost as soon as I did it, but... I thought, at the time, I was doing the right thing. I thought Usagi would die if I didn't do it. And Mamoru. It doesn't change the fact that I should have done things differently. It will never erase what I did, but I understand it."

Reika had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Two boys held me down," she finally said. "I couldn't get away."

Rei and Minako both reached out and hugged the woman, letting her cry.

"Motoki is absolutely devastated," Minako said when they had all grown calm again. "I think it's hitting him harder than the rest of us even. He feels responsible because he's older. But that part wasn't his idea. It was mine, and it's me that has to take responsibility for it."

Reika nodded her head.

"Kunzite came up with an idea that might help. And I had a thought of my own. Actually, each of us has come up with something we think we help both Usagi and us. We want her to know that we understand what she's going to go through. We're going to show solidarity with her." Minako patted the other woman's arm.

"What does he want to do?" Reika asked, wiping her cheeks again.

"Well he thought that perhaps an extra training session for those involved might help. It wont have any purpose but to give us time to reflect on what we did and to show a form of penance."

"But Usagi and Mamoru aren't here to see it." Reika said.

Minako laughed. "If Usagi were here she'd stop us from doing it. She'd feel bad that we felt bad. Girl is too nice for her own good sometimes."

Reika's jaw dropped.

"You know her!" Minako insisted. "I mean sure, she can be a bit of a crybaby, though even that has lessened, and she can't ever wake up on time, she's a bit scattered and loses or forgets things... But Usagi would give the shirt on her back to a stranger. She would give her life for them too. She's just that way. She found each of us and made us family. Her heart is bigger than the moon."

Rei nodded in agreement. Finally Reika nodded too.

"I'll talk to Motoki later," she promised. "If you want him to join you, he will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

"TRAINING!" Minako spoke loudly as they gathered in the field. "We have three portions of it to get through today."

Kunzite raised and eyebrow at her.

"Zo, Ami, you two will only be here for the first two. I know you need to get back to the Command Center."

Ami stretched and yawned in front of him and Zoicite was momentarily distracted. He moved up beside her so he could concentrate. Otherwise, he knew, he would have to find the closest hiding place and they would tear into one another. He shivered at the thought. They had to hurry through their portion of the training so they could get to what they had been working on.

"Alright first we need to work on our abilities. I'd like to focus on joint attacks, while Minako is going to be working on individual attacks."

Everyone henshined into their warrior forms, and prepared themselves. On one side of the field targets had been set up. Zoicite thought they were actually kind of adorable. There were stuffed anime dolls. All of them were evil characters from the girl's favorite shows, or perhaps it was just that those were the ones they had won in the crane game or at one of the many festivals.

There were more advanced targets now, ones he and Ami had been working on together when there was a program running and they could look away for a minute. These took in the power fed to them and dissipated it, rendering them harmless. He hoped that they could avoid damage to the plant and wildlife that way.

For an hour they split into groups. He and Ami went to Kunzite first. Both had the ability to manipulate ice and water, and they knew if they combined their attacks there would be an increase in power and damage.

Nephrite and Jupiter went first and the two of them put up their hands, held together, and a line of lighting, pink and blue, coiled around and around, hit one of the targets. It was a brilliant attack, except that it was difficult to control. Several times the strikes went wild, hitting around the target rather than in it. Jupiter got frustrated until Nephrite turned to her and reminded her they had a link and could connect their minds and hearts and focus that way. After that they quickly improved.

Having seen their example, he and Mercury focused their minds. Their attack was different as he somehow ended up standing behind her and they both lifted each hand, one higher than the other, sending out four streamers of icicles that twisted into a loop of spinning ice until it formed a small circular attack that did incredible damage. They only practiced it a few times before their aim was deadly accurate.

Working with her mind connected to his however, had unintended consequences and he had to adjust himself in his trousers several times as her rear pressed up against him. He wondered if she was deliberately driving him crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Jadeite and Mars moved towards Venus, holding hands as they approached her. There was still tension in the air at times, but it was getting better. It seemed as though the anger was finally dissipating and everyone had decided to work together.

"Alright," Minako started. "We're working on individual attacks. Each of us has our own attacks that we have worked on and even perfected over time. I want you to work on those, but at the same time I want your focus to be on increasing the strength and power of your attack. Usagi has always said her attacks are stronger when she's confident or when there is some emotion behind them. I want you to use everything you've been feeling over the past few days. Put it behind your attack and use it to drive it."

She turned and pointed to one of the anime figures hanging from a tree. "Pay attention to how much brighter and stronger my attack is between the first and second attempts."

Jadeite watched as she pulled her arm back, and there was a yell. "Crescent Beam!"

From her hand a glowing attack flowed. It looked to be two crescent moons attached together. It flowed through the air with a whistling sound and tore through the doll. There was a fluff of cotton stuffing falling to the ground.

He turned his eyes back to Venus as she started her second motion. This time she moved slightly faster, but the light that speared out from her hand moved much faster, almost too fast for his eyes to follow. The light from it was blinding, and when it hit the next doll it evaporated.

He'd seen the difference. Nodding his head, he focused on his flame. It wasn't easy for him. He'd always struggled with it, preferring other attacks, or using disguise to evade problems. He pulled in all of his worry, the anger he had held in check and buried, and the terror that somehow Beryl would destroy what he had so recently gained.

And from his hand launched a stream of fire shaped like a dragon, wings furled, nose pointed at the doll he aimed for. It screamed down the path and took out that doll, and several more behind it, before tearing through the leaves of the tree. He focused on ending the attack and the Fire Dragon Attack disappeared.

He looked over at Mars, who was working on her Burning Mandala attack. The spinning disks of fire behind her closed in and then flew forward getting closer and closer together. It speared through the first doll, and a second, a third, before cutting right through the center of the tree trunk.

He watched Mercury race over from the other side of the field, and then water covered the tree as she raised her arms. The flames went out. He turned and looked at Mars. She blushed to her roots.

"Alright," said Venus. "Now the two of you have to work on control. Not just aim, but I want you to end the attack the moment you hit your target."

When the time had passed, they were all called together again.

"Before we start the second phase, Haruki and Shingo have a question for everyone." Kunzite said, and the two of them stepped forward.

"We'd like to know if any of you have had strange dreams the past few nights. Dreams about Mamoru and Usagi."

Remembering his dreams of them walking through a forest he held his hand up briefly and nodded. Looking around he realized everyone had done the same. They'd all been having the same dreams. It could not be a coincidence.

"Mercury, Zo? Do you think you could add it to your list of things to look into?" Kunzite asked. "This might be the break we need. Just ask everyone to tell you what they've seen."

The two geniuses nodded.

"Okay, now we need to work on hand to hand combat and ways to help each other in a tight spot." Venus said, her voice carrying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

He looked carefully around the field as he finished stretching. The three girls were already running laps, and he was supposed to join them. He wasn't very good at running, and he knew this wasn't really going to make him feel any better, but he had to try. He started towards them, picking up the pace until he was in a jog. That was the best he could do to start.

Reika was finally talking to him again, and though it had been uncomfortable for her, obviously painful, she'd told him about what had happened to her. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. Part of him wished he'd known before, because it might have changed how he was with her, and probably would have made him think twice before what he'd pulled on Mamoru and Usagi. Another part of him wished he didn't know now.

He increased his pace again until he was running, still slowly. His mind was running though everything. The guilt, the shame, and the fear that Mamoru would never forgive him.

And Usagi. He already knew she would forgive him, but he also knew he didn't deserve it. Because of him, the rest of her high school years would be vastly different. She would probably be forced into giving up college, art school, and maybe even high school. The heartache would eat at her. He didn't know if he could live with that. Watching her struggle constantly.

And he couldn't exactly turn himself in. He couldn't go to the police and tell them what had happened and ask to be locked up. He couldn't betray their secret, and the other girls either. They all had to protect Tokyo, and the rest of the planet too. Tears sprang out, for what seemed to be the tenth time since he'd heard Kunzite's words.

He didn't know what to do. Again he sped up until he was running his fastest, hardly looking at the ground, instead focusing on the distance he wanted to cross. His heart was pounding, his blood rushing in his veins, his breath coming in pants. And he increased again, faster than he had ever run, until his legs felt like jelly.

Long strides covered the distance, until he felt like he was flying over the ground. He kept it up until he collapsed, panting on the ground. Once he had finally caught his breath he got to his hands and knees and stood.

Nothing would erase what he had done. Nothing could change it. But for the rest of his life he would be there to support Usagi and Mamoru both. He made a vow to himself as he strode toward the center of the field. If they ever needed him, he would be there. Every moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

Nephrite held up his communicator and pressed the button that would pull up the image again. The man held the Violet Crystal. Kenji had come through with his name. Fujimoto Ren. Everyone apparently called him Rhett however, because of his ability to make women fall head over heels with him, even though he was a bit of a jerk.

He smiled and thought of Mamoru. He could be the same way at times. Usagi had certainly fallen for him when he was being a jerk to her. Of course, with the two of them there was a connection. He'd heard some of the stories. How every day they ran into each other at some point, even when both went out of their way to avoid it. It was the Soul-Bond at work, he knew. It had continued to drag them together in spite of what they thought they wanted.

The smaller communicator, which looked like a pink calculator, he held up and looked at again. It still wasn't blinking. He growled in frustration. Ever since he'd left the training session he'd been walking through the neighborhood where Ren had lived and worked before he'd gone missing.

He was worried. What if the man had already been taken? What if his Crystal had been stolen and he was running around as a monster? It would certainly make their job harder.

He heard the sound of running footsteps behind him and turned quickly, dropping into a defensive stance. He released it almost immediately when he saw Makoto.

"You should have warned me you were coming," he chided. "I nearly attacked without even looking."

"Sorry," she said, and kissed his cheek. "We got done training and Minako said I should come and meet you. I didn't even think to reach out. I just followed our link." She blushed.

"It's okay Mako-chan." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her properly. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her bright green eyes and cinnamon hair with it's springy curls. He couldn't understand why people didn't see the grace and poise beneath the fists she used to protect her loved ones.

::I love you!:: she said in his mind. He smiled.

::I love you too!::

"Now, lets get this done," she said out loud, and took the little pink communicator. "You've been looking in his old neighborhood, but I was thinking, if he's in hiding he wont be there. Also, have you ever noticed that attacks seem to happen more frequently near the Azabu Juuban area? It's as though they're drawn to us or something."

"I didn't even think of that," Nephrite admitted and they began walking towards their own area.

There was a sudden beeping from the communicator in her hands and the two of them began to run. As they grew closer the beeping became louder, and an arrow appeared in the small circle screen. They followed it to a side street.

There was a deep alley, and at the mouth of it two Youma had cornered a man with light green hair. He was throwing what appeared to be fish bones. They ran closer and Nephrite noticed the bones were appearing from nowhere. Apparently this man's gift was similar to Mamoru's first power... although Mamoru's was less disgusting.

The Red Youma stretched out a hand towards the man's chest and a flash appeared, but before they could steal the Crystal Nephrite raised his hands and hit the creature with a bolt of lighting.

He heard Jupiter transform behind him, and a moment later the two of them closed in on each other. He put his hand over hers and they lifted them. A lance of lighting was released from each of them, spiraling together into a much stronger bolt, with pink and blue colors melding together at the end toward a hazy violet.

Both Youma fell back at once and they ran forward.

"Hide!" Jupiter yelled to the man. He turned and ran down the alley. Nephrite wanted to swear. It was a blind alley. There was no other exit. He would somehow have to get to the man and teleport out.

They moved in and began fighting up close, which was never easy, but they couldn't give the advantage to the Youma who would simply block the alley.

"I need you to launch me to the other end." Jupiter said. She backed up several feet and took a running leap. He caught her easily and used her momentum to help him throw her over the heads of both Youma and into the end of the alley.

The two Youma split, the blue one coming straight for him, screaming a word he couldn't understand. It was probably the thing's name. They tended to do that, which was odd. He blasted it back with lightening, but there was another flash and then he found himself falling into the wall. He stood quickly, wondering what had happened.

He saw Jupiter pushing the man behind her, and then there was a violent red flash coming from that end of the alley. He found himself holding the Blue Youma away from his throat, but he could still see. The Red Youma's attack slammed Jupiter against the wall, the blast echoing down the alley like a shot from a gun. She slumped, falling to the ground as the attack faded. Then the Youma turned to his victim again. There was a flash and he saw crystal being pulled from the man's chest.

He fought against the Blue Youma, his hand stretching and releasing a wave of lighting, but he was thrown back. Nephrite yelled as a hot fire sliced into him. He felt himself sliding down the wall. The edges of his vision turned black. His last sight was the Monster Bakene stalking towards Jupiter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

There was a flash of red light and Jupiter was thrown down into the side of a dumpster. Shakily she turned onto her hands and knees and tried to stand, but she fell on her face. She heard a scream, and then further away a grunt. There was a strange laugh closer and she heard a whisper.

"Bakene!" came the strange voice.

She shuddered and tried to get back up. The sounds of the Youma and the new monster disappeared and she looked over to see Nephrite slumped against a brick wall. She rose, shakily, and moved towards him, holding herself up against the rough brick.

Jupiter leaned over Nephrite, checking his wounds. They weren't as serious as she'd imagined, but they were bad. He had a gash in his abdomen that would have to be stitched. It was bleeding heavily. Perhaps if they had clotting powder like the military carried they might be able to do without, but at this point it was what he needed.

She couldn't teleport without the other girls. She needed to get him to safety. Bakene, the monster hidden within Ren, had disappeared, but that didn't mean he wouldn't come back. They had to be prepared for anything.

She lifted her communicator and pressed the button to call Ami.

"Help us," she whispered before she lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

They had to find the Crystal. Had to find what remained of Ren or Rhett, or whatever he called himself and reunite him with the Crystal until Usagi could heal him. She had the power to do it, he knew. The Queen might have done it in the past if she hadn't been on the verge of death herself.

Kunzite struggled with the failure. And to him, that's what it was. If he'd come up with ideas faster, found better ways to locate the people they were trying to help, this wouldn't have happened. He clenched his jaw in frustration. Two people had been injured. Badly.

He looked over to where Ami and Zoicite were patching Nephrite up. Stitches. He'd lost count of how many. Half his waist had been gashed, nearly an inch deep. The sight was sickening. Not that he was squeamish, but because Nephrite was his friend. Makoto was on a cot that had been dragged into the main room. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and looked far too pale. He was just thankful they all healed quickly.

He walked closer to the girl as she stirred in her sleep, calling for Nephrite. "He's okay," Kunzite promised.

She tried to get up and he pushed her back into the cot. She struggled for a second, but was too weak to rise. Ami's scans had shown she had a small skull fracture. Anyone else might have died. He was thankful she'd had the foresight to call for help. They really did make a good team, her and Nephrite, but two Youma and the new creature had obviously been too much for them.

Makoto fell asleep, or became unconscious, he wasn't sure which. He was worried and moved over to talk to Ami and Zo. Nephrite was awake and struggling to get to Makoto.

"She's hurt worse!" the man muttered. "Her head..."

"Will heal," Ami said, as she and Zoicite pushed him back down. "Hold still so I can finish!"

Kunzite went to the other man, put a hand gently on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "She was just awake, asking for you."

"Is she going to be okay?" Nephrite asked, desperation in his voice. "She's so small..." he trailed off as he fell asleep. Kunzite turned and saw Zoicite pulling a needle out of his thigh.

"Sorry," he said, "but he needs his rest. I've got to dose her again too." He paused. "Did he say Makoto was small?"

Kunzite laughed. "To him, she is. He's bigger than her. A lot bigger." It was true. While Makoto was much taller and stronger than most women, Nephrite was also taller and stronger than most men, with broad shoulders and thick limbs. And he seemed to enjoy carrying the girl around as though she was a porcelain doll.


	24. October 23: The Outer Senshi

***Shingo's POV***

Shingo knew it was a dream. He was on the moon again. Now however, the palace was not in ruins, but whole and beautiful, as it had been in the painting. Walking slowly up the steps, Shingo could not take his eyes off the Earth, which appeared to be setting on the horizon. It was beautiful this way.

Queen Serenity was inside, in a large sitting room. There was a fire crackling on the hearth. She was in her blue dress, her hair styled just like Usagi's though silvery white. Her blue eyes were glinting with happiness, and she appeared to be very glad to see him.

"I meant to ask before," he started as he walked towards her. "How is it I can breathe here."

"It is the power of the Silver Crystal, and your heritage." 

He nodded. He supposed that made sense, but it didn't really explain anything. He'd assumed there was a bubble of some sort holding the air in, but shrugged and decided to let that go.

He walked forward and she embraced him in a tight hug. He didn't remember her, but she was his mother from a previous life, and he would honor that, as he honored his mother on Earth. A hug seemed the least he could do. When she finally released him she had a few tears on her cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said.

"Happy tears my son. Happy tears."

"Am I here to train?" he asked.

"In part, but there is more to your presence tonight." She held on hand out and waved him to move into the next room. "Come, there is a task I think you can help with."

"Will it help find Usagi?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Queen Serenity answered, "but that doesn't mean it wont help your sister. Even once she returns she will need aid. There are battles ahead. Battles that she is not supposed to face on her own."

"She has all of us," Shingo said.

"Ah, but my son, there are some battles that you are not prepared for. Your task is different for this battle. Your parents prefer that you don't fight, and as the leaders, it is also up to Mamoru and Usagi. That doesn't mean you won't have to fight. You will soon."

Shingo nodded, unsure what else to do. He wanted to fight, knew that there would be times when he had to fight. But it wasn't a good idea to argue with a queen, or a mother. He waited for her to continue, preferring not to speak and make any promises he would later have to break.

"You saw a few paintings that startled you, did you not?"

"I saw them. They had all of us in them. Even you."

"I know. It was the gift given her. She can create something from nothing. Unfortunately, as a monster, that ability will not be easy to face. It is my hope that you all can avoid that." She led him into a small chamber full of portraits. There were ten of them, one on each of the columns around the round room.

He spun to look at each of them. Each of the Senshi, including his sister were portrayed. Mamoru was also there. Then there was a person with short blonde hair. It was harder to tell if the person was male or female because they were dressed in men's clothing, but the features seemed slightly feminine.

"Ah, that is Sailor Uranus. Confused? I can understand. Uranus has aspects of both male and female. It is a choice, and at any time she can be either. I believe in this life she tends to choose male when she is in human form, except in certain circumstances. As Senshi she is always female."

"Isn't that hard? Wouldn't it be confusing?"

"Not for her." The queen pointed to another painting. "And this is Sailor Neptune." He recognized the aqua hair. "She is the Soul-Bonded of Sailor Uranus. They flow together."

"The painting of them was beautiful." Shingo admitted.

"I can imagine. This next one is Pluto." She pointed to a picture of the green-haired Senshi. "She is the Protector of Time. Like your job as Keeper of the Chronicles, it is different from the others. There is added work. She has to work to protect what was, what is, and what will be. And there are various streams of each. It can be a frustrating and lonely job."

She grinned. "Luckily she has Haruki." She waved to the last portrait and he saw the girl with black hair and purple eyes. "This is Sailor Saturn. Your betrothed."

Shingo couldn't take his eyes off the girl for a long moment. Queen Serenity cleared her throat.

"So how can I help?" Shingo asked, blushing.

"You need to find the Outer Senshi."

"Outer Senshi? Who are the they?" he asked.

"These four. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. The Inner Senshi you already know. These four are tasked with protecting the solar system from outside threats. They were all weakened in their fight with Metallia, all injured nearly to death trying to stop her entering, but they survived, and would have come back to the fight, had not Beryl taken the Shitennou and turned them."

There was a moment of silence as the queen pressed a hand over her mouth. Shingo put a hand on her arm, hoping to comfort her. Finally he decided to change the subject.

"So how do I find them?"

"Take Haruki with you. Have him follow his link to Pluto. Once you've found her, the others should be less difficult. But they deserve the chance to fight with their Princess. They deserve the chance to try their skills against Metallia. They've only recently woken. And only two have met. It will be difficult to find one of them. But I have every faith, every confidence in you two."

"I'll do my best," Shingo promised. He stared at each of the portraits for a long moment, memorizing the faces before turning back to the queen.

"Now, to discuss your training. First, your attacks. I'm afraid they are more like Mamoru and Usagi's attacks and less like the other Senshi. They come from the crystal within as you were never trained as a Senshi. Your power is more like Mamoru's and Haruki's. The two of them will help you the most. Usagi's attacks have changed over time because she has the need to use the wand. You will not have that.

"Your power comes from within, from the Crystal, and from yourself. It can drain you to use it too greatly. But it is vastly stronger than the Inner or Outer powers, just like your sister. In my day it was only used to bring hope and drive away fear. It could help greatly after loss, and it also listed those who lived. You will find you are always stronger when you are under the moon, as is your sister.

"Now, the attacks you have come from within you. They are a part of your spirit. When you henshin, you have a greater access to that part of yourself. When you need to protect yourself, or someone else, the words will come to you. It will be automatic. I don't know them. You will just say what must be said in the moment. Over time your powers will grow. As you grow in strength, in wisdom, in heart. Your powers are linked to that development."

"So you really can't teach me much until I learn something on my own?"

"On the contrary. I can teach you how to focus and access your Crystal."

"Already?" Shingo was confused. "But Mamoru and Usagi had to figure it out on their own."

"Not exactly. They were taught how in their previous life. You were not. They accessed those memories. You don't have a memory to teach you, so I will do it. Now, I want you to focus on the warm feeling you have in your chest. It will form right over your heart. Remember the Crystal does not exist for anyone else until you access it and pull it out. It cannot be seen or surgically removed, because it is a part of you. You will it into being as much as it is already there. Does that make sense?"

Shingo shook his head. It didn't make sense in the slightest. He stared at the queen, his eyes wide.

"Okay. Lets just say it's like molecules, or atoms, or something tiny that you can't see with your eyes. But when you think about it, you pull it together to form the Crystal you see. You can access it and pull it out at any time, or you can keep it inside you. This is especially important if you are facing someone who wants to steal it from you."

Shingo nodded, starting to understand.

"Okay, now, put your right hand over your heart. Most of the work with the Crystal will be done with that hand." He did as he was told. "Alright, now focus on the Crystal. It is a very light blue color with hints of silver. Like the colors you see in winter." Shingo focused, imagining it just as he had seen in the image the time he'd been on the moon for real. "Now pull it out. Just imagine it entering your hand." He focused on the stone already being in his hand. And felt the weight as he grasped it.

He opened his eyes and stared down at the Crystal in hand. "Wow!" he breathed in awe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

"Haruki! Haruki!" an excited voice called, inches from his ear. Two hands grabbed one of his shoulders and shook him. He opened one eye and peered up at Shingo, groaning.

"What time is it?" he asked, a bit grumpy.

"Almost five," Shingo said. "Here, coffee."

Haruki sat up and accepted the full travel mug. It was weaker than he would have brewed it, but tasty none the less, and Shingo had added cream and sugar exactly the way he liked it. He smiled at his cousin.

"Give me one minute," he said, and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned Shingo was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's up Shingo?"

"Okay, so I had a dream about the queen again and she showed me this!" He paused dramatically, then put his hand to his chest with his eyes closed and pulled out his Crystal. Haruki gasped. He hadn't known how it was done.

"Walk me through it," he ordered.

Ten minutes later he was holding a Crystal in his own hands. It was a red-orange color with hints of yellow and gold.

"Wow!"

"That's what I said!" Shingo yelled excitedly.

"So you had your first lesson. Did she teach you anything else? Did she show you any attacks?"

"She said I won't know it until I need it, because I had never made one in the past. I wasn't trained yet. Ours wont come the same way as the rest of the Senshi and Shitennou, but it will be instinct I guess. Like when Usagi knew how to use her tiara without trying I guess."

"If it makes you feel better, I've never really had to use mine, so I don't remember them either." Haruki said.

"We can learn them together." Shingo was excited again.

"First we need to check in with Ami and Zoicite. We need to see what they found out about the dreams."

"Okay, but the powers thing has to wait. The queen gave us a job."

"A job?"

"Yup. We have to find the other Senshi. But she said you could help me find Pluto cause you are Soul-Bonded to her. Or... I guess were. In the past. I guess I can't find my betrothded."

"Betrothed." Haruki corrected automatically. "You mean my Soul-Bond is with Pluto?"

Shingo nodded. "She's the one with the pretty green hair from the paintings."

Haruki grinned. "Alright, so how do I find her?"

"Focus on something that's missing." Shingo frowned as he tried to remember. "She said you'll feel an empty place, and if you focus on it you'll feel the bond. It was never severed, same as Usagi and Mamoru's so you'd feel if she was in danger or something."

"Okay. Not so fast. We have school today. I can't miss my first day back."

"We can get there before school!" Shingo insisted.

"First though, lets check in with Ami and also let Minako and Kunzite know what we're doing. Maybe we should see if Artemis or Luna can come with us."

"Okay." the boy was bouncing in excitement.

"Let me get dressed. I'll be out in a couple minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Ami stared at the images of forests on the screen above her. None looked exactly like she had seen in her dreams, but it was the only lead she had. She hoped the forest they'd all dreamed of was on Earth and not some far flung planet. She just wanted to find her friends. She opened a new window on another screen, and typed in the types of foliage she had seen in her dreams.

"Hey Ami-chan!" Shingo spoke right behind her, making her jump a bit, startled.

She turned. "Hey Shingo-Kun, Haruki-san! How are you two?"

"Good." Haruki answered. "We've been given a bit of a mission by the queen and we wanted to check in first. See if you'd found anything and let Kunzite and Minako know where we're going."

"I haven't found anything. I'm using every satellite I can get my fingers on, but nothing so far." Ami sighed. She really was coming up empty, and it was depressing.

"I think she'll find us," Shingo admitted. "They don't seem hurt in my dreams. Just lost."

"You might be right," Ami admitted. "But it's not in my nature to give up."

Haruki nodded, and she saw approval in his eyes.

"We have to go find the Outers," Shingo added after a moment.

"Do you have any idea where they are? I have facial recognition software I can run on them, but I haven't had a chance."

"Haruki can find Pluto, and once we have her, we can find the others," Shingo said, full of confidence.

"Alright. Minako is napping in back. Go ahead and I'll let her know when she wakes up. You may want to check in with your location every once in a while though. Are you going now or right after school?"

"After school is better," Haruki said after checking the time. "Do you think maybe Artemis wants to come with us?"

"I don't know, but you can ask him. He's at the shrine."

The two waved goodbye, then stepped back into the center of the floor.

Ami sighed and sent a texted message to Kunzite and Minako both. She turned on a secondary system and began a facial recognition scan for each of the four Outers. If nothing else, it was a back-up plan.

Then she went back to her computer. She had to do everything she could to find Mamoru and Usagi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

Unable to focus on his work, Kenji began to run a search on all articles related to Sailor Moon and the others. It was becoming a habit to look for them. Only one Youma attack had been reported since his daughter had gone missing. He ran searches for other disturbances and found none.

His eyes trained on a photograph on his desk. In it Usagi had been four. It was the day Shingo had been born. She was holding a little bunch of roses, and staring down at her brother's face. His eyes were open, staring at the one rose she held separate from the others, and her face right behind it. She had always been a devoted big sister.

Now Shingo was trying to be a devoted little brother. From what he understood however, they'd been sent to do something else. Ikuko hadn't fully understood when she'd called him. He thought about calling on the communicator, but didn't want to distract Shingo or Haruki. The last thing he wanted was to distract them if they needed to talk their way in or out of someplace.

Four people to find. It made him wonder. He sent a message to Ami instead, asking if she wanted help. Working for a newspaper gave him access to a lot of information. She sent back four images of young women. One was probably Shingo's age, the others older, around eighteen he thought.

Two of the images were easy. So easy in fact that he almost laughed out loud. Ten'ou Haruka was a young race car driver and pianist. Kaiou Michiru was a famous violinist. They were both often in the papers. He sent the names to Ami, who promised to pass them to the boys when they checked in.

He sat back in his chair, feeling better, and turned back to the work he was supposed to be doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

The school day had dragged on and on. Then, he'd finally gone to pick Shingo up and had checked in with Ami. Artemis had met them at Shingo's school, so they were ready to go. They slipped into a T shaped alley and went into the part that wasn't visible from the street.

"Just focus on the empty place," Shingo said, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. Haruki nodded and closed his eyes. There was a long moment of silence, and then with a single step forward the two of them disappeared from the alley and reappeared in an empty hallway in what appeared to be an apartment building.

The name on the door in front of them read Meiou Setsuna. Haruki gulped, put his finger in his collar and pulled, though his shirt wasn't tight. He'd unbuttoned the top button the moment school had let out. He wasn't fond of the uniforms. Especially the boys uniforms.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but paused, unsure. Shingo sighed beside him.

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked.

Haruki shook his head. He just wasn't sure how he should start. He raised his hand again and rapped three times on the door.

A muffled "hold on," came from somewhere inside the apartment. The two of them waited for several long seconds, and then the door swung open.

His eyes focused on the oven mitt first. It had pictures of little cows on it. He smiled automatically. Then he caught sight of the long emerald hair, and followed it up until he saw her face. Her straight nose, reddish-brown eyes, her pink lips. She was beautiful. His heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest.

"H-h-hi," he stuttered.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. He thought perhaps some part of her might recognize him. Neither of them had their memories, which was unfortunate. He wanted to know everything about her. It would help if he could speak properly. Although, in his defense, she hadn't said a word either.

"Hey guys," Shingo hopped up and down on the toes of his feet. "Um, maybe we should go inside and talk or something."

Artemis jumped down from Shingo's shoulder. Haruki had forgotten he was even there. The cat wasn't nearly as talkative as Luna... or as disapproving. He slipped into the apartment as though he was perfectly welcome.

The young woman started and stepped back, almost tripping on the step up from the genkan. She held the door wide, but didn't take her eyes from Haruki's face. He had reached to stop her fall without thinking and his hand was still on her waist. He couldn't figure out how to move it. It was as though the signals from his brain weren't getting to his hand.

She still hadn't spoken.

Shingo took over. "Haruki. Shoes. Take them off." He gently pulled the door out of the girl's hand and closed it, then pushed Haruki to the guest slippers. "Shoes Haruki."

He started and slipped his school shoes off and a pair of guest slippers on. He could still feel her eyes on him. He turned back to her, staring into her gorgeous eyes. Shingo tugged both of them into the living room and nudged them into sitting on the cushions around the table. Artemis was sitting quietly on the couch, watching everything with wide eyes. Shingo grabbed the oven mitt and put it to the side.

For several minutes there was silence as he stared at the girl and she stared back. Then she cleared her throat. Opened her mouth, closed it again. She looked on the verge of speaking several times, then closed her eyes tight.

"Hello." Her voice was as beautiful as the rest of her.

"Hi," he tried again.

"So, this is my cousin Kazuo Haruki. From what I read on the door, your name is Meiou Setsuna. My cousin is the Sun Knight. He's associated with the Sailor Senshi who have been fighting in the city. And you are Sailor Pluto." Shingo said all of this in a gentle tone, as though something he said might frighten either or both of them into running.

Setsuna turned to look at the younger boy and Haruki took a deep breath. It felt like he hadn't breathed fully in days. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart raced, his palms were sweaty, and all he could think was that if he could hold her hand he would never want another thing.

"How... how did you know?" she was asking.

"I have dreams of the Queen. She told me to find you. I needed to bring Haruki here because he's linked to you."

"Um, linked?" she asked, sounding confused. "I've only been Sailor Pluto for a couple weeks. There was this day when there was this storm out at sea, and then this pen showed up in my hand... I don't know anything else."

"Makes sense. That was probably the day the Prince and Princess... um... completed their Soul-Bond. Anyways, that's not what's important right now. What's important is helping you remember some of your past, and your purpose." Artemis said suddenly from the couch.

Setsuna screamed. Artemis jumped. Haruki blinked. Shingo laughed.

"That cat talked!" she pointed.

"Oh, I know," Shingo said, still laughing. "Um, you're a Senshi. Get used to the weird. I mean you guard Time. It's not that big of a leap that an alien cat from Mau could talk." He laughed at her expression. "Sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you. At least you aren't getting yelled at. Luna is so much louder than Artemis." He couldn't stop another laugh at Artemis' indignant huff.

"Talking cats. Senshi. Weird creatures everywhere. Okay." Setsuna seemed as though she was trying not to have a panic attack.

"Anyways," Artemis said, sounding a bit offended, "I can help you and Haruki, and yes you Shingo, access some of your memories. Not all of them I'm afraid, but enough so that you can access your skills and recognize one another. The rest, unfortunately won't come to you until you perform your own Soul-Bond."

"Soul-Bond?" she questioned, sounding confused.

Artemis opened his mouth but Shingo put up a hand. "Don't. Not you!" He turned and explained it himself. "It's like a marriage, and it's not something you will be pushed or pressured into."

Haruki nodded emphatically. There was no way he would ever do something like that to her.

"Artemis," Shingo started, looking upset. "If you can help us with our memories, why haven't you?"

"I planned to wait until Usagi returned, honestly. But I feel it's only fair." The cat lay his head on his paws. His fur, a brilliant white, glistened a bit in the light of the setting sun reflecting through the window as he moved.

"Okay. Um, will this hurt?"

Artemis shook his head. Setsuna nodded and he gazed at the three of them. The crescent on his forehead glowed for a second and Haruki closed his eyes as an onslaught of memories hit him. He could remember battles, dances, court functions, his cousins, training. And Setsuna. He could remember his Soul-Bonded.

He opened his eyes and found her staring at him in shock. She lifted a hand and rested it on his cheek. He stared into her eyes, his hand sliding across the table and connecting with hers.

"Lugh... Haruki," she whispered in an excited tone.

"Setsuna!" he felt the same. Just as happy, just as content to be in her presence again.

For several long minutes they stared at one another, unable to look away. Their clasped hands tightened, unwilling, unable to let go of each other. She was the one person in the galaxy who could completely understand and love him. And he could understand and love her too. She leaned forward, just slightly, and he did the same. Their lips met, brushed gently.

The spell was broken by Shingo sneezing. He turned to his cousin. The boy was blushing. He felt bad for the boy.

"Is that what I'm going to be like when I meet my brethrothded?"

"Betrothed," Setsuna, Artemis, and Haruki automatically corrected him.

"It might be different," Artemis continued. "You are much younger."

"Her name was Hotaru." Shingo said, awe in his voice. "She was so beautiful, so sweet and gentle."

"So dangerous," Setsuna added, her voice quiet.

"Hey! She never did anything until she was asked to!" Shingo defended her.

"This isn't the time to argue." Artemis said in a commanding tone.

Haruki heard a beep on his communicator. He looked down. Ami had sent a message to him. Shingo was looking at his own communicator excitedly.

"We found two more!"

"Looks like your dad found them for us," Haruki said.

"Before we search for them," Setsuna interrupted. "I need you all to come with me. I need to check the Door."

"Has someone been guarding it while we've been asleep?" Shingo wondered.

"I don't know." Setsuna sounded worried.

They stood and Artemis leaped to Shingo's shoulder. Haruki looked around at the apartment for the first time. There was a small kitchen open to the living room. A timer sat on top of the stove, shaped like a cow as well. The living room was done in shades of red and green.

"Um, did you have something in the oven?" Shingo asked suddenly. He pointed to the oven mitt and the timer.

"Um, no. I just took out some cookies." Setsuna answered.

"Cookies!" Shingo hopped excitedly from foot to foot.

Setsuna laughed and went to grab him a few. She went into her room to henshin. When she reappeared, there was a chain around her waist bearing several keys. She was wearing a fuku with a dark skirt. In the lamplight it looked black, but it could have been green. Haruki wasn't sure.

"Do you remember where to go?" she asked. Haruki nodded and they disappeared from her living room. A moment later they found themselves in the palace on the moon, standing in front of a long hallway.

Setsuna's heels clicked as she walked down ahead of them. They followed her, Artemis jumping down to run ahead. Haruki moved quickly, not wanting to be away from her for even a moment.

There was a loud gasp as they entered the Hall of Time. The Door, tall, white, and impressive, was ajar. Setsuna walked forward and closed it with a snap. She set guards on it. Haruki couldn't understand much of what she was doing, but it appeared like she was doing it by rote. Her powers must have awakened even more strongly than his. He could remember his attacks, but he didn't think he could do anything so intricate.

Setsuna moved her hand to one side and a staff appeared in it, a heart shaped piece attached to the top. She tapped it on the floor of the hall three times, and the door clicked as though another lock had been placed.

"Someone has been messing with time," she pronounced. "I'm afraid this is not how things should have originally happened. I don't know how far the damage goes, but I can tell you whoever it was will not get through again."

Artemis nodded and Haruki could feel himself shiver. It felt as though perhaps whoever had altered time might have done something to change it for his own gain. Haruki felt strange, as though he might not be alive if someone hadn't gone through. Setsuna would have been left alone in that case. He couldn't fathom that. He needed to be there for her.

"Alright," he said, deciding to accept what had already been done and move forward, "well, it's protected now. We should also seal the Hall, and since we're here, we ought to also go to the Hall of Chronicles as well. It's possible that may have been interfered with as well."

Setsuna and Shingo both nodded and they all left the chamber. She turned and locked the door while he and Shingo moved out and down the hallway.


	25. October 24: Haruka and Michiru

***Shingo's POV***

He was tired. They had been on the moon for several long hours now. According to his communicator it was well after midnight. They had checked the Hall of Chronicles, and more of his memories had returned. Things had been altered, but not directly. The others couldn't possibly know, but there were changes, and most of them benefited the Senshi. Births had happened in a different time, accidents had not occurred, and a death had been prevented.

Haruki's death. He would have died long ago. The day his mother did. For some reason, instead, he had been with Usagi and Shingo.

Shingo had a suspicion, and he thought he was probably right. He glanced over at Setsuna from the corner of his eye. It seemed logical to him. Unknowingly the Keeper of Time had accessed the Door. She had done it to save her love. Had done it to protect the Princess and Prince. Had done it to make things right. He would never speak of it.

Haruki sent him a questioning glance and Shingo nodded. He knew his cousin was thinking along the same lines. Who else could have gone unscathed through the Door? She hadn't even had the keys to help her access the right times. Hadn't had any idea what she was doing. He wondered just how old she'd been when she'd started. Very young, he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Something was wrong. She could sense it. Her mind immediately leapt to a warning she'd received a few days before. She wasn't on duty at the moment. She and Jadeite had been able to sleep for a bit, but she knew she had to get up, and do it fast. She shook him awake and threw her miko robes on quickly.

"I think we have a problem, Jadeite." She said as he sat up. "It might be Joe."

He raced to throw clothing on and went for the door, a step ahead of her. "Lets go."

He went to the room the men had been sleeping in, while she checked the guest room the females had been in. The two women were sleeping. Her grandfather moved into the hall with the Great Fire as she entered.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I felt something shift."

"I did too!" Rei said, then threw herself down in front of the flames. She cleared her mind, hoping her agitation didn't break through and upset her concentration.

She focused on the flames for several long moments before the vision began to form. Joe had slipped out through the outer door the moment Nephrite and Makoto had moved around the side of the building. He'd slipped into the darkness. She tried to follow him with her mind, but he was still moving. Flickers of places he might go ran across her vision for a few moments and then the Reading ended.

She quickly sent a message to everyone, asking them to help find him. She raced out, finding Jadeite ready to go. Nephrite and Makoto were just coming back from the front steps.

"What happened?" Kunzite asked from the screen on her communicator.

"Joe left. He's been watching us for days. Snuck away as soon as Nephrite and Makoto moved to the side of the building. I've got a list of places he might go on the communicator. We have to find him before something bad happens. Do you want to stay on guard duty or go search?" She added looking at the other two.

"I'd rather stay. I don't know what might come after the others if he gets caught."

"Stick to your partner. Don't separate for a second," Minako added, her face next to Kunzite's now.

"Can you send Ami and Zo?" Rei asked. "I don't want them left alone. We need a new place to hide them."

There was a new face on the communicator now. "Hey guys. I think we have a place." It was Haruki. "Setsuna offered to help."

"You found Pluto?"

"Yes. She's got an apartment that isn't associated with any of us. But we have to move them soon. I still have to get Shingo home and in bed. He's got school tomorrow."

"Alright, go straight to the shrine. Makoto, could you get them ready to move?" Kunzite asked. "Minako and I are headed to the first place on the list."

"Stick to your partner! I mean it!" Minako said again, as no one had responded before. Now everyone hurried to agree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Rei and Jadeite had gone. Minako and Kunzite were out searching as well. Ami and Zoicite had gone ahead to the new location to help Setsuna set everything up. They had to...

There was a roar behind Makoto, blocking her thoughts. She and Nephrite both turned. Her head still throbbed if she turned too quickly, and he wasn't fully healed either. She sent out a distress signal on her communicator and knew the others were coming.

Her breath caught. Red and Blue had been joined by several more Youma. Every color she could think of. And they were swarming all over the shrine. Makoto pulled back, and almost tripped over Reika, who was crowded behind her. She saw Grandfather Hino leap into a tree. How such a tiny man accomplished the feat, especially at his age, was impossible to guess.

"Nephrite, get Reika out! The others are coming." Makoto said before holding up her transformation pen and whispering her henshin.

Nephrite still hadn't left when the transformation was finished. She glared at him.

"I won't leave you," he said, his tone unswerving.

Minako and Kunzite appeared behind them and grabbed Reika. "I've got her. Minako, transform, I'll be back in a second. Stay with Nephrite. Neph, get her out if it gets bad!"

He disappeared and Minako transformed. By the time he returned a moment later, Venus had her love me chain out and was prepared to launch it at a green Youma. That was all that could be said for it. The thing was just green, humanoid, but with no real distinguishing characteristics.

"Venus Love Me Chain," she yelled, and the attack flew out at the same time Nephrite connected hands with Jupiter and they launched their joint attack.

The chain connected, but was knocked aside. The lighting threw one Youma several feet back, but it rose a moment later, and launched a burst of green energy at the four warriors.

Mars and Jadeite appeared on the other side, and Jadeite launched himself up toward Grandfather Hino, grabbing him and disappearing in the same instant. Seconds later he had returned to Mars' side, but she was blown back by a wave of yellow energy. He caught the edge of it and was knocked to the ground.

He raised his hands from where he crouched and the dragon they had all seen a few days before flew from his fingertips. It took out two of the Youma, the green and the red, and Jupiter let out a sigh. It could be done then. Two piles of dust, but there were more than a dozen Youma. They all began to launch their attacks.

Makoto threw all her frustration and anger into the next bolt of lightning. It forked and took out two more of the Youma. At the same time she heard screams from inside the shrine. Minako and Kunzite had gone in, and she hoped they were able to get everyone out, but she was worried.

Her worst fears were realized when new monsters appeared. Not silent like the colored Youma. Cries of Bunbo! Boxy! Binah! Bakene! and Gesen! echoed through the night. Five of seven had been turned. Jupiter knew two had been taken to safety.

She launched herself to the side as a bunch of feathers started drawing stones to drop on her head. She threw another attack, aiming for Binah, who was doing the drawing. She couldn't believe the quiet little artist was so changed.

One by one the monsters disappeared. Then, the moment they were gone, the Youma started disappearing as well. She saw a strange man off to the side. In the center of his forehead was a stone that sparkled blue and red. It was a Dragon Fire Opal. They were rare. She wondered who he was, but then one of the Youma bowed to him.

In that instant she launched an attack at him. All her anger, fear, worry, and hopelessness she poured into the attack. He disappeared a heartbeat before it could hit him. Instead the tree he had been standing in front of cracked and split down the middle, the two halves falling in different directions, one headed right for Nephrite. She launched herself at him, throwing him out of the way at the last second.

Pain bloomed in her as it landed on her hips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Nephrite's POV***

Nephrite felt himself pushed just after he heard the cracking sound. He landed hard on his hands and knees. There were several more cracking sounds, and then a sharp cry as there was a thunderous crash. He turned, and screamed in horror. Makoto was trapped under half a tall, thick tree. He tried to reach her but couldn't. Her henshin had disappeared, and he knew something was very wrong.

He realized he was still screaming. He knew he was. But he couldn't stop. Lighting flew from his fingertips, reducing the tree to splinters. They flew through the air and he moved to gently touch Makoto. His mind screamed as loudly as his lungs. His life was wrapped up in her. There had to be something he could do.

He could tell she wasn't breathing. Her hips were crushed, her legs shattered, her spine damaged, and her head bloody. His Makoto was dead or dying.

"Help me!" he screamed, hoping someone could hear him. He couldn't even think beyond those words. He just knew it he lost her, he would die. He wouldn't want to live without her.

"Help me!" the cry was pulled from him as he rested a hand on her head. And suddenly help was there. Mars and Jadeite, Venus and Kunzite surrounded them. "Please!" His mind couldn't work.

He wished with all his heart that the Prince and Princess were there, that they could heal her for him. He screamed again, all his pain and fear filling the darkness of the shrine.

He heard a whisper in his head, telling him to hold still. It was the Princess. Another whisper, to open his heart to them, this time the Prince speaking. And then power rushed into him until he was afraid it would sweep him away. He saw the images of the two royals, sitting on a forest floor, hands clasped over their Crystals. And he trusted them.

Light sprang from his hands, resting over her head. Golden and silver sparks flew from his fingertips and leaped into the love of his life. She gasped, air filling her lungs, her body sparkling as her wounds began to knit back together, her bones healing, her skin reforming.

He kept his hands still, waiting until the sparks had finished. Then he scrambled closer and pulled her into his arms. She was unconscious, but breathing.

"Thank you!" Now he was screaming in joy. "Thank you!" He knew now, for sure, that the Prince and Princess were alive. "Thank you!"

He wept over her, his tears falling on her face as he rocked forward and back.

"They saved her," he whispered. "They saved her!" His throat was raw, his voice coming out in a croak. "They saved her." 

He had felt it. All that raw power, pouring through him and into Makoto. His Prince and Princess, wherever they were, had heard his plea. They had given her a second chance. He didn't know how they had done it. Didn't care how they had done it.

If they could heal her, they could find their way home. They could do anything. His faith in both of them had increased a million fold, and he wept in joy and gratitude. He knew what it must have taken out of both of them to push their power to him, when they were so far away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Nephrite could not be convinced to put Makoto down, even long enough for Ami to scan her, so she was forced to do so while she was in his arms. It obviously made the work harder but Kunzite didn't hear a single word of complaint. She ran several scans over the course of the next few hours, but all of them came back registering her in perfect health.

But there was secret smile on Ami's face. He wondered what that was all about. He decided it could wait. Right now they had a bunch of people in a small one bedroom apartment. Too many of the Crystal Carriers knew where they went to school, or even where they lived.

The occasional mutters of, "thank you," and "they saved her," still fell from Nephrite's lips. The man had nearly lost his Soul-Bonded. Kunzite had the sudden image of Minako's lifeless body and knew the pain. Makoto had been dead. They all knew it.

He finally convinced Nephrite to tell them what had happened and was shocked when he claimed to have seen and heard the Prince and Princess in his mind before the sparks had flown from him and into Makoto.

Jadeite had gone out a few minutes before to collect all of their work from school. Kunzite had thought it should wait, but the young man was obviously distraught. Their friend had nearly died.

Shingo was pacing, both the cats on his shoulders. He stopped and looked at Setsuna and Haruki. Then started pacing again. Then stopped. It was beginning to drive Kunzite crazy.

"What's up Shingo?"

"We need the other Outer Senshi." The boy looked him in the eyes. "The Queen said we needed them. I think the three of us should go find them."

"I have an address for two of them," Ami offered.

"Go," Kunzite said. "But watch your backs and stay together."

Shingo bowed and turned to the others. Ami sent the information to their communicators. Shingo thanked her and met Haruki and Setsuna in the middle of the floor. A second later the three of them had disappeared with a single flash of light, the cats still on Shingo's shoulder.

Kunzite sighed in relief.

"Do you think it's safe to go to the command center? No one knows how to get in there. Even Ryo was transported in and out. He doesn't know how to find the entrance."

"No. They obviously have the ability to transport themselves too. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt."

"Okay." Ami sighed.

Kunzite sighed. Ami and Zo had programs running. They could access them through the Mercury Computer or the one Zoicite had been given. Ami had told them could also shut down everything with the touch of one button, and if her alarms went off she would. She couldn't take any chances. There was too much information that would be valuable to the enemy. If she had to she would wipe the system even.

He really hoped it didn't come to that.

"Motoki, is the arcade even open?"

"No, and I sent Unazuki to my grandparents house the moment all this started. I didn't want to take the chance someone would use her to get to us." Reika was sitting in his lap on the couch.

Minako brought out a tray of snacks and put it in the center of the little table. "Just eat whatever, whenever," she said. "Ami, Zoicite, you should probably try to get a nap now."

"Can you keep an eye on the computer? If the screen lights red, press the button on the left side. If it turns black press it again to wipe the system."

Minako nodded.

Grandfather Hino and Rei sat on either side of a taper candle, both staring at the flame. Kunzite knew they were searching for any threats. He was unsure exactly how it worked, but knew Jadeite was learning the art of reading the fire as well.

Kunzite checked the time. It was hardly past noon, and it felt as though they'd been up for days. He wondered how long it would be before Makoto woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Setsuna's POV***

She felt nervous. She'd never been very good at making friends, and the past twenty-four hours had been insane. She almost felt guilty involving anyone else. She stood behind Shingo. The boy was gregarious and open, just like Haruki and the Princess. She had memories of the Princess. A beautiful girl with hair of spun gold who was kind to everyone she met. Quiet, but welcoming and generous.

Mostly though, her mind was still overwhelmed with the remembrance of Haruki in her past life, and the feelings he was already stirring in her since they'd met in this one. She wasn't ready for a Soul-Bond or anything, but as she glanced at him, she thought it would be wonderful if he asked her on a date.

It was Shingo who knocked, a happy sound. His mood had greatly improved after Nephrite had explained what happened. And now that they weren't in her crowded apartment anymore he seemed even happier.

The door opened a moment later and a tall woman with short blonde hair stood in front of them. She was wearing tan slacks and a men's button up shirt.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi Haruka!" Shingo said. "We were wondering if we could talk to you for a moment." He grinned. "We're uh... like you, if you understand my meaning."

"Like me? Oh! Like me!" She opened the door even wider. "Come on in! Michiru already found me a couple weeks ago. She's actually supposed to be here in about twenty minutes."

They stopped in the genkan and removed their shoes. It wasn't always possible for them to do so, but especially on a first meeting, showing respect was important. There were more than a dozen sets of guest slippers. Obviously she had a lot of guests.

"I want to warn you," Setsuna started before they even sat. "The uh, cats, well they talk."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, as Luna and Artemis leaped down and settled onto a chair together. They all joined them, sitting in a large living room.

"Talking cats. Huh." She looked pointedly at the felines.

"I'm Luna," the small black cat spoke. "This is Artemis."

"Hi!" the white cat said.

"Uh, hi."

"So how did you find me?" Haruka asked. "I've been trying to find the other Senshi for weeks, but I have no idea where to look."

"Well, it's a combination of things. We have parts of our memories. The Inner Senshi have theirs fully restored now. Plus we have the Command Center, and the Princess' father works at a newspaper. Put all of that together and it wasn't too hard. We still don't know where Hotaru is, but I have a feeling we will find her soon." Setsuna smiled.

"Princess? Hotaru? Memories?" Haruka laughed. She ran a hand through her hair. "I think you'll have to start at the..." she cut off as a knock sounded at her door. "Hold on."

She moved back to the genkan and opened the door. A young woman with aqua hair stepped inside. She was gorgeous, and graceful, wearing a dress that nearly matched her hair.

"Hey, there are more of us," Haruka said as the other girl took off her shoes. "Come on in and meet them. They were just about to explain some things to me. Oh, and the cats talk."

Michiru laughed. "Talking cats?"

"Well, they're aliens," Shingo explained as the two of them moved back into the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

He heard someone crying. He wasn't sure who it was, but there was someone. Someone very close, and very young. He moved into an alley and the sound grew louder. He walked slowly, his footfalls quiet, but still loud enough to be heard. The sobs cut off.

"It's okay," he said gently, unsure where to look. "If you need help come on out and I can help you."

There was another sniffle. He turned toward the sound and saw a boy. He appeared to be around seven years old. He moved closer, slowly, holding on hand palm up.

"Hi," he said when he could see the boy clearly. He knelt down on the concrete. "My name is Jadeite, but you can call me Jed if you want." He looked the boy over carefully. His clothes appeared to be from a temple somewhere. They had probably once been clean and well mended. Now they were rags. "Do you need help?"

Suddenly he found his arms full of little boy. Short blonde hair tickled his neck as the boy squeezed him tightly. He wrapped his arms around him gently and hugged him. There were more sobs and his shirt grew damp with the child's tears.

"Hey, hey," he whispered. "It's okay. I've got you." He patted the boy's back and stood carefully. "What's your name little man?"

"Takeo. Kaneko Takeo"

"Are you lost? Do you have somewhere to go? Who takes care of you?"

"They all died when the monsters came," the boy whispered.

"When was this?"

"Three days ago. I was afraid, and I closed my eyes, and then I was in this place, on a street and no one would believe me."

"Where were you before?"

"I don't know the name of the place I liveded. I was in the shrine cause I didn't have parents. The priest and the miko cared for me, but they all died. They went after the priest. They said they wanted... something."

Jadeite thought quickly. Obviously the Youma had gone after priests, not knowing where Grandfather Hino was. They must know something about each of the Carriers. And if the boy had closed his eyes and transported himself to safety, it was a good bet he had powers. He needed to get the child to Rei.

"I can take you somewhere safe. Would you like that?"

The boy nodded. Jadeite spun on his heel and appeared in Setsuna's apartment. Rei instantly stood and came forward, her grandfather moving just as quickly.

"Is he okay?" Rei asked, and as soon as the boy saw her he launched himself into her arms as though he would never let go. Jadeite realized she was wearing her miko robes. Grandfather Hino was also wearing his traditional robes. Perhaps that would be a help to the child.

Jadeite repeated what the boy had told him, stressing the important parts. Rei nodded, rubbing the child's back.

"Can you get him some clean clothing? I'm going to give him a bath. Grandfather, could you perhaps make him something to eat?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

She was warm. She'd always wondered if heaven was warm. It appeared it was. And it was comfortable, like arms holding her. And it smelled good, like Nephrite. She sighed, grateful that heaven was his arms.

Then she felt his lips on her forehead. And blinked. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see Nephrite staring down at her.

"Hey Mako-chan," he whispered, and kissed her forehead again.

"Did you die too? I thought I saved you." She frowned.

A chuckle came from somewhere nearby, but it wasn't Nephrite. He was frowning. That didn't make sense. She turned her head weakly. Jadeite was sitting on a stool holding a little boy. She wondered just how many people had died.

Then it occurred to her, heaven probably wouldn't look like a tiny apartment stuffed with people. The little boy blinked and stared at her.

"Hi," she whispered.

He waved.

She turned her head again, looking up at Nephrite. "What happened?"

Her big strong man sobbed and clutched her tighter for a moment. "You died." He paused for a moment, swallowing. "Mamoru and Usagi saved you. I saw them in my head, and they told me what to do. And then there were beautiful lights and you got better." His hands tightened further. "I almost lost you." He started crying in earnest, and Makoto tried to reach up and touch his cheek.

Her hand didn't want to work. It took all her strength to lift it. When she reached his face he grabbed her hand and held it there.

"I'm here," she told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

A bathed and fed Takeo was sleeping on her. She stared down at the sunny blonde hair. The child couldn't stand to lose sight of her. He would go to her grandfather, or to Jadeite, but so far he wouldn't go near anyone else unless he was in her arms. He had been through something horrible, and needed the comfort of the familiar.

The little one had already worked himself into her heart. She adored him. His little smile when she spoke to him. The way his hand had a grip of some of her hair in his sleep. The little snuffling snores that were an after effect of his tears earlier.

She wondered where his parents were, and how long he'd been on his own before the priest at his old shrine had taken him in. Concerned for him, she considered the possibility that he might have a subspace pocket like her own. All the guys had them too, so it stood to reason. She decided she would ask him in the morning.

She was thankful the chair reclined so far. She was feeling sleepy herself. Jadeite, who was already snoring to her side, wrapped an arm over her and Takeo. Across the room Minako turned the main light off, leaving just one small lamp on. She nodded her thanks and smiled.

"I've got this watch," Minako whispered. Rei had given her time to nap that afternoon, and was grateful she had time to sleep herself.

She looked over to where Nephrite lay sleeping, Makoto sprawled on top of him. She'd only been awake a few minutes before she'd gone back into a deep slumber. She would need time. Some of that healing energy had probably come from her, and some from Nephrite. Rei hadn't even had a chance to find a spot to hide and cry yet. She really needed the release. She'd almost lost one of her best friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

They had been talking for what seemed like years. After explaining everything that had happened Luna had restored what she could of Haruka and Michiru's memories. Artemis had given them new communicators as well, and they now had a way to get in touch with them. They had agreed to join the search, and more importantly, the fight.

It was late now, and they had one more to find. He decided he needed to get Shingo home to sleep. "Hey, we had to miss school today because of the attack and it's almost eleven. Can we meet you two after school tomorrow?"

"Sure," Haruka said. "I'll look into it a bit tonight. The name Tomae Hotaru sounds familiar."

The three of them stood, and said goodbye. They moved to an open space. Luna and Artemis jumped up onto Shingo's shoulders, and the three of them held hands. Haruki led the teleport, bringing them to Setsuna's apartment. It was crowded with sleeping people, but it was her home. On the floor, in a sleeping bag, Motoki was wrapped around Reika. Grandfather Hino was sleeping on a cot. Rei, Jadeite and a little boy he didn't recognize were curled together in a recliner. Nephrite and Makoto were sprawled on the couch. Ami and Zoicite were cuddled on the smaller loveseat.

Minako and Kunzite were sitting at stools at the kitchen counter, talking quietly when they arrived. Both turned and Minako waved at them.

"I take it everything went well," Kunzite said, his voice barely a whisper.

"It did. We met Michiru and Haruka." Shingo said, also whispering, and moved closer to the two at the counter. Haruki was thankful for a moment.

Setsuna smiled as he turned to her. "Hey," he said, his tone quiet. "Would you mind maybe hanging out with me sometime tomorrow? Either before school, or maybe after we find Hotaru?"

She smiled again. "I think I'd like that very much." She took a step forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I want to get to know you," she admitted.

"Me too. I have to take the young one home. Do you mind if I come early? Maybe we can go get some coffee?"

"Sure."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek as well before grabbing Shingo and transporting them home.


	26. October 25: Hotaru

***Haruki's POV***

Haruki woke before his alarm again. He'd had another dream of Usagi and Mamoru. They were lying on a strange bed inside a little shelter made of large leaves and vines. They had both been pale with exhaustion, and it was obvious, at least to him, that it was the result of what they had done the day before.

He dressed in his school uniform quickly. Ami and Zoicite were the only two staying out for the day, but he worried about having so few people as protection. It made sense to have at least four people to protect them Two Senshi, two Shitennou. He decided to bring it up when he got to Setsuna's apartment. Something told him today was important.

He walked down the stairs. His uncle was sitting at the table with the newspaper. "Hey Uncle Kenji," he said, trying to be quiet. He grabbed his travel mug and filled it, then added the last to his uncle's cup before starting a new pot.

"Good Morning Haruki. I have the information on Hotaru you asked for."

Haruki finished what he was doing before he sat at the table. There was a file folder sitting at his place and he opened it to see dozens of news clippings. Most of them were about the girl's father. But there were a few that spoke of a girl being carried out of the building by a green haired woman just before the fire started in the lab.

The woman had gone back for the scientist and gotten him almost out before the blast had hit. He'd been injured, but survived. His lower leg had been crushed it seemed by fallen debris. The girl had run for the building when the blast stopped and she and the green haired stranger had dragged the man out of danger. Moments later the woman had disappeared.

Haruki knew he and Shingo had been right. They'd talked about it a few times. Setsuna had been using the Door of Time before she'd known who she was. She hadn't even known she was doing it most likely. It was amazing. He probably would have been dead if she hadn't done it. In fact, it was more than likely.

The clippings showed him that her father had a small research laboratory on the other side of the city, but it was doing poorly and the man had been saying crazy things for the past few months apparently. They were considering locking him up for the safety of others, and there was talk of putting Hotaru in an orphanage.

Well, he wasn't about to let that happen.

He gathered everything together. He'd take it with him when he saw Setsuna. He put it back in the folder and slipped that in his school bag. He stood to make food for lunch for himself and Shingo. It would make the morning easier on his aunt, and while he was at it, he could grab something for breakfast. He wasn't really up to cooking, so he grabbed a banana. He pulled the things out of the fridge and packed the bento boxes.

"Uncle Kenji?"

"Hmm?" his uncle sounded distracted.

"I wanted to tell you about yesterday. We didn't have a chance to see you when we got home. It was a bit late."

Kenji folded the paper and put it down, giving Haruki his full attention.

"So, Makoto got hurt pretty badly. When I say badly, I mean I think she was actually dead for a little while. Nephrite started screaming for help and thought about Usagi and Mamoru. I guess he saw and heard them telling him what to do, and suddenly their powers were coming out of his hands. He was able to heal Makoto. He has no healing abilities of his own. It was silver and gold. Usagi and Mamoru's colors."

"So they're out there somewhere, okay?" Kenji asked hopefully.

"Yes. We've all been dreaming of them in a forest, walking. Ami's hacked every satellite on the planet I think. But I don't actually think they're here. I think they're somewhere... else. Not another planet. Maybe another dimension. I don't know. But if they figured out how to heal someone when they were no where near them, then I'm sure they can find their way home. I'm sure of it. I think there's something they have to do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I really don't. But it gave me hope, and I wanted to share."

"So Makoto is okay now?"

"Yeah. She slept all day though. Nephrite wouldn't put her down for a second. I don't think he even went to the bathroom. He just wouldn't let her go. It was... hard to see."

"I can imagine. If it was Ikuko..." Kenji shuddered. "I think I'd die."

Haruki nodded. "I think I understand what you mean. I've only just met my soulmate, and already I can't imagine the world without her in it."

"You met your soulmate?" Ikuko asked from the doorway.

Haruki nodded. "Setsuna. Sailor Pluto." He smiled. "She's gorgeous, and really smart. I think she'll be a scientist. She's funny too, but really shy. I get the feeling she hasn't really got many friends. She needs Usagi."

The three of them laughed.

"Anyways, I'm going to meet her and go for coffee before school. I won't be taking Shingo today. Please remind him not to try teleporting on his own yet."

"I will," Ikuko said and walked over to hug him. "Setsuna sounds wonderful. I expect your to bring her for dinner the moment things calm down."

"Consider it done," Haruki promised. He stepped back, grabbed his bento box and his school bag and transported himself into Setsuna's living room.

Setsuna was dressed and ready when he arrived. She looked beautiful. Her school uniform was black and white, the skirt much shorter than the ones worn by the girls at his high school. She was smiling at him.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning!" he answered enthusiastically. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I suppose." She moved forward and he bent to kiss her cheek before he transported them to an alley beside the coffee shop close to her school.

"Talked to my aunt and uncle this morning. Filled them in on everything that's been happening." They made their way to the door of the coffee shop. "They would really like it if you came for dinner after everything gets settled. They're really nice. I'd like to wait until Usagi is back though, if you don't mind."

"I think I'd prefer it that way. The whole family should be there. I really want to see if she and Mamoru are different than Serenity and Endymion. Shingo is a bit louder, less reserved."

"Usagi is louder, and apparently Mamoru is quieter. But you'll see what I mean when they get back." He pointed to a table. "How bout there?" She nodded and the went towards it.

A waitress arrived at the table the moment they were settled. They ordered and continued talking about normal things, school and future career possibilities, and everything ordinary. It was nice. He liked her dry sarcasm. She made him smile.

She was far quieter than he was. But he knew Mamoru was quiet in this life too, and apparently they made an incredible pair. He wanted to see that. Haruki knew he could be loud and boisterous. His father often complained he could knock the walls down with his voice.

He walked her to school to prolong their time together. He kissed her on the cheek when they parted at the gate. He turned the moment she disappeared through the door and pulled his travel mug out of his subspace pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

Finding Hotaru was the only thing on Shingo's mind as he waited for Haruki. School had seemed to take forever. Even his worry for his sister had paled in comparison to seeing the girl he'd once loved again. He wasn't sure how she would react to him. As he'd been walking that morning his mind had wandered to her short black hair and purple eyes. Her skin had always been very pale.

He stood when Haruki and Setsuna arrived. They were holding hands. Shingo couldn't hide his smile. He was happy for the two of them. Now he wanted to see Hotaru.

"Where are Artemis and Luna?" he asked when he didn't see the two cats.

"Here," said a voice and Shingo turned to see Haruka and Michiru coming from the other direction. "Hey Shingo!"

"Hey Haruka! Hey Michiru!" Shingo waved happily. He'd though they would be meeting them later, but obviously plans had changed while he was in class.

He liked the two of them. Michiru seemed to be sweet and kind, and very graceful. Haruka was a bit wild and active. She seemed to like Shingo, but occasionally she gave strange looks to Haruki, and he couldn't figure out why.

He moved forward to meet all of them and the group continued walking, together now, toward an alley. Once they were inside Haruki paused. He pulled out a file folder and peered at one of the papers inside.

"Her school lets out a bit earlier than yours, so she should just be getting home right now." Haruki started.

They joined hands and teleported, finding themselves in another alley. When Shingo moved to the mouth of it he saw her walking toward a small white house that looked as if it hadn't been kept up in a long time. He moved ahead of the others, running across the street towards her and stopped in front of her.

When she met his eyes a moment later he realized his mouth no longer worked properly. He opened it to speak, but no sound came out. He tried again. Hotaru shook her head and tried to walk around him.

"Wait!" came from Setsuna. "Please."

"He's just shy," Haruki lied.

Shingo could only stare. She was more beautiful than he had remembered. He tried again and again to speak, but no words escaped him. It occurred to him that he had been laughing inwardly at Haruki when he'd been in the same predicament. He groaned inwardly and cleared his throat.

He closed his eyes and bowed. "Hello. My name is Tsukino Shingo, and I would like to be your friend."

When he stood and opened his eyes the girls purple eyes were focused on him. She had tilted her head to one side in question. "My friend?" she asked. "Mine?" She paused. "Is this some sort of prank?"

Artemis jumped onto Shingo's shoulder. "I think we have to do this backwards," he whispered and the crescent on his forehead glowed briefly."

There was a long moment of silence when the glowing stopped. "Tsukiyomi?" the girl asked questioningly.

"It's... uh... Shingo in this life," he said. "I guess they hid me and my sister and cousin, and the Earth Prince."

"But it's you," she whispered and her hand came out. She poked him, hard, in the shoulder. "You're real."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Huh."

"Did you want to come to my place?" Haruka asked. "We can all talk."

"Um, sure, but let me check on my father first. Come with me... Shingo?" His name was obviously new to her. She seemed unsure of calling him that.

"Alright." The rest of the group stayed out by the broken fence as he followed her down the worn path and into the ramshackle house.

"My father hasn't been to work in a couple of days. He's been feeling strange." Hotaru explained. "I don't know what's wrong, but he's been talking to someone who isn't there."

Shingo could hear a man muttering something in another room as they walked into the kitchen. He followed Hotaru into a small office, where a man with glasses was sitting at a desk, bent over looking at what appeared to be a jewelers loupe with a kaleidoscope lens on it.

"... want to do it," he was saying. There were more unintelligible words and then "... hurt her. She's my daughter. She trusts me."

Shingo looked at Hotaru who shrugged. As soon as her father saw her he lunged forward and grabbed her arm, beginning to drag her towards a strange machine in the corner of the room.

Startled, Shingo grabbed her around the waist and refused to let go. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Treatment!" the man muttered. "Gotta get her ready. Mistress 9," he continued a moment later.

Hotaru gave him a panicked look and he pressed the panic button on his communicator. He heard the door slam and Haruki and the others rushed in. They pulled Hotaru away from her father and Setsuna helped the older man sit down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Michiru's POV***

She held tightly to Haruka's hand. Michiru had felt the connection with the other young woman even before they'd had parts of their memory restored, but now she felt closer than ever. She looked around the large living room. The two cats were on the back of one chair. Hotaru and Shingo sat together, his arm around her shoulder, and Setsuna and Haruki were close together talking quietly.

"Do you think he'll get better?" Hotaru asked suddenly, sniffling again.

"I'm not sure he's actually sick," Michiru told her. "There was something about what he was saying..." She couldn't figure out exactly what it was she was trying to say.

"I felt it too," Haruka said.

"Me too," Setsuna added.

"It was as though there was something that should already have happened," Haruki said a moment later. "As though I expected something to happen."

Shingo nodded, his arm still tightly wrapped around the girl. She wasn't really crying anymore, and had leaned against the him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"When Usagi gets back, I think maybe she can heal him. The Silver Crystal works on the mind."

"But until then you are staying with us." Haruka smiled. "We wont let anything happen to you." She squeezed Michiru's hand once and she squeezed back. Something about the girl called to her, as though she was supposed to be with them.

"Will he be okay in the hospital place?" Hotaru asked.

"I think he will," Setsuna said, and she moved to kneel in front of Hotaru. "We can check on him though, and if he doesn't do well, we can take him somewhere else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

The communicator started beeping. It was just after ten in the evening. She lifted her head as she pressed the button. "What have we got?" She sat up. Takeo mumbled in his sleep. Jadeite was already standing.

"I'm bringing him to the Tsukino's," he whispered and picked up the sleeping child. A second later he disappeared.

"Youma," Nephrite said, panting. "We are..." he paused and she saw a flash of light in the screen. "... heavily outnumbered."

"We will be there in a second. Punch in your location if you can. I'll get the others." She ended the call and lifted her transformation pen.

A minute later she became Mars. She looked around the room. Obviously Minako and Kunzite were already out there with Nephrite and Makoto. Ami and Zoicite were watching her carefully.

"Maybe we should call the Outers and get them to move these guys to somewhere safe." 

They needed help. They couldn't protect her Grandfather and Reika and also be there for the battle. Something in her said this was a trap. Something was wrong. Otherwise why would they be drawn out. They couldn't bring the two of them to a battle. And Motoki wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She sighed. Jadeite reappeared with Shingo and Haruki.

"These guys are going to help. They have an idea of where to take them, and they called the Outers. You and I can go now, Zo and Ami can stay until the Outers get here."

Jadeite grabbed her and transported to the battle. A moment later they were throwing themselves behind a car to avoid a blast of energy. Several Youma were busily destroying property around them, and most of the buildings were apartments or small local stores for food.

Jadeite stood and launched a Fire Dragon Attack and Mars concentrated her Burning Mandala on three of the Youma. When the flames were gone five of the creatures were piles of dust on the ground.

She heard a strange cry of "Binah!" and a stone hit her shoulder. Jadeite dragged her to one side and stood protectively over her.

Her left arm felt useless, but she could still throw an attack with her right. Instead of her normal attacks however she focused her mind, bringing the Great Fire into focus in her head. She changed the fire in her mind so that it would damage nothing but enemies and screamed "Fire Wall."

A blast from her hand rose a gentle warmth around her. The flame rose into a tall barrier more than ten feet high, and it raced across the street. Seven Youma disappeared, but the man with the strange stone on his forehead lifted a hand. A portal appeared and half a dozen more came through. She focused her attacks on him after that, but the Youma threw themselves in front of him rather than let him be hit.

Then the man disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

He trudged up the steps to the apartment building, frustrated and annoyed. He should have asked one of the guys to go with him. Why he'd had to walk to the store himself he couldn't understand. He just hadn't thought of it.

When he arrived, the apartment was empty. Until he called out for Reika. A man appeared. Motoki couldn't really see his face very well except for a stone in the center of his forehead. It was red and blue, sparkling with dozens of different colors.

Motoki pressed the distress signal on his communicator.

"Where would they run?" asked the strange man.

Motoki shook his head. "I don't know. I... I wasn't here when the left."

"No matter," he said, and smiled. "We've found them." He stepped forward, cocking his head to one side. "You are irrelevant." He lifted a hand a Youma appeared, a strange shimmery orange color and stepped toward him.

A hand landed on his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

As soon as they had transported Haruki felt it. It was a trap. He wanted to do another jump but before he could flashes of energy flooded them. He was knocked back, Shingo landing painfully on top of him. They were in the park closest to Shingo's school. A place they never frequented. But when he heard the cry of "Bunbo," he understood. Ryo had the ability to see the future, which meant the monster he turned into did as well.

Three Youma continued to attack while two others moved forward. One grabbed Reika, but Grandfather Hino had leaped into a tree the moment they'd landed. He had no idea how he'd known, but the guy was leaping from branch to branch now.

Haruki gasped for breath, realizing the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Setsuna?" Michiru's voice came out of the darkness. "She's hurt!"

He scrambled up, Shingo falling to the side, coughing.

"Setsuna?" He moved to her side. She was breathing shallowly, and there was a gash on her shoulder. It took him a moment to realize there was a piece of a tree branch in her abdomen.

Michiru disappeared after Haruka, who must have chased Grandfather Hino and the Youma who had gone after him.

Shingo was next to him, still coughing as he leaned over Setsuna. Hotaru seemed to be thinking deeply about something and a moment later she pulled on Shingo's arm.

The two whispered for a moment and disappeared.

Worried now, he reached out and pulled the piece of wood out of Setsuna's belly. Then he sent red orange and yellow sparks into her without knowing exactly what he was doing. He'd never healed anyone before, not in his past life, and not in this one. But he watched as her wounds closed.

A man's voice sounded behind him. "Where have they gone boy?"

Haruki didn't even turn. He settled his hand on Setsuna's shoulder and teleported away.


	27. October 26: Battles

***Shingo's POV***

His chest hurt. He'd been knocked backwards into Haruki and the wind had been knocked out of both of them. He heard Sailor Neptune calling out for Sailor Pluto and rolled just as Sun Knight stood. He watched his scramble to her, coughing.

As soon as he stood he heard a voice. "They forgot Motoki," Sailor Saturn whispered in his ear. Blue Moon Knight gasped and took her hand. He closed his eyes and focused on where he wanted to be. Setsuna's living room. He pictured it as best as he could remember and took a step forward.

When he opened his eyes he saw Motoki, but there was a Youma advancing on him. A man with a stone on his forehead was moving to stand behind him. Without thought, his hand came up and his mouth opened.

"Blue Moon Shine!" he yelled.

The room filled with brilliant blue light as a sword appeared in his hand. The Youma faded into dust, and the strange man took a step back, hand over his face, and disappeared. Motoki sagged, nearly falling to his knees.

"Come on," Saturn moved forward and grabbed Motoki's hand. "Your house," she turned and whispered to him.

He closed his eyes and pictured his living room. The next moment they were standing in front of his father.

"Dad, can you stay with Motoki? We have to try and rescue Reika."

"You'd better be careful son," Kenji said, frowning. "We've got Takeo upstairs in Usagi's room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

The only safe place Haruki could think of was his aunt and uncle's house. He found himself on the floor of the living room, which was somehow already crowded. Motoki, Shingo, and Hotaru were already there. Shingo had become the Blue Moon Knight, and Hotaru was henshined into Sailor Saturn.

He helped Setsuna to the couch. She was still not perfectly healed, but the worst of her injuries were gone. His aunt and uncle moved out into the kitchen, probably to start working on some snacks, while Shingo and Hotaru moved out of the way. Motoki was wringing his hands, obviously worried about Reika.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry Motoki, it was an ambush. They took her. But Grandfather Hino is on the run, and if anyone can get away, it's him. We still have a chance."

"They were at the apartment when I got back. I shouldn't have left. We could have taken them to my place."

Haruki sighed, "I don't think it would have done any good. Ryo could see the future, remember?"

"I forgot that." Motoki frowned and covered his face with his hands. "But that means... they'll know where the old man is going and catch him."

There was a long moment of silence as Haruki tried to figure out what to do. He wasn't sure what the right course of action was. He sent a signal out to Kunzite and the others, letting them know that Setsuna's apartment had been compromised, and that there had been an attack when they'd moved the Carriers.

He hoped Grandfather Hino was alright.

Perhaps when the Youma battle was over, and the others arrived, someone could tell him what to do because he was at a loss. He really wished Usagi and Mamoru had returned. They would have figured something out, possibly even just healed the Carriers and taken the crystals themselves. He wasn't sure, but he knew they would have done something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

The flames died out and many of the Youma were gone, but the three that remained were between himself and Venus. Mercury and Zoicite had appeared behind him, but there was no way he could get to his Soul-Bonded, his wife, unless he teleported. He sent a nod to Zoicite and disappeared, appearing a second later behind the Senshi with long blonde hair. Just as he stepped behind her a blast of energy flew at them. He wrapped an arm around her and turned, taking the hit on his back.

It hurt, but it wasn't enough to drop him. He'd moved far enough out of the way, so what he felt was a burning pain along his back and shoulders. Venus turned in his arms and over his shoulder threw her Crescent Beam attack. By the time he'd turned back to the creatures, one more had disappeared.

He motioned Nephrite and Jupiter to the top of a building to make sure there were no more sneaking up on them, and moved forward, prepared to strike again. The two disappeared, and he couldn't even make them out. He was unsure which building they had gone to, until he saw a lightning strike and a cloud of dust fell from a building just above Mars and Jadeite.

Mercury and Zoicite closed together. He stood behind her and they lifted their hands. A circle of sharp icicles flew from them and the last two Youma floated, as dust, on the air for a moment before settling to the ground.

He ran then, moving toward Mars, who he knew was injured. A message came in on the communicator, telling them to go to the Tsukino's house and that Setsuna's apartment had been compromised. Kunzite growled. Usagi would not be happy if her parents got hurt. It was bad enough Shingo had been involved already.

The others crowded around him. Jadeite lifted Mars, and a moment later the six of them found themselves in a crowded living room. He knew Jupiter and Nephrite would be there shortly and told everyone to back up and give them space. Leaving them to stand over the street had been the only option, and he was glad he'd done it.

There was a small flash and they stepped into the room.

"Good thinking Kun," Nephrite said.

"Guys, someone needs to get out there and help Uranus and Neptune. Grandfather Hino is on the run, but I don't know how long he can stay out of their reach." Sun Knight disappeared and Haruki motioned Jadeite to put Rei on the ground. "Give me a sec. I can heal her. It's a bit crude. Not as good as Mamoru can do."

There was a spark of shifting flame colored lights, and Mars gasped as she was healed.

Kunzite nodded to Venus and the others and they disappeared into the night. They raced off into the darkness. Either Neptune or Uranus had sent a transmission beacon and they followed it, the blinking arrow on the screens of their communicators to show them the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruka's POV***

She leaped after the old man, hoping to stay close enough to protect him. As sailor Uranus she was faster and stronger than when she was Haruka, but the short guy was deceptively fast. He leaped from tree to tree, sometimes hopping down and running across open space.

She caught up with him near a stream, and turned to throw an attack as two Youma approached.

"World Shaking!" she yelled, holding up one hand. The attack glowed, round like a planet, and then sunk deep, forcing it's way toward the green and orange creatures. From what she understood the man who was creating them could make more appear, seemingly out of nowhere, quite rapidly.

The two in front of her disappeared, but there was a short scream behind her, and then she was thrown forwards, the old man knocking her out of the way of an attack from the rear. She rolled with him, then stood as quickly as she could to face any new enemies.

She saw Sailor Neptune running forward. Her soulmate couldn't see a red Youma behind her and Uranus screamed for her to duck before a new scream emerged from her throat. A sword had appeared in her hand and her mouth uttered "Space Sword Blast," before she was even conscious of speaking. A beam of light emerged and caught the Youma.

More and more were appearing. She had no idea how long or far they had run, but she knew there was little hope of them getting out of the situation with the old man unless there was a miracle.

A strange man with a red and blue shimmering stone on his forehead approached. The stone caught the light of a lamp along the path, and Uranus was unsure what to do. She watched as Sailor Neptune rose.

"Deep Submerge!" came the cry from her lips, and a wave of water appeared. it did nothing to the man. He didn't so much as stumble as he reached Uranus and the priest.

"World Shaking!" Uranus cried out, but the attack seemed to fizzle away.

The man reached out a hand and a light appeared as he pointed something towards the old man's chest. The priest screamed, holding his chest, and then his face firmed and he pulled both hands down in a swift motion. There was a flash of light and a wave of energy pushed the man back several steps. Around the priest there was a nimbus of light for a moment, and then it faded.

A moment later they were surrounded. All around them the Sailor Senshi and the Shitennou began to appear. Mars ran forward and pulled her grandfather behind her. Uranus couldn't help but be impressed by the wave of flame she threw without a word. Something had changed in the girl already, and she thought it had to do with her grandfather.

"You can't have him," she said to the man on the ground. His stone glittered in the light as he rose to his feet.

"You can't keep him hidden forever. How many more have to be hurt before you just let him go?"

Mars growled. "As if you wont hurt more the moment we do!"

While she spoke Jadeite had moved up behind the old man and in a flash they were gone.

The man with the stone laughed. "I'll just find him again," he said, still laughing. And then he disappeared. The Youma were gone when Uranus looked around.

"Who the hell was that?" she asked, not expecting an answer. No one knew.

"Where did Jadeite take him?" Neptune asked.

"Somewhere unexpected," Mars said with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

"I think we're safe here for the moment," Jadeite said, looking around the room. They were in front of the Great Fire, and Grandfather Hino sunk to his knees in relief. He was holding his chest with one hand.

"That hurt," he admitted. "And I'm not sure I can stop another attempt."

"I understand," Jadeite answered, still watching every angle at once. "Rei and the others should be here soon. We don't want to bring danger to the Tsukino family any more than we have to."

The elderly priest nodded. "If something happens to me, take care of Rei. She'll need you."

Jadeite turned and met his eyes. "I will, but for all our sakes, I hope nothing happens."

"Promise me you'll be good to her."

"I promise. She is my everything. My Soul-Bonded, my heart, my hopes and dreams. I would die for her."

The older man snorted. "Pretty sure she'd rather have you live for her boy."

Jadeite nodded. He knew that a death in one half of a Bonded pair often led to the other's demise as well. The Queen had managed for years in their last life, only because of Serenity and Tsukiyomi. He didn't want that for Rei. He wanted her to have a long and happy life, with many children, many friends, and every dream she ever had fully achieved. And he wanted to spend that time with her.

Kunzite and Venus appeared, Mars in tow.

She released her henshin and ran for her grandfather. "Uranus said you used your powers. And they attempted to take the Crystal. How are you? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Maybe you should lay down and rest for a bit."

"I'm fine Rei, just fine. I hurt a bit, and yes, I'm a bit tired." He smiled at her. "I could use some sake and a nap," he added after a moment.

Jadeite went to the kitchen area and grabbed the sake and a few of the tiny cups used to drink it. He brought them back and poured half a cup, not wanting Grandfather Hino to be too out of it. If there was another attack, he was sure the old man could escape if he knew it was coming in time.

The man took the drink and thanked him. Mercury came out of one of the rooms dragging a futon mattress. She laid it out on the floor and Grandfather Hino lay down, and was immediately surrounded by Senshi. Jadeite smiled at the sight. Four very determined young women were guarding the man. He nodded to Kunzite.

"I'm doing a perimeter check, but I'd rather not go alone."

Kunzite nodded and followed him, leaving Nephrite and Zoicite behind to guard the entrances to the hall. They walked in silence, not sure exactly what to expect. His senses were on overdrive.

"We aren't going to school again today are we?"

"I think not. I sent the Tsukino family a message. Sailor Uranus is going to take all of them, as well as Takeo to her apartment. The address is in your communicator." Kunzite sighed. "I don't know how the boy will react if he wakes to find Rei gone."

"We can send her back to see him for a bit. I'll go with her, and the Outers can take the time to come and guard Grandfather."

"Sounds like a plan. We don't want to take the chance that they find him. I don't want to see that monster unleashed." Kunzite spoke calmly, but Jadeite shuddered at the thought. He only vaguely remembered the creature from the last battle on the moon, but it had been huge. And he'd shared the vision with Rei. He knew what it would look like.

"I wish Mamoru and Usagi were back already."

"Me too," Kunzite admitted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Hotaru's POV***

She only had a few memories of her past life, and in this life she hadn't lived very long. But that didn't mean she couldn't understand a dangerous and fragile situation when she saw one. She turned toward Shingo, who seemed a beacon of hope to her, and he patted her shoulder.

Setsuna was better, and she was grateful. Haruki was with her, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The two of them were very sweet, though it was obvious neither was sure of themselves when it came to relationships.

Ikuko sat on one of the couches, Kenji next to her, with Takeo in her arms, still sleeping. He had thrown a fit when he couldn't see Rei, but once Ikuko had taken hold of him and promised she would soon return he had calmed and eventually had fallen back to sleep.

She looked out the window. The sun was well above the horizon now as it neared midmorning. She moved toward the open kitchen and Shingo followed her. There was a bowl of fruit on the counter, but she rather hoped Michiru and Haruka would make something more substantial. They had been in the kitchen for several minutes already, discussing what to prepare, but she was very hungry now, and wanted food sooner rather than later.

Motoki was sitting at one of the stools, his arms crossed on the counter, with his head resting on them. He was still sniffling. She felt bad for him but there was nothing she could do. She was an eleven year old girl. While it was true that she was a Senshi, she was the least trained of them, and had only had her memories for a day...ish.

Shingo was her major support, though she felt close to all three of women she had met with him the day before, and to Haruki as well. But it was Shingo who constantly made sure she was okay. And she could tell, just by looking at him, that he liked her, even thought she was pretty. That made her feel good. Not many people thought she was pretty. Mostly people said she looked sickly. But she couldn't help her complexion.

With a sniff she hoisted herself onto one of the other stools. Luna and Artemis were still in the Command Center and the other Senshi and the Shittenou were at the Shrine. She didn't think it was the best idea to go back there, but sometimes people who were older forgot to listen to younger ones. And it wasn't like they were very much older than her and Shingo, but she'd noted several times when the silver haired man had just smiled and nodded as though he weren't really listening.

Michiru started the oven while Haruka mixed something in a large bowl. Curious, Hotaru leaned forward to look. Shingo saw her gaze and smiled.

"Pancakes!" he whispered with a smile. "Yes!"

"What are pancakes?" Hotaru asked, confused.

"It's an American food. My sister ate them once at a restaurant and loved them so much my mom learned how to make them. Its a batter that you sort of fry. And then you put butter and syrup on them. You can put stuff in them too, like blueberries. They are really good."

Hotaru was intrigued. She watched the process with fascination and Shingo explained what was happening the whole time. It was the most interesting breakfast she'd ever had. When the plate reached her the round layers of cooked batter were a light golden brown, and there was a pat of butter on top. Michiru set a bottle of what she assumed must be syrup in front of her and a second plate in front of Shingo.

She watched, carefully, as Shingo rubbed the butter into the food, putting some between the top pancake and the one underneath. Then he poured what appeared to be an ocean of syrup over the top. She was more cautious and only put a little on. But it sunk into the pancake quickly, so she added a little more. And then a little more.

Ten minutes after eating she found herself bouncing up and down, Shingo next to her hopping from foot to foot.

"I'm pretty sure we're witnessing Hotaru's first sugar rush," said Haruka, laughing as she ate her own pancakes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko's POV***

She heard it almost constantly, and hid her smiles. People probably didn't even know they were saying it. Probably had no clue they were uttering it out loud. But it amused her. It made her feel better too. Though she was worried, she had to admit, the constant whispers and mutters and wishes made her realize just how much they all needed her.

All day long, as the Senshi switched shifts in teams, she heard it. And it made her happy.

"I miss Usagi."

"I wish Usagi were here."

"Usagi and Mamoru would know what to do."

"Usagi, come home."

"I need Usagi."

"I want Usagi."

Everyone was saying it. She knew she had said similar things herself over the past few days. The Shitennou, and some of the Senshi muttered and cried out for Mamoru as well, but when they said Usagi's name for a moment their faces brightened, and they seemed happier. That made Ikuko very happy, and extremely proud.

Currently it was Rei who was muttering. She was rocking Takeo who'd had an enormous fit when he'd woken from his second nap to find her gone again. She and Jadeite had been forced to return. Her attentions were divided between the boy and her own grandfather. Ikuko thought it was a cute picture, seeing the boy cuddling with her, a long, thick strand of her hair wrapped several times around his hand.

Ikuko could admit, at least to herself, that she really missed when Usagi and Shingo were small and cuddled a lot. Rei seemed to have it handled, and Jadeite helped when she needed something, but still the girl was muttering about Usagi knowing how to handle kids better than her.

"She's practically a kid herself," she concluded.

Ikuko laughed. "He's acting completely normal," she explained. "From what you all told me everything he knows disappeared, and you are a miko. He was raised by Miko in the other temple. Of course he's going to cling to you."

"I'm just worried. He obviously needs me, and I think he has powers of his own..." she trailed off. "I almost forgot. Takeo can I look in your pocket?"

The boy nodded. She grabbed his hand and moved it swiftly to the side, then her hand seemed to disappear into nothingness. Ikuko watched as she pulled a box from wherever her hand had gone.

The boy shifted, moving to sit only on one leg and peered down at the box she held. It was a strange blue wood that glimmered as she shifted it. There was a hinged lid and Rei gently opened it, settling the box on the arm of the chair. Inside was a rolled paper, the same blue color as the wood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

The sun was down, the moon rising in the sky. The air was crisp and cool, and Ami was using the chill in the air to keep herself awake. Zoicite and Nephrite were inside with Grandfather Hino, who was sleeping again. He had napped on and off throughout the day. Alternately he had shown strange bursts of energy when he'd been so active they'd had difficulty keeping him inside and safe.

She sighed, staring at the moon. She wished Usagi and Mamoru were back. She knew they could have done something to heal everyone.

There was a strange laughter from inside and a moment later Grandfather Hino came running out of the shrine and jumped onto the roof. He did a somersault in mid air before landing on the ground, his arms spread wide.

A moment later there was a crack and behind him the strange man with the stone in his forehead appeared, grabbed the old man, and disappeared with another loud sound.

Ami screamed for the others, but she already knew it was too late. Grandfather Hino was gone. And before long the monster would appear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kenji's POV***

There was a shrill beeping sound. One of the communicators was going off. Everyone in the room went silent, including the little boy.

It was Haruki who pressed the button, and Ami's face appeared on the screen of his communicator.

"Grandfather Hino has been taken. The monster will be unleashed soon. We need everyone. Ask your aunt and uncle to watch Takeo and the rest of you get to the Azabu Juban Shopping District. We're picking up strange readings. Hurry!"

There were flashes of light around the room. He caught the shock and despair on Rei's face as she put the now screaming boy in his arms. He didn't want to let go of Rei, and Kenji could understand. He didn't want any of them to go. They were children. Just children. None of them should be out there battling monsters.

"I promise you Takeo, I will come back, but you have to let me go. I need to go help people. Please?" Rei begged. The boy reluctantly let go, sobbing. "Stay with Grandpa and Grandma Tsukino. They'll protect you until I get back." She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

When she stepped back she turned, and flames circled around her as she henshined into Mars. A moment later the group met in the center of the room and disappeared, and he was left with a sobbing child, a frightened wife, and two nervous talking cats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Mars was exhausted. It was closing in on midnight and the battle had raged for nearly three hours. So far the only thing they'd managed to do was anger it.

As she looked down from the top of the building, the scene looked eerily familiar. The worry and concern everyone felt for Usagi and Mamoru. The giant creature, more than any Youma she had ever imagined, topping out at three stories, with huge, thick arms and legs. Its face was a hideous amalgamation of the seven faces that had formed it.

And the powers it had were nearly unbeatable. Each of the seven Crystal Carriers had some sort of gift. Her grandfather possessed spiritual insight and the ability to read the moods of others. Reika was incredibly smart with flashes of the past. Ryo could tell the future. Crane Game Joe could move things with his mind. The Father was incredibly strong and had good aim. Yumemi could create things from her visions. While Rhett could create things to throw similar to Tuxedo Kamen.

Taking this Youma down was a frightening prospect. She had no idea how they would do it. They had struggled with any Youma when Usagi and Mamoru were not with them, and now they were faced with something much greater.

Mars gulped and lifted her hands. "Fire Soul!" she screamed, putting her will behind the words as she launched the attack. She heard similar attacks all around her, and saw most of them hit their mark, but they did almost no damage.

Venus raised one hand and made a fist before pulling the lower half of her arm to her shoulder. She knew that command.

"Mars Power!" she cried

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"PLANET ATTACK!" they all screamed at once.

The light of their attack was nearly blinding, and Mars closed her eyes for one second as it flashed, burning the after image into her retinas. Then she opened her eyes and stared as the creature staggered, stumbled, and righted itself once more.

She let out a sigh of frustration. This was not working. She wished Usagi were there. The girl could pull a plan out of thin air like no one she had ever seen.

Across the street she saw two flashes as The Sun Knight and The Keeper of Chronicles appeared. "Shimatta!" she muttered. Usagi would kill them if she learned her little brother had been in a battle.

The Sun Knight suddenly lifted his arms and screamed an attack of his own. She couldn't hear the words, but she could feel the heat. It felt like the sun had exploded in the middle of the street. The light was a golden red color and as she watched it hit the creature straight on.

The creature fell, but a moment later it managed to rise to its feet again. Frustrated and a little afraid, she pulled an Ofuda from nothingness and began her chant. Perhaps a different sort of magic was needed.

She threw the Ofuda and followed it immediately with her Burning Mandala attack. She saw Mercury raise her arms, lifting off the roof beside her as she called out a new attack "Mercury Ice Field!" and there was a rush of cold air as an ice sheet flew towards the creature.

It fell again and in that moment Sun Knight launched a second attack, this one stronger. She was temporarily blinded. But it did no good. The creature stood again, reaching for him.

The Shitennou made a chain in front of it, standing tall, cloaks billowing behind them as they took a single step forward in unison. They each held out their right hand as though holding a sword raised, but then they turned their palms toward the creature. All four shouted at once. Again she was too far to hear the words, but a great stream of energy went from man to man before hitting the creature straight on.

There was a cloud of dust and smoke that raised up to block her vision, and she prayed for the creature to be done, contained.

But when the dust settled and the smoke cleared, it still stood.

"We need Sailor Moon," she whispered.


	28. 88:88: Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Most of this chapter written to forest sounds, or to the songs Safe and Sound, by Taylor Swift and (Everything I Do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams.  
> Thanks for assistance in this chapter go to the lovely ladies of SM Crystallis, and a special thank you to Astraearose, who helped me brainstorm. You are all wonderful.

***Mamoru's POV***

His head hurt. He'd landed hard, with Usagi on top of him. He was unsure where they were. They appeared to be in a clearing, in a wooded area. It was morning. There was some sunlight above them, but it was difficult to tell if it was early morning, or late evening. He couldn't see where the sun was in the sky. Usagi hadn't moved since he'd woken, and he was worried about her.

He put a hand on her forehead and sent sparks of energy into her. She appeared to be healthy, and the baby, barely formed and only the size of a grain of rice, was fine and healthy, with no injury done. He sighed in relief. He shifted, lifting her slightly so he could sit up.

Around him he could hear birds and insects, the thump of feet from what he assumed was a rabbit, and other wildlife. There was a slight breeze shifting the branches, and the sound of running water close by. The air was perfect, warmer than it had been earlier.

He wondered which park they were in. It was clear they weren't at the scene of the battle. He was grateful for that. He wanted Usagi away from any battles until after the baby was born. He sat up fully now and lifted her into his arms, resting her bottom on his thighs.

Overhead, clouds were beginning to form, and he hoped it wouldn't rain. If it did then the two of them needed shelter until it passed. Hopefully though he'd be able to get her home before that happened. He decided to let her sleep. He rested her on the ground for a moment so he could stand and then lifted her into his arms. He stumbled once, over the uneven ground, before righting himself and paying more attention to where he was going. They must have been deep inside the park.

It hit him then, that he should contact someone on the communicator and let them know they were alright. He flipped the lid with his nose and then moved his wrist closer to the other so he could press the call button.

Nothing happened.

He tried pressing it again, wondering if it had been damaged. Again there was no reaction. Frustrated with himself for not thinking about it sooner, he decided to rest. He found a soft patch of grass and laid Usagi down before checking his communicator over. The only call button that reacted was Usagi's. He took her wrist and gently stopped the alarm before taking the communicator off her and trying the same thing with hers.

Again, the communicator she wore would only contact his. He found that strange and checked both. All the information that was loaded onto the devises was easily accessed, but he couldn't download new files or access their network. There was a bug in they system obviously and he knew he would have to have Ami check it over when he returned to Command Central.

A light drizzle began to fall. He put the communicators in his subspace pocked and picked Usagi back up. He needed to get her home, or to his apartment before the rain began in earnest. He set a brisk pace, walking carefully though the forest until he found a rough path. It wasn't paved or filled with gravel as most paths were, but was a simple dirt track.

For a long time he followed it, and as the rain grew heavier he wished for some sort of shelter. He didn't want his pregnant girlfriend out in the rain overnight. Up ahead he saw a small clearing and made for it. There was a gentle rise and at the top was a little shelter made of large, thick leaves, interwoven and spread over what appeared to be vines. He wished he had a hand free to hit his forehead. He'd forgotten he could have made her a shelter.

He strode up the little hill and made for the tiny house. It was very small. To enter he had to crouch down. But there were mats inside made of soft leaves and dandelion fluff. And there were blankets made of soft cotton to cover them both with. He laid Usagi on the mats and overlapped the blankets so he knew they would be warm before he lay beside her.

He looked around, through the opening to the forest beyond. The sky was growing dark. He put one arm around Usagi's waist and laid his head next to hers, then pulled the blankets up. In moments he had drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

When Usagi woke she was warm, in bed, cuddled against Mamoru. She smiled. There was sunlight shining down outside. There were birds singing and insects making strange noises, and a snuffling sound nearby. She opened her eyes to peek out the window.

She received a bit of a shock. Instead of a window there was an opening that led to a forest. A thick, heavily treed forest. She rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was dreaming.

"How did we get to the park?" she asked.

Mamoru groaned behind her. "Hey, you're awake."

"Where are we Mamo-chan?" she asked, unable to stop the anxiety creeping into her voice.

"A park somewhere I think. That portal took us away from the fight." Mamoru answered. "It's strange though. It felt like I walked for a good hour last night, and I only found the path and then this place."

"I don't understand. Why don't we just teleport home then?" Usagi asked, worried.

"I didn't even think of that!" Mamoru sat up suddenly. "Come on."

They moved out of the shelter and to an open patch of grass. "I remember this from our last life. It's a matter of concentrating on where we want to be and then willing ourselves there, right?"

Mamoru nodded. "Do you want to lead or do you want me to?"

"Do you mind? I really have to pee and that would break my concentration." Usagi blushed a little, but having spent time naked with him on an island, there was little hidden between them.

"Alright," he assented and closed his eyes. Their hands clasped together, they stood in the clearing. She waited for the shift for a while then peeked one eye open to look at him. His face was scrunched up in concentration, his eyes tightly closed. His mouth set in a frown.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Nothing is happening. It felt like it was about to... and then... nothing." He sighed. Lets take a bathroom break and try again.

Once they had both returned Mamoru tried again, and then asked her to try. He was right. When she closed her eyes and pictured her bedroom there was an instant when she felt a shift, and then it stopped. They couldn't get there. She tried again and again. It was no use.

Then she decided to try something else. She opened her eyes and looked around. "I'm going to try to move us to the other side of the little house thing," she said. He opened his eyes and looked at her, then nodded.

Again they closed their eyes, hands clasped together, and she pictured the other side of the hilltop. There was a slight shift in perception, and then they were there. As though they had just stepped over.

"We can teleport," she muttered. "We just can't teleport home," she concluded.

"Okay, so then the question is, where are we?" Mamoru asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

They'd been walking for a long time. He wasn't sure how long though. When he'd pulled the communicators out of his subspace pocket and handed her back she told him it was broken. Confused he'd looked and the part that looked like a watch blinked '88:88' at them. He growled in frustration, unsure what to make of it.

Usagi handed him a package and he stared at it in confusion. It was a bento box, prepackaged from a corner konbini (convenience store). He smiled as she pulled out a second one.

"I had no idea you had these."

"I have a bunch of them," she said with a shrug. "I don't plan on getting caught unprepared again."

Mamoru frowned, thinking again of what their friends had done. "How much do you have?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been stocking up any time I found anything fresh and had money. I guess I have enough for a week or two, maybe more if I eat less than usual."

"I don't think we'll be lost that long," Mamoru said. "But you know, if we are then we'll have to start scavenging."

"I know. I have a couple of those collapsible buckets and a few water bottles too." She handed him one of the bottles then. He took a deep gulp. "I saved the water purification tablets we had on the island too." She giggled. "I also have spare clothes for both of us."

He laughed. "Wow." He grinned. "You might turn into one of those prepper people."

Usagi shrugged again. "Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I mean, we know there are enemies out there." She lifted her hand to the sky, probably imagining uncountable enemies.

"Lets just focus on defeating Beryl and Metallia before we borrow any more trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi checked her subspace pocket for the third time. No more food. She looked up and sighed. They'd been walking the strange path for what felt like weeks. She didn't know how long it had really been. Time seemed strange. When they were tired they stopped, then it was suddenly evening. When they woke up again it was day again. It was always that way, and she was beginning to wonder if they would ever get where they were going.

"I'm hungry. I wish we had something to eat," she finally admitted. They were still walking on the strange path. Suddenly she stopped, looking to her side. There was a little table made of a strange toadstool. Around it were cushions of leaves, stuffed with dandelion fuzz.

"Huh. I said I was hungry, and look at that!" On top of the table were two jugs, and several bowls with various fruits.

Mamoru stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her. "It's just like the shelter I asked for," he said. "I still have food in my subspace pocket. Just a box of protein bars. I know you don't care much for them, so I saved them. We can split one.

Usagi nodded her head, and he helped her sit on one of the little cushions. They ate a leisurely meal as the evening sky grew steadily darker overhead. She looked over and saw there was a shelter waiting for them to sleep in. When they had finished eating they made their way inside and cuddled. He rested his hand gently over her belly and sent his powers into her.

"We're having a daughter." He said quietly. "She's completely healthy."

"I know she is, though I wasn't really sure she was a girl. Sometimes I almost feel as though the baby is trying to talk to me."

"Do you think she has part of our Bond?"

"It's possible."

She turned onto her back and kissed him. "I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you Usako," he pressed another kiss to her lips.

He pulled up so that he was on his hands and knees and leaned over her, gazing into her eyes. He kissed her again, slipping the tip of his tongue along the seam of her mouth until she opened for him. She sighed when he dipped his tongue inside, a dance beginning between them as his hand trailed from her cheek to her neck and he tilted her head to take the kiss deeper.

She opened her arms and legs for him, slipping her hands up around his neck and into his thick black hair. His mouth moved over her jaw and to the hollow of her throat, his lips pressing kisses against her. When he reached the crook where her neck and shoulder met he bit her, causing a tingle to surge through her body. Her body responded instantly, preparing her for him.

He lifted her skirt. His fingers slipped up along her thigh and she let out a moan as she shivered. He brushed over her panties. Then he curled his fingers into the material and slid them down, before spreading her legs wider.

"I'm still hungry," he whispered. He began licking her, slipping his tongue up along her slit until she had no control of her body. Her hips were lifting into his face, pressing against his mouth. She groaned when he slipped a finger into her and took her throbbing button between his teeth, torturing her with the tip of his tongue.

A moment. A breath, and he bit down while spreading his fingers inside her. She screamed through her release, and he lapped it up, sucking away everything he could get. It made her feel special when he did that.

She could feel his need growing in her mind, an extension of her own echoing back to her and she knew it would pass back to him, increased. It always happened, until they couldn't think through the passion as it continued to grow.

She felt him then, pressing into her, the thick head pressing into her, deeper and deeper until he was fully seated in her. He lifted her hips to change the angle and went so deep she had to wonder if they were still two people or if they'd become one. She moaned at the wonderful feeling of being full.

He was slow and steady this time, and she knew he wanted it to last. He wanted to be gentle and show her just how much he loved her. They came together again and again as he drove deep and pulled away. She lifted her own hips to meet his thrusts, moaning. The sensations were incredible. The bulbous tip of him could be felt as he pulled in and out, and she wanted to keep him inside her forever.

Eventually she couldn't contain her own passion any more and let it feed back on their Bond until their pace increased and they were slamming into each other. She could feel the building pressure of her orgasm and then her walls were convulsing around him and he jackhammered into her as she squeezed him until he had released inside her.

With a growl he lowered his mouth to her neck and bit one last time, shocking her into a smaller orgasm. Feeling limp and languid she clutched at him, pulling him closer until he was laying over her. He turned them both so that he was on his back and she was laying comfortably on his broad chest.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she dreamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He held tight to Usagi's hand. She was still sleeping next to him. He was more thankful than he could express for their time on the island. The things he kept in his subspace pocket, and the things she kept in hers, had come in handy.

They'd been in this forest for so long. It felt like months. An eternity. They'd certainly grown closer, learned to rely on one another for everything, and found that they were more than just lovers or Soul-Bonded. They were best friends. They'd resolved their feelings for their other friends long ago. The more her pregnancy progressed, the happier she became. That made him happy as well.

Her belly was rounded now. Just slightly. He judged her to be roughly three and half month along. It was their only real measure of time. Nothing else had worked. If they judged by the marks on the note in his communicator for day and night they would have been there more than seven months, and that wasn't possible.

Night didn't end until both of them had slept. They'd tried several times, several different ways. They also saw no stars and no direct sun or moonlight. Though they could feel the heat of the sun on their skin if they were in a clearing. And they could see the reflected light of the moon, silvery in the darkness. Usagi's energy never depleted as it sometimes did if she was separated from moonlight, and his own was always high, connected to the Earth as he was.

It sometimes rained, but it never stormed. And if it rained they always saw a shelter in the next clearing. There was always food for them. His protein bars had long since disappeared, but nuts such as almonds and walnuts had begun to appear as soon as they did. In fact they never wanted for anything. Except perhaps toilet paper, though they had plenty of leaves for that.

There was nothing harmful to either of them. No wild animals that could harm them. No poisonous plants. No snakes or spiders that were poisonous. It was as though the environment were bending itself to their needs.

He looked out into the immense forest around them, still unsure what to do. He would do anything to protect her, to get her home. He put one hand over her belly, wanting to protect his child as well. A small jolt went through his palm, and he started, noting tiny red sparks. He touched her skin, resting the hand on her belly button. Feelings coursed through him.

Ba-bum.

Warm and wet.

Ba-bam.

Happy and content.

Ba-bam.

Comfortable and cozy.

Ba-bam.

Mother was sick once.

Ba-bam.

Father saved Mother.

Ba-bam.

Mother hungry. Mamoru smiled.

Ba-bam.

Safe and Sound.

Ba-bam.

His daughter was safe, and healthy. She was fine. Barely there. Hardly big enough to create a bulge. But she enjoyed her mother's heartbeat. It was all she really knew. And him. He was the one who saved mommy. He was the one who made mommy smile. The tiny thoughts coming to him were becoming more clear. He noticed Usagi smiling as she looked at him, and realized she could hear it too.

"She's okay," he whispered, still not breaking contact.

"I've been so worried," she admitted. "Ever since that fall."

"I'm so happy we can hear her." Mamoru smiled at his beautiful Soul-Bonded.

"Me too. How long do you think we've been here?"

"I don't know," Mamoru frowned. "It feels like forever, and no time at once."

"Time seems strange." Usagi said, feeling unsure. "It's almost as though it's speeding by."

"I know. But I think we might be getting close. The path seemed to be getting better."

Usagi shrugged. "How much food do we have left?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like we need much. Everything is just right there when we need it." He smiled.

Wherever they were it didn't seem hostile. Every need they had was met. Little cups of some sort of nectar and bowls of fruits filled their bellies. Cool, sweet, flowing water kept them hydrated. There were little lights that appeared above their heads when they settled down each night. And the place was beautiful. Tall trees, their trunks too wide for four men to circle, provided shelter when it rained, which was rare. Little shelters had been built along the way, and every time they felt like stopping they found one the moment the decision was made.

Usagi seemed to be thriving. She hadn't shown a hint of morning sickness, and she had plenty of energy. She looked healthier than he had ever seen her. Her cheeks glowed a rosy pink. Her skin was silky smooth, even softer than he'd ever felt it before. Her hair was thicker and stronger, though there were silver streaks in it now. Her belly was changing shape, becoming slightly rounded. He loved seeing her blossom.

He just wished he knew how much time had passed really. He could tell it had been at least a month. Perhaps two or three, but Usagi had been right when she said time was different. The day and night seemed to arrive as they grew tired or began to wake. 

But Usagi's belly had already begun to grow. Just barely, but the change was there. He had felt it. And their child was aware of herself. That wasn't possible when they had arrived. The little one had been hardly more than a thought then. He smiled and gently kissed Usagi.

"I love you, did you know that?"

Usagi giggled. "I love you too, and so does the little one. Every time you talk I feel her fluttering around."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Her mind wandered as they walked. The forest seemed endless. Or perhaps they were walking in a loop. Or maybe the forest wasn't even real and they were dreaming. She couldn't figure it out, but she thought she was on the right track.

All day she'd been wishing silently to go home. It wasn't working.

She missed her friends. She missed the way Makoto would always make her a bento box, making her favorite foods. It wasn't the food she missed, but the thought behind it. She missed her fights with Rei. Especially the way they would devolve into acting like toddlers, sticking their tongues out at each other. She missed Ami's quiet comfort and her insight. They way she was always there, just a quiet strength. She missed Minako's wild exuberance and messed up homilies.

She missed the way Motoki always seemed to know what she was about to order before she spoke, and how he would throw an arm around her shoulders in quiet solidarity. How he would side with her against Mamoru and make her feel like a favorite little sister. She missed Kunzite's calm assurance. The way Nephrite treated her like she was a queen. The way Jadeite laughed with her. How Zoicite would get that twinkle in his eyes when he was thinking of a silly prank.

She hadn't known the guys as long in this life as her last life, but she enjoyed them. She also enjoyed the way they made Mamoru and the other girls feel less alone. She was thrilled with all of them sharing his last name. A whole clan of Chiba's. She smiled at that.

She rested a hand on her belly. She wanted to be home before the baby was born.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Usagi had been quiet all day, and wondered why. She was growing bigger. They'd tried so many things to get home, yet none of them worked. She had tapped into more of her powers, as had he, but if they tried to transport themselves home nothing happened. They'd made so many attempts he'd lost count.

All of their clothing was beginning to fray. They'd been on the path for several months he thought, and with only two outfits each, plus their clothing as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, they'd done well, but the clothing they had wouldn't last forever.

They'd washed what they had in the stream. Many times. He had to find a way to get her home before the baby was born. Her family was probably worried sick, their friends needed them to help in the coming battles. They had school. Responsibilities. Lives. He wanted to go home.

And if he wanted to go home, she must also want that very badly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

"Do you hear that?" Usagi asked suddenly. She could hear what sounded like Nephrite screaming for help. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Nephrite?" Mamoru called. Obviously he'd heard it as well.

Usagi was overwhelmed with a vision of Makoto, laying face down on the ground, her body crushed by a tree.

"He needs our help." She thought about it. "I know it will take everything we've got, but I remember the queen doing it once. If we work together, and use him as a conduit, we can heal her."

"I've never done that. I don't have the memories."

"I don't either, but if we do nothing she'll be dead." Usagi let out a hoarse sob. "We have to do something!"

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her and the two of them sunk to the forest floor.

They both called their crystals and held them in their right hands, their left hands placed over each other's crystals. They let their minds connect completely. This was going to be a forceful push, but the healing itself would be delicate.

"I'll get us there, you do the healing," she said, and sent a message to Nephrite through whatever link it was allowing them to hear his screams. Mamoru sent his own, and then Usagi focused on the call.

She pushed hers and Mamoru's powers as hard as she could toward that link. It felt like she was trying to run a marathon carrying a boulder while wearing a suit made of thorns. But she pushed and pushed, and then she could feel Makoto, almost as though it were her own hands resting on her head. She was completely aware of everyone there.

They were frightened, worried, and frustrated. She felt Mamoru reach through her and begin to heal Makoto. It couldn't have taken more than two minutes, but before he was done it felt like a year. Every muscle, every bone, every cell in her body ached, burned, and stabbed at her. When the healing was done, she left a gift for Makoto when she was fully awake.

As soon as the healing was over and Mamoru had pulled his power back she sent comfort to Nephrite and began to retreat back to her own body. She could hear his cries as they left. His thanks, his hope. It made her happy, though she knew neither she nor Mamoru would be able to so much as move for at least a day. She didn't mind that. Makoto was alive. That was what mattered.

When she opened her eyes the light was soft and gentle. While their minds had been gone a shelter had appeared over them. She let herself fall backwards onto the soft bedding. Mamoru moved carefully up beside her and fell against it as well. She couldn't even speak she was so exhausted.

::I love you:: she told him through the link.

::I love you:: he answered.

Within seconds he was snoring. Her own eyes closed and she knew no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

The ground was soft where they lay, just enjoying the sunlight. He turned his head to the side so he could look at Usagi. Her slightly swollen belly made him smile. Little flickers of red caught his attention and he sat up.

Usagi's belly was glowing, just a hint of light in the bright afternoon. And all around them ladybugs were converging on the two of them. Hundreds and hundreds of them. There was no way to count. They fluttered in from everywhere. The fluttering of them was brilliant.

Her belly was now covered in ladybugs, their bright red shiny bodies dancing happily over the bump of their daughter.

"Tentomushi" Usagi exclaimed.

"I know. They're wonderful." He sighed in contentment.

"No. Tentomushi" Usagi said, slower.

"Yes. Ladybugs," he agreed.

"I mean, lets name our daughter Tentomushi." Usagi said, lifting one hand into the air. Several ladybugs fluttered down to land on her fingers.

"It's perfect," Mamoru said. "Tentomushi. Our little Ladybug." He grinned and put one hand over her belly. The ladybugs moved out of his way, but hovered close as he covered the bump with his hand. "Hello Tentomushi," he said, and laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Her back was starting to ache. Her feet were swelling. She was exhausted. And she had to pee... again. Basically she was feeling miserable. She was trying her best not to be a crybaby, but she knew she had lapsed more and more into the old habit lately. She whined almost constantly. She couldn't seem to stop herself.

But right now, all she wanted was the stupid forest to disappear and to have a big comfy cushy chair, and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. "I really wish we could appear wherever it is were headed without taking another step," Usagi whined, covering her face with both hands.

"Finally," a voice spoke, sounding exasperated. She uncovered her eyes and stared at a man with white hair and a golden horn his head. He was holding a toddler who also had a horn.

"Hello," Usagi said, unsure what else to say. She turned her head and caught sight of Mamoru's face. Instantly she grabbed his hand. He was visibly angry.

"Did you just say finally?" he growled. She squeezed his fingers.

::Calm down Mamo-chan.:: she ordered mentally.

"Yes. We've been waiting for the two of you for ages. I've sent you hints left and right." The man was tapping his fingers on the toddler's back, a sure sign of impatience. She'd seen her teacher, Haruna-sensei do that many times.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Usagi said. "We've been in that forest for a very long time." She looked around.

They were in the center of what appeared to be a temple courtyard. Two little girls were running around, and a woman with long white hair was trying to herd them toward a table piled high with fruits. The place was gorgeous. Large columns made of white marble rose up to make up the temple. It was incredible. The paving stones were huge, longer across than a tall man. There were flowers everywhere, and a few small houses in the distance.

"You have been on the path to Elysion. All it takes is a wish." The man said. "I am Yume. This is my son Helios. My wife Maboroshi is trying to corral our daughters Wala and Áine." He paused and stared down at Usagi's belly.

"Um, I'm Usagi, this is Mamoru, and the baby in my belly is Tentomushi."

The man nodded. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, would you mind sitting for a meal with us? We don't often get visitors here."

"Of course." Usagi took Mamoru's hand and dragged him to the table.

"Can I ask how we ended up here? That man... I don't think he was intending up to end up in this place."

"Ah. That was my son's doing. His future was in jeopardy if you were taken to the Dark Kingdom."

"Ours too," Mamoru grumbled. "We probably wouldn't have survived the trip. Not once they realized we couldn't be turned."

"True. Helios reached out and pulled you here. Unfortunately you did not seek this place. Until you did you could not find it." Yume said.

"So it's like a quest in a story then," Usagi said, thinking aloud. "Unless you know there is a destination, you can't find it."

Yume nodded. "Precisely. Though normally the prince would have been sent on this quest before being crowned king. You are quite early."

"King?" Mamoru said with a half laugh. "The Millennial Kingdom is gone. There is no more king."

"There will be in time," Yume said. Usagi frowned. "The two of you have quite the road ahead of you. Helios sensed that. Soon there will be a time when myself and Maboroshi are no more. The children will have a fight they cannot win alone. You and your progeny will aid him."

Apparently she'd been right to think there would be more battles.

"Now that the two of you, excuse me, three of you, are here, you may have questions you want to ask." Yume continued. Helios wiggled out of his hold and he came around the table, straight for Usagi. She bent and lifted him into her arms.

"Hello little one." The boy cocked his head to the side when she spoke.

"Hi," he whispered.

"May I ask, how will we get home?" Mamoru said as he slid onto the bench. She sat beside him, Helios still in her arms. It felt good to sit. Her back stopped aching.

"By wishing it of course, but only after you complete your task."

"Task?" Usagi asked.

"The two of you need something. Something you haven't yet gained. You are so close. So very, very close. You almost reached it when you helped heal your friend."

"What is it? Mamoru asked.

"Full connection to your powers and to each other." Yume answered. "It is so close to you now, but there is something you need first. You must collect it, and you must do it together."

"A quest?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"What do we need to do?"

"Let me explain. Things did not happen exactly as they were set to. Time has been altered. Possibly for the better. We cannot know this for sure. But in the normal course of things you would each have found yourself accessing the full powers of your former selves in a moment of dire need. Because time was altered that moment has not come. Until it does, you cannot face Beryl or Metallia and survive. There is an item each of you must collect. The two items are from your old lives. One for each of you. But they are together, and can only be collected together."

As he spoke Yume put food onto plates and passed them around. The two little girls finally came to the table and their mother rested beside her husband. Helios began stealing food from Usagi's plate, making her giggle.

"What are the items?" Mamoru asked, holding a small tomato in his fingers. He popped it into his mouth while he waited.

Yume seemed to pause, and Usagi wondered if he would answer. Finally he held up his hand, palm outward. "This I cannot tell you. You will know them when you see them. You may rest for the night. Everything you need to complete your task is already inside of you. It is a simple thing to go and collect them. But it is also not simple. You must work together."

Usagi nodded. Sometimes it could be difficult for two people to work side by side. She hoped the time they had spent in the forest, and on the island before that, had helped them reach that point.

When they had finished eating they were led to a tiny house. Inside there was a large bed. To one side was another door and Usagi made for it. A massive bathtub was sunk into the floor. There were three steps down into the water. Usagi dipped her toe in and found it quite warm. She stripped her clothing and immersed herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

He wasn't entirely sure he understood the quest. He was battling irritation with Yume for not helping them sooner. While they were here people could be dying at home. Apparently the battle with Metallia and her puppet had not yet occurred, but it had to be coming soon.

He watched Usagi sleep as his mind worked. Though he was utterly spent from a passionate bout of lovemaking brought about by their relief, and love for each other, his mind would not turn off. And so he stared at the most beautiful creature that had ever been born. She was everything to him. Best friend, lover, healer, minister, guide. She was sweet and kind and loving.

His mind wandered back to a moment when he and Kenji had been looking right at each other the day they'd learned Usagi was pregnant. So many months before. They'd understood one another. Kenji had given him permission in that moment to ask for her hand in marriage. He'd thought several times over the past few months, but he wanted the moment to be special.

Wearing torn and tatty clothing in the middle of an endless trek through a forest wasn't the best moment for it. But he wondered if he should just ask her. Perhaps when they woke in the morning. He wanted something special for her.

His mind reeled with ideas. As Prince of Earth he had control over the elements. He could control plants and stone, metal and fire, wind and water, and every other element. He wondered if perhaps he could make her engagement ring. It was an idea he'd played with one night while he'd watched fireflies in the trees. She'd been uncomfortable, tossing and turning, and he'd created a bed of vines to relieve the pressure on her spine.

Now he gently moved his arm from her waist and stood, pulling on his clothing and went out of the small house. He found himself in a garden a few minutes later. He concentrated on the flowers he had created for Usagi when they'd been on the island. He wanted them here in Elysion. The MoonRose. Their flower. Suddenly several bushes formed. He sent his power out, and let them grow wild in the forests.

Satisfied he created the tiniest vine he'd ever considered. It was thin, a bit wavy, and brilliant green. On the vine he placed a fire opal, milky, but with orange and red and even green flecks in it. He used it to represent the moon, then beside it, smaller than anyone would have believed possible he created a MoonRose in full bloom, but it was just as small as the little round stone. On the other side of that he added a single drop of water from a pool he passed. He froze it into a stone, adding colors to it until it looked just like the Earth as seen from the Moon. The vine he changed to metal, thickening and straightening it until it would be comfortable on Usagi's finger. The MoonRose he turned into pearl so that it would never fade. The opalescent sheen stayed however.

The ring was a perfect representation of the two of them. He smiled, then gathered dozens of roses, adding some of the red roses he had long used to protect her as Sailor Moon, and then added some pink ones to represent her time as the princess. With the MoonRose, which represented his love for her as Usagi he was pleased with his work.

He brought the bouquet into the little house, and put the ring on the stem of one of the moon roses, locking it in place with a vine that held the flowers together as well. Usagi stirred as he settled back into the bed.

"Where did you go?" she whispered. "I woke up and you were gone."

Mamoru smiled and kissed her. "I was making something for my Usako," he whispered.

She sat up quickly and clapped her hands. "A present? For me?" Her hair fell over her breasts, her eyes danced, her hands clasped tightly together under her chin. She was gorgeous. A goddess.

He chuckled at her little bounces on the bed and turned to grab the roses. "See if you can find it," he said with a grin.

It took her less than a second to see the little ring judging by her gasp. Her eyes went wide as she stared at it, then looked up at him.

"Will you marry me Usako?"

"Yes," she whispered reverently, and then he was slipping the ring on her finger and they were kissing again.

His beautiful princess was everything to him. He lay her on her back and proceeded to kiss his way down her body, in the valley between her breasts, over the mound of their child in her belly, through the golden curls, and down to the treasure between her thighs. He lapped at her, spreading her wide so that he could taste her. She was sweet as honey on his tongue. He could never get enough of her. He nipped her little bud with his teeth, making her moan and thrash under him. He held it between his teeth and rubbed his tongue over it as he pressed two fingers into her channel.

She came undone, screaming his name into the night.

He moved back up her body, and in one swift motion pressed himself deep inside her, basking in her wet heat. She was so tight around him he wondered if he would survive the pleasure. As happy and excited as he was, thrusting gently but deep, he thought perhaps dying from pleasure would be perfect. She squeezed around him as her orgasm built. He pressed his thumb to her button and a second later she was screaming again, pulling him with her into orgasm.

He panted as he turned to his side, turning her so that her back was against his chest. And after he had pulled the covers over the two of them, he slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

Yume led them up the temple steps and pointed toward the entrance. "Your task is to collect the items you need."

Inside they found themselves in a large rectangle room. There was light filtering in from beyond the columns, but they couldn't really see past them. Mamoru was holding her hand as they moved deeper. They walked close together, taking comfort in each other's presence.

On a dais at the center of the room, each held by stone hands, were two swords. One was wide and thick, with a gold and blue hilt and scabbard. The other was thinner, the hilt and scabbard a silvery color with hints of pink. They stopped in front of the dais and Mamoru turned to Usagi, saw her smile in encouragement, and stretched out his hand. Nothing happened. He couldn't touch the sword.

Usagi reached her own hand out. Again nothing.

The words Yume had spoken echoed in both their minds and they turned to each other. They clasped hands and both spoke.

"Together."

With one hand in Usagi's, his fingers threaded through hers, and the other held out they reached together, and their hands clasped over the hilts of their own swords. Their minds connected completely. His thoughts and hers unified in that moment, and together they lifted the swords out of their holders.

The instant the swords left the dais, Mamoru felt a wash of power through him. It rushed into every molecule of his body. He felt himself changing as the power swelled and when he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a glowing crescent moon on Usagi's forehead. Where she had been wearing and ordinary outfit, now she was in a long white dress with golden embroidery along the bodice. There were partial sleeves over her arms, and feather clips in her hair. She had a low breastplate over the dress, and wings had sprouted from her back, huge and white. The sword was belted around her waist, hanging low under the swell of the baby. Her hair had turned silver, with a hint of pink at the tips, and there was a new wisdom in her eyes.

He knew his own was already on his own hip. He could feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi felt the power fill her, sweep through her, change her. She felt the changes in her body. She felt the wings sprouting from her shoulders. She opened her eyes when Mamoru gasped. Her whole body was tingling, her mind more active than she could have ever believed.

She gasped at the sight of him. Mamoru looked the same, and yet different. He was wider at the shoulders, and around his thighs and arms new muscle had formed. His eyes were full of knowledge and wisdom. His hair had grown thicker, and at the tips of the black there was the tiniest hint of a deep purple. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with armor over it, the sword belted at his hip.

She realized her own sword was at her hip as well. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Their minds connected and she knew he found her beautiful and ethereal without his having to speak. She could read his every thought, and he hers. They moved forward as one, their hands reaching for one another, and she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms.

For several long moments they stayed like that. Then she stepped back.

"We should release this henshin. It wouldn't be proper unless it's needed."

"I know," Mamoru said and as he bent to kiss her their clothing changed. She noticed right away the physical changes had not disappeared with their clothing and swords.

"I feel my mother's knowledge." Usagi said.

"I have my father's," Mamoru agreed.

"We have to go back now," they said in unison. "They need us." Again they spoke in unison.

"I hope this fades a bit," Usagi said, smiling.

"Me too," Mamoru agreed. "I wouldn't want to freak people out.

Together they walked out of the temple. It was obvious the others already knew what had happened. They had gathered to say goodbye. The two of them gave everyone hugs. Little Helios didn't want to let Usagi go and had to be taken into his mother's arms.

"Be careful. Both of you. And don't ever let go of the love you share." Yume smiled. Maboroshi wiped at a tear. The little girls waved, and Helios tried to reach out for Usagi again.

She waved to him, just once, and turned to Mamoru. He caught her hands and the two of them closed their eyes and focused. She could tell they were needed somewhere. As soon as she thought it, she knew he heard her concern. They separated long enough to henshin. They had decided, again without so much as thinking to each other, that they would join the fight.

They arrived in the air.

The battle below them was fierce. Bright flashes of light flew from the rooftops and into the creature, who, it appeared, had just risen from the ground, again. Usagi took hold of Mamoru's hand as they floated above and her mind and heart melded with his. Fully open to their own powers, their Bond closer than ever, the two worked as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes Continued:
> 
> I didn't want to put this at the beginning of the chapter because it would have been a bit of a spoiler. In my head Elysion has always been out of time. Dreams are strange like that, and if it's the place that protects them, I assume it would be similar. Have you ever noticed you can sleep for two hours and have a dream that seems like it lasts for months, or you could sleep all night and your dream seems to span just a few minutes. So, in a world that protects dreams... everything is timeless.
> 
> Also Tentomushi means ladybug in Japanese.  
> Yume and Maboroshi are both Japanese words meaning dreams.  
> Helios, Wala, and Áine are all names of Sun gods/goddesses from various cultures.


	29. October 27: Reunion

***Usagi's POV***

The battle below them was fierce. Bright flashes of light flew from the rooftops and into the creature, who, it appeared, had just risen from the ground, again. Sailor Moon took hold of Tuxedo Kamen's hand as they floated above and her mind and heart melded with his. Fully open to their own powers, their Bond closer than ever, the two worked as one. They changed into Serenity and Endymion as they hovered above the battle.

Both pulled their swords and focused a flow of powerful energy into them. This time the energy was not drawn from their own bodies but from the Crystals they carried. Their swords swung in perfect unison, each flowing in an arc in front of the bearers as the two spoke in the same breath.

"Moon Earth Unity Flood!"

The moment the words were uttered there was a blaze of light that brightened the city of Tokyo until it appeared as light as noon. Gold and Silver intermingled, flowing out in a bright circle of light and melding until there was no way to tell who had released which stream. Their minds focused together, pushing it forward in a wave of light and then it hit the creature.

She could hear the words in her mind, Mar's worry that they were people. She nodded to him and together they spoke over the downed creature, a call to the crystals that had locked the creatures away. The Crystals flew to them from the hands of the opal browed man standing on a roof a distance away.

With a negligible flick of her finger, she destroyed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

There was a glow, brighter than any of the flashes that had passed before, but it didn't harm her eyes in the slightest. She looked up and gasped as she saw what, or rather who, was above them all. Usagi and Mamoru had returned. They were not the same.

Usagi wore a long white dress, and her hair had turned silver, and by the size of her belly the time they had been missing was much greater wherever they had been. She was wearing a silver breast plate, rounded to cover their child, and wore a sword low on her hip. The greatest change however, was the large white wings.

Mamoru wore a dark blue uniform with armor over it, a sword at his hip as well. He looked bigger, stronger, his body well built, looking as though he had long trained with the sword. His stance had changed as well, his shoulders straight, his head up, proud and strong.

Mars recognized them of course. It was the image of Serenity and Endymion, though changed. She realized they had drawn their swords. There were only scabbards hanging at their sides. They worked in perfect unity, their blades swinging in an arc as they released their attack.

Even the monster below stared in awe.

Mars cried out in fear, knowing that the creature was seven people, trapped by the loss of their crystals.

She watched as it was knocked down onto it's back. It did not rise. Serenity and Endymion sheathed their swords. There was a moment when they did... something... and then they descended. If it hadn't been for the breeze ruffling their hair and the long dress, there would be no movement even as they lowered to sit on the chest of the monster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

The Crystals landed in his cupped hands. He pressed them together and crushed them to dust. Prince Endymion and Princess... No. Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity put away their swords, their actions synced perfectly. They began to descend, and landed atop the creature, which was staring up at them, not moving. It was as though the humans that had been changed were giving it pause long enough to seek help.

They would give it.

He felt the presence of dozens of strange Youma. Youma that had belonged to the man, connected to him somehow. They were now waking up, beginning to think on their own. That wouldn't do. His mind blended with his Soul-Bonded and they turned away from the creature long enough to send out a wave of energy turning them to dust.

He and Serenity turned back to each other and clasped hands. Each pulled the crystal from their chests. They knelt, right their on top of the creature, and began to work.

First they had to erase the monster. These were people. He and Serenity focused that image in their minds. Images of the people they should be flickered, and the monsters within the larger one disappeared, leaving only the humans they should have been. Then they destroyed the monster trapping them. Focusing after that, Endymion healed the bodies while Serenity healed the minds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

The grace and beauty of their leaders was astounding. He watched in awe as the lights sprung out from the two of them and flowed into the creature. The monster began to shrink, slowly at first, and then he was able to see the individual people in the shadows beneath the skin. After a moment he could recognize them. Underneath the creature, they were trapped.

They did not turn back into smaller monsters when the larger one disappeared. His eyes widened when he realized they were now kneeling on the street, the monster a mere image around them. And then it was gone, and the two still worked. A circle of energy flowed into each of the Carriers. He couldn't understand what it was they were doing, but he could see the results.

It seemed to take minutes and eons at once. He stood transfixed, his eyes locked on the sight before him. They worked in complete harmony. When one's hand moved, the other's moved at the same time. And then their eyes opened and the light sunk into each of the people who had been cursed.

They stood. Endymion took Serenity's hand, and there was a shimmer before Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of them again. Around them, seven people lay sleeping, looking peaceful now.

Sailor Moon spoke. "Take them home." And then she and Tuxedo Kamen disappeared without so much as a flash.

He and the others moved in, leaping from the rooftops to the ground below. They had all stood transfixed as the healing had occurred. He'd seen the destruction of the man with the Dragon's Fire Opal, and the Youma that he had created. He knew the city was safe.

It was still dark when he grabbed Reika and popped into Haruka's apartment with her. He nodded to Motoki. "Where to?" The young man ran forward, and told him where to go. "Grab on."

A moment later he was standing in Motoki's living room. He followed Motoki down a hallway and the man opened a door to a bedroom. He set Reika in the bed. Motoki hovered over her.

"How?"

"Mamoru and Usagi have returned," he answered simply.

"Thank Kami-sama!" Motoki breathed.

"Good night." Kunzite whispered and didn't wait for a response before stepping into Mamoru's living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

He hadn't done much during the fight except keep Youma from sneaking up behind the Senshi and Shitennou, but he was exhausted. More than anything though he was relieved. His sister was home. Changed certainly, but home.

He grabbed hold of Saturn and they popped into Haruka's apartment. He wasn't strong enough to carry any of the people home yet. But there was something he could do better than anything else.

"Mom! Dad!" he ran towards his parents. His father was still holding Takeo, rocking slightly as the boy slept on his shoulder. "Usagi and Mamoru are back. Everyone is healed. They're bringing them home now. The Senshi are making sure no one got hurt too. But Usagi and Mamoru. Man they were COOL!"

Ikuko sat down heavily, her hands over her face, and wept. Shingo was confused.

"Mom, they're HOME! It's okay. Don't cry!"

Kenji reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as Hotaru went to his mother. "Shingo, she's crying because she's happy and relieved, and she's been holding it in for so long, trying to be strong for all of us."

"Oh." Shingo couldn't figure it out. "Girls are weird!"

Kenji laughed, and received a glare from his wife.

"I don't get it though. Cause they looked really different. Usagi was big. Huge. Like really pregnant big I mean. And her hair was different, and she was wearing a SWORD! So was Mamoru. They looked like Serenity and Endymion, but different. Not like they were before, and it was cool. I mean it was like they were one person moving together and stuff. It was awesome!"

Ikuko was laughing.

Jadeite appeared and moved toward Takeo. "Can I take him? Rei doesn't want to leave her grandfather."

"Sure. He's been sleeping for almost an hour. Took him a bit. But he doesn't want to be put down."

"I've got him." He took the boy, who woke up just enough to wrap his arms around the other man's neck and murmur something Shingo didn't catch. "I promise I'll check in later," Jadeite added, and stepping back, he disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Venus had stayed behind to guard the sleeping people as one by one they were taken home. She watched the streets, wondering at the changes she had seen in Mamoru and Usagi. Something had obviously happened to them. They had been gone less than ten days, but it seemed as though, for them, months had passed. Many months judging by the bulge of the baby under that dress.

She had never been so amazed. Not in this life, or her life guarding the moon princess. No, this had been incredible. The two had been in perfect harmony. They had changed so much, become so different. She wondered if she would know them at all anymore.

Haruki and Setsuna returned and took Crane Game Joe. They disappeared again, leaving her with no one to guard.

::I'm done. Headed your way.:: She told Kunzite.

::One second. Nephrite and Makoto just dropped off that Rhett/Ren character. They're planning to bring you to me.::

::Okay, see you soon.::

She turned and surveyed the damage. There was a lot of it. Nowhere else on earth was Youma insurance a thing. She sighed. People were beginning to return to their homes and sirens were approaching. She couldn't help but feel bad for the police. People got on their cases all the time, but they weren't equipped to handle the creatures that had long terrorized the city.

Nephrite and Makoto appeared. She moved toward them and a moment later found herself in Mamoru's living room. Almost immediately she was wrapped in Kunzite's arms. As soon as he released her she transformed, becoming Minako again.

"Ami's in checking them over now. They were sleeping when I got here, so I called her and Zo." Kunzite explained.

She sighed in relief and leaned against him.

Makoto was in the kitchen rummaging in the fridge. Minako heard her talking to Nephrite and a moment later he had disappeared, probably headed to a konbini.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

"They're only sleeping," Ami said as she moved out of the bedroom and into the living area. Zoicite followed her out and the two of them made their way to the concerned people waiting for answers. At some point Usagi's family had arrived. Makoto was in the kitchen cooking and ordering Nephrite around. Kunzite was sitting, Minako on his lap as he ran a hand up and down her back. Everyone was quiet as she continued.

"There is no harm to either of them. It is obvious some time has passed for them, however. Usagi's pregnancy has progressed by several months, to about 26 weeks." She paused to let that sink in. Ikuko gasped, but no one else made much noise. They'd all seen for themselves when the royal couple had been floating over the battlefield.

"There are new pathways in their brains, and even in their sleep they are using much more than a normal human would wide awake. We all use more, but they've advanced beyond us." She smiled. "I'm pretty sure it's not intelligence the way we typically test it, though I'd be surprised if both of them don't have a bunch of new information. The main change seems to be in neural pathways. They can think faster, and they can apparently connect to one another. Their brain waves were almost identical."

A few people murmured at that and Kenji frowned.

"There are also some major physical changes. For instance, Usagi wont need her hyperthyroid medication anymore and should finally be able to maintain a healthy weight. Some changes are more obvious, their hair of course. And Mamoru is broader across the chest and shoulders. He's gained muscle as though he spent years sword fighting. When not in henshin Usagi's wings disappeared though."

"Wings?" asked Ikuko. Apparently Shingo hadn't mentioned that part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Grandfather Hino smiled at them as he signed the paperwork. A moment later they were standing in front of the altar and the three sake cups were in front of them. Jadeite swallowed hard as he was passed the first cup. He gave it to Rei when he had taken his sip. Rei was passed the second cup, which she handed to him. Then he was passed the third and when he had finished he passed it to her again. Yuichiro and Aika, their kannushi and miko in training brought forward the rings and signed the papers as well.

Grandfather Hino placed the first evergreen and then he and Rei brought theirs as well. They spoke prayers to the Kami, and it was done.

He was married.

He grinned at Rei. She grinned back. Takeo took both of their hands.

"And Ami finished the other paperwork?" Grandfather asked.

"Yes, she did. He will be officially ours as soon as both are sighed by the judge." Rei said happily. She looked down at the little boy, his blonde hair tousled by the wind. With his blue eyes he looked very much like his new adoptive father.

"So I can call you Mama and Papa?" Takeo asked.

"Yes. But you don't have to if you don't want to." Jadeite told him. "It's up to you, though it would make us happy."

"Think they'll be mad at us for not telling them?" Rei asked suddenly

"No. I think, in this case, they'll understand. It's not one of those fancy church things where you have to bring everyone." Jadeite said with a shrug. He knew it was usually only family at a Shinto ceremony. It just made sense.

"You can always do a formal sitting later," Yuichiro said, holding Aika's hand. They both left to do their chores.

"The letter." Jadeite reminded.

Rei nodded. "Are you ready?"

The four of them sat and Rei pulled the note from her subspace pocket. She had the box in her room still. It was Takeo's inheritance, and she wanted to keep it safe. Takeo settled into Rei's lap as she opened the parchment.

Dearest Son,

On the day you read this you will have gained a new family. We are so happy that you have found them, and we wish all of you the best. We will miss you terribly, but your only hope of safety was to send you to them. We won't last much beyond the moment your pod leaves our solar system. We love you very much. We always have and we always will. We don't want you to ever wonder. We did not want to send you away. It was your only hope. You are the best thing that ever happened to us, and sending you away tears us apart. Never doubt our love for you. 

Take care of Rei-Mama and Jadeite-Papa. They will love and protect you, but in turn you must love and protect them. And be nice to your sister and brother when they come. 

You will always be in our hearts Takeo.  
We love you so much.  
Mother and Father.

A second piece of parchment was behind the first, which Rei handed carefully to Takeo, who had tears streaming down his face. She snuggled him tightly for a moment before beginning to read. Jadeite and Grandfather Hino listened quietly.

Hello Rei and Jadeite,

If my visions are correct you two were married today, so I want to give you my congratulations. I also want to offer my thanks. You have accepted our son into your hearts and taken him as your own. It feels almost as though I already know you. My wife would say it's unfair of me to have peeked so much, but when it involves one's child... lets just say I wanted to know he would be safe. I am giving him into your care. You have a similar power, and Jadeite has the patience to teach him with you. Let him laugh with the boy, it would make this father's heart happy. 

I have three warnings for you. The first is to watch for the Dark Moon Clan. They will try to take your princess. The second is to keep Hotaru away from her father at all costs. The third is most important. Galaxia will come. She is the one you must be most watchful of. She has destroyed our solar system. Be prepared for that day. I cannot tell you more. You must discover these things for yourselves.

You will have other battles, things I cannot mention here because they would change the course of your history, and that would not be advisable. It is a dangerous thing to meddle with the future. 

Please remind Takeo that we love him. I am so grateful that he has both of you as mother and father now. Do not be sad when he calls you Mama and Papa. It is as it should be. And on his wedding day, please give him the box. The ladybug pendant is for his wife. You have our gratitude.

Faithfully yours,  
Myung Kaneko

Jadeite heard Rei sniffling when she stopped reading, and he wrapped her and Takeo both in his arms. His beautiful wife had a sensitive heart. One she didn't often show. Takeo turned and looked up at them both.

"They're dead aren't they?" he asked, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"I'm afraid so," Jadeite answered, not wanting to lie. "But we will protect you now. We already love you Takeo. And we will help you remember them." He knew there were memories in the boy, even if he couldn't reach them, and with his and Rei's powers they could do a fire reading and help him to see his parents.

"Brother and sister?" Takeo asked.

Jadeite paused. He'd forgotten the first letter said that. He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I doubt they would have sent a brother and sister separately from you, so perhaps there will be other children we will find, or maybe one day Rei and I will have babies."

Takeo nodded. "Okay." He smiled up at them. "I love you Jadeite-Papa and Rei-Mama. Can I go play now?" When they gave permission, and a hug, he ran off to play in the garden. He still kept them in his sight, but Jadeite hoped one day he would be more comfortable. He had lost much in his young life though, and according to Ikuko his behavior was normal. He just had to accept her wisdom.

"So," Rei started a few minutes later, "should we call the others?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

"Are you sure they're okay? Usagi should have woken up the moment she smelled food," Makoto asked Ami. She knew she was sounding like a broken record, but she was worried. The battle had ended so long ago, and it was already well into the morning.

"They're fine Mako-chan," Nephrite said, holding up his hand to stop Ami from explaining... again.

"But..."

"No buts. From the looks of things they've been gone for months. Then they fought a battle and healed seven people. They're bound to be tired. If you want you could make them a cake." Nephrite kissed her forehead and winked at her.

She knew he was just helping her find ways to stay busy. She didn't mind. He had her figured out already. When she was nervous or anxious, she cooked, or baked, or cleaned. It made the time pass, kept her mind and hands busy, and helped her avoid getting into trouble. She'd been doing it since her parents had passed away, and she wasn't about to stop.

She was about to order him to her apartment to get the supplies when she heard the door open down the hall. She pressed the call button for Rei and Jadeite. A moment later they popped into the living room with Takeo and Grandfather Hino. The apartment was quite crowded. The Outers had wanted to stay to meet the couple. Usagi's family refused to leave until they spoke to her, and with all the Inners and the Shitennou now in attendance, the place was packed.

She heard water running in the bathroom, and then voices speaking. In just a moment Usagi and Mamoru entered the living room, stopping for a moment to stare at the crowd of people waiting for them.

"I smell food." Usagi said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

Her belly was huge. She looked about six months along. Makoto swallowed hard. She wondered if Usagi was angry with her. But a second later she saw the grin, and then the little blonde had thrown her arms around her and she was holding her friend tightly.

"Hi Mako-chan. Rei-chan!" she moved to hug the priestess. Soon everyone had received hugs.

"Where's Motoki?" Mamoru asked. "How is Reika?"

"I'll be right back," Nephrite whispered and he popped out.

"Haruki!" Usagi squealed. "Mama! Papa! Shingo!" And she was surrounded by her family members. They pulled Mamoru into the circle. Makoto saw that he wasn't completely comfortable but was trying for Usagi's sake.

Eventually the couple was sitting in a chair, Usagi on Mamoru's lap with his arms around her belly. Everyone stared at the pretty picture they made for a moment, until Makoto took matters into her own hands and took an actual photo of the couple.

Usagi grinned at her.

Nephrite popped back in then, with Motoki and Reika. Usagi squealed and went to hug them both. Reika looked stunned, but Motoki just hung his head.

"None of that!" Usagi ordered, then gave him an extra hug. "You smile Motoki-onii-san!" She moved aside so Mamoru could hug his best friend, and then a moment later they were back in their chair.

"So I have to know. How long have we actually been gone? Time was really messed up where we were." Mamoru asked, his forehead crinkled.

"You disappeared in the evening on the 18th. It's now morning on the 27th. Less than ten days." Ami said.

"Wow!" Usagi said breathlessly.

"It was a long time for us," Mamoru said, rubbing the bulge of Usagi's belly. "We were in a forest most of that time. In Elysion."

There was a sound at the door. Like scratching. Makoto went and opened it and was blasted by an angry pair of cats.

"What are we? Chopped liver? You say Usagi's back but don't bother to come and get us!?" Luna screeched.

"Luna!" Usagi made as though to bend and get the cat but Mamoru stopped her. Luna hopped up onto the arm of the chair and Usagi gathered her into her arms. The cat glared around the room, but began purring the moment Usagi's hands closed around her. She rubbed her hear under the blonde's chin, and after a few minutes had calmed completely.

"I missed you Usagi." She said quietly.

"I missed you too."

"You're wearing an engagement ring," Luna said sleepily. Apparently being held made her tired. Or perhaps it was everything all of them had been through since Usagi had been gone.

"I am. Mamoru proposed. He actually used his powers to make the ring." That began the rush for every female in the room to look at the ring of course. Usagi laughed and giggled and told parts of the story of the proposal. Makoto could read between the lines and guess the rest.

A long time passed while they explained everything that had happened while the couple had been gone, and then the two of them began to tell their story. "I think the scariest part was knowing you were all on your own. When we heard Nephrite..." Usagi stopped and opened her arms for Makoto and Nephrite. They obediently went to hug their friend.

"It was the first time for us, doing something that strong. It wasn't long after that Tentomushi started showing her powers. She kept calling all the ladybugs. It was sweet, but we had to be so careful because we didn't want to hurt any of them." Mamoru was saying.

"Tentomushi?" Ikuko asked. "A little Ladybug. I like that."

Rei and Jadeite gave each other a look and she wondered what it meant.

"I do too," Usagi said, her third cookie disappearing. She waved away more, which startled Makoto, but then she remembered what Ami had said.

"So, we might have still been in that forest, just wandering around, if I hadn't gotten whiny. I started complaining and then I wished we could just get where we were going without another step. And then we met Yume and his family."

Rei snorted. "You? Whiny? Never?" she said sarcastically. A moment later the two were sticking their tongues out at each other, and everyone else was laughing.

"How come your hair changed?" Shingo asked.

"We actually aren't sure. It happened when we accessed our full powers, so I assume it has something to do with that. I think we can pass it off as hair dye though. Or use the disguise pen."

"I think it's pretty," Ikuko said. "It's almost silver, and I like the pink highlights."

"I'm not too thrilled with the purple," Mamoru said dryly.

"I think you look dashing," Usagi said and turned to kiss him.

"So what was with the swords?" Makoto gave voice to her own question. It had been on her mind. "Serenity never had sword training."

"No, she didn't. But I can use it," Usagi said. "The knowledge is all there. The forms, the stances, the battle knowledge. So, that was our quest at the temple. To retrieve them. I think the sword has something to do with Metallia though."

Suddenly she stopped talking and patted her stomach. "Tentomushi is tired."

"You can talk to her?"

"Yeah, we both can." Mamoru said, patting the bump on his fiancé.

"Cool," whispered Shingo.

"I haven't had much time to meet all of you," Usagi said looking at the Outers. "I really want to spend time with you all. But I have to admit, I'm sort of tired again." She smiled. "In the forest, whenever we got tired or hungry, food and beds appeared and it turned into night."

"Wow!" Hotaru breathed.

"Well, I think maybe we should let the two of you get some rest. You're both coming home for dinner though right?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi nodded and then her family all moved forward to hug her.

"Setsuna and Hotaru will be there. You can have some more time with them then." Haruki said.

"Alright."

Haruka and Michiru went to hug her next. "Come to our place for breakfast?" Haruka asked. She was holding Michiru's hand.

"Okay. And then the rest of us all have to get together for lunch," Usagi added diplomatically.

After that everyone started disappearing. Makoto and Nephrite stayed for a while so she could make a snack for the couple, then they too left.


	30. October 28: Plans

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru woke early. They'd had a wonderful dinner the night before. He liked Setsuna, Haruki, and Hotaru. They were great additions to the family. And he did feel as though the Tsukino family was his own now. They had discussed wedding plans, their time away, and the memories that had been returned to the others. Ikuko had been in her element. It was a wonderful meal, and they'd lingered long afterward at the kitchen table just talking.

They'd also gone to see Naru and Umino, and there had been many tears as the two girls had hugged frantically. 

This morning he had the task of dragging Usagi out of bed. They'd stayed the night in her parent's house. They'd both been tired, and she'd wanted to be close to her family. After they were married it would be rare to stay with them, so he'd agreed without hesitation. Now they had to meet with the Outers for breakfast so he also had to make sure Haruki and Shingo were awake.

He grinned. Waking Usagi was easier now that she was very pregnant. Her bladder being squeezed meant he didn't have to drag her off the mattress kicking and screaming. He'd had to do that once, when they'd first returned from the island and she'd had school.

"Usako, wake up!" He said, his voice just above a whisper. Then he kissed her gently.

She instantly responded, then groaned. "Ugh. I have to pee," she whined. Mamoru laughed. He sat up and stood to help her out of the bed. It was so much easier than helping her get off the ground. He almost followed her and then remembered they weren't in the woods anymore and she didn't need his help. That had been a strange change, him helping her squat to pee. You didn't get much closer to a person than that.

He did follow her to the bathroom, but stepped into the shower instead. She joined him a minute later. They had a few minutes when they forgot they were supposed to be bathing before they finished and he got to help her with her hair. He really enjoyed brushing it. It was a very intimate act for them. When they were dressed and ready, Mamoru went to knock on Shingo's door.

The boy bounced out and informed him that Haruki was downstairs inhaling all the coffee and if he wanted any he had to hurry. Mamoru hadn't had coffee in months and hightailed it down the stairs. Haruki handed him a travel mug full and he bowed in thanks, more happy than he could express. Usagi was at the table already, peeling a banana.

"Don't ruin your appetite," he warned. She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. "You know Ami said you wont struggle to keep the weight on anymore."

"Doesn't mean I'm not still pregnant," she argued. He grinned at her.

"Is it just me, or are you more bright and happy than you used to be?" Kenji asked, folding the paper he'd been reading. "You were always quiet before."

"I am happier," Mamoru explained. "I'm going to be marrying a beautiful woman, I have a daughter on the way, and a huge family. What's not to be happy about?"

"I keep forgetting it's been much longer for the two of you." Kenji admitted. "I'm still a bit hung up on what your friends did to you both."

Usagi smiled at her father and put a hand on her arm. "When it was just the two of us for so long we had a chance to talk about it. There are a lot of things that happened differently than we planned, but if I'm honest, I'm so happy now I just don't care. Besides, I had a lot of time to miss everyone."

She suddenly frowned. "I can feel them now."

"What do you mean?" Shingo asked. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine. Just fine. But I can feel all of them. Which reminds me, we have some work to get done when we are done with breakfast." She turned and gave Mamoru a glance and he understood. They had to connect to the rest of them so they couldn't be turned.

"And the other thing. We need to have a meeting this afternoon, so the two of you need to clear your schedules."

Ikuko came into the kitchen holding a planter. Some of the MoonRose bushes he'd created were tiny and he'd given several of them to the woman because she loved caring for flowers. She was in the process of splitting them into additional planters. She had plans to grow them on all the balconies.

"Morning everyone," she murmured. She kissed each cheek and then turned to the planter on top of the refrigerator. "Mamoru, can you grab that for me."

"Sure." He grinned. He liked helping her almost as much as Usagi.

"Alright," Usagi said, and levered herself up from the chair. "I'm ready. But I'm not sitting on the floor." The last was a grumble, and Mamoru smiled.

::I'll make sure of it.::

They all moved into the living room. He saw Shingo send a message ahead of them, and they joined hands so Haruki could guide them. A moment later they were stepping into a living room decorated in blues and teals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She was comfortable, sitting on the couch with Mamoru next to her. She looked around at the others in the room.

Haruka and Michiru sat together, hands clasped and set on Haruka's thigh. She liked Haruka's personality. She seemed a bit wild, was teasing, and obviously adored Michiru. Her blonde hair was cut short and her hazel eyes danced with mirth. The other young woman had aqua hair and light blue eyes. She was calm, poised, and graceful. But underneath she had a mischievous streak.

Usagi could always tell a kindred spirit.

Haruki, her favorite (okay, only) cousin sat next to Setsuna, and they made quite a pair. His bright auburn hair and green eyes versus her long emerald hair and reddish brown eyes. Her skin was darker than his and the contrast as they held hands made her heart melt. They were adorable. Setsuna was obviously painfully shy, but Usagi was determined that wouldn't last long. She'd put her together with Ami a bit because they were both so quiet, and then slowly she'd get her comfortable with the rest of the group.

Shingo and Hotaru were the cutest couple she thought she'd ever seen. They sat side by side, his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. His light hair against her black. His light blue eyes with her dark purple. She was pale. Very pale. And quiet as well, though when Shingo got ahold of her she seemed to light up. Usagi was happy about that. From what she understood the girl had been trying to take care of her father for the past few years, and he'd been losing his mind. Shingo smiled every time he looked at Hotaru.

::Can you picture their babies?:: she said silently to Mamoru.

::He's twelve and she's eleven Usako. They've got time.::

::Well I wasn't saying they should go and do it today Mamoru,:: she grumped at him. She heard his mental laughter and swatted his leg.

"Why do I have a feeling you two are talking about us," Shingo muttered.

"Because we are," Usagi teased.

"Okay, so you said there was something you wanted to do this morning, but we don't really understand it." Haruka started.

"I guess I need to start with a question." Usagi said. She frowned. "How much do you remember about how we all died? About what led to our deaths I mean?"

"Metallia turned Beryl," Hotaru said. "And then she kidnapped the Prince's protectors."

"They were changed somehow. I never really understood that. How they turned evil." Shingo added.

Mamoru took up the explanation. "Metallia is a sort of spirit form, made up almost entirely of dark energy. She collects energy and turns it dark. Well, she was able to put a piece of herself in Beryl. She kept it connected so that she had a measure of control, and to stop Beryl from being turned back." He frowned at that. Usagi knew he was worried about that stopping them from turning her back.

"Well, when they took the Shitennou, she sort of flooded them with that dark energy. She pushed their own memories into smaller and smaller pieces until they only remembered what she wanted them to. And then she put a piece of her spirit in them."

"Eww," Shingo muttered. Hotaru nodded.

"Well after that they were evil, but that didn't mean it was what they really wanted. They were sort of hidden inside themselves. She sent them all, including Beryl and a whole bunch of innocent people to the castle on Earth. My father was murdered, along with almost everyone I'd ever known. Then she sent them to the moon. I had been away at battle." He paused, remembering, and Usagi squeezed his thigh.

"As soon as I saw what happened in my home, I went to the moon. I found devastation. Homes were burning, people dead or dying. I searched for Serenity, and eventually found her, but by then the Dark Generals had found the Inner Senshi. Each one murdered his own wife. In that moment the spell or whatever it is, was broken and they realized what they had done. Each took his own life in horror."

"My mother was fighting a battle. You were all with her, but I don't know much about it, because at the time I was with Rei. She was the last of the Inners to die, and that's where Endymion found me. He tried to get me to safety, but I told him you were all fighting. We ran to the front of the castle to reach all of you, and then Beryl was there. All these people were with her. Innocent people. She tried to kill me, but Endymion stepped in front of me and took the blow. He should have known I couldn't go on without him."

"The queen, after seeing our deaths, sent us all to be reborn." Mamoru said, now holding Usagi close. "Even Beryl was given a second chance. We don't know how she awoke Metallia a second time, but she did. Then she kidnapped the Shitennou and made them the Dark Generals again. That was a few months before Luna found Usagi I believe."

"After we regained our memories, we thought of a way to rescue them, heal them, and protect them from ever being influenced like that again. We tied their souls to ours, to each others, to the girls, and to a few faithful friends the Dark Kingdom wouldn't suspect." Mamoru smiled.

"Now," Usagi took over, "we want to give all of you the same protection. It won't harm you. You won't even notice it, though you may be able to sense us, and each other to a small degree."

"Does it hurt?" Shingo asked.

She shook her head. "No. You wont even notice it," she repeated. "And over time, we'll add to it, to link you to the others as well. But the way it works is that unless all of us are turned in the exact same moment, none of us can be turned. Our hearts and souls will be linked."

Setsuna leaned forward. "You would do this for us? Link our souls to yours?"

Usagi couldn't help but grin. "Of course. I care very much about all of you. I love you." She saw the tear leak down the older girl's face and wanted to rush over and hug her, but Haruki had her. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight.

"So Koneko... we wouldn't be relegated to the outskirts of the solar system watching from afar anymore?" Haruka asked, her face in a strange expression.

"I never wanted that before. If all of us are together, we're stronger." She frowned. "I always thought it was strange that all of you had to be lonely. Protecting the solar system doesn't do any good if you can't also enjoy it."

Michiru giggled. "I think you will make an even better queen than your mother, and she was wonderful."

"There can be no queen without a kingdom," Usagi said. She heard the mental reminder from Mamoru but they both knew that they couldn't do any of that without the Senshi, and the others. They needed all of them to protect the planet. And Usagi couldn't help but love them. Not just for their past selves, but for who they were in this life.

"I'm willing if everyone else is," Haruka said. There were nods of assent from all the others.

Usagi and Mamoru set to work. She couldn't get comfortably down on the floor anymore, so they set up two stools facing one another, and the others gathered around them. They connected their crystals and sent out the light to each other, creating the cords of silver and gold and connecting them to each person in the room, first to themselves, then to the others before returning the bonds back to themselves again.

The process was much faster now. It hardly took five minutes, and it was done.

"Now," Usagi said, when they were settled comfortably again. We have a battle to plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

Zoicite stood beside Ami nervously. She was beautiful, wearing a white dress that flowed to her shins, with beaded clips in her hair, and little silver sandals on her feet. Very impractical silver sandals considering the wind outside. But in the judge's chambers it was toasty warm. He fiddled with the rings in his hands. The one Ami already wore, which he had put there the night before, was simple, with a small blue stone and a white gold band. The wedding rings he now held were also white gold, and simple.

That suited them best.

They had decided to do it quietly, not to make a fuss. They were third of course, and the others hadn't made a big deal of theirs. Still, Ami wore a white dress. Her mother was smiling from ear to ear behind them as he held Ami's hand. Judge Saichirou stepped forward.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

He and Ami both nodded.

"Shinro, Chiba Zoicite , anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
(Groom, Chiba Zoicite, you this woman marry and become her partner.)

Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?"  
(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)

"Hai, chikaimasu." (Yes, I promise.) Zoicite said happily.

"Shinpu, Mizuno Ami, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
(Bride, Mizuno Ami, you this man marry and become his partner.)

Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?"  
(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)

"Hai, chikaimasu." (Yes, I promise.) Ami smiled as she spoke.

They kissed and exchanged rings, and then they were being given their paperwork to turn in with the clerk. Ten minutes later they were out of the courthouse, driving to a late breakfast with Doctor Mizuno.

"Usagi is going to be so excited when I tell her," Ami warned, "she'll probably squeeze us to death like she did Rei.

Her mother laughed. "That girl is the wildest child I've ever seen. How was she feeling this morning? Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

He and Ami had finally told her mother everything a few days before, and it made their lives much easier not to have to pick their words carefully. She knew about the pregnancy, and what had caused it, and about the time the two royals had been missing.

"She did send me a message before she went to breakfast, but I didn't really get a chance to talk to her."

"Well, if she wants she can come and see me and I'll do an ultrasound for them." Doctor Mizuno offered.

"Thanks mom. I think they'd like that. I can use the Mercury computer to give her pictures, but she wouldn't be able to show them off."

"What's she going to do about school?"

"A mix of regular and home schooling until after Tentomushi is born, and then Ikuko has offered to keep the baby during the day so she can finish high school and start college." Zoicite answered.

"Plus, all of us will help her. She's got aunts and uncles everywhere for the little one." Ami smiled. "I can't wait to see the baby."

"As long as you wait to have one of your own until you finish high school young lady!" Doctor Mizuno said with a laugh.

"I'd prefer to wait a bit, honestly. So would Zo." Ami told her seriously.

They reached the restaurant. Ami began to feel a strange pull. Usagi had warned her and the others that she was connecting the Outers to their bond that morning, and she was glad she'd told her, otherwise she would have worried when she felt it.

"Hey Zo, have you noticed we can sort of feel the others now?" she asked.

He nodded absently, rubbing his chest. "Yeah. I think it's a good thing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

They gathered at the shrine. It was a large place, and they had the clearing in the woods to work with for training, but this afternoon they were more concerned with the battle plan Usagi and Mamoru had devised. The two of them had talked often about a counter attack during their time in Elysion. They had discussed a great many things, but there were changes now that more people had been added to their fighting force.

Putting the finishing touches on the plan didn't take as long as she thought it would. She and Mamoru had been planning it for several months. They gathered together and with Ami's assistance showed a 3D rendering of what they had drawn up. If she was completely honest, most of the plan had been based on a thought she'd had one night when she was stumbling back to bed after using the restroom and had startled Mamoru in the dark.

They'd gone from there. Each time they'd sat down to work the plan she'd entered the information into her communicator, so now it was fully fledged with diagrams. That morning she'd added to it, knowing they had additional help.

Shingo and Hotaru would be with her and Mamoru the whole time. She'd discussed that with her parents and with Michiru and Haruka. Their job was to make sure no Youma snuck up behind the royal couple as they made their way into the throne room. They were very proud of what they were doing and both were incredibly focused on making sure they did everything exactly right.

Haruki and Setsuna as well as Michiru and Haruka would be on either side of them working on destroying any Youma they came in contact with. The Inners and Shitennou she split into teams and focused on specific tasks. She already knew there would be strong opposition, probably even before they reached the entrance to the Dark Kingdom. They all had their tasks, they all had their jobs.

Of course, once they engaged, anything could happen, and she stressed that several times. She wanted everyone on their guard at all times, watching for anything that could come up behind them. Mamoru and Usagi had to be completely focused, so everyone else had to think through anything that came up.

She guided them through the map they had of the area. Outside the entrance was clear and had satellite photos to help guide them though. Once they entered the Dark Kingdom though they had to go on the memories of the four men who had been trapped there, and things might have changed in the time they'd been gone. She only had the old information they'd given her stored on her communicator. She displayed it for everyone to see.

"Pay attention to side tunnels and doors," she reminded them. "We don't want to get all the way there and have the entire Dark Kingdom at our backs."

She and Mamoru talked for what felt like hours, walking them all through the plan, and several back up plans, and fed the information to each communicator so they could all take last looks on their own.

She set Shingo and Hotaru to practicing their attacks. Neither had had much training in either life, and had been thrown into battle long before they should have been, but they had little choice. Usagi was afraid if she tried to hold them back now they would make their way to D Point on their own and could get hurt, so she resolved to keep them as close to her and Mamoru as possible.

Finally she broke up the meeting and handed control to Minako and Kunzite so that she and Mamoru could do some work on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Minako held up her hand to call for silence. He smiled at her in encouragement.

"Alright people. You all know your jobs, and exactly why they need to be done. Everyone needs to be working on anything they struggle with for the next hour or so before we go back in."

Kunzite found himself going from group to group, making sure people knew their places, fixing stances and helping with defensive moves. Everyone worked hard and he was proud of them.

What amazed him however, was Mamoru and Usagi. They were un-henshined, off to one side, each with a sword drawn, going through the forms. They looked as though the swords were merely an extension of their bodies. Some forms required one hand on the hilt, others two. Both seemed able to use either hand, and it wasn't just the swords that moved. Their footwork was incredible. Usagi seemed much more mobile than possible for someone who was six months pregnant.

Suddenly he realized he wasn't alone in watching the couple. Minako was beside him, and the others appeared to have stopped what they were doing as well, and had gathered. As they watched Mamoru did a strange move where he lowered slightly in front of Usagi and she seemed to roll across his back, lowering immediately into another stance. Then he was doing a strange flip, and his legs flashed in the air for a brief second.

They finished back to back, with several forms that kept them together so that the two of them moved in unison, protecting one another without interfering in any battles the other might come across. At the end both sheathed their swords.

Applause erupted from everyone watching.

Mamoru and Usagi turned as though they had forgotten anyone else was present and Kunzite realized their minds had probably been completely connected throughout their practice. Usagi gave an impish grin and a small curtsy. Mamoru bowed and laughed aloud, throwing his arm around Usagi as they moved forward.

Together everyone headed out of the clearing and back toward the shrine. The short walk through the woods was enough to cool everyone down. All of them were laughing and smiling. They were hopeful, confident, and prepared.

Grandfather Hino apparently made a few calls while they were training for their mission. Kunzite wasn't sure it was the best idea when he heard about it, but he understood. When they walked back to the shrine they found family and friends waiting for them. Naru and Umino, Motoki, Doctor Mizuno, Ikuko and Kenji, Takeo, and Grandfather Hino.

They had all been working to prepare a huge meal for everyone. In their absence a large table had been brought out and chairs had been set around it. Grandfather Hino and Takeo were setting the table while Ikuko and Doctor Mizuno chatted over the stove and Kenji and Motoki had begun to cook on a large open grill. Naru and Umino were busy finding cushions for the chairs and running errands. 

One look at the girls faces and Kunzite decided Grandfather Hino had the right idea. Now it was a festive atmosphere, and they had a chance to tell their friends and loved ones they would be fine. In fact, Kunzite wasn't all that worried. Based on the plan Usagi and Mamoru had created, and the dozens of contingency plans, they could get in and out with very little problem.

He'd never felt so confident before a battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

As it grew closer to midnight, Mamoru's worry increased. He knew Usagi could handle anything that came her way. But he was very concerned about something happening to her or the baby. He loved Usagi more than anything on the planet, and would do anything to protect her.

He didn't realize he was broadcasting his thoughts and fears through their link until Usagi approached him.

"Mamoru," she said, her voice quiet. "I want you to do me a favor."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Throw a rose at me. Blunt please." Usagi added when he looked about to argue.

He sighed and pulled a rose from nowhere. He squinted his eyes closed and took a deep breath, then threw the rose at her. A bright silvery golden haze appeared and the rose disintegrated. The light formed a bubble around her. A shield of sorts.

"Happens to all of us when we're pregnant," she added. She looked around carefully and leaned close, then seemed to think better of it. A moment later he heard her voice in his mind.

::Watch the other girls tonight. You'll see.::

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table Grandfather Hino was setting. He helped her into a chair and sat next to her.

Mamoru couldn't stop thinking about what she'd said.

::Is one of the other girls pregnant?::

::Yup!::

::Who?:: he asked, curious.

::If I tell you it won't be a surprise.::

::Oh come on! Please!?:: Mamoru cajoled.

She laughed out loud. People glanced at the two of them but she just smiled and turned back to him.

::I'm not telling, I'm not telling,:: she sing-songed in his head. ::You might think that you can make me, but I'm not telling, I'm not telling!::

He growled at her. ::I'll tickle!:: he warned.

::I'll pee! You can't do that to me.:: She pouted.

::Fine!:: He thought about it for a moment. ::I'll get you chocolate.::

::Still not telling.::

::Fine! BE that way!:: he groused.

::I will!:: Usagi laughed.

They finished eating and sat around talking and enjoying each other's company. It began to grow late. Usagi stood and said they had to leave soon.

Doctor Mizuno, Ikuko and Kenji said their goodbyes and hugged them all before going inside the shrine with Grandfather Hino.

Motoki came over and pulled Mamoru and Usagi into a tight hug. "Reika said be careful, and when she gets back again she expects to hear all about it." He wiped away a tear before he turned and walked inside.

Naru and Umino hugged Usagi. For a moment he thought Naru was going to beg her not to go, but she controlled herself, and she too went into the shrine, Umino holding her tightly.

Sailor Moon held up the Luna Pen and gave a huge grin. "Everyone gather close." She smiled as everyone surrounded her. "Luna Pen, add winter gear over our henshin!"

Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her as they all glowed for a moment. Now, instead of a tiny, thin fuku, she and the other girls were also wearing heavy snowsuits in the color of their skirts. All of the guys had heavy overcoats and snow pants over their own uniforms. Everyone had hats and gloves as well, and thick boots instead of high heels.

"Now we can go to D Point." Sailor Moon said triumphantly.

(AN: This always bugged me about the original - If they had the Luna pen... why not use it!?)

They spread out and held hands now, and he and Sailor Moon led the teleport. One minute they were standing in the relative warmth of Tokyo, and the next they were in freezing, biting wind, staring at the path they had to follow to get to the Dark Kingdom. He just hoped they were far enough away so they hadn't alerted anyone to their presence.


	31. October 29: The War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is a mixture of Manga/Anime/Crystal and my own imagination hard at work.

***Makoto's POV***

It was cold, even with the snow gear, but Jupiter didn't complain. She was in full-on Senshi mode. She had to be strong. Strong for her princess, for her prince, for the people of Tokyo and everyone on the planet. She had a duty of care and she could not abandon that to shiver and moan.

So when Sailor Moon started whining she laughed. It was so much like the way they had all once been, because Mars immediately jumped down her throat.

"We're all cold. You don't hear us whining do you?"

Uranus held up a hand. "Don't speak too fast. I'd like to jump on the train with Koneko here and whine a bit myself." She laughed at the expression on Mars' face.

"We have to go that way," Tuxedo Kamen interrupted, and Jupiter felt a moment of disappointment for the end of all the normalcy.

A few minutes of walking later and most of them were shivering, though silently. Ahead of them there appeared a shadow. As they grew closer they could see the loved ones they had left behind, all of them tied to stakes, hanging by their hands.

Sailor Moon screamed and went to move forward when she was caught by Tuxedo Kamen and Sun Knight. They both whispered fiercely to her, and after a moment she relaxed in their arms, though she continued to sob.

Jupiter jumped when there was a crash through the snow and green vine looking shoots raised up out of the ground. Five women appeared then. Their skin colors were varied and strange and they each had horns in their foreheads. One also had what appeared to be a jewel on hers.

Jupiter frowned as they immediately seemed to go for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, ignoring the rest of the group. She sent a glance to Nephrite and the two of them held up joined hands to release a burst of lighting. They didn't need to speak. That would have called attention to their actions.

The spiral of pink and blue lightning flew out and one of the Youma screamed in pain before fading into dust. The other four whipped around, flinging their vine-like arms out and toward the two of them, trying to tear them limb from limb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Sailor Mercury heard the scream of the Youma, and then the hoarse, shrieked scream from Jupiter, and the yell of pain from Nephrite. A strange green light had surrounded Jupiter in the moment before the strike, but now it dissipated as she reached to tear the vine-limbs away from Nephrite's neck.

Mercury sent an icicle straight into the jewel on the forehead of what appeared to be leader. The light blue Youma shrieked in anger.

"My illusions!" she screamed.

Zoicite moved behind Mercury and their arms went out launching a spiral of ice spears at the group trying to tear Nephrite apart. Several hit their mark and the group of screaming Youma disappeared as suddenly as they had arrived.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen rushed forward and helped Nephrite and Jupiter. Tuxedo Kamen healed Nephrite, and then turned to check on Jupiter. She was uninjured, but tears poured down her face. She clung to Nephrite's hand as everyone moved back together. Her reaction startled Ami. Jupiter was rarely emotional during a battle.

Mercury pulled out her computer and scanned the area as they regrouped. She pointed. "It should be just beyond that rise. There will be a cave entrance."

Sailor Moon nodded. They centered their circle, keeping her and Tuxedo Kamen in the center. No matter what, those two had to survive to destroy Beryl and Metallia.

There was no warning when the second attack came. The three remaining Youma had taken to the skies and all at once dozens of vines circled the warriors. Mercury found herself squeezed so tightly she couldn't breathe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Venus looked around at the others. Things were not going as planned. They had hoped to reach the entrance to the Dark Kingdom untouched. Now, only she, Sailor Moon, and Jupiter were not being squeezed around the chest. She was worried. They could crush ribs with the sort of force they were putting out.

"Crescent Beam Smash!" she screamed.

The yellow white light of her attack, the two crescents connected spinning over and over through the air as it cut through vines one by one. As soon as he was freed, Kunzite had lifted his hands and now he blasted one of the Youma out of the sky. Dust rained down on them.

He moved closer to her, putting one arm on her lower back as he looked for more of the creatures, but they had disappeared again. When Kunzite gave her a strange look Venus wondered what she had done wrong, but he simply smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as well.

There was a strangled cry behind them and a moment later Pluto was being lifted into the air by vines wrapped around her arms. Then Sun Knight let out a hoarse cry as he too was lifted.

Kunzite lifted his hands, but was nocked backwards by a vine. A vine that should have knocked her down as well. Except there was a strange glow around her, preventing the vine from touching her. She turned and pulled her Venus love me chain, screaming her attack as it launched toward the Youma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

She turned toward the screech and her hands came up in a practiced movement. One of the Youma was wrapped tightly in the Venus Love ME Chain. Mars released the "Burning Mandala" attack and watched it soar through the air. It smashed into one of the Youma, but she had dodged enough to survive, though her legs were badly burned. Before she could escape Jadeite had sent his "Fire Dragon" attack straight into her.

The Youma trapped in the chain disappeared then, and the chain dropped, but was wrapped into Venus hands before Mars could blink, and a second later the yellow chain was rewrapped around her hips. She moved forward, toward the entrance, with the others, watching the sky.

Jadeite stayed close beside her and they moved closer to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, the entire group willing to do what they must to protect them. She saw Blue Moon Knight and Saturn, staying right behind the couple, walk backwards for several feet, as though they heard something.

Mars turned to look and saw the last of the five strange Youma creatures soaring towards them again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Michiru's POV***

Neptune turned quickly as the Youma circled around them. She was trying to get to the Princess. She could not allow that. She lifted her hands. "Deep Submerge," she screamed and a wave of water flew at the Youma.

She missed.

The Youma landed lightly in the snow. Neptune heard Uranus mutter, "World Shaking," beside her as the vines came straight for Neptune's chest. There was a ball of light and then the energy passed into the ground, but Neptune was being thrown back in that moment. The vine disappeared and there was a yelp of pain as the Youma was hit by the attack Uranus had sent.

She looked up as she heard the whisper of metal. Uranus had pulled her sword and a moment later it sliced through the Youma, turning it to dust. She felt a tingling warmth and turned her head to see that Tuxedo Kamen had a hand on her shoulder, sending healing golden sparks into her. She breathed deep and smiled her thanks. They reformed around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, and Mercury pointed.

"Right there!" she exclaimed. There was a shimmering white, but as she squinted Neptune could see it hid a cave entrance. As one the group moved forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Hotaru's POV***

Sailor Saturn stayed close behind her Prince and Princess. And close to Blue Moon Knight as well. She would protect him too. He didn't have to know. She'd had formal training when she was part of the Silver Millennium after all. Not much, as she had still been young, but her mother had begun her training, and that was important. She knew her attacks. Blue Moon Knight did not know all of his yet.

He was so handsome.

She shook herself and focused on the task at hand. Her eyes moved constantly. Every direction could bring a threat to any of them. She heard Venus call out an attack, but she continued to watch behind them. Venus could handle her own Youma. Pluto and Sun Knight moved suddenly and there was another shout, before dust floated on the air towards her and Blue Moon Knight.

Saturn tilted her head. There was a strange... something... moving through the stone walls. Like a shadow. She pointed it out to Blue Moon Knight and they took a step toward it just as something launched from the wall.

Blue Moon Knight let out a shout and Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon turned.

And then Blue Moon Knight was directly behind her, his hand on hers over the glaive. Together they brought the weapon down and a cry of "Blue Moon Glaive Silence," came the shout from her mouth and his. A rush of blue light moved swiftly toward the wall and the Youma was forced out into the open. It began to speak, but the light bounced from the wall into it's back and destroyed it.

"Wow! We totally did that!" Blue Moon Knight mused aloud. Saturn gave him a look. She wanted to be taken seriously and he was acting like a child. She rolled her eyes, but then he grabbed her hand and she felt herself melt. He really did make her feel better whenever he was close.

She turned back to the others and saw Tuxedo Kamen glaring at Sailor Moon. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's my job to protect you!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

Sailor Moon glared back, then waved a hand over herself as though to illustrate a point. "Invincible, remember?"

"It was a dagger wasn't it?" Asked Zoicite. "I could see it, but at the same time I couldn't" He was staring down at his computer. "It registered more like a shadow. What if your shield hadn't protected you?"

"Exactly!" Shouted Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Moon looked abashed, but then hugged Tuxedo Kamen. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

It occurred to Saturn that men could be very strange. She looked over at Blue Moon Knight, who stood beside her. He seemed torn between agreeing that Sailor Moon should have allowed Tuxedo Kamen to protect her, and indignation that his sister and favorite superhero had been yelled at. She hid a smile. Perhaps all men thought it their duty to protect their loved ones, but Sailor Moon had a shield. Saturn knew she'd do the same thing all over again, and just apologize later if she had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Setsuna's POV***

The tunnels that came in and out of the main one were filled with Youma of all sorts. Most of them took only one or two attacks before becoming dust. Pluto remained busy, her staff at the ready at all times. Longer battles happened, taking several Senshi to defeat a Youma, but those were rare. Most of those left here seemed to be weaker, which was probably why they had never been sent into Tokyo.

After what seemed like days they reached a large cavern that served as a throne room. Sitting on the dark blue throne on a dais was a woman with long, dark red hair flowing over her shoulders in waves. She had piercing red eyes and fangs that peeked over her lip. She wore a purple gown that showed far too much, and a pair of crystal earrings that matched a necklace of crystals around her neck.

As soon as they entered the room Beryl ordered her Youma to attack. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen lifted their hands and several of them disappeared. Pluto growled in frustration. They needed to save their energy to defeat Metallia. She turned to Sun Knight, who lifted his own hand in his attack.

"Solar Flare!" he cried, and every Youma in the room either fled or turned to dust.

"So, you've come to fight me, Moon Brat!" Beryl spoke. Pluto remembered the girl she had once been. A normal girl, whose jealousy had changed her, and had grown and soured under Metallia's influence.

"We can heal you Beryl. Make you whole again." Tuxedo Kamen said, holding tight to Sailor Moon's hand. She was straining as though she wanted to run for the dark queen. And perhaps she did. Beryl had once been Serenity's friend.

"Heal me? There is nothing wrong with me. I am strong, powerful... I rule here."

"Beryl please!" Sailor Moon cried. "This was never you. This isn't what you were."

"How would you know Princess? How would you even know? You got everything you ever wanted. You got the Prince, got the castle, got everything!"

"No Beryl," Sailor Moon said, shaking her head sadly. "I didn't." She wiped away a single tear. "I lost everyone I loved, including you. I lost my prince. I died. My mother died. EVERYONE died!"

"You were spoiled and pampered!"

Sailor Moon shook her head, obviously unwilling to argue the point. Pluto knew it wasn't true. The life of a princess was not an easy one. But for someone like Beryl, who had seen from the outside in, it might have seemed that way.

"Beryl," Sailor Moon whispered, "please. Don't make us destroy you. Please."

"Destroy me? You are all weak and pathetic, and you more than the rest. You really are nothing more than a moon brat who got more than she deserved. You took the only man I ever wanted!"

"Wanted, not loved Beryl." Sailor Moon sighed. "He was and is my soulmate. The only man I ever could love."

Pluto saw the Youma creeping up behind Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and tapped her staff once on the ground. She didn't raise her voice. A soft echo of her attack, "Dead Scream," whispered out across the cavern and the three Youma turned to dust.

Beryl screamed and launched a black crystal at Pluto. She never saw Sun Knight approaching. The strange necklace around her neck was destroyed in one blow, and Pluto turned her attack on the queen. "Dead Scream."

The queen fell. She raised a hand up toward Sailor Moon, as though asking for help. She was injured badly, but might have risen even then. Except that suddenly there was a black shadow around her. She began to scream and was sucked dry by the shadow, shrinking in on herself until a pile of dust was shifting in the breeze left by the shadow's passing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

She could feel it. Something evil, moving, writhing, growing stronger. The last bit of Beryl's life force was feeding Metallia. There was a joyful scream and they were all blasted back. A silver shield appeared, blocking all debris from reaching her and cushioning her fall. Sailor Moon stood up, brushed off her bottom, and reached out a hand for the moon wand.

Tuxedo Kamen stood a second later and they all turned to look at the swirling purple-black mass that had knocked them down. The thing that comprised Metallia moved, shoving through the top of the cave and up to the surface, gleeful that she had been freed. There was a cackling laugh as she began to spread her mass over the planet, and she could feel the echo of the Earth's screams through her link with Tuxedo Kamen.

Her own mind screamed out as the minds of people were filled with darkness and hate. She knew they had to do something.

"We have to stop this, people are going to start killing each other!" Sailor Moon shouted. Tuxedo Kamen nodded and the group reformed. They blinked out onto the surfaced of the planet.

"Metallia!" she screamed. There was no answer. Fueled by instinct she connected her hand to Tuxedo Kamen's and they changed forms, becoming Serenity and Endymion.

Serenity was tired. Her back hurt. And mostly, she was angry. This creature had destroyed the Silver Millennium, the alliance of planets, the kingdoms of Earth and the Moon. Had hurt people she loved. Had forced them to destroy what had once been an innocent girl. No. Not anymore. Now they would lock her away for good.

Endymion's sword was made for a purpose, but so was hers. Her sword was purpose made to lock Metallia away forever. She unsheathed it in the same motion Endymion pulled his. The two of them moved forward. Again she screamed the name of their ancient enemy.

"Metallia!"

The laughing face in the dark mass appeared above them. The other warriors formed a protective circle around them, and Metallia sent out a wave of energy that knocked them flat. She could have told them it would do no good. She lifted the sword. Only two of them were uninjured, and she sent them a look, ordering them to stay down.

"You're fight is with ME!" she cried out.

"Moon Brat!" Metallia hissed. "I wiped you out once, and I will do it again. Give me the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho.

"No. You wont ever touch it." Serenity exclaimed.

"And you Prince Endymion, if you give me the Goruden no Ginzuisho we can rule the earth together."

"It won't happen," Endymion said in a controlled voice, but Serenity could feel the anger and disgust in him.

The shadow of Metallia reached out long arms and stole the sword from Serenity's hands. She had been so focused on the words she had let her attention slip. Angry with herself she turned, helplessly, looking toward her Soul-Bonded. She didn't have the sword, all of the other Warriors were passed out on the snow around them. She didn't know what to do.

::Distract her.::

"We defeated you once before. We can do it again. I will lock you away forever."

Endymion moved forward on swift feet, and with one blow, he struck the center of what amounted to a forehead. He was knocked back by a shockwave of energy as Metallia let out a sharp scream.

Serenity, with nothing else to do, pulled the Moon Wand from her subspace pocket. She aimed it at Metallia and poured out energy, hoping it would be enough. No matter how much she pushed, it did no good.

::Please, help me.:: she whispered, sending out a prayer to defeat the evil before them.

The Moon Wand began to glow, and suddenly changed in her hands. The short handle that was just long enough for two hands began to stretch, lengthening until it was a tall staff, as high as her head, and the color changed to the silver of her Crystal. She put a hand to her chest and the Crystal came forward. She placed it in the crescent moon at the top of the Moon Staff and as Endymion moved to stand behind her she lifted it, aiming for the destroyed mark.

"You will not hurt anyone else," Serenity whispered. She pulled on the power of the moon and could see it shining down from above, brighter and brighter until it shone as bright as the sun ever had. Endymion placed a hand on her shoulder, lending her his strength, and poured his own power into the Moon Staff. The Earth supplied the power he needed as well and as he held her the two of them aimed it all at the swirling mass of dark energy.

The wide red lips opened in a scream. Metallia began to shrink, growing smaller and smaller, but she did not disappear. Serenity poured every bit of the moon's energy into it and felt Endymion doing the same, but it wasn't enough. So she dug into the last reserves of her own power and thrust it out, feeling him do the same. Another great scream and the black shadow disintegrated.

Their work was not yet finished.

She turned then, taking the Crystal from the Moon Staff, which shrunk back down, becoming the Moon Wand one more. She let it disappear into her subspace pocket and held the Crystal in the palm of her right hand. Endymion did the same and his left hand came up to cover her right as she copied the movement. Connected completely they joined their powers together and sent out a wave of energy to the world around them, healing the damage.

Satisfied that their work was done, they returned their Crystals to their hearts and released their henshin, fading into Usagi and Mamoru once more. Exhausted Usagi rested her head on his chest. Her back ached a bit, and she was tired, but their work was done. He wrapped one arm around her and put the other over her belly. She felt the spark of him checking Tentomushi. Her red sparks answered him. Usagi smiled. She could have told him the baby was fine. The shield had prevented her from even getting scratched when Metallia broke free.

The others began to stir around them, picking themselves up. Usagi just wanted to sleep. She was so tired. Her mind was fuzzy and she was feeling overwhelming darkness creep over her. She felt herself begin to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note the continuation: Thanks for help on this chapter go to my hubby, Steve Keene, who came up with the Shadow Dagger, and the assassin who used it. More thanks go to Astraearose who came up with the attack to defeat the assassin Youma and one of the funnier lines in that scene. She really has a mind for that kind of thing and often helps me think up ideas on the fly.
> 
> And when you have to try and write as much in a month as I am... that can be a really good thing.
> 
> More thanks have to go to the lovely ladies from SM Crystallis who always seem ready to listen, help, and beta. I might have gone insane on this project without them. You guys are awesome!


	32. October 30: Happy Days

***Nephrite's POV***

There was a breeze coming through the open window when he woke. Makoto was already awake, preparing breakfast, and singing. There were sounds all through the apartment as the others got up and dressed, gathered school things, or sat down to eat.

For Nephrite there could be no better morning. Today he was going to marry his Soul-Bonded. When they'd returned from the battle late the evening before he had found the paperwork with the permission from her guardian, and his. Though his guardian was Usagi's father, which he thought was a good idea. Now hers would be the same as his.

"Nephrite?" Makoto poked her head in the door and frowned at him. When she saw he was awake she moved into the bedroom. "Neph, you need to get up. Usagi and Mamoru will be here soon to pick us up, and the others are about to leave for school.

Nephrite rolled out of the bed, not bothering to cover his nakedness as he walked over and picked her up. "Are you sure you don't want the others there?" he asked.

She giggled as she felt just how happy he was to see her. "It wouldn't be fair to the others," she said eventually. "Besides, the reception tomorrow is for all of us."

Nephrite dropped her on the bed and climbed over her. She smacked his shoulder, protesting that they had no time, but he wasn't listening. He lifted her skirt and pulled her panties to the side, slipping a finger into her wet heat. "I'll be fast," he promised.

She glared. "If you're fast, then I wont get to have my fun too."

"Yes, you will," he promised, then slid into her. He pressed his thumb to her already swollen clit and lifted her shirt to take her nipple into his mouth through her sheer white bra. She moaned and her hips lifted. He knew just how and where to touch to get a response from her. He increased the pressure on her clit and she bit her hand as she screamed, muffling the sound as he pumped in and out of her.

"Mine," he whispered. "You're mine." He pumped a bit harder, watching as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her mouth opened and closed and her fists clenched where she held them in front of her face. "Say it."

"Yours," she whispered.

He pressed harder and watched the expressions on her face as she came apart under him, the orgasm ripping though her, squeezing his cock until it almost hurt. He exploded in her, filling her with his seed. He growled and bit her neck as the last of his orgasm shuddered through him, causing his vision to go white for a moment. He lowered himself onto her, thankful she was his.

It took several long minutes for his brain to begin working again. She giggled at him when he rolled over and thumped himself in the head. Finally he sat up and began making his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She stripped and joined him. "You got me all messy," she complained, though by the smile on her face he knew she wasn't all that disappointed that he had. She put a shower cap on so she didn't get her hair wet. "Already washed my hair this morning. I just need to get the sex smell off." She giggled again at his affronted look.

"What!?" she screeched. "Do you really want me talking to the judge like that?"

He nodded.

"You are so bad!" she whispered, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She slipped on the tiles and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.

"Be careful," he scolded.

She gave him a strange look and he realized he had sounded harsh. Of course, she hadn't heard what Usagi had said the before the battle, and he was pretty sure she hadn't even noticed the shield that had formed around her several times during the fight. His little Mako-chan was pregnant. And he couldn't be more thrilled, or more worried. A shield didn't stop her from falling, or eating something bad, or any of a million other things that could happen to her.

"Sorry," he whispered, and debated telling her she was pregnant. He wanted the moment to be special. Maybe he would wait until after they were married. He lifted her hand and kissed the little green emeralds on her ring. She smiled and kissed him again.

She stepped out as soon as she was clean. "Hurry up," she called through the curtain. "We don't want to be late."

Nephrite could hardly wait. He rushed through his shower, threw his clothing on, and raced to finish the muffins she had prepared for him and the others. His communicator flashed and he grinned.

"They're here. Lets go!" he said excitedly.

The other guys crowded around him, slapping him on the back. The girls were offering to go with them again, but Makoto shook her head.

"No, this is the way it needs to be," she said. "It's only fair." She smiled. "Tomorrow we can all celebrate together."

Finally he got her out the door and to the car. Usagi smiled, but didn't get out of the car to greet them. "Sorry," she whispered, "Mamoru is being wicked over-protective this morning."

Makoto spared a glance at Nephrite and he gave a charming grin. "I know what you mean," she said, and Usagi laughed.

"She passed out," Mamoru said. Nephrite nodded. He would be the same way. His little Makoto was more precious to him than anything else in the world. He would do anything to protect her, even if she didn't always like it. But he slid his hand in hers and squeezed gently.

The drive went by fast. They knew the way to the courthouse. Nephrite pulled the paperwork from his subspace pocket and slapped it against his thigh nervously as they waited for the judge.

The judge took the vows they had each prepared. They were slightly different from traditional western vows, but it was what he wanted.

"Chiba Nephrite," the judge began, "Do you take this woman, Kino Makoto, to be your wife and partner, and promise to protect and cherish her in good times and bad? Will you always be honest and faithful to her, respect her and help her in all things. Will you remind her that she is beautiful and precious and all that you need throughout eternity?

"I will," Nephrite said, proud of what he'd added, and happy that it had brought a smile to her face.

"Kino Makoto," the judge turned to her. "Do you take this man, Chiba Nephrite, to be your husband and partner, and promise to protect and cherish him in good times in bad? Will you always be honest and faithful to him, respect him and help him in all things? Will you help him to remember his own strength and courage and help him to laugh throughout eternity?

"I will," Makoto said, and she smiled.

Mamoru handed him the ring to add to her finger. It was a simple silver one, with his name and hers around the band. Usagi handed Makoto the matching ring and she slipped it on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Judge Saichirou said with a smile. "You may now kiss your bride."

Nephrite picked up Makoto and kissed her. He spun his beautiful wife around a few times, and she laughed.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," the judge said, looking at Mamoru and Usagi.

"I'll be the one in white," Usagi said with a laugh.

"I can't wait," Mamoru said.

"Me either," the judge admitted. "I've known you since before you were born you know. One day I plan to officiate your children's weddings." He smiled.

Nephrite was still holding Makoto, and turned to the judge with a wink, "how about being there for our children's as well?"

The judge raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Nephrite nodded. Makoto gasped and stared at him. He laughed again, and spun her. When he turned Mamoru and Usagi were kissing again. He grinned.

"You know, you can put me down now." Makoto said.

"Nope. I like holding you. You're just so sweet and beautiful."

Makoto blushed.

"I think we have a whole day for me to show you," he whispered in her ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Zoicite's POV***

Working with Ami on their assignment was pure heaven. They were in the Biology lab, side by side at one of the lab tables. Her hand or arm occasionally brushed against him, sending shivers down his spine. Every moment with her was a miracle.

"Okay, so the boat is ready to go. Usagi and Mamoru already know, but they're playing along." Ami was saying.

"They're being awfully good sports about this." Zoicite said. And he was amazed. After what had been done to them, he'd have thought they wouldn't go near there ever again.

"They can teleport if they need anything. I think they just want to be alone. They sort of got used to it. Usagi told me that it was really hard for her and Mamoru both now to be separated. Her exact words were, 'physically painful,'" she said.

"Where do you want to go when it's our turn?"

"For a honeymoon?" Ami asked, and when he nodded she smiled. "Well, do you remember our first conversation?"

"Yeah. Astrophysics."

"Well there's this conference. It happens to fall over winter break, and I thought it would be perfect." She blushed. "We could go to a few lectures together during the day, spend a weekend sightseeing, and find literally every possible place to... uh..." her blush deepened, and Zoicite knew what she was saying. The girl was insatiable. And adventurous. Whenever the mood struck she would find the nearest place, and that didn't always mean a bed. They'd spent a lot of time in Central Command alone after all.

"That sounds perfect," he told her, and grinned. "It's us."

"It is," she agreed. "Anyways, the girls and I want to get the baby shower planned while they're gone. I just don't know if Mamoru is the type who'd want to be involved or not, and we can't plan until we know. Could you try and find out?"

"He wants to be involved," Zoicite told her. He didn't need to ask.

"How do you know?"

"We all sort of talked about having kids already. Before we knew Usagi was pregnant actually."

"Wait, you guys talked about it? The girls and I haven't even talked about it yet!" Ami sounded shocked but he just shrugged.

"It was something we all thought about. We didn't get to have kids in our last lives. Kunzite was hell bent on getting Minako pregnant from day one, and the rest of us..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words. "We all want kids," he finished lamely.

Ami frowned. "Um, you weren't lying when you said you wanted to wait until I finished school were you?"

Zoicite shook his head. "No, I wasn't lying. But I also can't pretend I wont be excited and happy even if it happens early. We're both smart. I have access to my inheritance now. We have a good shot. Plus, we love each other. That's more than a lot of couples have going for them."

"We also know the war isn't over. The warning Rei got..." Ami started, but he cut her off.

"I'm not saying were going to try right off Ami. I'm just saying it wouldn't upset me. I want a family." His mind wandered to his years in the orphanage. "None of us remembers having parents. We only remember waking up in that place. We're all set financially, our parents left us something, but we don't even remember what they look like. And after what happened before..." He knew he wasn't saying anything the right way, but he hoped she understood.

"But what if something happens to us," Ami whispered. "What if we die and leave our child behind?"

"Then we have a bunch of friends who would make sure that child would never set foot in an orphanage. But I think we'll win this time. I mean you saw Usagi and Mamoru. And I think they're only going to get stronger. So will we."

"Okay Zo," Ami said, "If it happens it happens, but I'd still rather wait until we're done high school."

"I know, and we'll be careful," he promised. "Now lets change the subject. You look sad."

"Alright then, lets talk about the Pythagorean Theorem," Ami said, and he had to laugh. "What?" she asked, a little indignantly. "We work with icicles, you should have known I would bring up triangles at some point."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

Minako giggled as he lifted her and twirled her. It was a gorgeous day outside and they'd all gone out for lunch together.

"Everyone is smiling today. Do you think they know Metallia is gone?" Kunzite asked as he held her close.

"I don't know," Minako said, looking around them. "I know there are people who started acting crazy, and then they suddenly stopped."

"I just wonder how much they remember."

"Not much," Minako said, snuggling close. "Though there were news reports showing the shadow covering the planet, and how it disappeared suddenly and the Moon started glowing."

They sat together on the grass and she pulled out both their bento boxes from her subspace pocket. They started to eat. The others were all talking in groups. Kunzite wondered how Makoto and Nephrite's wedding had gone. He knew it had been very important to them to get it done before Usagi and Mamoru's wedding and the group reception planned for the next day.

"Hey, what time is Usagi's meeting with the school?"

"I don't know." Minako frowned. "I just know they're planning on coming back next week. I don't even know what Luna and Artemis were doing for a reason this time. I assume something about the pregnancy."

"Won't people ask questions since she started showing so suddenly?" Kunzite wondered.

"No. It happens that way sometimes, and they were gone for a bit."

"Hey!" Ami called over to them. She and Zoicite were on the other side of the circle. "They're going to do half days for Usagi, but she has to do some extra work to get back where she was. All of us girls should get together and help her and Mamoru both."

Everyone agreed and for a few minutes they talked about ways to help their friends catch up on the work they had missed. Plans went around the circle and he noticed everyone was moving closer together.

"I know we still have Youma to fight, and there will be more enemies eventually." Minako said suddenly. "But with all of us together, I think we can handle anything."

"I hope we have more happy days like this," Kunzite said, looking around at the blue sky, the changing leaves, and happy faces of students.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Jadeite's POV***

Class was boring, and he would much rather have spent the day with Rei. His mind couldn't stop going back to the day of the Challenge. That day would be forever burned into his mind. She'd been so funny, getting mad over every test, berating an Usagi who was nowhere nearby. And then when she'd finally figured out the last challenge, she'd quite literally thrown herself at him.

She was always a bit aggressive in bed. He quite enjoyed it. Of course, thinking about her in bed made him wonder if they would get a chance to mess around when school ended for the day. They had to pick Takeo up from school and go shopping before they went back to the shrine. They couldn't constantly impose on her grandfather for babysitting duties. He had a shrine to run, and Rei helped several days a week as the Miko. With Yuichiro and Aika to help she didn't have to worry as much, but she still had to finish training the girl.

The final bell rung and Rei rushed to his desk. "Hey," she said, "we need to hurry. I don't want him wondering where we are. It's his first day."

Jadeite smiled and grabbed his books before standing. They moved out of the building. He didn't tell her they had twenty-five minutes to make a seven minute walk. She would calm down eventually. She was a bit emotional, but always kept it hidden under anger. She was desperately afraid of being hurt. Sometimes he wanted to go and punch her father for the way he'd abandoned her.

They held hands as they walked down the street. "You excited about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Very. I get to be Mika at my best friend's wedding, then celebrate our marriage on the same day. Can't get much better than that."

"I know. Well, I suppose it could, but it would be hard."

"Speaking of hard, how come no one ever told me dropping a kid off at school was so damn scary?" Rei complained.

"I don't know. At least no one laughed at us." Jadeite frowned. They'd both been a bit insane. They hadn't known where to go or what to do, and leaving him in the classroom had actually made him sad and nervous. He'd wanted to go back, pick Takeo up, and run away from the school.

"We were a bit ridiculous, weren't we?" she agreed. "I thought the principal was going to chase us out after the third time we went back."

Jadeite laughed. "Not everyone chases after people with brooms," he informed her. She sniffed.

"Nope, just us smart ones." She laughed too, and that made his heart lift. "At least he was doing well when we called at lunch."

"Yeah. I wonder how many parents call and check."

"Well, not all parents are as young as us, with a newly adopted son who has been through a trauma."

It was a good point and Jadeite nodded. They'd told the school some of what the boy had been through. The boy was also wearing a pendant that if he opened it he could press a panic button and they would be there immediately. That was the good thing about teleportation. Of course, they didn't want that to happen. As fast as it was, it didn't spell normal.

They reached the school then and sat on one of the benches. A few other parents were arriving, but he noted they were among the first. The time until Takeo came out was spent talking to other parents, most of whom had tons of advice. If Jadeite was honest, most of the advice made no sense, but he was polite and always bowed in thanks.

Finally the bell rang and the parents all stood so the kids could see them. Rei moved towards the doors and he followed. And a grinning, happy Takeo spilled out of the building with the other students, smiling, and ran straight for them.

"Rei-mama! Jadeite-papa!" he yelled. Rei caught him first and Jadeite put his arms around both of them, holding them close. This was his family. He couldn't be happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruka's POV***

Haruka and Michiru walked into the high school. All day she had missed Michiru, and she'd wanted to see the others as well. So during lunch she'd contacted Michiru and together they decided to transfer to the same school everyone else attended. It was only a year and a half, and their grades were high enough to manage the change without difficulty.

Michiru was wearing the school clothes from her old school, and Haruka couldn't help but stare at her long gorgeous legs. Her mind wandered to the night before. Michiru had stayed with her, and they'd completed their Soul-Bond. The tangle of limbs and sweaty skin. She licked her lips and wondered if they could find an empty room so she could take her lover to heaven and back. The thought of her Soul-Bonded's legs around her head was enough for her to grow wet and she had to press her thighs tightly together.

She shook herself and tried to focus as Michiru took her hand and dragged her to the office. "Get your mind out of the gutter," she hissed. "You're getting me all worked up, and we have to get this finished."

"Fine, but after that I get to take you back to my place and..." she was cut off by a hard kiss. Aqua hair fell into her face.

"Stop now, or we'll never get done here." Michiru ordered.

She opened the office door and Michiru slipped inside ahead of her. They went to the desk hand in hand. Haruka pulled the paperwork from her bag and she saw Michiru do the same.

"We're your new transfer students," Haruka told the lady behind the desk. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Ten'ou and Kaiou right? You're schools sent most of the paperwork ahead. I just need the signatures from your guardians and you need to fill out your information for emergency contacts." She handed them each a clipboard. "Seems to be a trend at this school this year," she continued. "A whole bunch of transfers in the past few weeks, and all of you are under guardianship instead of living with families."

Haruka frowned. She hated being reminded that she was an orphan. Michiru had family, but they had long ago cut ties with her because of her sexual orientation. She didn't say anything though.

The woman behind the counter continued. "Just so you know, the way to go seems to be to get Tsukino Kenji as your guardian now. He's really great with the others. All the Chiba boys have him now, and the Kino girl. Did you know she's getting married today? All the Chiba boys are getting married. It's kinda funny, you know, all the girls are Usagi's friends. She's just the sweetest girl I've ever met. She and Mamoru are getting married tomorrow. I'm going over to the reception after. Funny place to have it, in the arcade, but I guess it has special meaning to the two of them. Anyways, I was telling my husband just yesterday that I was worried about her, but I saw her today and now I can understand all those absences. Makes perfect sense. I'm just glad the two of them have a chance to get married before the baby comes. Do you know..."

Haruka stopped listening. The woman was apparently full of gossip. Next thing they knew, the whole school would find out that she and Michiru had transferred, that they were lesbians, and that they both had guardians instead of parents. She shook her head. She didn't really care. She had what she wanted and needed, and being able to see her friends and fellow Senshi would make it worthwhile.

"You know it's only a year and a half," Michiru whispered. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I do want to. Do you?" Haruka whispered back. The secretary was still talking and hadn't noticed they weren't paying attention.

"I really do."

"Then lets sign these and get out of here."

Michiru smiled and kissed her. They finished their paperwork and turned it in.

"You two are so sweet together," the secretary said as they waved goodbye. Haruka gave her a huge smile. Not everyone treated you well if you weren't straight. It could be frustrating. But she thought perhaps here they would be happy.

"You know," Michiru started, "Chūō allows partnership certificates."

"I know." Haruka said, smiling. "And it's something I'd like to do, but I also want a wedding. A big one," she added with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

He had been waiting all day to see Hotaru. She was a grade below him, so even though he was in middle school, she was still in elementary. It made him sad that he would have to wait until the spring before they were in the same school, but he could put up with it for a little while.

He was grateful his parents had invited her to dinner again. He got to her school and she came running out to meet him, throwing her arms around him. He blushed as parents picking up their kids started saying "Aww," around them. But he hugged her back. Then he took her hand and they started walking towards his house.

"I missed you," he admitted.

"You just saw me last night."

"I know.

Hotaru giggled. He swung her hand a bit. "How was school?"

"Boring," she said with a frown. "Is it bad that I just wanted something to fight?"

"Like that shadow Youma thing?" Shingo asked. "Is my girlfriend bloodthirsty?" he teased.

"Girlfriend?"

Shingo blushed again. "Well, yeah, unless you don't want to be."

She turned to him then and stopped him from walking. He looked at the ground, digging his toe into the pavement, a bit embarrassed.

"Shingo?" Hotaru squeezed his fingers as she spoke.

"Huh?"

"I do want to be your girlfriend," she whispered, and he lifted his head to look at her, feeling happier.

"Really?"

Hotaru nodded and hugged him.

"Can I uh..." he stopped and blushed. He'd never had a girlfriend before and didn't really know what to do.

"Kiss me?" she finished for him, and he nodded. "Yes," she whispered and he moved forward, just a little. She moved her face closer. Their noses bumped and they pulled back. Then he tilted his head a little and moved his lips to hers. He pecked her lips and pulled away.

He noticed she was blushing just as much as him, and for some reason that made him feel better. He took her hand again and they turned to walk to his house, neither speaking for several long minutes.

"I like you," he said after a minute.

"I like you too." Hotaru said. Shingo's heart swelled until it felt like it would explode out of his chest. He thought maybe he might be able to fly he was so happy. He could tell he was smiling because his face started to hurt.

There was a beautiful feeling to the day. He was happy, and with the girl he was starting to love, and she was going to come have dinner at his house, and maybe play some video games and do homework together because Haruka and Michiru were busy.

"So, what are you dressing as tomorrow?" he asked, thinking about Halloween.

"Dressing as?"

"Halloween. Trick-or-treating," he explained. "My whole neighborhood does it."

"I've heard of Halloween," she said with a small frown, "but I've never been trick-or-treating."

"Well, you're still a kid, so you get to. We won't get to for much longer, so you should come with me tomorrow."

"I don't have anything to wear," she complained. "What are you going as?"

Shingo blushed and whispered into her ear. She laughed. "Then I know what I have to dress as," she said and the two of them began to plot and plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Haruki's POV***

They met at her apartment. He was bringing her to dinner with his aunt and uncle, but wanted to have time with her, alone, before that. They had spent a lot of time together, but little of it was alone, and he wanted time to get to know her. Who she was, and what she wanted from life. That was important to him.

As soon as she opened the door he grinned. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome," she answered, blushing to her roots. He leaned in and kissed her, then moved into the genkan to take off his shoes and put on the guest slippers.

She guided him inside and over to the couch. "How was school?"

"Awful. You weren't there," he said honestly.

"Do you want me to change schools?" Setsuna asked, blushing again.

"Only if it's something you want too. It's your last year of high school. I don't want you to feel like you have to just for me."

She seemed lost in thought for several minutes and he wondered what she was thinking. Her facial expressions were almost comical. It seemed like she was arguing with herself. Finally she turned her body towards him and looked him in the eye.

"I think I'd like to," she admitted. "I don't exactly make friends easily, and with you guys I would have a whole bunch of them. I wouldn't eat my lunch alone, or wonder if people were talking about me behind my back."

"You eat lunch alone?" Haruki asked, feeling sad.

She gave a small smile. He pulled her into his arms. "Tomorrow morning I'll go to your school with you and we'll get the transfer paperwork. You'll probably end up in class with me and Mamoru." He smiled. "You won't eat alone anymore," he promised. "Never again."

She hugged him tightly and he lifted her chin to kiss her again. Her hands went around his neck and sunk into his hair. Her mouth opened and he slid his tongue inside, groaning at the sweet taste of her.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and suddenly she pulled her mouth away and tore his shirt off, pushing him back on the couch. Her mouth traced a hot trail down his chest, and he growled as he tore her own shirt off. His hands went to her bra clad breasts and he tore the fabric down so he could reach her pink nipples. They hardened under his touch and she moaned, pressing closer.

Her fingers fluttered over the button on his trousers and then he heard the zipper being dragged down and she pushed his pants down in one long rush. Her hands slipped behind her back and her bra opened. He slid the straps down her arms and took her breasts again a moment later. He lifted his mouth and took one nipple, nipping it hard. She ground her hips down onto his erection and he could only groan.

His boxers disappeared a moment later and he tore her panties off her body, the sound of the ripping fabric driving him onwards. He felt her hands on him and then he was buried inside her and her wet walls were clamping down over him. She ground down onto him, her hips meeting his as she rubbed her clit into his pubic hair. A bright orange glow surrounded them. Music played a symphony around them. Her hair was lifted in a warm breeze.

He sat them both up, dragging her knees over his elbows for the best penetration and lifted her slowly before slamming their hips back together. She screamed and bit his shoulder. He slid out again and her head fell back. Ribbons of light circled them, round and round, before sinking inside their skin, bonding their hearts together.

"More," she whispered.

Again he slammed into her, his whole body pulsating with the need to claim her completely. His thrusts grew harder the more she moaned and begged for him. He clamped down on her nipple again and she shattered around him, her walls clenching again and again as she let out a hoarse cry. Moisture flooded over him and he yelled as his own release was dragged out of him.

Words were torn out of them as the Soul-Bond forged. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

He let her legs fall down beside him and held her tightly. "I love you."

::I love you too,:: she said into his mind, and giggled.

::You are the most incredible woman I've ever met,:: he told her.

The bond continued to tighten around them for a long while, but neither noticed. She had wiggled on his lap to get more comfortable and that led to another bout of passionate lovemaking.

They were a bit late for dinner, but he didn't mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

They were lying side by side on the bed, exhausted. It had been a wonderful meal, with good company, but they'd beaten Metallia only the day before, then had to stay up late to catch up on work they'd missed. After a wedding, a meeting at their school and wedding planning all day, then dinner with her family, they were both tired. And to be honest, his Usako was grumpy too. But he knew just how to make her feel better.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked.

She turned on her side and looked at him. "Yes, but also nervous."

"Do you think Venus knows?" he asked then, looking at her carefully.

"I didn't even know," she admitted. "I only knew about Makoto, and that was the earliest stages. Although yesterday confirmed it for me."

Mamoru laughed. "I'm sure they'll figure it out fast. Nephrite was really close when you explained about the shield. I know he saw hers yesterday, and I bet he'll tell Kunzite."

Usagi giggled. "I know Kunzite was planning to get Minako pregnant as soon as possible, but I'm pretty sure Nephrite and Makoto were planning to wait."

"Surprise, surprise," Mamoru laughed. "Isn't it funny. Parents. It's strange seeing Rei and Jadeite dote of little Takeo, and then you've got our little Tentomushi in there." He patted Usagi's stomach. "And now Makoto and Minako both. It's like there's something in the water."

"I can't wait to see how long it takes for Rei and Ami." Usagi admitted. "Though with Ami, I'm pretty sure she's going to wait until she's done college."

"Won't happen," Mamoru predicted. "I almost guarantee it. Don't you remember what Luna told us?"

Usagi tilted her head in question.

"When we were about to be bonded on the moon. She told us back then that the Royals had a history of being more... fertile... than they wanted to be."

Usagi still looked confused. "We need heirs for the crystals we carry."

"I know that, but, birth control." Usagi said.

Mamoru just laughed. He rolled her over and kissed her, hard. "My love, all the birth control in the world wont work if their Crystals have their way. They don't even have access to their Crystals yet, but their Crystals are quite aware." He laughed again, then slid his knee between her thighs. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry."

He slid down her body and pulled her underwear off. He opened her legs wider and bent his head to feast. He knew by now exactly where and how to touch her. In moments she was shattering around his fingers and he lapped her up.

"Hands and knees," he ordered and she groaned. She loved it when he got bossy. He could feel the haze of her mind through the bond and smiled as he kneeled behind her. He took her hips in his hands as he plunged into her. She moaned. He groaned then. She had gotten even tighter as her pregnancy progressed, and it was almost uncomfortable. But perfect.

Though he stayed gentle, he moved quickly, and his thrusts were hard enough to pound her the way she liked. She pressed back into him, and he ground their hips together before reaching around and pinching her clit.

"Come for me Usako," he growled.

She moaned and pressed harder against him. He speared into her again and again, each time holding her tight against him for a moment before pulling back.

"Come for me. Now!" She shattered, clenching around him, her juices coating him and he pressed deep and exploded inside her hot little tunnel, bending over her as he lost himself.

She went to pull away, but he held her still. "Did you think I was done?" he whispered.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, and grinned. "Good," she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: While same-sex marriage is not legalized in Japan, many areas inside Tokyo, as well as some major cities within the country allow same-sex partnership certificates which grant some of the same rights, though not all. The Azabu-Juban area is within the Minato ward, which does not yet have this type of certificate, but there is fast sweeping change in the city.
> 
> I decided to touch on this topic because Michiru and Haruka are an integral part of the story. I think that any love is special and important, and even though in my story they are already Soul-Bonded, I think that the topic of marriage would be something they would discuss, and perhaps fight for. While I recognize that not everyone sees same-sex marriage as a good or desirable thing, that isn't the point. The point is that these characters would want to be together forever. This isn't about religion, nor is it a political statement. It's a story. My story, and I thought long and hard about what to include.


	33. October 31: Halloween

***Kenji's POV***

As he walked towards the little room, he gulped. His little girl, his baby, was getting married today. He still had his concerns and doubts. Mamoru was barely eighteen, and Usagi... His baby was only sixteen years old. But he could see the love between the two of them. There was no way he could keep them apart forever, even had he wanted to, and he knew this was what was best for his baby girl.

There was no denying it still hurt to let her go.

She was also pregnant, and though many people in their culture would have seen that as something to be ashamed of, and in other families she might even have been forced into an abortion, he thought perhaps it might have been a good thing. There was no denying his anger over how it had come to pass, or the irritation he still felt for the couple's friends, but if Usagi and Mamoru could forgive them, he would have to as well.

As he walked across the Hikawah Jinja, Kenji thought about the mix of old and new in the wedding. A traditional Shinto wedding could be very simple, or very complex. In their case the ceremony would be a combination of the traditional and the modern. Rei-san was the miko for the ceremony, Grandfather Hino was the kannushi, and Judge Saichirou, an old friend of his and Ikuko's, would be doing the modern part of the ceremony.

He passed the altar where the offerings were held, as well as the wedding rings. He smiled, though it was a bit sad. He assumed no father in the world had an easy time passing their daughter to someone else to cherish and protect. While he knew Usagi wasn't property, he still held to the old ways about fathers and husbands having a responsibility to care for, cherish, and protect their daughters, wives, sisters, mothers, aunts, and cousins.

Learning his daughter was Sailor Moon hadn't changed that in the slightest.

He knocked on the panel beside the door. Someone called for him to enter. He stopped in the genkan and took off his shoes, putting on the guest slippers provided, and then he walked up into the main part of the room. His breath caught when Ikuko moved and he saw his daughter in the traditional white kimono. She was beautiful. Her hair style was different, and for a moment he struggled with that. He'd seen it in the same buns every day since she was a small child, and it was a part of her, but he understood it was necessary to change it for the headdress. The bulge of her belly was less noticeable, but he didn't think that was a bad thing.

He smiled. "Hi baby bunny," he said as he went over to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Are you ready?"

Usagi nodded, then gulped. "Don't let me fall, okay daddy?"

"I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

As he watched Usagi walk towards him, her hand wrapped her father's arm, he couldn't stop the gulp. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a traditional wedding kimono. It was long and white, with a silver belt and a white headdress with a silver edging. He knew it had been Ikuko's and he was amazed at just how fitting it was for his Princess.

Her steps were slow and careful as they moved towards him, and Mamoru could tell her father was ready to catch her even if she did trip. His smile was wide as she grew closer and closer to him. He couldn't ever remember feeling so excited and happy.

His own kimono was black with a black jacket and grey pants. It had once belonged to Kenji. Usagi had lent him the Luna pen to make a few adjustments to it, and he was happy with the way it looked. The wide grey pants fell just above his feet, looking good and proper.

Now, he just needed his bride to hurry to the altar so he could make her his wife. He grinned again at the thought. Kenji led her close, bent and kissed her cheek, and placed one of her hands in his for a moment.

Grandfather Hino and Rei, who was acting as Miko, stood to either side of the altar. Three cups sat there, and a small bottle of sake. They'd asked Dr. Mizuno if Usagi could have three sips and she'd agreed as long as they were small.

When the first cup was passed to him in the three-three-nine-times ceremony his hand shook slightly. He took a small sip and passed the cup to Usagi, carefully making sure they did not drop it. She took a tiny sip and passed the cup to Grandfather Hino. Usagi smiled when the older man passed her the second cup. She took her sip and passed it to Mamoru. He sipped and handed the cup to the priest, who handed him the third cup. Again he sipped and passed the cup to Usagi who took her sip as well.

There was a small pause as Judge Saichirou walked to the altar to do his part. This was something different, the mixture of the old and the new, but Usagi had begged her parents to agree. She'd wanted both the judge and the priest she'd come to care for to be part of her wedding, and she'd wanted to honor her parents ceremony, as well as the one Mamoru's parents had shared which had been more in the Western style.

Judge Saichirou turned to Mamoru then, and said, "Chiba Mamoru, please repeat after me." He smiled and Mamoru focused on the words he had to speak.

Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi  
(This woman, I marry)  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
(No matter what the health situation is)  
Kono hito o aishi  
(I will love this person)  
Kono hito o uyamai  
(Respect this person)  
Kono hito o nagusame  
(Console this person)  
Kono hito o tasuke  
(Help this person)  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
(Until death)  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
(Protecting fidelity)  
Chikai masu.  
(I swear.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi swallowed convulsively as Judge Saichirou turned to her. He gave her a kind smile and she had to thank Kami that she had known him since birth. There was something special about that, a sense of continuity. It calmed her. She smiled back as she met Mamoru's eyes. His twinkled merrily, a look she was still getting used to on him. For a moment she felt herself get lost in him, and blinked when she heard her name.

"Tsukino Usagi, please repeat after me," Judge Saichirou said, his voice calm and happy.

Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi...  
(This man, I marry)  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
(No matter what the health situation is)  
Kono hito o aishi  
(I will love this person)  
Kono hito o uyamai  
(Respect this person)  
Kono hito o nagusame  
(Console this person)  
Kono hito o tasuke  
(Help this person)  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
(Until death)  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
(Protecting fidelity)  
Chikai masu.  
(I swear.)

She gulped and then smiled. She turned to Mamoru, who placed the wedding band on her finger. She slid his on his own hand. They were engraved, their names together on the outside of the band. And on the inside, smaller, but no less important, were the names Serenity and Endymion. They wanted to honor their pasts, and both had felt this was a beautiful way to do that.

Mamoru pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her gently on the lips. She'd assumed they would keep it light, but within seconds his tongue was dipping into her mouth and he devoured her. She sighed happily and nipped his lower lip when he released her. Hand in hand they went to pick up their evergreen bough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ikuko POV***

Usagi had insisted that after the vows were spoken, the evergreen would be placed by Grandfather Hino, and they would bring their offerings forward as well. Wedding prayers would be spoken, invoking Izanagi and Izanami, who were from the First Wedding. It was said they would bring harmony and balance to a marriage. More prayers would be called for the new couple to work together, maintain a happy and respectful home life, to have children, and to bring honor to their families.

Now, as Mamoru and Usagi brought forth their offerings, Ikuko, who was crying happily, looked on in awe. The two of them made a beautiful couple. She was sad her baby was getting married so young. She'd hoped to have several more years with the girl happy at home. The bond between the couple was strong, and deep, and beyond comprehension though. She'd never seen anything like it before.

They all spoke the prayers together, and Ikuko added her own for a healthy child and more to follow. She grinned as she added to the kami that she wanted them to have many many more, with at least one just like her daughter. Grandbabies would be lovely. She had a feeling she would make a good grandmother

Usagi's closest friends were in attendance. There was no longer any tension, except for the fear that they would be interrupted by a Youma attack. She knew they were dealing with it, and if something did happen, there were people who could disappear for a moment without too much interruption.

Shingo came close and hugged her as she prayed. "Are you okay mom," he asked in a whisper.

With a smile, she turned to him. "I am. I'm happy, but I'm sad too. My baby girl is married."

"At least Mamoru lives close by. We'll see her all the time." He smiled. Ikuko was glad he liked Mamoru and got along so well with all the others. She also enjoyed little Hotaru, and was happy to have another young girl she could borrow and mother to her hearts content. And soon she would have a granddaughter as well.

"True." Ikuko sighed. "Doesn't mean I won't miss her."

"I still can't believe they're going back to the island," Shingo said quietly. "I would have thought they'd never want to see it again."

"Oh pooh!" Ikuko said. "I think it's romantic."

"Girls!" Shingo said in exasperation.

"It's where they realized they were in love." Ikuko said. "One day, you'll want to make the same thing special." She was a little concerned that Shingo had met his soulmate so young, but she had learned to embrace the magic. She knew her own husband was her soulmate, even if there was no Soul-Bond involved. She sighed as she thought of that. What would it be like to know where Kenji was, and how he was feeling, and hear his voice in her head from anywhere? It would certainly make planning meals easier, she thought, and stifled a giggle. Usagi and Mamoru planned to help them create the Bond, and she was excited and nervous about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Kunzite's POV***

"Youma done," Zoicite said as he appeared next to the others. "When are we headed to the arcade?"

"I think they're just finishing the prayers now," Nephrite answered.

Kunzite grinned. He was very happy for his friends, and he couldn't wait to get to the arcade. All of them would be celebrating their weddings together. None of them had been allowed anywhere near the place since the afternoon before, and he was curious.

Ami came over and joined them. "We'll be leaving in a minute."

"I figured as much," Nephrite said. "I'm still worried though." Kunzite could see him glance at Makoto, Minako and Usagi who stood close together.

"What's wrong?" Kunzite asked, a little curious.

"Isn't walking sort of... dangerous?"

Everyone turned to look at him then. A mixture of amusement and confusion filled Kunzite. How could walking be dangerous. It wasn't like they were running a marathon. It was less than a mile to the Arcade, and to the girls it was a bit of tradition. Something that linked their new married lives to their old times together. He thought it was a sweet idea.

"I mean for pregnant women." Nephrite clarified. "I mean, what if they fall, or... or what if they get hit by a car, or what if labor starts or something."

Ami frowned. "Okay, I can see if maybe Usagi was in danger of early labor, which she isn't, but Makoto is still barely pregnant."

Kunzite turned, a bit shocked, to glance at Makoto. "Wait," he asked. "Makoto's pregnant? You old dog!" He slapped Nephrite on the shoulder proudly.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Nephrite said, slapping him in return. "Minako is too."

The world faded out for just a moment, and there was a loud ringing in his ears. He put a finger up to one and tried to clear it. The sky seemed to be spinning just a bit. He thought maybe if it would stop he could figure out what Nephrite had just said.

He was caught by his friends, who helped him sit down before he fell down. He looked at them in confusion. Was he falling?

"Did you say...?" He didn't dare let himself hope.

Nephrite grinned. "Yup. I overheard something really interesting the night we went to fight Beryl," he continued, sitting down beside Kunzite. "You know the shields? The ones that only Usagi, Minako, and Makoto seemed to have during the battle?"

Kunzite nodded. "Apparently it's something Usagi knew when she was Serenity. Well, I was curious so I talked to Luna about it. I don't even think the other girls knew because, until us, they weren't thinking of getting married in that life. But, the Crystals we all carry have a sort of consciousness. Different than ours, but there. And the Crystals need heirs. So, they make sure any babies born to someone who carries a Crystal are protected. A shield."

Kunzite could only stare at him. His Minako was pregnant. Suddenly he grew worried. What if she fell? What if something happened to her? What if...?

Ami was in his face. "NO!" she said.

He shook his head and looked at her. "No?"

"You were mumbling about a padded hamster ball!" She yelled. "Minako will be just fine. Don't you dare ruin today for her or the others. Do you understand me?"

For a moment Kunzite thought she might grab his ear and twist so he nodded enthusiastically.

"Now, none of you will say a single word about walking being dangerous. Usagi walked in that forest for months, and the only thing that happened to her was gaining some incredible leg muscles and losing some of her clumsiness. So behave, both of you!"

Kunzite opened his eyes. He hadn't even noticed he'd closed them. He looked around. Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Mamoru were all around him. Mamoru sent him and Nephrite commiserating looks. Jadeite and Zoicite just smirked. He growled.

"You two just wait until it happens to the women you love. See if you're smirking then!" he huffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Setsuna's POV***

She was rather surprised when she realized Usagi intended to walk to the arcade. The girl had been walking through a forest for months, was more than six months pregnant, and was extremely excited to take a walk.

"It's like tradition I guess," Usagi explained as Mamoru helped her down the steps. "All the time before the guys came into our lives we would meet here for Senshi meetings, or have sleepovers. And we would walk to the Crown together. We could all run of course, but it was just a time to talk, to mingle and connect. It's special."

Setsuna thought it really was very special that they wanted to do something like that. She didn't have a lot of friends, and therefore no traditions, but she hoped to make some of her own. She felt rather close with Usagi now, and with Michiru and Haruka as well. And when she and Haruki eventually married, she wanted that to be something she could add to her own day.

She smiled at Usagi then. "I think it's wonderful. And going back to the island too."

"Shhh! It's supposed to be a secret from me and Mamoru." Usagi grinned. "Minako actually asked us though," she added a second later. "She just told us to forget she did."

Haruki slung and arm around Usagi the moment she was down the last stair. "How's my favorite cousin?" he asked in a happy voice.

"I'm wonderful." She gave Haruki a sly grin. "So how are you and Setsuna now your Bonded?" she asked.

Setsuna blushed. Haruki choked. Mamoru laughed.

"What? Did you think none of us could tell? Come on! We knew the second Michiru and Haruka did too. Even without the connections between all of us, it's like it's written on your faces. The bond sort of changes you. I can tell when you talk without speaking out loud, or see when you automatically grab something she doesn't even know she needs yet."

Setsuna smiled. Usagi was absolutely wonderful. She hadn't heard much of the whining Rei complained about, but she was sure with everything else it would just be something funny.

Mamoru moved in on Usagi as soon as Haruki let go. He put on hand on the small of her back and pressed. Usagi moaned. "Much better," she whispered.

"What's with the back?" Haruki asked.

Setsuna snorted. "Lets add thirty pounds to your front and see if it doesn't hurt your back to carry it!" She laughed at the expression on his face.

"No thanks," he said quickly. "I think I'd rather just carry you around." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

He bent and kissed her. She gazed up at him. The sun was glinting off his hair, making it seem as though sparks of flame were floating above his head. His green eyes were staring into hers and she wanted to drown in them. She stumbled for a second and he caught her.

"So Sets... What type of ceremony do you want when you get married?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it," she answered honestly. "I mean, my parents were Christian, but I don't really practice anything."

"I wouldn't mind a church wedding," Haruki said with a frown, "but I'd much rather get married outside. In a park maybe."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "We don't get a lot of say in that," he started, but Setsuna cut him off.

"Haruki can have all the say he wants."

Usagi snorted. "That's a good way to get yourself roped into a wedding that costs ten million yen," she said. "When I was little I used to plan my weddings, and he would help me, but his taste is really expensive."

Setsuna frowned. It wasn't as though she had to worry about money. She had an inheritance, but she also didn't want to spend too much money on a wedding. "I'd give him a spending limit then. Maybe a time limit too."

Haruki groaned. He mock-glared at Usagi. "See what you've done?"

The girls all started laughing.

Up ahead they saw the Crown.

"Look!" Minako yelled, excited.

Over the large windows hung a banner. It was white with red letters and pink and blue hearts. It read:

Congratulations to  
Mr. and Mrs. Chiba Kunzite;  
Mr. and Mrs. Chiba Jadeite;  
Mr. and Mrs. Chiba Zoicite;  
Mr. and Mrs. Chiba Nephrite,  
and  
Mr. and Mrs. Chiba Mamoru.

All of them smiled, laughed, and pointed. The doors of the Crown Game Center were thrown wide open, held by hooks attached to the doors, and over the doorway white, pink, and red streamers had been twisted and hung carefully, with hearts to hold up each loop. Setsuna smiled. It seemed Motoki had gone all out.

When they went inside, cheers went up from everyone. Motoki, Naru and Umino rushed to meet Usagi and Mamoru, chattering excitedly. They'd stayed to get everything prepared, and while Setsuna thought Naru should have been there, she could understand why the had kept it to the Senshi. Motoki appeared to be in his element, showing everyone what had been done to prepare for the celebration.

And a lot had been done. All the games except the girl's favorites had been removed, and the few that stayed were pushed into one corner. The tables had been set up with red or white tablecloths. Little heart candles were on every table, as well as disposable cameras, tiny gift bags, and bubbles.

She smiled when Usagi started blowing bubbles everywhere and Minako joined her, both blondes squealing in delight. They were still young after all. It was probably a good thing their new husbands were the steadiest and most studious of the bunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

"Are we all set for the surprise?" Minako looked over to Ami and Luna. They nodded. "Good. When they're ready they can go."

"I don't see why they don't just teleport there," Hotaru said suddenly. The girls hadn't realized she was behind them. The younger girl had a dreamy look on her face. "I mean, it's really romantic and all, but being out over that much water..." she shuddered.

"It's not something they're afraid of." Minako said, trying to reassure the girl.

"Time for the first dance!" Motoki said into a microphone that had been set up. "I want our newlyweds all out on the dance floor!

"That's our cue," said Kunzite, rushing over to grab her. He pulled her into his arms and then it felt as though they were flying over the floor as they danced to an old tune. "Do you know I love you?"

"Yes. Do you know I love you?" She smiled up at him.

"Yes." He swung her out and her arm extended. Then she was swung back into his chest. The room was filling with people as students and teachers who had been invited arrived.

Doctor Mizuno rushed in, carrying a large camera, and dragging a date, a sweet looking middle aged man who stared at her constantly. Minako couldn't help pointing him out to Kunzite as she grinned.

"Do you think she'll get remarried?" she asked.

Kunzite shrugged. "I don't know. I've only spoken to her a handful of times. I know she's dedicated to her job, and her daughter."

"I hope she can be happy again," Minako said, and rested her head on her husband's chest. "She's a really good mom."

"Do you wish your parents were here?" he asked. He'd asked before, but she didn't think he believed her.

"Like I said before, this party would just be something for them to complain about. It's not in a fancy hotel, and the 'right' people aren't here to see it. I prefer this. Everyone we love, all together, just having fun." She paused. "I did ask if they wanted to come, but they seemed happy to congratulate us from afar."

Kunzite sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I'm really not Kun. I have a family that loves me. A very large, very strange family, and half of them moonlight as warriors defending the planet, but look around you."

She pointed to Umino who was trying to figure out what music to play next, to Naru who was busy showing people to tables, to Motoki, who was wiping the counter as though the arcade were open. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, who seemed lost in each other, even after all their years of marriage as they swayed on the edge of the dance area.

She laughed at Shingo and Hotaru who were pouring bubbles into a soda glass, and at Takeo who was bouncing on Grandfather Hino's shoulders (and still not as high as any of the other adults in the room). She pointed to Haruka, who was playing the racing game, and to Michiru, who was now trying to force Umino to play a classical music cd. Haruki and Setsuna were sitting in one of the booths making out, and around them on the dance floor were all of her best friends and their own new husbands.

"This is our family, Kun."

"Well," he said blushing. "You're missing a few."

"Who," she asked, curious.

"Okay, well if you look again," he whispered, "in Usagi's belly is your first niece. And if you glance over at Makoto... she's carrying another niece or nephew." Then he stared down at her. "And apparently, you are carrying our first son or daughter."

Minako stopped moving. She stared up at him, a mixture of shock, disbelief, fear, and happiness raging through her.

"Really?"

"Apparently that's why you had that strange shield thing when we were fighting Beryl and Metallia."

Minako needed to sit down. "You're sure?" She stumbled, and Kunzite helped her to a table.

"According to Usagi. I guess she knew about Makoto too."

"Wow." She was shocked. "So she knew I was pregnant before I did?"

"Yeah. Weird huh?"

"Yeah, but... are we ready?"

"More than. I've wanted this since I laid eyes on you."

Minako gulped. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay."

"I love you Minako."

"I love you Kunzite."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Shingo's POV***

"Did anyone even notice it's Halloween?" Shingo asked grumpily. Though he was twelve, he still wanted to go trick or treating. His sister's wedding had been beautiful, and the reception wonderful, but now all he wanted was to go home and get changed into his costume. He'd worked long and hard on it, and the wedding at been thrown together at the last minute. Besides, he wasn't getting any younger.

Usagi giggled next to him and put one hand on his shoulder. "Shingo, it's only three. I promise, Mamoru and I will be leaving soon, and you can go." She bent and hugged him. Because it was her wedding day he didn't try to wiggle away or yell that hugs were gross. "Did you and Hotaru finish her costume?"

"Yeah. She's going as you." He smiled. "Well, the other you. The... fighting you."

"She's going as Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked, surprised. "What are you going as?"

Shingo blushed. "Tuxedo Kamen," he admitted.

Usagi grinned. "You guys are awesome!" She hugged him again. "I love you Shingo."

He blushed a little, and maybe squirmed a bit. "I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Mamoru's POV***

"Usagi? Are you feeling okay?" Mamoru asked as he watched Usagi sway.

"Actually, I think I might feel a little sick," She admitted.

They'd only been on the boat fifteen minutes and had several hours to go, so Mamoru swung the boat in a gentle arc and went back to shore. "He'd been worried about this, as she'd been awfully quiet on their way back from the island before, and now she was pregnant on top of that.

"Lets just go back to the docks and teleport there."

Usagi gave him a bright smile. "Oh, thank you!" she said.

"It's faster anyways," he reminded her. "More time for naked antics on the beach."

Usagi giggled. "Do you know I love you?"

"Yes, my little wife. Do you know I love you too?"

She smiled. Then frowned. "I'm not so little anymore," she complained, hands resting on her belly.

"But even more beautiful," he told her honestly. "I wish you could always be pregnant."

Usagi giggled and playfully backed away from him. "I don't think so mister."

A few minutes later they had the boat tied to the dock and they went below to grab their bags. He took her hand and they teleported onto the beach. He kissed her and left her in their MoonRose house while he teleported a few more times to gather the rest of the things that would keep them comfortable.

When he returned the last time she had set up a little candlelit dinner for them, with food she took from her subspace pocket. Makoto had made the meal, and they were both grateful, as neither of them had been able to spare a moment in the few days before.

"Are you sure you want to sit on the ground to eat?" he asked, but it was too late as she had already lowered herself to sit on one of the pillows. They dug into their meal, talking and laughing.

"So Mrs. Chiba," he asked when they had finished, "what would you like to do for the evening?"

Usagi smiled and pulled a basket from her subspace pocket. It was the basket Minako had left for them when they'd been stranded together. Filled with massage oils and other items that were deemed sexy by the Senshi of Love, it had been a running joke between the two of them that if they ever came back here they would have to try everything at least once.

And they would enjoy trying it all, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:   
> I apologize if I got anything wrong with the ceremony or anything. I wanted a little bit of actual Japanese Shinto tradition, and I hope I got those parts right. Took a lot of research. I also wanted a few American touches in there, and threw in a few things from my own wedding. he he. Also, I couldn't find an answer about re-using wedding kimono, so I used the American Tradition for that, because I find it really sweet that some mothers pass their gowns to their daughters, and I also wanted a way to show that Kenji really did approve the match even though he was sad to pass his daughter into someone else's protection. So I hope I did okay. Let me know! I love learning new things, and I'm sure someone, somewhere knows the answer.
> 
> Helpful Facts:  
> A traditional Shinto wedding, is called a Shinzen Kekkon (神前結婚, "Marriage before the kami."  
> Kannushi - priest/shaman - Usally the Kannushi is the head priest.  
> Miko - female shaman/shrine maiden.  
> Female wedding kimono (shiromuku) is white, with a belt and a white headdress.  
> Male wedding kimono is black (montsuki) with a black jacket (haori) and grey pants (hakama).  
> The traditional element in a Shinto wedding is the three-three-nine-times ceremony (san-san-ku-do).
> 
> Characters by Grade: Got a question asking about this.  
> Takeo - (Kindergarten)  
> Hotaru - 6th (elementary school)  
> Shingo - 7th (middle school)  
> (HIGH SCHOOL)  
> Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Jadeite, and Zoicite - 10th  
> Haruka, Michiru - 11th  
> Mamoru, Nephrite, Kunzite, Setsuna, Haruki - 12th  
> (I don't always use the same ages, so this doesn't work for all my stories)


	34. November 1: New Beginnings

***Ikuko's POV***

"I still can't believe they did this for us!" Kenji said suddenly, shifting in his seat. "And first class too."

"I know. I was so shocked." She smiled. "But it's nice too."

After the newly married couple had helped them perform their own Soul-Bond, they had been ambushed by Mamoru and Usagi and all the others. They'd been told in no uncertain terms that it was high time they had a second honeymoon, and that they deserved a vacation. Everything had been prepared for them, including spending money, plane tickets, hotel rooms, and everything else they could possibly want.

Even Kenji's work had been alerted that he would be taking a week off. Now they were in first class on a plane bound for Hawaii. Usagi had said something about beaches being good for romance. Ikuko smiled at the memory. The girl had blushed scarlet.

"They really love us," she said. Her husband nodded.

"I'm really proud of all of them. Not many people would have the courage to do what they did the other day."

"I know. I just hope they have time to settle in to these new beginnings. You know, relax and just enjoy marriage." She grinned. "I have a baby shower to plan the minute we get back."

"We're going to be grandparents," Kenji said, and he still sounded shocked.

"I can't wait to meet our granddaughter. I love how she got her name," Ikuko said, thinking of the story. The little one apparently had powers and loved to call all the ladybugs in the forest to her because it made her mother laugh. Now she was Ladybug, Tentomushi.

"Well, for today, we're just a married couple off to enjoy our honeymoon." Kenji grinned at her. Her heart raced and she felt a happy flutter in her belly at the thought of so much time alone together.

"I'm glad." And she leaned into him for a kiss.a

:: I love my wife, :: Kenji said into her mind. 

She smiled, thankful Mamoru and Usagi had explained everything to them. :: I love my husband. ::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Michiru's POV***

"Is it official?" Michiru asked the man behind the desk.

"Yes, all finished, and stamped." He smiled. "I know it's not exactly the same, but that doesn't mean you can't have a ceremony on your own."

"We plan to!" Haruka said.

They waved goodbye, Michiru holding their copy of the partnership certificate carefully.

"So, when do you want to have the ceremony?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Well, I was thinking maybe around Christmas." Haruka said. "You know, because you're a gift." She gave a little wink and Michiru melted. She turned and kissed her girlfriend, happy they had found one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Setsuna's POV***

"So, will you?"

Setsuna stared at him, then back at the ring box he was holding out. Then back at him again. And nodded.

Haruki captured her in his arms, laughing and crying, and slipped the ring onto her finger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Hotaru's POV**

It was their first official date. They were at the crown arcade. It looked much different put back together. Arcade games made loud sounds. Motoki stood behind the counter laughing out loud at some joke a customer told. Patrons filled the seats.

And in front of Hotaru sat a triple chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. Shingo's shake was identical to hers.

"This place is pretty awesome," she told him.

"Yeah. I always just played games at home. I never really thought about hanging out here until Usagi brought me to play a pre-release Sailor V game. Now I love it here."

"I think this will be our spot," she said, looking around. "It's a great place."

"Yeah it is. And next year we can walk here from school together."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Ami's POV***

Ami smiled as Zoicite grabbed her hand and ran through the park. None of her friends would ever believe her if she told them what the two of them were like when they were alone together. The past few minutes were proof that neither genius was a 'stick in the mud,' as Rei had once claimed. She giggled and ran lightly over the grass.

"You know," he said quietly. "I think there are plenty more places we could discover together."

Instantly Ami felt herself growing needy again. It was insane just how crazy he could make her with a few words, or a look, a touch, just the smell of him. She winked and considered a few places in her mind, quickly discarding them.

"Let's go to the Crown. I'm hungry. And then maybe we can find some time for a bit more fun." She didn't tell him about the storage room she had once been locked in. He would find out soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Rei's POV***

Now that Takeo was safely napping, Rei and Jadeite were having a fierce argument. It was, she admitted, her favorite source of amusement.

The broom came down for a third time, the feathery bristles at the bottom hitting Jadeite, though nothing else did. She grinned as he backed away, and took another step closer. Another step back, and she moved closer again. A third step and he hit the wall. The grin turned victorious.

"Say it!" she ordered.

"No!" he said, shaking his head wildly.

"Say it!" she yelled.

"I won't!" he held up his hands, almost as if to hold her back.

"If you don't say it, I Will Punish You!"

"I dare you!" Jadeite said with a smirk.

Rei tossed the broom aside and launched herself at him. He caught her easily, but as always, let her have her wicked way with him. He quite enjoyed it, as she well knew, and would find reasons to irritate her until she lost her temper just so he could change the mood and get what he wanted.

Not that she minded either.

When they had finished their 'punishment' routine Jadeite finally turned to her. "Fine, he huffed. You win."

"Say it properly!" she demanded.

He shook his head once, then sighed. "You love me more," he growled. "But I swear I'll win next time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Makoto's POV***

Nephrite was laughing, holding her up high, and Makoto couldn't help but smile down at the man who had so captured her heart. Every day with him was a miracle. She had no idea how someone could understand her so very well. She wished they could disappear for a few days like Mamoru and Usagi.

"I have a favor to ask you," Nephrite said suddenly, his face growing more serious as he set her gently down on the counter.

"What's wrong?"

Nephrite twisted a hand into his hair, a sure sign that he was either nervous or upset, and Makoto wondered what could have happened. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Neph? What is it? You know I'll do anything for you?"

He gave her a small smile. "Anything?" he asked, still sounding unsure of himself.

"Absolutely anything. You know that. I love you." She kissed him, trying to reassure herself that everything was okay. Could he be sick? Hurt? Did he need help with school? What could the problem be?

"You promise?" Another twist of his hair. He really was nervous. Makoto smiled reassuringly.

"I promise."

"Good," he said with a wide grin. "It's settled then." And he bent down and kissed her passionately.

Makoto however was confused. She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Nephrite? What's settled? what favor did you need?"

"Oh, did I not say?" he asked playfully. "Funny, I thought I did. But it's okay because you agreed. And promised," he added a moment later. "And you never break your promises."

"Well, what DID I promise?" she asked, growing frustrated. She worried she was about to find herself cooking for a hundred people, or performing in a talent show, or some equally ridiculous thing.

"I want you to go into the bathroom and pee on this." Nephrite handed her a pregnancy test.

She stared at him, a bit confused. "But I'm not late. I don't start until the day after tomorrow."

"I know. But according to Usagi, you and Minako are both pregnant."

"What?"

"Pregnant. With child. Carrying the next generation. Nine month flu."

Makoto smacked Nephrite's shoulder and glared. "I understood the word baka! I meant... how did she know?"

"I'll tell you all about it. After you keep your promise."

Two minutes later Makoto and Nephrite stared at the little stick on the counter. There was a plus sign. According to the box, that meant Makoto was pregnant.

"Now, you have to tell me everything!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Minako's POV***

Minako looked down at the little white stick and laughed. Kunzite was right. Again. He lifted her off her feet and swung her around. A constant stream of words coming into her mind from her ecstatic husband. She'd cautioned him, the day before, to wait until they had the proof. Now they did.

::I love you Minako! I love you! I'm going to be a daddy! I love you! I love you! You're going to be the best mommy! I love you! I love you! I love you!::

::I love you too!:: She tried to break into his mental stream, but he was so happy he just continued chanting in his head. She pulled out her laptop and opened it.

Online, she found a cute t-shirt set. One for a man, one for a woman, and ordered them. The shirt for the woman read Mom-to-be, while the shirt for the man read Dad-to-be. Then, thinking about it, she ordered four more sets. Even though Ami and Rei weren't yet, it didn't mean they wouldn't be soon enough with the rate they were going. It was like there was a chain reaction. She ordered two more sets after that, because it seemed the smart thing to do.

Then there was another set that seemed adorable for Shingo and Hotaru. Those were cute and read Future Uncle and Future Aunt.

Kunzite finally came down from his euphoria and peered over her shoulder. He saw the purchases and grinned from ear to ear.

"We have to find one for Tentomushi too," he whispered, and clicked over to another page, looking for a baby sized t-shirt announcing impending cousinhood.

Minako grinned. "It's hard to believe so much has changed in a single month," she admitted. "But I couldn't be happier."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Motoki's POV***

Motoki surveyed the arcade. Shingo and Hotaru had just left. He punched a message into his communicator to warn Haruka and Michiru, just in case they were otherwise occupied. The boy was staying with them for the time his parents were gone.

He saw Ami and Zoicite come in and waved, but neither of them noticed him as Ami was busy dragging Zo into the back, presumably to have a 'talk.' He grinned at that. They didn't think the rest of them knew what the two of them got up to. Little Ami was wild, and loud.

Honestly, all of them had surprised him. Rei adopting a kid and leaping into motherhood like a lioness. Makoto showing the softer, girlier side to her nature. Minako letting someone take care of her for a change. Ami putting down her books and just having fun occasionally. And Usagi... little Usagi who had changed so much. Rarely did she whine, and with Mamoru around she was almost never late. But the biggest change was that sometimes she would do things just for herself and Mamoru instead of trying to make everyone happy.

He smiled as he caught sight of two photos being shoved into his face. One of his regulars held them up proudly. They were a before and after set apparently. One photo had been taken over a month before judging by the smirk on Mamoru's face and the glare on Usagi's as she poked him in the chest with one finger. In the background he could see himself, one hand up to cover his eyes in frustration. The second photo was from a few days before. Usagi was sitting in Mamoru's lap, staring into his eyes. He was grinning and leaning in to kiss her. You could just barely see the hint of a baby bump because she was so close to him.

"May I have these?" he asked, looking at the boy. His name was Yukio and he went to school with Usagi and the others.

"Of course. Just hope you frame them for everyone to see Motoki's Matchmaking Mayhem." He grinned as Motoki took the photos.

"I think I will," he said, and couldn't help the laugh that poured out of him. "Maybe I should find my next victim." he said, and winked at the panicked look on the boy's face.

"No boats," the Yukio muttered, and a moment later he was streaking down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Usagi's POV***

Usagi struggled to hold in the giggles. Mamoru chased her around the little rose house he had build for them when their Soul-Bond had formed. Had it really been less than a month ago? So much had happened. She looked down at her hand, as she ran, and tripped over her own feet. She didn't bother bracing for the fall. She knew Mamoru would catch her.

She was in his arms before she could blink, and he turned her for a kiss. Their mouths met and she grinned at him, loving every moment of their time together on the island. She couldn't ever have imagined wanting to come back to the island, but now they were here, she wished they could stay forever.

"Good Morning Mrs. Chiba," Mamoru said with a laugh.

"Good Morning Mr. Chiba," Usagi giggled back.

"You know, after Tentomushi is born, I'm thinking of moving into a bigger place," he whispered, holding her tightly. He winked. "I'm thinking we're going to need space."

"How much space will one baby take? We already have a room for the nursery, and the apartment is huge."

Mamoru gave her a devilish grin. "Oh, one baby doesn't take up a lot of space," he said, then nuzzled her neck. "But I don't plan to stop at one."

Usagi smacked his arm and looked down at her belly, which was already protruding. Nervously she peered back up at him. "How many?"

"I'm thinking a dozen or so."

She screeched and tried to run away again. He wasn't having any of it. She smacked his arm again.

"I don't think so mister. Not unless you're the one going through labor!" She smacked him a third time.

"Oh, but Tentomushi says she wants lots of brothers and sisters." Mamoru said, pouting.

"Two kids Mamoru."

"Twelve."

"Two!"

"Twenty!" She screeched and again tried to flee.

"Three," she said, hoping that would calm him.

"Ten."

"Three!"

"Ten!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. She would just have to wear him down later. She had time. Not much, but some. She had a feeling he was going to be difficult to persuade.

"Four," she said. "Final offer."

"Nine," he whispered.

"Four," she whispered back. "Lets just wait and see okay?"

Mamoru grinned. "So I was thinking we could go back to Elysion. I want Tentomushi to hurry up and get here."

"No. I want to enjoy the rest of my pregnancy at normal speeds thank you very much. Ami thinks I'm six months."

Mamoru groaned. "But I want to see her!"

"Me too," Usagi conceded. "Our Little Ladybug will be here soon enough."

"And then we can start working on a brother or sister." Mamoru grinned.

"I'll need time to recover," she reminded him.

Mamoru grinned. "I can just heal you," he reminded her.

Usagi groaned. As nice as it would be to heal in the blink of an eye, she knew the moment she was healed, he would want to start on the rest of the family. If she had her way however, she would be finishing high school first.

Chiba Mamoru. Who would have thought a month ago that the two of them would be sitting together happily on a beach where they had once been marooned, awaiting the birth of their child, and planning their future together?

Her mind automatically conjured up the faces of her closest friends. Oh, yeah, that's who.


	35. Epilogue: Timelines

________________________________________  
Timelines - Second Storyline  
________________________________________  
On a hilltop overlooking the city of Tokyo, a man awoke. His name was Dragon Opal Fire. His long hair was messy, the silver at his temples indicated age, but most of his hair was still the black of his youth. His forehead head a dragon fire opal. Brilliant green eyes opened to look up at the sky and he rubbed his forehead.

He sat up slowly, still unsure what had happened. It would come to him. It always took time after he died to remember everything. He didn't know how many times he had died. Many, he was sure. But his task had been given many times before. He stood and stretched, wondering which timeline he had entered.

It looked like he was in Tokyo. There was no fence around the city. And the city was above the water, not hidden inside a dome under the sea. He looked down at the strange device that had been imbedded in his wrist during his creation. He couldn't even remember the one who had created him it had been so many lifetimes ago.

There were infinite timelines, infinite possibilities. He had tried so many of them. In one, at some point, there had to be a way to defeat Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. In the last world he had even tried sending them through a portal to the Negaverse, but something or someone had changed their course.

Frustrated he brushed his hair back from his face and looked around. Nearby there was a girl, waiting at the bus stop. It was one of the Senshi. And based on her age and the date, he would bet this timeline was nearly identical to the one he had just left. He grinned and made his way toward her, pulling a bit of hair into his face to hide his mark.

This time he would succeed. And if he didn't he would just try again.

________________________________________  
Altered Timelines - Third Storyline  
________________________________________  
Dragon Fire Opal opened his eyes as he stepped from the old timeline into the new. His long hair was neat, pulled back into a single tail of hair along his back. The silver at his temples indicated his age, but most of his hair was still the black of his youth. His forehead held a dragon fire opal. Brilliant green eyes opened to look up at the sky and he rubbed his forehead.

His work in the last timeline was done, and he had saved his charge. In this timeline that needed to happen again. He sighed as he caught sight of his antithesis headed toward a girl at a bus stop. His polar opposite was already in this place. An evil creation made in a timeline when the Senshi were all but defeated. He had been defeated by a lone Sailor Moon and had crossed from timeline to timeline ever since. 

Dragon Fire Opal sighed. He could feel the flavor of the magic his opposite used. He was changing things. He sighed again. He would have to work fast if he was to turn those changes to his own purposes. He had someone to save. Someone who was very special. But his task had been given many times before. He stretched, wondering which timeline he had entered.

It looked like he was in Tokyo. There was no fence around the city. The city was above the water, not hidden inside a dome under the sea. There were no news helicopters hovering in the air, or billboards showing the Sailor Senshi. 

He looked down at the device that had been imbedded in his wrist during his creation. He remembered the one who had created him... it had been lifetimes ago, in a time without hope when his girl had been turned against her family. But with the blue prints for his creation, her parents had sent her a companion who would always hold her needs above those of the ridiculous self-proclaimed queen. 

There were infinite timelines, infinite possibilities. He had healed so many of them. In most, he had found a way to help or heal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. In the last world he had even sent messages ahead to the Dream Protector that his future was in danger. When his opposite had tried sending the heroes to the Negaverse, little Helios had changed their course.

He knew where he had to go if he was to save his charge. Things only had to be altered a fraction in order to do so. The Prince and Princess had to go to Elysion, one way or another, and claim their birthright. He had a Time Senshi to awaken. 

________________________________________  
Shattered Timelines - Fourth Storyline  
________________________________________  
A dichotomy of good and bad warred within the third Youma to step across the timelines. Created in a time of great unrest, when the city of Tokyo was hidden in a dome under the sea, Opal Fire Dragon was an amalgamation of light and dark, right and wrong, good and evil. 

He watched from the hilltop as Dragon Opal Fire and Dragon Fire Opal each made their way out into the world to make their changes and smiled. He had changes of his own to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see what happens next, read One Month: What If (2nd Storyline), One Month: Timelines Altered (3rd Storyline) and One Month: Alone Together (4th Storyline)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make it clear - this last scene Minako performed an assault. What she did was wrong, and should not be condoned. All of what they did to them is a crime. The kidnapping, the drugs, the sexual contact, and the forced sex act.


End file.
